Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: "Bella ha muerto" es la frase que los Cullen ven por cierta pero, cuando ella regresa, no es lo que ellos esperaban. Se ha convertido en un monstruo que trae un pasado que no esperaban escuchar de sus labios y un extraño secreto... Prometo buena ortografía. NO OLVIDÉIS PASAROS POR LA SECUELA: "LATIDOS IMPERCEPTIBLES"
1. Oscuridad

EDITO: Quería avisar de que tengo twitter. Allí podéis seguirme, verme y vivir a tiempo real mis vivencias o locuras; mis sufrimientos cuando no puedo escribir y seguir mis actualizaciones. Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece, es de SM. Yo escribo por afición y para compartir mis locuras con otras locas.

Esta es una pequeña introducción. Intentaré que mis capítulos sean largos y ordenados, lo juro. Pero para eso necesito tiempo, espero que lo comprendáis. Está en primera persona, es para darle un toque más chulo a la intoducción, pero el resto (o al menos de momento) será en 3ª persona.

También quisiera avisar que empieza en Luna Nueva y tened en cuenta que hay algunas cosas que salen en los posteriores libros que bella desconoce, así que hagamos como que Eclipse y Amanecer nunca existieron, pero habrán ciertos datos que sí aparezcan, así que se podría consideras **spoiler**. Avisados quedáis.

Recomiendo escuchar "Sofa" de Shuga Shikao. Me inspiro un montón, además de Chasing Cars (Snowpatrol) y Across the Universe (No sé de qué artista es la versión que tengo, pero la original es de The Beatles).

Clasificado T porque va a haber escenas de violencia; por los temas tratados y por algunas palabrotas.

* * *

Oscuridad y frío. Me rodeaba, me asfixiaba y me tenía cegada.

Me absorbió hace ya mucho tiempo, creo. Me impedía ver y sentir. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda; pero yo estaba segura de que nadie me escucharía. Sabía que nadie podría sacarme de aquel vacío.  
Yo era como un fantasma. Me sentía suspendida en medio de la nada, fría y oscura; vacía y sin dolor, por fin.  
Di vueltas a ese pensamiento unos momentos. Tal vez era bueno quedarme un rato. Evitar la realidad, tener unos momentos de paz en que mi pasado y mis recuerdos no me atormentaran día y noche. Tal vez, solo tal vez; era mejor quedarme suspendida en este vacío para siempre...  
La oscuridad lo era todo, hasta que, poco a poco, como al subir el volúmen de una radio; pude sentir algo. Al principio era un calor reconfortante en algún punto de mi pecho, pero fue incrementando con rapidez. Ya no tenía frío, sí , pero ahora sentía como si me estuvieran quemando viva. Que alguien me mate, por favor. Ayudadme...  
Intenté ignorar aquel calor que me volvía cenizas como pude. Para distraerme con otra cosa, presté atención a mis otros sentidos.  
Sabía que estaba acostada en tierra mojada.¿Estará lloviendo? No lo sé. Sabía que estaba lejos de la civilización humana. Sabía que había alguien conmigo. ¿Enemigo, amigo? Tampoco lo sé.  
Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sin control. Parecía que iba a salir volando en algún momento. Por encima del ruido de mi corazón, escuchaba cada respiración de cada animal a mi alrededor. Podía oler la tierra debajo de mi, escuchar cada soplo de viento que atraía más olores y más sonidos.  
Pero en la oscuridad que era mi vista, podía sentir algo. Algo detrás de los ojos. No sabía exactamente qué era aquello tan débil, pero no pude analizarlo mejor. Entonces, mi corazón alcanzó la máxima velocidad, arqueando mi espalda. Creí que iba a despegar, pero me mantuve en la tierra; había calor en todas partes. El calor abrasador y el ruido habían inutilizado los otros sentidos. Más calor. Más ruido. Apreté los dientes intentando contener un grito.  
Repentinamente se detuvo; ahora no habían sonidos, no había calor, ni dolor. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.  
Abrí los ojos, por fin. Tenía razón con lo de la tierra mojada; estaba lloviendo, también. Debía de estar en algún lugar de una montaña, y había alguien a mi lado. Sabía que había algo que fallaba, algo debería estar, pero no estaba; no lo pensé mucho, porque mi atención fue desviada.

—¿Bella?- Dijo la persona que estaba a mi lado. No era humano, lo supe al instante. Sus ojos dorados lo delataban. Espera, ¿Dorados? Forcé a mi memoria recordar su nombre, pero no lo ubicaba-¿Estás bien?

¿A qué se refería con "bien"? ¿Estaría yo "bien"? No contesté. Mientras pensaba la respuesta, otra parte de mi mente analizaba aquel sujeto ya que mis sentidos habían regresado, y mejorados. Era vampiro, eso lo sabía; de piel blanca como la cal, obvio. Alto, cabello rubio; ropa de colores cálidos manchada de sangre. ¿De quién sería? Seguí mirándolo, sin pestañear. Aún esperaba mi respuesta, pero no pude responderle. Miraba sus ojos, dorados, como los de _él_. De repente, un montón de imágenes, recuerdos, pasaron a gran velocidad por mi mente. _Él_ sonriendo, enfadado, triste, tocando un piano...  
Abrí la boca para contestar, preguntar su nombre, pero aquello que faltaba regresó. Lo sentía conocido, que ya había vivido antes. Algo que me quemaba por dentro, pero era frío y afilado como el hielo. Dolía, sí; pero no podría especificar dónde. No supe de dónde vino el golpe.  
Las palabras murieron en mi garganta. No encontraba las fuerzas para suprimir o ignorar el dolor. Lentamente, giré mi cabeza hasta orientarla al desconocido. Le miré con la boca aún abierta.  
_¡Ayúdame!_ Grité, pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios entreabiertos. ¿No había muerto ya? ¿No se había ido aquel dolor, tan conocido, en el vacío? ¿Por qué me castigaban de esta manera?  
Intenté distraerme con otra cosa. Miré a todos lados moviendo solo mis ojos, pero se volvieron a desviar a aquel vampiro. Se parecía a él, exceptuando el cabello rubio, porque el suyo era de color cobrizo...  
Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar la mente, pero fue inútil. Aquellos recuerdos tan valiosos y dolorosos para mí seguían ahí, martilleando mi cabeza apunto de explotar.  
Vagamente me fijé en que mi acompañante había caído al suelo de rodillas. ‹‹_¿Qué le pasa?_›› Me pregunté. Entonces me miró fijamente y quedé horrorizada. Vi reflejado en sus ojos como el oro la mirada de la "Bella" que me devolvía el espejo todas las mañana antes de ir al instituto...  
Quería ayudarle, gritarle, lo que fuera, así que intenté levantarme del suelo embarrado sin éxito. Resbalé y caí con un golpe seco. Lo intenté de nuevo y lo conseguí esta vez. Caminé lo que el dolor me dejó, pero caí de rodillas al lado del rubio. Él seguía mirándome fijamente, pero en el momento en que levanté una mano con mucho esfuerzo para ayudarle, se estremeció violentamente y, en un segundo, estaba a casi diez metros de mi.  
Lo miré sin entender y me devolvió la mirada. Seguía doliéndole, lo sabía, pero podía mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?- Gritó casi en un sollozo- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿¡Por qué te duele! Esto no debería de haber ocurrido - Cayó de rodillas otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, y me siguió mirando.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Repitió.

No le contesté. El dolor se multiplicó por sus palabras, si es que podía._ ¿Quién...?_ Me dije. Seguí sin decir aún nada conscientemente, pero mis labios se abrieron solos y murmuré:

—Yo...- Me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz, tan extraño me era todo...- ¿Yo... no... he...muerto?-Pregunté con esfuerzo desde el suelo.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? - se levantó, mirando sus manos en vez de a mi. Parecía que quería destruirlas- Te he dado una nueva vida, Bella. Ahora eres un vampiro. Tú me lo pediste, ¿No te acuerdas?

Cerré los ojos un momento. Sí que me acordaba de haber pedido eso a alguien en algún momento, pero cualquier pensamiento no superficial era arrastrado por la vorágine del dolor. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados. Después de pensarlo un rato, llegué a la conclusión de que era mi cercanía lo que le causaba dolor a aquel extraño. Debía irme. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía; pero tenía que irme, y ya.  
Intenté levantarme con esfuerzo. Di un par de pasos tambaleantes. No debo caer, me repetí varias veces como un mantra. Otro paso. Otro más. Otro.  
Pero el suelo se movió en una posición extraña, y cuando me di cuenta; estaba otra vez en el suelo. Miré a nada en concreto unos instantes, repentinamente exhausta. Cerré los ojos. _Tal vez si descansara un poco, controlaría mejor el dolor,_ pensé, _ya lo hice una vez y puedo repetirlo._  
Y aquel vacío me arrastró a las profundidades de nuevo. Me dejé llevar por aquel bálsamo fresco y reparador. Entonces dejé de sentir nada, el dolor se había ido; por fin.  
Oscuridad,_ fría,_ vacía sin dolor.  
Tan exquisita, tan mortalmente adictiva...  
Tan _fácil..._

* * *

Gracias por haberme leído, de verdad.

Es el primer fic que escribo y publico en años, estoy tan feliz... :)

Este fic se me ocurrió un día de lluvia creo, pero ya no me acuerdo, eso fue hace ya bastante. También pienso en mis historias para "desconectar" del fastidio que es prestar atención en clase. Seguro que me entenderéis.

Puesss...¿Qué me queda decir? Bueno, he intentado sobretodo respetar la ortografía lo mejor que pude; aunque algo seguro que se ha pasado.

EDITO: Por si estás re-leyendo mi fic te darás cuenta que hay cosas un poco distintas. Pues eso, estoy editando el fic para hacerlo más bonito. Iré poco a poco, pero algo podré hacer xD


	2. Reencuentro

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy yo, Elizabehta B, para abreviar.

Estoy contenta por no haber abandonado este proyecto que tenía en mente. Por favor, sé que es un coñazo leerse los comentarios de autor (_hasta yo a veces me los salto, pero los leo después)_, pero desearía que supiérais que las clases me están matando y eso, sumado a mi inestable estado de ánimo (_yo es que soy especialita) _causan un bloqueo que te cagas, de verdad.

La única razón del porqué me digné a publicar esta mierda de capítulo con un final penoso es que tenía un puente (bendito Halloween) y eso indica tiempo libre. Pero luego, el archivo en que lo tenía corregido se borró repentinamente —_cofcofcofmiqueridohermanitocofcofcof__—_ y tuve que ponerme a volver a corregir este monstruo de treinta y pico páginas de Word (todo un récord para mi, en serio) y, aunque escribo en bloc de notas, el puto Word se la pasaba subrrayándome palabras "desconocidas/inexistentes" y era un coñazo de los más grandes.

Total, que me aburro, estoy hasta la coronilla de tejidos celulares, publicidad engañosa, ecuaciones y mapas geográficos (os odio, ríos de España y sus afluentes ¬¬).

Espero que os guste y aprecio los reviews. En serio. No es coña.

* * *

_**Reencuentro**_

Los ojos de Alice estaban desenfocados. Llevaban así días, casi semanas; aunque cada cierto tiempo, volvían a la realidad y miraban a su alrededor, a los ojos de su familia.

La tensión era palpable en la mansión Cullen; tanto, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos parecían un témpano de hielo desde que Alice había dado la alarma, tiempo atrás. Les había pegado un susto impresionante al principio, pero luego dejaron todo lo que hacían para prestar atención a lo que Alice quería decirles. Lo recordaban perfectamente.

Mientras seguían mirando fijamente a los ojos de Alice, Carlisle rememoró lo acontecido. Rosalie estaba peleándose con Emmet y Jasper porque ella quería ver programas de la Discovery y ellos jugar un rato a la consola, cuando escucharon el grito agudo de la pequeña vampiresa. Jasper inmediatamente había abandonado la disputa sin sentido para auxiliar en lo que fuese a su esposa; pero nada le pasaba a ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era algo que había visto. Pero Alice no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentada en la misma posición, con las piernas recogidas delante de su pecho y balanceándose con la mirada perdida; la misma posición que tenía ahora.

— ¿Qué ves, Alice?- Volvió a murmurar Carlisle, despertando a todos de su estado de piedra- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward?- Preguntó preocupado, pues llevaban varios meses sin saber nada del mencionado.

Esme soltó un sollozo ahogado, creyendo que algo grave le había pasado a su hijo. La familia miró a Esme, Carlisle y a Alice alternativamente.

— No es Edward,- habló por fin la vampiresa- es Bella.- dijo con voz pastosa, como si su lengua estuviese dormida. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie mencionase su nombre.

Un escalofrío de terror cruzó por la espalda de todos. ¿Qué peligro acechaba a la frágil y encantadora humana? ¿Qué tan peligroso era para que Alice estuviera en ese estado catatónico?, se preguntaron todos.

— ¿Qué?- casi gritó Rosalie- Dinos, Alice, ¿Qué ves?

La nombrada giró su cabeza y la orientó hacia la rubia con la mirada perdida, concentrada en el futuro todavía.

—Nada.- murmuró- No veo absolutamente nada.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero no querían admitirlo. Bella no podía estar muerta.

— Imposible- dijo negando con la cabeza Carlisle- la dejamos segura en su casa de Forks.

Nadie respondió, estaban todavía pesando en la las palabras de Alice.

Cierto es que era poco probable que algo pasara en aquel pueblecito frío y lluvioso de Norteamérica, pero teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte de Bella, casi todo era posible. Jasper miró por la ventana, buscando algo en qué distraerse, para evitar las emociones que recibía de su esposa.

Estaba preocupado por la humana que tanta felicidad había traído a su familia. La verdad, pensó él, es que desde su partida de Forks, nada había sido igual que antes. Edward desapareció pocas semanas después de llegar a su nuevo hogar en la isla británica (lo suficientemente lluvioso y nublado como para vivir a la luz del día), dejando solo una nota como aviso. Tampoco habían seguido con sus vidas, como había pedido Edward cuando les convenció de abandonar el pueblo; Esme no volvió a entusiasmarse por nada, tampoco Alice. Emmet perdió la sonrisa y se volvió una persona seria. Carlisle pasaba más tiempo fuera de la casa, que en compañía de otros, Jasper mismo no podía permanecer con su familia mucho tiempo. Y Rosalie... ella jamás había llorado, en sentido figurado, por otras personas; ella veía lo mucho que la quería su marido y estaba celosa, pero ella había encontrando un cariño especial por Bella que no tenía por nadie más, ni siquiera por Emmet.

Jasper suspiró. Nadie había pensado que era tan difícil irse de aquel lugar, dejar a la humana sola.

— ¡Jasper!- llamó Alice, asustada.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre!- Jazz llegó a su lado como una centella, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta al percibir tantos sentimientos intensos juntos- ¿Qué has visto?

— La he visto, pero ha sido muy rápido, un destello muy fugaz.- dijo ella, enfocando el rostro de su marido.

— ¿Has podido ver dónde estaba?- interrumpió Carlisle a lo que Jasper iba a decir.

— Esta en un bosque- Alice frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo.- yo diría que está en... ¡Espera!- sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la nada. Los Cullen se tensaron.- la he vuelto a ver.- Respiraron hondo de alivio- ¡Está aquí!

— ¿Aquí, en Inglaterra? Imposible- Emmet habló por fin negando con la cabeza.- no puede haber desaparecido y aparecido de repente en otro continente.

— Sé dónde está. Vamos.-Alice se levantó y emprendió la marcha hacia el bosque cercano con el resto detrás de ella.

Corrieron a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas, querían volver a ver a Bella, asegurarse de qué pasaba.

Emmet estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de volver a ver a la que fue su compañera de juegos y bromas durante mucho tiempo. Fue feliz en aquella época porque los días se habían vuelto más entretenidos, esperaba con ansiedad a que amaneciera para despertar a Bella y gastarle bromas. Miró a Rosalie y se sorprendió de que ella demostrara su ansiedad y ganas de verla de forma tan obvia, creía que Bella le caía mal. Miró a Jasper y a Alice, a Carlisle y Esme; todos con la misma expresión marcada en el rostro. Emmet dirigió la mirada al camino que recorrían, Alice delante guiándoles, aunque era innecesario porque sabía a dónde conducía el sendero por el que corrían. Este llevaba a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un claro que estaba delante de una cueva donde solían haber osos.

Dos segundos después Alice se detuvo abruptamente en el lugar donde acababan los árboles. Todos fijaron la vista en el mismo punto; había un bulto negro muy grande (que resultó ser un oso, pero de los más grandes) tirado en medio del lugar. No había nada anormal, exceptuando el hecho de que ningún animal había venido a llevarse el cuerpo ya frío del oso.

De repente, Rosalie abrió muchísimo los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado. La familia siguió la mirada de la vampira y lo que encontraron les dejó atónitos. Había una figura que se levantaba del suelo al lado del cuerpo del animal, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con lo que quedaba de una camisa azul. No pareció reparar en ellos y siguió con la limpieza de su rostro como podía, soltando un suspiro. Entonces, el desconocido se tensó y se giró hacia ellos en un movimiento muy veloz.

Era una vampira. Aparentaba unos 17 ó 18 años y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. No era muy alta, ni muy desproporcionada, pero tampoco era fea; su silueta era perfecta, naturalmente. Pero nadie se fijó en ello, eran sus ojos lo que les distraían. Eran de un color borgoña brillante, aterrorizantes, que encajaban en el rostro cubierto de restos de sangre (rezaron para que fuera solo del animal); aunque no parecían peligrosos. Es más, daba la sensación de que ella les tenía miedo, pero su rostro permaneció con la misma expresión. De entre los labios entreabiertos, asomaban colmillos afilados de un color blanco perfecto y la mano que limpiaba su mejilla seguía ahí.

Sin avisar, la vampira sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes, y abrió aún más los ojos. Rápida como una centella, corrió hacia ellos sin que pudieran defenderse, pero, fue aún mayor la sorpresa al ver cómo abrazaba a Alice, casi que estrangulándola.

— ¡Alice! Oh, Alice, ¿Eres tú de verdad?- dijo todavía abrazando a la pequeña vampiresa- Me alegro de volver a vert...

No termino la oración porque Jasper, asustado, apartó de un empujón muy violento a la vampira de una estupefacta Alice. Esta ya había identificado a la extraña, pero no dijo nada. Nadie se movió mientras la vampira se levantaba del suelo y los miraba fijamente con esos ojos del color de la sangre.

— ¡Oye!- dijo ofendida- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- frunció el ceño, todavía sin moverse. Su voz era suave y cantarina, era preciosa.

Todos se miraron a los ojos, esperando a que alguien hablase, así que Carlisle decidió adelantar un par de pasos y habló en voz alta y clara:

— ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres?- dijo cauteloso mirando los ojos de la otra, pues sabía que ese era el color de los ojos de los neófitos, seres muy inestables.

— No me digas que no me recuerdas, Carlisle- bufó ella-. Sé que he cambiado, pero no es para tanto.- dio un paso hacia delante, asustando a los Cullen.

Ella se sorprendió de su reacción y su sonrisa resbaló de su rostro. Sus hombros se hundieron y sus ojos perdieron brillo, volviéndose de un color mate. No dio otro paso, quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar. Bajó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre el pelo.

—Ya veo- Murmuró, con la voz quebrada- tal vez fue un error venir aquí. No los molestaré más.- se giró y pudieron observar, en los sitios en que la poca tela que quedaba no cubría, una piel blanca como la tiza surcada de cicatrices horribles apenas visibles entre el líquido rojo. Ella dio un paso, aumentando el espacio entre ellos- Adiós.

Nadie dijo nada, no se escuchaba otro sonido aparte de los pasos de la extraña, que se alejaba lentamente.

— ¡Espera!- gritó Alice y la otra se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Alice sonrió intentado aligerar la situación. La otra vampira también sonrió, volviendo algo de brillo a su mirada.

— Sabía que tú nunca me olvidarías, Alice.- dijo acercándose con cautela, ignorando los movimientos nerviosos de Jasper- Jazz, no te preocupes. Nunca le haría nada a mi mejor amiga.

Las dos se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un abrazo nostálgico. Y ante la determinación de Alice, los demás, poco a poco, caminaron hasta ellas y se unieron al abrazo, menos Jasper, quien todavía no confiaba en Bella. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué le había pasado a esa chica para llegar en ese estado hasta ahí?

Carlisle fue el último en abrazar a Bella. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos en una muestra de cariño muy paternal deseando que nunca se volviese a ir, que abandonara a la familia que tanto había sufrido en estos meses.

— Me alegro de que estés bien- le susurró feliz.

— Y yo de haberos encontrado- le respondió ella.

Se separaron y Bella los volvió a mirar a ellos, a su familia, la que tanto había buscado con ahínco todo ese tiempo. Es verdad que le había costado, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, había demostrado que eran reales, no un producto de su imaginación. Sonrió, contenta.

Había vuelto al hogar.

— Y... oye, Bella- la llamó Emmet.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo es que estás al otro lado del Atlántico?

Bella dudó un poco al contestar, no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. Era una pregunta extraña, aunque sabía que debían hablarlo, pero más tarde, en casa. Hablarían mucho y debía prepararse primero.

— Es una historia muy larga y aburrida- dijo por fin.

— Entonces creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa, ¿no?- Recomendó Carlisle, conduciendo él mismo a su familia hasta la casa.

— Vale. Pero debo recoger algo primero- ellos se detuvieron y la esperaron mientras observaban cómo ella corría hacia un arbusto cercano, se agachaba y cogía algo del suelo, una mochila negra y pequeña. La poca tela que cubría su espalda se movió, enseñando aún más cicatrices que tenían forma vertical alternando con las horizontales que vislumbraron antes, aunque algunas eran marcas de mordedura de vampiros. Jasper se estremeció. Sabía el dolor que causaban unas heridas como esas, y se preguntó de verdad por qué cosas había pasado Bella para encontrarles.

— Ya está,- confirmó ella, enredando y desenredando las cuerdas de la mochila entre sus dedos, nerviosa por la atención que recibía de su familia.- vamos a casa.

Bella los alcanzó de un salto y siguió el rastro que habían dejado cuando venían. Emmet se detuvo un momento, extrañado por algo. Se giró y observó el claro atentamente. Había algo que no cuadraba, pero no le dio importancia, así que se fue dejando el cuerpo vacío del oso abandonado en aquel claro.

Corrieron y corrieron, con Bella en la delantera, seguida de Carlisle y Esme y el resto detrás de ellos.

La verdad, pensó Rosalie, es que Bella había cambiado mucho exceptuando lo obvio debido a su transformación. No sonreía como antes ni parecía la misma persona. Se estremeció al pensar que tal vez en todo ese tiempo que la habían dejado sola (y desprotegida, como indicaban sus cicatrices) le habían afectado demasiado. Cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber apoyado la idea de marcharse de Forks, de herir a Bella de ese modo, de herir a su marido y a ella misma en el proceso; se sentía muy culpable. Entonces sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, la mano de Jasper, que había percibido sus emociones. Él negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta mental.

_No es tu culpa_ decía este gesto, pero Rosalie sabía que sí lo era. Y se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Entonces, ante ellos apareció el jardín delantero de la acogedora mansión blanca de tres pisos. Sin detenerse, Carlisle y Bella llegaron a la puerta; abriendo el primero la puerta para todos, entrando él mismo el último. Todos se dirigieron al enorme salón principal de la casa y se sentaron los que cupieron en el sofá de color café y otros simplemente se quedaron de pie, les daba igual. Miraron expectantes a Bella mientras intentaban ignorar con éxito el olor a sangre que ella desprendía, aunque era casi imposible porque su piel apenas y se veía detrás de ésta.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que hablemos de esto.- empezó Bella- Pero antes de todo quería deciros no es vuestra culpa nada de lo que pasó, y aún menos tuya, Jasper.- dijo mirando al suelo y no al nombrado. No podía ver esa expresión en su rostro. Jasper no dijo nada, pero apoyó su peso en la otra pierna, incómodo.

— Pero Bella, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó Alice señalándola- ¿Quién te ha convertido?- concretó.

Bella respiró hondo, un gesto muy humano que sorprendió a todos en la sala. Pero su respuesta les dejó atónitos.

— Fue Jonathan. Jonathan Parker- levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Carlisle- te manda saludos.- dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Los Cullen pudieron observar cómo por el rostro de Carlisle aparecía la estupefacción y luego el reconocimiento.

— ¡Ah! Jonathan, sí, ya me acuerdo de él. Me alegro que esté bien.- sonrió recordando la época en que vagaba por Europa y el amigo que hizo por casualidad.- Pero... ¿Qué hacía en Forks?

— Bueno...- dudó mientras pensaba las palabras antes de decirlas- realmente fue a verte, Carlisle. No estabas en casa, pero cuando ya se iba, me encontró a mí.- se estremeció ligeramente. Otro gesto humano.

— Espera, espera, espera... me he perdido. Para empezar, ¿Quién es ese tal Jonathan y por qué te convirtió?- Emmet no soportaba el no saber.

— Jonathan fue mi amigo durante unos años cuando me fui de Italia. Recuerdo que intentaba convencerlo para cambiar su tipo de alimentación.- contestó Carlisle- ¿Y cuándo os encontrasteis?

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo, con una sonrisa triste:

— No es una historia muy feliz, ¿De verdad la queréis escuchar?- Su voz sonaba triste mientras miraba sus manos llenas de sangre. A saber de dónde había salido, pensó Jasper.

—Sí, y cuenta todos los detalles, por favor.- pidieron Alice y Rosalie a la vez.

Bella respiró hondo, organizando las ideas intentando poner un orden coherente a lo que quería decir y no soltarlo todo de sopetón.

—El día en que _él_ me dejó, me perdí en el bosque intentando seguirle- comenzó-. Me encontraron en la madrugada del día siguiente, en estado de shock y catatónica.- hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, midiendo las reacciones en su familia. Esme se apoyaba en su marido para no caerse, y el resto se tensó, esperando que continuase. Miró hacia la ventana evitando así las miradas de su familia- La primera semana no me moví de mi cama, no tenía ganas de comer y no hablé con nadie, ni siquiera con Charlie; hasta que decidí que debía vivir una vida normal, como prometí. Volví al instituto y al trabajo, hacía todas mis tareas en casa y hablaba de vez en cuando con mi padre; pero nadie volvió a hablar conmigo, no me miraban directamente a los ojos y dejaron de llamarme. Charlie hizo lo que pudo, no le culpo de nada. Trajo a mamá para que me llevara a Phoenix, pero me negué; luego me quiso llevar a un psiquiatra, y yo sabía que debía ser sincera y habían preguntas que no podía responder.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a su familia de nuevo. La historia les había calado hondo, pero apenas acababa de empezar.

— Sigue, por favor- pidió Jasper, muy serio.

— Pasaron cinco meses en los que me sumí en un estado que me permitía esquivar el dolor la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía consecuencias. Me aislaba del resto del mundo: mis sentidos se nublaron y no podía percibir nada a mi alrededor; pero era todo lo que tenía y lo acepté encantada.- miró por la ventana evitando las miradas compasivas de su familia-. No podía dormir y la verdad es que en esa época tenía un aspecto horrible.- soltó una risita suave mientras se frotaba un brazo incómoda.- A principios de Enero, Charlie me obligó a relacionarme con otras personas, así que me fui a ver una película de terror con Jessica.- cruzó las piernas nerviosa.- No sé qué paso ese día, pero desperté de algún modo y empecé a tener alucinaciones; escuchaba voces... bueno, _su_ voz, y realmente creí que me había vuelto loca de verdad.

››Un par de días después, salí de casa y me fui a pasear por el bosque, no me acuerdo por qué- se encogió de hombros-. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había perdido, ya era de noche y no veía nada.- pausa más larga que las anteriores. Debía ser cuidadosa al hablar, porque no quería que su familia supiese _todo_.

››Entonces, un oso enorme me atacó- alguien soltó un grito ahogado, Esme probablemente- era más fuerte que yo, y más alto a cuatro patas. Me rompió casi todos los huesos de un zarpazo y me estaba desangrando, sabía que iba a morir.- se sumió en sus recuerdos un par de segundos, pensando cómo seguir la historia-. El oso estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia para comerme, cuando apareció mi salvador, Jonathan.

— ¿Pero cómo pudo soportar el olor de tu sangre? Quiero decir, él seguía la dieta tradicional.- Carlisle intentaba pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.

— No, Carlisle.- negó Bella con la cabeza.- Él te hizo caso y cambió su alimentación. Tenía los ojos dorados.- sonrió ampliamente la vampira.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba saber que le habían escuchado, que todo el esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

— Continúa, por favor -pidió otra vez Jasper. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que Bella les estaba contando, además de que quería saber por qué Bella tenía todas esas heridas.

— Él mató al animal y me miró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se iba, le pedí que me transformara. Se sorprendió, por supuesto, pero luego me dijo: ‹‹_¿De verdad lo deseas? Sabes que puedes morir_››. Yo eso ya lo sabía, pero no me importaba si me mataba, la verdad que no me importaba nada más que volver a _verle_, saber que había hecho una vida feliz lejos de mí- algunos se movieron incómodos ante ese comentario, pero Bella no le dio importancia-. Jonathan me sacó de ahí y me mordió.- Se estremeció violentamente, recordando, y dejó de hablar.

— Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto, pero, ¿Luego me podrías contar tu experiencia? Es por si tengo que convertir a alguien en otro momento- pidió Carlisle esperando una negativa.

— Más tarde- dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

— De acuerdo- se conformó el médico.

Bella se tranquilizó y continuó:

— Cuando desperté, tres días después, no me acordaba de nada ni de nadie. Me sentía perdida, pero Jonathan se quedó conmigo para ayudarme. Siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- dijo con una sonrisa que casi era como las de antes, al menos eso se conservaba.- Pero, a pesar de los cambios en mis sentidos, había algo diferente porque... - Se detuvo de repente y abrió mucho los ojos con mueca de terror sin motivo aparente. Luego, ella se levantó bruscamente y soltó una especie de gruñido y grito, a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una de ira.

— No puede ser, no... Todavía no ¡Ahora no!- gritó enredando los dedos entre el cabello, corriendo de un lado a otro rápidamente.

— ¡Qué!- Soltó Em de repente. Sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para atacar a lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo daño a su hermana.

— ¿Que pasa?- Alice se separó de su marido y fue con su amiga- ¿Cuál es el problema?- no podía ver nada, pero quería ayudar a su mejor amiga.

— Es _ella_.- al ver las caras de duda de su familia concretó, ya más tranquila:- Victoria me ha encontrado y viene hacia aquí con su pequeño ejército.

Todos en la sala enmudecieron. Victoria, la pareja de James, el que hizo daño a Bella hace casi un año, estaba aquí para hacerles daño.

Pero Jasper se fijó más en las últimas palabras, "con su pequeño ejército". Jadeó, sorprendido, mientras recordaba sus días en la guerra entre vampiros, en la que usaban neófitos como soldados.

— Espera... ¿Con un ejército? ¿De qué?- Rosalie se le adelantó.

— Sus marionetas, vampiros neonatos como yo, pero son muy violentos.- Los Cullen miraron fijamente a Jasper, sabiendo a lo que se refería Bella. Esta no hizo preguntas, no las necesitaba; pero la explicaciones eran para después.- Debo irme de aquí.

— ¿Adónde?- preguntó Emmet siguiéndola.

— A cumplir con la rutina- dijo con voz cansada.- Me molesta que siempre sea lo mismo.

Emmet pensó por unos segundos a qué se refería con _rutina_, cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían escuchado nada sobre ataques de neófitos por las noticias. ¿Querrá decir eso que Bella los mataba? ¿Dónde estaba la Bella asustadiza a la que siempre fastidiaba? Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando los interrogantes, para seguir a Bella junto con su familia.

Recorrieron un trayecto diferente al de antes. La vampira corría todo lo rápido que podían sus piernas de manera que se le perdió de vista pronto; era más rápida que los demás, casi tanto o más que Edward.

Cuando la alcanzaron, ella estaba de pie mirando a ningún punto en particular del otro lado del claro en que estaban. Esperaron unos pocos segundos cuando escucharon una voz aterciopelada y dulce en la dirección hacia la que miraba Bella. La voz se reía de forma siniestra, pero el rostro de Bella no cambió de expresión. Ella estaba seria, pero imponía, y bastante; tenían miedo de mirarla a los ojos siquiera. Una figura femenina que reconocían apareció en el claro acompañada de otros vampiros neófitos; "sus marionetas", como Bella les había llamado. Victoria aplaudía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando todos sus dientes amenazadoramente.

— Mira tú por dónde... Al parecer la pequeña y desprotegida Bella ha encontrado a su querida familia, pero... ¿Donde está Edward?- se burló Victoria- ¡Ah! ¡No está! Admítelo, estúpida, el ya no te quiere.- Victoria estaba enloquecida, el rostro en una macabra sonrisa. Pero no comprendían la fijación de la vampira con Bella.- Ríndete y déjame matarte de una vez por todas.

Los Cullen no dijeron palabra. El miedo y la sorpresa no les dejaba. Eran cerca de diez neófitos sedientos de sangre, contó Rosalie.

Enmudeció, sabía que no saldrían vivos de esta, eran demasiado fuertes y les superaban en número. Ella se giró para mirar a Bella quien no se había movido todavía, pero abrió los labios para contestar.

— Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con esto, Victoria. Déjales irse.- pidió Bella con voz tranquila.- Por favor.

— No tengo por qué obedecerte, así que no, se quedan para verte gritar mientras mis amigos te arrancan la piel a tiras.- dijo haciendo un movimiento que abarcaba a todos los neófitos que estaban detrás de ella.

Emmet ya no podía más. No le perdonaría nunca que hirieran de esa manera a su Bella, su querida hermana. Iba a decir algo, pero Jasper lo interrumpió:

— Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo al usar de esta manera a los vampiros neonatos, ¿verdad?- preguntó, serio- Los Vulturi vendrán a por ti.

Victoria lo miró a los ojos fijamente antes de contestar. Jasper no podía estar seguro, pero percibió cierta burla en los ojos rojos, y negro en los bordes, de Victoria; pero ella controlaba muy bien sus emociones de manera que su poder no le sirvió para asegurarse.

— Lo siento, pero te equivocas. Dejémoslo así.- respondió ambiguamente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, dejando a los neófitos delante, protegiéndola- Y ahora...

— Por favor, moveos hacia atrás y no os metáis en esto.- dijo Bella, a toda velocidad.- Sobretodo tú, Emmet.

Los Cullen asintieron dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cuando Victoria terminó de hablar, los neófitos avanzaron un paso. Otro paso. Se acercaban a ellos lentamente con los músculos tensos, dispuestos a atacar. Emmet, ignorando la orden de Bella, empezó a correr para atacar a los enemigos; pero Bella lo empujó hacia atrás poniendo una mano en su pecho y, con el impulso, ella se lanzó hacia delante con velocidad.

Los neófitos dejaron los movimientos lentos y corrieron directamente a Bella, preparados para matarla.

— ¡Bella, no!- gritó Alice, queriendo estar con su amiga, pero Carlisle la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Debían quedarse quietos.

Mientras tanto, Jasper observaba la batalla absorto. No podía moverse, emocionado y asustado a la vez. Estaba emocionado al recordar el tiempo que pasó en campos de batalla luchando, y se veía a sí mismo reflejado en Bella. Ella era fuerte, quizá la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido, y también era hábil. Se sentía orgulloso de que Bella fuera su hermana cuando ella saltó casi ocho metros y, mientras caía en picado, le arrancaba la cabeza a una vampira rubia. Una sonrisita se le escapó en el momento en que Bella mordió el cuello a un vampiro de cabellos morenos, y los brazos le temblaron de emoción cuando su hermana inmovilizó otro par rubio y los redujo hasta el suelo. Pero estaba asustado también porque era algo horrible, el ver cómo Bella rompía brazos, piernas, mordía y arañaba a la vez. Parecía un ángel destructor, con un rostro que te distrae cuando sabes que vas a morir; un ángel con la muerte pintada en los ojos como la sangre.

Pero de repente despertó cuando se escuchó un crujido espantoso. Todos en el lugar miraron fijamente a Bella. Su brazo estaba en una posición extraña y la vampira se lo sostenía con el otro brazo. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, solo miraba a los neófitos que tenía delante mientras, de un solo gesto, ponía el brazo descolocado en su lugar.

Nadie se movía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando Bella y sus enemigos se estudiaban mutuamente; ellos con el hambre asesina plasmada en el rostro, ella con semblante serio. Los Cullen no se movieron, tampoco. Todavía no se habían repuesto de ver a su querida Bella, que acostumbraban ver tan indefensamente humana, desmembrando neófitos sin ningún sentimiento aparente. Era increíble ver cómo ella sola vencía con facilidad a tantos a la vez en clara desventaja, aunque ella fuera una vampira neonata también. Emmet miró un momento a Victoria, que estaba apartada de la batalla estudiando a Bella con una sonrisita en el rostro. Se preguntó entonces por qué Bella no había atacado primero a la vampira, y cayó en la cuenta de que eran los neófitos los que la impedían moverse. Dio un paso hacia delante, para ayudar en algo, pero le volvieron a detener. No debía interferir.

Entonces los dos bandos, los neófitos y Bella, se pusieron en movimiento a la vez. La Cullen no dio ningún paso, pero plantó bien los pies en el suelo y se quedó en el sitio, preparada para el golpe. El más adelantado llegó hasta Bella, dientes preparados, pero no llegó a morder nada más que aire porque Bella le tocó en la frente, esquivando los brazos que buscaban atraparla, con la palma de la mano. Este se detuvo de golpe y cayó al suelo con el desconcierto y el dolor pintados en el rostro. No se levantó ni se movió. El resto tuvo la misma suerte y, uno a uno, tocaron al suelo con la misma mueca del primero.

Para ese momento, Bella ya se encontraba frente a la otra vampira, Victoria.

— No veo el motivo de hacerle esto a tanta gente, Victoria. Podríamos haberlo hablado tranquilamente sin recurrir a las vidas de estos humanos inocentes.

— ¡No te hagas la santa! Sabes perfectamente como yo que es tu culpa todo esto. Si no te hubieras metido en un mundo que no te concernía, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Así que admite ya que debes morir, Bella. Sé lo que sientes, porque yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo. Por tu culpa. No te creas la pobrecita mártir.

— Eso no nos hace iguales.- refutó Bella- Yo no asesino personas.

— ¡Já!- rió Victoria-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué me dices de todos los neófitos que has matado con ese poder de pacotilla que tienes? Son casi personas, ¿no te sientes culpable? ¿Y sobre aquella chica?- Victoria no dio más detalles, pero Bella empalideció- Si... veo que te acuerdas.- sonrió.

— ¡Yo no la maté!- chilló Bella apretando el cuello de la pelirroja con la mano sana- Ella sobrevivió. Yo no la maté- repitió, pero parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí misma con el rostro descolocado, parecía que su máscara de serenidad se hubiera roto.

— ¿De verdad?- rió otra vez Victoria- Entonces, explica esto.

En ese momento apareció en el claro otra vampira. Tenía el cabello corto, por la barbilla y escondía el rostro detrás de éste, pero sus ojos escarlata eran claramente visibles. Caminaba de forma inestable, tropezando sin caerse y sus brazos colgaban a los costados.

Bella aligeró el agarre en el cuello de Victoria y esta aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago a la Cullen, pero ella no la soltó. Bella regresó a la realidad y atrapó los brazos de Victoria y sujetándolos por detrás, inmovilizándola. Ella serpenteó entre los brazos de la otra y se escapó con velocidad, pudiendo huir del lugar; pero Bella la siguió y la detuvo de una patada, tumbándola hacia el suelo. Se sentó sobre Victoria, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

— No permitiré que huyas, esta vez no, Victoria. Has llegado muy lej...

Bella no terminó la oración porque la neófita que acababa de llegar arremetió contra Bella con violencia, pero al contrario que con los anteriores enfrentamientos, Bella no se defendió. Victoria aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, pero Emmet reaccionó rápido y la detuvo mientras Jasper acudía a socorrer a su hermana, quitándole la neófita de encima.

Bella estaba en estado de shock, sin moverse y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jasper sostuvo a la neófita entre sus brazos, consciente de lo que hacía; sabía que esta se revolvería violentamente, que le intentaría morder, que le intentaría romper sus extremidades. Pero la inmovilizó completamente, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, hasta que ella se calmó y dijo:

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién me ha hecho esto?- murmuró desorientada. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un mal sueño- ¿Quiénes sois?- Miró asustada la escena que la rodeaba, su creadora revolviéndose en brazos de otro vampiro, gente de ojos raros que la miraban atentamente a ella y otra vampira que estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Le sonaba de algo, pero no lo pudo pensar mucho, porque su atención fue desviada.

— ¡Tú!- gritó Victoria desde el suelo, varios metros más allá- ¡Te dije que la mataras, inútil!- Se revolvía insistentemente entre los músculos de acero de Emmet.- ¡Bella! Todo es tu culpa. ¡Si nunca hubieras nacido, nada de esto estaría pasando!

Ante ese comentario, Bella reaccionó, por fin. Se levantó del suelo despacio entre un silencio digno de tumbas, se enderezó y caminó lentamente hacia la neonata. Se detuvo cuando las separaba casi un metro y levantó el rostro aturdido aún. No dijo nada, tampoco se movió, al igual que la neófita que permanecía asustada entre los brazos de Jasper. Bella no dijo nada todavía, su rostro ensombrecido y oculto tras su pelo y el brillo en su mirada se había esfumado.

Hubo un silencio que ni siquiera los pájaros se atrevieron a interrumpir, hasta que la chica habló, mirando a Bella.

— ¿Quién eres?- parecía sincera- Me recuerdas de algo... pero no puedo estar segura. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quiénes son estas personas tan raras?

Nadie contestó y una brisa suave meció los cabellos de Bella, que levantó los brazos lentamente, las palmas abiertas.

— Perdóname, Anne- Parecía que quisiera llorar- Lamento haberlo arruinado todo.- Terminó mientras por fin tocó a la chica en la cara con las manos.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero medio segundo después, la neófita se tensó y gritó de terror. Desvió su vista entre la pelirroja que recordaba haberla instruido en esta nueva vida, y luego a la vampira que llamaban Bella, asustada.

Nadie sabía que ocurría, excepto Bella y Victoria, que miraban indiferentes, como un niño que ha perdido el interés en sus juguetes. Era horrible, como si estuvieran quemando a la neófita viva, pero sin fuego. A Jasper le recordó vagamente al efecto del poder de Jane, así que se preguntó qué clase de poder habría adquirido Bella con su transformación.

Dos segundos después, la tal Anne cayó al suelo sin vida, como sus antiguos compañeros. Jasper se la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de levantar la vista y dirigirla a Bella, quien escondía su rostro detrás de su pelo. No encontraba ninguna explicación a lo que había visto. La verdad, es que Bella cada vez le sorprendía más y más.

— Lo has hecho de verdad...-murmuró Victoria- No te creía capaz... bueno, qué más da,- se encogió de hombros como pudo desde el suelo.- eso no cambia el hecho de que la has matado.

— Victoria.-la llamó Bella con voz suave, pero nada tranquilizante- Te has pasado esta vez. No tenías por qué inmiscuir a tantos inocentes en tu intento de venganza con mi familia y contra mí. - dijo poniéndose en movimiento de nuevo, caminando hacia el lugar en que Emmet mantenía inmovilizada a la vampira.

Bella se detuvo en frente de ellos y se agachó, acercando el rostro a Victoria. Se miraron a los ojos, Victoria con rabia, Bella indiferente, sin energía.

— Que sepas que tus jueguecitos no funcionan conmigo, estúpida. Sea lo que sea que les haces a mis neófitos no me hace efecto.

— ¿En serio?- una sonrisita se le escapó, enseñando parcialmente los colmillos blancos- Em, suéltala, por favor.

Él titubeó, inseguro, pero creyó que no debía contradecir a Bella, así que soltó a Victoria al mismo tiempo que Bella atrapaba el cuello de la otra entre sus dedos. Todos esperaban que ocurriese como con los otros vampiros, pero nada pasó; el rostro de Victoria no cambió en nada.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. No me pasa nada.- dijo entre carcajadas- Eres una inútil, todo lo que haces no sirve para nada. No sirves como vampiro, tu poder es muy simple y no me hace efecto; y como yo, muchos de seguro. Él nunca se fijará en ti, estúpida. Estarías mejor muerta.

Ante esas palabras, los Cullen estaban horrorizados, naturalmente. Después de todo el camino que había hecho su Bella para estar con ellos, con Edward; le decían eso. Miraron a Bella, esperando una reacción de su parte. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que les dijese que su Bella no había muerto, porque temían que el tiempo y el dolor hubiesen hecho a Bella olvidar su humanidad.

Jasper, por otro lado, tensó sus músculos acostumbrado a las reacciones de los neófitos comunes. Ellos siempre atacaban a lo que fuera que estuviese a su alrededor, y sobretodo cuando se alteraban por cosas muchos más simples que eso. Pero, por supuesto, Bella no demostró ningún sentimiento en el rostro. Quizá se ensombreció un poco, pero pudieron observar cómo su mano apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la otra.

— Victoria. -murmuró Bella con voz de ultratumba- Victoria... Este... es el final de todo. Se acabó, Victoria, ya me he cansado de ti y de tus tonterías.- Sabían que Bella no se refería sólo al hecho de la venganza de Victoria, pero no dijeron nada. A veces, lo mejor es callar- Por favor, alejaos unos metros- terminó dirigiéndose a la familia Cullen.

Le hicieron caso y dieron varias zancadas hacia atrás, quedando a casi diez metros más atrás de su lugar inicial. Desde su posición, pudieron observar cómo Bella cerraba los ojos y, acto seguido la atmósfera del claro cambió. El aire se hizo pesado y agobiante, ahogante; y si ya de por si la luz del atardecer lluvioso de Inglaterra era gris, se volvió más sombrío y muerto. Pero lo más impresionante fue ver cómo la hierba verde del suelo se amarilleaba lentamente al igual que las hojas en los árboles. Nada se movía ni se escuchaba.

Excepto los alaridos de dolor de la vampira aprisionada entre las manos de Bella. Era lo mismo que con Anne, la neófita que conocía a Bella, pero habían cosas diferentes. Victoria se sabía mover e intentaba escapar de la prisión de acero, pero no pudo, y poco a poco fue perdiendo las energías hasta que ya no se movió más y cayó al suelo muerta.

Silencio.

Nadie pronunció palabra, ni siquiera los animales se atrevieron a molestar. Bella miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de la vampira que alguna vez se llamó Victoria, pero luego se giró y miró con esos ojos rojos a su familia. Era como un monstruo, un monstruo irreconocible en medio de una pequeña montaña de cuerpos inertes. Ese vampiro no era su Bella, ella había cambiado, siendo sustituida por esa criatura de colmillos afilados, piel blanca y fría, ojos amenazadores. La criatura dio un paso en su dirección, provocando que todos se asustaran y los músculos se le tensaran involuntariamente. Jasper y Emmet adelantaron un paso y protegieron su familia con su cuerpo, evitando cualquier tipo de ataque. Ella entrecerró los ojos y su boca se volvió una línea gruesa, pero no se acercó más; por el contrario, se dio la vuelta y levantó el cuerpo más cercano, el de Victoria.

Luego, procedió a recoger todos los demás y los amontonó en una pila. Los Cullen no sabían lo que hacía, pero prefirieron quedarse quietos, por si acaso. Se miraron entre ellos a los ojos, desconcertados, asustados. No sabían lo que pasaba, lo que había pasado; o peor, lo que iba a pasar. Alice era incapaz de ver nada, su poder estaba anulado. Pero habían otros interrogantes: ¿Qué significaban las palabras de Victoria? ¿Por qué no abrían los ojos los vampiros? Pero Esme, muy lejos de pensar en la batalla que acababan de presenciar se preguntaba qué era lo que le habría ocurrido a su niña. Qué le habrían hecho para cambiarla tanto y por qué había perdido tanto; aunque sabía la respuesta, tan simple y tan concreta que daba miedo. Era su culpa.

— Alice-llamó Bella. La nominada dio un respingo y se asomó desde la espalda de Jasper.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tienes cerillas a mano? O al menos algo para encender.- dijo sin mirarles todavía, tenía la vista fijada en el montón de hojas y ramas secas que cubrían la pila de cadáveres.

— No. Lo siento...

— Yo sí tengo.- Dijo Carlisle adelantándose situándose al lado de Jasper y Emmet. Sacó el pequeño encendedor de su bolsillo derecho y lo lanzó a la vampira.

— Gracias- dijo atrapándolo en el aire.

Se agachó y tomó una de las ramas muertas y la acercó a la llama ya encendida. Esta prendió y Bella la puso junto a las demás, repitiendo el proceso con otras ramas y hojas en distintos lugares formando así una hoguera.

Cuando los cuerpos empezaron a quemarse y a desprender ese humo púrpura característico, Bella se irguió y encaró por fin a los Cullen.

— Lamento todo esto, de verdad. Pero ella podría haber huido mientras os ibais. -les dijo acercándose lentamente, con cuidado.- Pero no tengáis miedo, por favor. Soy la misma Bella.

Siempre con sumo cuidado, ella se detuvo y esperó sus reacciones. Al principio, nadie se movía, pero luego, Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante ante las miradas nerviosas de su familia. Carraspeó intentando aligerar la situación y habló:

— ¿Podremos confiar en ti?- Bella le miró un momento sin responder, ladeando la cabeza ante la pregunta- Quiero decir... si tenemos que prepararnos, solo por si acaso.- añadió intentando no parecer brusco. No debía alterar a un neófito, le enseñaron tiempo atrás.

Bella rió suavemente.

— No os preocupéis, no soy peligrosa, al menos que yo sepa. Nunca le haría daño a lo único que me queda.- dijo cuando pararon las risas.

Alice se sobresaltó por las últimas palabras, "lo único que me queda". Eso quería decir que... no podía ser cierto. Miró al suelo, avergonzada por todo lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, su hermana. Entonces recordó que no había terminado de contar su historia, así que se adelantó hasta ponerse al lado de Carlisle, ignorando la mano de Jasper que la intentaba detener.

— Vámonos, Bella, tienes que terminar de contar tu historia, ¿verdad?- sonrió, pero no sirvió para disminuir la tensión.

— Cierto, cierto. Me has dejado con la intriga, y también tienes que explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí, señorita.- añadió Emmet con su tono natural, relajando sus músculos. Se separó del resto y caminó hasta Bella, agarrándole el brazo derecho.- A casa, a casa.

Increíblemente, todos dejaron de estar tensos, como si Emmet hubiera roto una barrera invisible entre Bella y la familia. Rosalie suspiró, no servía de nada detener a Em, así que los demás le siguieron la corriente y se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás la humareda violeta. Cuando llegaron a la casa, volvieron al salón y se sentaron, algunos, en el mismo lugar de antes pero Alice fue a la cocina. Escucharon el sonido del agua caer y luego los pasos suaves de la vampira sobre el parqué del suelo. Llevaba un trapo húmedo entre las manos.

— Toma, Bella- le tendió la tela a la nombrada- límpiate.

— Gracias, Alice- aceptó ella empezó a quitarse la sangre seca de la piel.

Comenzó por la cara, bajando luego por el cuello y hombros, al final, pasándolo por los brazos y las manos. No se esforzó mucho porque luego se ducharía y saldría mejor, pero era cierto que el olor era potente, tanta sangre mezclada.

— ¿Lo que huelo es sangre humana?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Emmet.

Los demás se acercaron más a Bella y olisquearon. Esme y Carlisle palidecieron aún más, si cabe; era cierto, había sangre humana mezclada con la animal por toda la piel y ropa de Bella. Retrocedieron rápidamente, un poco asustados; todos, excepto Alice y Emmet, quienes confiaban en su hermana y sabían que ella no se alimentaría de humanos. ¿O si?

— Bella... tú no... habrás...- Carlisle no pudo terminar porque Bella le interrumpió.

— ¿Beber sangre humana?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y seguridad en la voz. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.- Sí, pues lo he hecho- Si ya de por si no confiaban mucho en ella, esas palabras acentuaron las dudas.- ¡Déjenme terminar! He bebido sangre humana, pero no he matado a nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se interesó Carlisle acercándose un poco.

— No se rían, pero... cuando no podía soportar más la sed... aprovechaba que estaba por los hospitales y... robaba bolsas de sangre- bajó inmediatamente la cabeza, avergonzada; el pelo le tapaba el rostro.- Sé que es cutre, pero es que no veía otra salida y realmente odio matar sea vampiro, humano o lo que sea.

Aún después de haberlo pedido, Emmet rompió a carcajadas, casi cayéndose al suelo. _Fantástico_, pensó Bella, _ya tiene chiste para fastidiarme el resto de mi existencia_.

— Sé que eres torpe, pero no creí que derramases sangre de las bolsas encima de ti pudo decir entre risas.

— ¡Oye, que yo nunca derramé ni una gota!- respondió ofendida levantando la cabeza- como dije antes, me pasaba los días nublados en los hospitales... echando una mano en lo que pudiese.- explicó pasándose una mano por el pelo, nerviosa e incómoda.

Se hizo silencio inmediatamente. ¿Qué había dicho? Emmet se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. ¿Habrían escuchado mal?

— Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estabas en contacto directo con humanos, su sangre, y ni siquiera te alteraste?- habló por fin Jasper, apoyado de pie en una pared cercana.

Bella calló, pensando si contarle esa parte de la historia también. Era algo difícil de explicar y no sabía si lo haría bien.

— ¿Y bien?- preguntó Carlisle interesado sentándose enfrente de Bella- ¿Podrías responder? Por favor.

— Para contestar a eso tendría que contar lo que pasó antes.- dijo lentamente eligiendo las palabras adecuadas- Como decía antes de la interrupción de Victoria, cuando desperté de mi transformación, era todo muy extraño, pero había algo que no esperaba.- aspiró sonoramente por la boca, símbolo de nerviosismo- ¿Nunca les ha pasado que, cuando estás muy feliz, se lo contagias a los de tu alrededor; o por el contrario, cuando estás triste, los demás también?- Alice asintió junto con Carlisle comprendiendo.- bueno pues yo... ¿cómo explicarlo?- miró hacia todos lado buscando algo que la ayudase.- Observad.- dijo levantándose.

Se preguntaron a dónde iba, pero ella se detuvo delante de uno de los muchos jarrones en donde Alice ponía y quitaba flores como le placía. Bella lo miró un par de segundos y levanto la mano derecha, cerrando sus dedos desnudos alrededor de la planta que había allí y esta empezó a marchitarse con relativa rapidez, de forma antinatural.

Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos. Eso era lo que Bella les había hecho a los enemigos de antes, les había quitado las energías hasta que morían como la flor, a la que se le cayeron los pétalos y literalmente se volvió polvo.

— Esto, esto es lo que me ocurrió... lo que me ocurre. Mis sentimientos cuando era humana se intensificaron con mi transformación y ahora pueden hacer daño, matar a los que están a mi alrededor.- dijo sacudiéndose el polvillo de las manos, pero se quedó en el sitio.

— Pero tú... nosotros te tocamos y aquí estamos- dijo Emmet, incomprendiendo- Tu poder funciona con personas especiales o...- dejo la frase sin terminar.

— ¿Mi poder? Lo siento Emmet, pero estás equivocado- sonrió intentando evitar enseñar los dientes- éste no es mi poder. Sólo son mis sentimientos.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de Carlisle.

— Mi poder es la razón por la que seguís vivos. Si no lo estuviera usando ahora mismo, más de diez kilómetros al rededor mío hubiera sido borrado del mapa.

Enmudecieron. Eso era algo impresionante, pensó Emmet, realmente asombroso. Pero se paró a pensar en algo, una simple suma.

— Entonces, ¿Siempre estás usando tu poder?

— Las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana- asintió ella-así que me es un gasto impresionante de energía, ya que no es un poder como el de Jasper, por ejemplo, que lo hace de forma natural. Es como las visiones de Alice; ella "llama", por así decirlo, su poder. Imagínate, Alice, lo que sería estar siempre mirando el futuro, lo más lejos que puedas, y no poder bajar la intensidad con la que lo intentas.- ella se estremeció- sí, da jaqueca, lo sé; pero creo que dejé claro que odio matar, aunque sean plantas.

Ellos se tomaron unos segundos para digerir sus palabras, pensando en cada sonido que había pronunciado.

— Para responder a tu pregunta, Jasper.- él levantó la cabeza y la miró- siempre vigilo mis emociones, la energía que uso, mi escudo y mi fuerza para no romper nada. No creo que la sed sea un problema.

— Impresionante...- susurró Carlisle, con los ojos brillantes.

— No creo que lo sea tanto.- Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada de ser el centro de atención.

— Claro que sí, Bella- interrumpió Jasper a lo que quería decir su padre- te comportas como un vampiro de siglos y no de meses.

— Eso mismo me dicen por ahí- rió Bella- pero no soy tan especial, creo.

— Pero, ¿Cómo has hecho para pasar desapercibida entre humanos, con ese aspecto?- señaló, Emmet- No creo que sea normal ver a una vampira de ojos rojos cubierta de sangre por la calle.

— Siguiendo con la historia,- dijo volviendo a su sitio en el sofá- cuando tuve consciencia de todo lo que me pasaba, aprendí a utilizar mi poder; y, con la ayuda de Jonathan, a controlar mi fuerza y mis emociones. Cuando supe que no mataría a nadie, volví al pueblo.- bajó la mirada entre avergonzada y triste- Se corrió la voz de mi desaparición, y posteriormente, de mi muerte. Charlie juró sobre mi tumba que alguien pagaría por esto, aunque ahora no está solo, al menos; el marido de Sue Clearwater, Harry, murió dos días antes de mi funeral de un paro cardíaco, así que Sue y Charlie están más o menos juntos, dándose apoyo mutuo. Me alegro por él.- Bella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa débil- Me quedé en Forks un tiempo, pude recuperar mis cosas, como mis zapatos-movió los pies, contenta. Los zapatos que tenía estaban algo deteriorados, pero seguían enteros- Poco tiempo después tuve que irme. Los lobos Quileutes me hecharon del pueblo, así que...

— ¡Qué!- Gritó Jasper- ¿Los lobos Quileutes? ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos?

— Si te refieres a los descendientes directos de Efraín Black y los demás que hicieron el tratado con vosotros; sí, los mismos.- respondió ella con total sinceridad.

— ¿Y pudiste con ellos? ¿Cuántos eran?- preguntó Em, emocionado con la idea de enfrentarse a los lobos que recordaba.

— ¡No! No nos peleamos. Hablamos tranquilamente y les ayudé con algunas cosas, por lo que los cuatro y yo llegamos a un acuerdo; yo me iba de Forks y ellos apoyaban la mentira de mi muerte y mi conversión. Puedo volver, claro, pero cuando ellos consideren que no soy _peligrosa_- agachó la cabeza.

Alice no se lo podía creer, tenía razón. Bella estaba sola, totalmente sola y no puede volver a ver a su padre; era espantoso. Se imaginó a ella misma en esa situación y se estremeció violentamente.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre!- dejo Jasper preocupado, ya que se había percatado de la posición en que estaba su esposa, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al suelo- ¿Has visto algo? ¿Le pasará algo a Bella?

— No es nada, Jazz, no pasa nada. Además, recuerda que no puedo ver a Bella.

— ¿De verdad?- Bella le preguntó, sorprendida.

— Sí, es cierto. No he podido verte desde... desde hace meses- dudó en la última oración; obviamente estaba ocultando algo, pero nadie insistió. Si Alice no quería de decir algo, era por una razón de peso.

— Entonces tenía razón.- se dijo Bella. Carlisle, quien escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bella con interés y brillo en los ojos, así que se giró hacia ella preguntando con la mirada.- Cuando fui a Denali, Eleazar clasificó mi poder como un "escudo" que evitaba que la gente se metiera en mi mente.- su voz perdió algo de volumen y miro al suelo, pero se irguió y prosiguió- Aunque fui descubriendo que también repelía otros poderes, pero no sabía que podría contra el tuyo, Alice.

— ¿Como qué tipo de poderes?- preguntó Carlisle.

— Casi todos los poderes -respondió tranquilamente- como por ejemplo el de Jasper, ¿A que no percibes nada en el lugar donde estoy?-preguntó mirando a Jasper. Este asintió con la cabeza, afirmando el hecho de que no percibía nada de Bella- Básicamente mi poder

me vuelve invisible a todo aquello fuera de lo físico. Podéis verme, oírme, tocarme y detectar mi olor; pero hasta ahí. La verdad es que gracias a eso he podido llegar tan lejos sin matar a nadie.- sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa se esfumó- Me he librado de la vida aislada, no como los otros.

— ¿Otros?- preguntó Rosalie.

— Las personas que ha tenido la suerte de perder a alguien importante o le han pasado... _cosas_, si sirve de eufemismo, y han vivido para contarlo- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz- Y tampoco tienen el mismo poder que yo.

— No entiendo. ¿No eres la única que puede... "matar"?- dijo Emmet.

— No, en realidad somos muchos con esta maldición. ¿Te suena de algo el Triángulo de las Bermudas?- él asintió- cuando pasé por ahí descubrí que debajo del agua hay una vampira como yo, pero se aisló totalmente del mundo hace muchísimo tiempo y no sabe lo que su _malestar_ provoca. Pero no todo el mundo está bajo el agua; en los altos picos, y en sitios deshabitados sobretodo, he podido hablar con ellos. La de cosas que tienen para contar, tienen experiencia de siglos o incluso milenios en algunos. Ni en la escuela me dijeron tanto sobre los Aztecas o las tribus Germanas.

— ¿Y por qué a ti no te pasa nada?- dijo Jasper.

— Porque yo padezco lo mismo que ellos y no me afecta- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- si hechas un vaso de agua al mar, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Por esa razón, entre otras cosas, no he podido vencer a Victoria hasta ahora. Ella perdió a James aquella vez, aunque lo único que no me gusta es que transformó el dolor en rabia y deseo de venganza, eso la cegó hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una neófita- volvió a elevar los hombros, indiferente.

— ¿Por qué otras razones no pudiste ganarle antes? Quiero decir... ¿que pasó esta vez que cambió las cosas?- Emmet estaba cada vez más contento y ya no podía sonreír más porque las leyes de la física no le dejaban. Era su compañera de juegos perfecta, ya era hora de encontrarse con un reto de verdad.

— Primero, porque estabais tú y Jasper para retenerla. Ella siempre escapaba cuando me entretenía con los neófitos, lo que me recuerda... ¿Por qué habrá traídos menos esta vez?- se preguntó a sí misma, poniendo la mano en la barbilla realmente intentando desentrañar el misterio.- Han sido muy pocos comparado con el número normal.

— ¿Pocos? ¿A eso le llamas tú pocos?- se asustó Esme con una mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón detenido- Podrías haberte hecho más daño, o peor, haber muerto.

— No te preocupes Esme. Lo de hoy ha sido algo fácil, comparado con la última vez.- sonrió a Esme tranquilizadora- Lo que me lleva a la segunda causa del porqué de mis fracasos. Victoria es una tramposa,- resopló torciendo la comisura de la boca hacia abajo, gesto de fastidio- siempre espera que esté distraída en alguna de mis noches de vigilancia en las calles para llegar con casi veinte neófitos. Eso es jugar sucio- frunció el ceño a la vez que todos se quedaban quietos. ¿Habrían escuchado bien? ¿Veinte, en serio? Si era una broma, era una de mal gusto. Bella lo ignoró y siguió contando, cada vez más molesta- Quiero decir, acercarse tanto a una ciudad es peligroso.

Seguro que ya habréis visto las marcas de mi espalda y mis brazos, ¿verdad?- Emmet asintió por todos, perdiendo la sonrisa- Eso fue hace un mes, si mis cálculos no fallan. Los medios informativos ya había puesto la mira en mí y yo me iba del continente hacia aquí. Victoria vino, me amenazó, gritó y demás cosas y me lanzó varias tandas de sus "soldaditos".- se detuvo un momento y levantó los restos de la manga izquierda de su camisa hasta arriba del todo. Pudieron ver una línea de un color diferente casi en la unión del brazo con el hombro. Después, Bella levantó los trozos de tela vaquera que eran sus pantalones hasta un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla derecha, había otra línea en esta. Jasper y Alice cerraron los ojos y no dijeron nada, conocían esas marcas- Huyó cuando creyó que iban a acabar conmigo, pero conseguí volvérmelas a poner antes de que se me hecharan todos a la vez encima. Estuvo cerca, por lo me retrasé un poquito recuperándome. Lamento no poder haber venido antes.

Silencio de nuevo.

Carlisle miró a Bella a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijese que todo era mentira, que ella no había sufrido, que todo lo que contaba era una exageración. Quería que todo fuese una pesadilla y que volvieran a atrás en el tiempo, hasta el momento del décimo octavo cumpleaños de la chica y evitar lo que pasó ese día. Pero lo que vio fue sinceridad en los ojos de ella. Lo que decía era cierto, totalmente; pero vio también que escondía algo, algo que prefería no contar y se preguntó qué sería. También se preguntó si algún día llegaría saber exactamente todo sobre su historia, todo, sin guardarse nada. Sería difícil, de seguro; pero conociendo a Bella, si hablaban un poco podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Por otro lado, Jasper miraba otra cosa. Había dejado de escuchar lo que dijo Bella desde que les mostró la cicatriz típica que quedaba cuando te arrancaban un miembro, y se había fijado en su cuello. Cuando Bella se agachó para poder subir la tela de sus pantalones, parte de lo que quedaba de su camisa se movió, dejándole una vista perfecta de lo que la tela cubría anteriormente.

No se fijó en el color de su piel, ni en el hecho de que Bella dejaba poco a la imaginación; su vista se desvió a la hilera de marcas de mordidas que había en su clavícula. Tan parecidas a las suyas. Miró también su mandíbula, ligeramente deformada por cicatrices que quedaban tapadas por el pelo, pero que ahora se habían descubierto. Todo en Bella le daba nostalgia, se sentía otra vez como en aquella época, cuando podía hacer lo que quería; luchar y vencer. Prueba de ello había por todo su rostro y brazos, marcas de batallas vividas, de triunfos y de dolor. Por eso la entendía, sabía cómo se sentía cuando te arrancaban una pierna, sabía lo que era matar para sobrevivir, comprendía ese sentimiento de soledad por dentro que veía en sus ojos borgoña.

Entonces Bella, como si hubiesen pronunciado su nombre, se giró miró a Jasper a los ojos, dorado contra rojo. Ella encontró lo que buscaba en aquellos ojos, vio a alguien que entendía lo que había hecho, y no vio lástima por ella, así que sonrió ligeramente. Él respondió, pero lo escondió inmediatamente. Su encuentro había durado apenas centésimas de segundo, y ya los demás se estaban descongelando. Bella apartó la mirada y, de un movimiento rápido de cabeza miró a Carlisle, quien seguro tendría muchas preguntas; pero todavía nadie decía nada. Su pelo se movió debido a esa acción y descubrió el otro lado de cuello de Bella; lugar en el que Jasper podía ver una marca especial de mordida, diferente a las demás.

La curiosidad le corroía, quería saber el tacto de esa cicatriz tan peculiar, comprobar lo que sus ojos le decían. Por eso, avanzó relativamente lento para un vampiro y se acercó a Bella. Movió su mano derecha ante la atenta mirada de su familia y de Bella, querían saber qué iba a hacer; y entonces, Bella se tensó en el sitio abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡No!- gritó y empujó a su hermano lejos de ella sin dejarle la oportunidad de tocarla. Rezó para que no la hubiera ni rozado y retrocedió varias zancadas asustada hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de madera de la otra punta de la sala.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!- dijo Emmet, reaccionando por fin yendo primero a ver el estado de Jasper.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Esme y Rosalie se levantaron del sofá y avanzaron hacia Bella pero ella las detuvo.

— ¡No! ¡No os acerquéis! Por favor...- suplicó envolviéndose a sí misma en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarse- Dadme un momento, por favor- dijo algo más tranquila

Los Cullen se detuvieron donde estaban y miraron a Bella, asustados. Al final iba a resultar que Bella era tan neófita e inestable como los demás, o que se había vuelto violenta; pero luego miraron a Jasper quien se estremecía ligeramente mirando a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Jasper, ¿estás bien?- Carlisle cambió su tono a uno más tranquilo, el que usaba normalmente en los hospitales.

— Sí -contestó solamente.

— Jasper, yo... lo siento mucho- se disculpó Bella tranquila del todo mientras se erguía- pero... es peligroso que me toques.

— ¿Pero tu poder no era muy eficiente?- Emmet se medio burló- No me digas que era mentira.

— No os he mentido, es solo que... aún cuando mi poder está a cien por cien, que es el caso de ahora, los vampiros con algún tipo de poder sensible a las emociones o los pensamientos, pueden sentir una pequeña fracción de mi interior, mi maldición. No les mata, pero aún así duele y no quiero hacerte daño, Jasper. Lamento haber sido tan brusca.

— Descuida, yo debería disculparme por acercarme. Pero tengo una pregunta, si yo puedo sentirte con el escudo al cien por cien, ¿Por qué la planta de antes ha muerto?- dijo mirándola, pero evitando los ojos.

— Porque las plantas son seres vivos más simples que los humanos. Mi "maldición" no les afecta de la misma manera a los humanos, vampiros, animales y plantas.- empezó a explicar, caminando hacia la familia.- Cuando toco a un ser vivo o vampiro, primero ataca su cuerpo y su mente por igual, pero el cuerpo no aguanta, así que la mente se desconecta. Es en ese punto que humanos y vampiros se diferencian; en humanos, la mente es débil también y el humano muere; pero en vampiros, quienes son más fuertes, no pueden morir. Solamente desconectan y podrían volver, pero no saben hacerlo y quedan suspendidos en el vacío del dolor para siempre.

— ¿Y tú si sabes, acaso?- preguntó Emmet, un poco ofendido.

— Pues sí. De hecho lo hago diariamente- miró un momento la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y empezaba a clarear- debería hacerlo dentro de un rato. Me he puesto un horario, así puedo dormir de día y salir por las noches.

— ¿Dormir?- preguntó Carlisle.

— Sí. Así es como lo llamo, aunque no es exactamente dormir como cuando era humana. Yo puedo controlar el momento y el lugar, y tampoco tengo _sueño_. Duermo cuando mis niveles de energía alcanzan un nivel peligroso, o cuando puedo. Lo malo es que solo puedo dormir un par de horas, como mucho. Debo estar alerta.

— Ya, ya- dijo Alice, cambiando de tema-, pero, ¡Te olvidas de lo más importante!

— ¿Qué es?-dijo Bella.

— Me va a dar algo. Vete a bañar y cámbiate de ropa, por Dios. No soporto ver ese insulto a la moda.- dijo con voz indignada.

— De acuerdo, creo que necesito cambiarme de ropa. Apesto de verdad.- dijo Bella dirigiéndose por las escaleras tranquilamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras subía al segundo piso, Alice se giró a Jasper.

Él tenía una cara horrible. Había palidecido aún más que su color natural, y observaba el suelo con la mirada perdida, sin moverse.

— ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

Él solo asintió, lentamente.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero le había dolido— y le seguía doliendo— cuando tocó a Bella.

Porque sí había llegado a tocarla y una descarga eléctrica cruzó por su brazo, luego llegando a todo su cuerpo. Lo había ocultado muy bien, pero cuando miró a Bella a los ojos de nuevo, antes de que ella desviara su vista, pudo descubrir el porqué de su reacción antes de explicarlo.

Y dolía, dolía de verdad; y el solo pensar que había sido una pequeña parte de los sentimientos de Bella, le hacía estremecer. Entonces se preguntó, mientras miraba cómo Bella subía las escaleras, hasta dónde llegaban las consecuencias del error que cometió hace ya varios meses, el día en que Bella cumplió dieciocho años. Se dijo, también, que haría lo que fuese para ayudar a su hermana, encontrar lo que ella había perdido, abrazarla como los demás.

Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

¿Qué tal?¿Una mierda de final para el cap, verdad?

Es que se me acabaron las ideas y tenía ya dos semanas acabándolo y dije: ‹‹_¡Qué coño...!_›› y lo dejé así. Punto.

Bueno, agradezco vuestro tiempo perdido (es broma) leyendo mi mierd... historia :D Lo hice con mucha ilusión y mucho sueño, así que seguro que tenglo faltas por ahí, por lo que lo siento.

Agradecimientos a:

**— No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3 **- ¡Mi primer review! Soy feliz :D

**— perl rose swan **- Gracias

Sois mi apoyo, mandéis o no un review. Y a aquells que no quieran/puedan escribir un review, gracias también, peor me gustaría que me escribiéseis para saber más de mis queridos lectores o simplemente para sentir que mi trabajo, y por extensión yo, valemos para algo.

**_GRACIAS_**

Por cierto, quisiera anunciar que este fic tendrá al rededor d caps, pero me saldrán algo larguillos, así que paciencia. No sé qué me matará antes (_el colegio y mi casa) _pero juro que terminaré esta historia, y si el final no me convence, lo reescribiré.

PD: NO, repito: **NO **soy fan del EdwardxBella, pero en este fic intentaré que no salga tanto el mitazo ese, así está bien. Intentaré que no haya mucho de esas cositas :D

**Review= felicidad.**

**_All you need is the review that I breath~ _**(The Hollies, cantado por mí para mí)**  
**


	3. Convivencia I

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Bueno, **¿Qué es esto?**

Es la conti, pero la he dividido, por consejo de mi amiga, en dos (o tres, todavía no sé) partes. En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que esto iba para largo, cerca de 30.000 palabras... una burrada. Sé lo que significan tantas palabras, es un fastidio, te pierdes y tal.

Se titula 'Convivencia' pero es porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa y me parece que recoge la idea de estos caps bien, mmm... tal vez no, pero, ¿Qué más da?

Total que **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer. Punto.**

Aclarado este hecho por enésima vez, presento el soundtrack que me inspira para escribir. Principalmente es de un solo grupo: **System Of A Down **(High recomended), pero hay unas que se llevan la palma:

-B.Y.O.B-Mezmerize

-Toxicity-Toxicity

-Shimmy-Toxicity

-Needles-Toxicity

Se nota que me gusta Toxicity, ¿eh? xDDDDDDDD

* * *

_**Convivencia I**_

El tiempo seguía pasando.

Algunas veces demasiado lento; otras, demasiado rápido.

Pero pasar, pasa; a favor de muchos y en contra de otros convirtiendo la vida en algo pasajero, frágil, sin importar los siglos que existieses. Daba igual cuanto hubieses vivido, sufrido o amado; para la antigüedad que es el tiempo no le importaría. Pero para Bella, su existencia era como un reloj. Siempre en movimiento, siempre igual, sin cambios. Sin descanso. Sin la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que no sea mover las agujas de su vida.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._, seguía sonando en la pared blanca impecable de la mansión Cullen el reloj negro recién comprado por Alice, por supuesto. Siempre sonando con la misma intensidad, imparable; inexorablemente seguiría marcando la sucesión de las horas hasta que su batería se agotase.

Y cuando esto ocurriera, sabía Bella, no cambiaría el hecho de que, cuando le pusieran unas baterías nuevas, seguiría exactamente por el lugar en que detuvo y a nadie le importaría mucho que se hubiera detenido. O si se rompiese, se compraría otro. Se sentía identificada con el aparato.

Ella sabía que su vida acabaría en algún momento, ya sea porque la matasen de una vez por todas, o porque su mente se agotase como las pilas del reloj. Y a nadie le sería importante.

O al menos eso creía hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza cazar en un bosquecillo a las afueras de un pueblo perdido en medio de Inglaterra. Ahora había algo diferente, tenía una familia que la quería, y eso la sacaba un poco de su pozo de auto-destrucción; pero seguía vacía, le faltaba algo más y lo que es peor, sabía lo que era. La razón por la que seguía viviendo y la razón de por qué quería que la matasen en ese mismo instante: Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa y apartó la vista del reloj negro que había en la pared el pasillo. Iba de camino al baño y entonces se fijó en dicho reloj y se quedó mirándolo pensando sin querer en cosas que llevaba evitando pensar desde hace meses. Avanzó un paso más hacia su objetivo, pero, al pasar delante de una habitación que no identificó en un principio se detuvo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para evitar mirar hacia su interior aunque no tuvo éxito. Los abrió y una habitación pobremente decorada fue lo que vio, era obvio de quién era por la cantidad de CDs y el sofá que le traía tantos recuerdos de su vida pasada a la mente.

Desvió la vista a una foto enmarcada que había en una mesita cercana, al lado de una pila de libros sin título.

No podía mirarla sin que le temblaran las rodillas pero aún así siguió observándola sin pestañear, sin moverse, al son del _tic, tac_ de las agujas del reloj.

Un segundo. Dos segundos, tres... No supo cuánto miró la simple foto en el marco hecho a mano, pero a ella le parecieron horas. No dejó de mirarla a pesar de que odiaba esa foto ya que volvía al momento en que se la hicieron; porque, en efecto, ella aparecía en esta imagen. Ella cuando era humana.

A Bella de repente le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, de huir a toda la velocidad que podían darle sus piernas; pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus pies la guiaron sola hacia el baño. Debía borrar la imagen del recuerdo pero no podía, su amplia mente no la dejaba, torturándola un rato más como le placía.

Lentamente, siempre lentamente, cerró la puerta de madera del baño y se apoyó en esta, contando hasta diez. Debía calmarse si no quería causar un desastre nacional y un homicidio masivo. _Con cuidado, Bella_, se dijo, _tranquilízate si no quieres matar a tu familia, al motivo por el que sigues con vida... _La voz que escuchaba en su mente se calló cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se acompasó al ritmo del reloj.

Bella se enderezó y se miró al espejo que había a su derecha, observando cómo su rostro se descomponía y volvía se convertirse en la máscara que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado ponerse en el rostro, ocultando así lo que en verdad escondía en su interior. La verdad que nadie debía saber, la realidad de las consecuencias de una mala decisión hecha hace tantos meses. No quería culpar a nadie, porque nadie tenía la culpa más que ella por meterse donde no debía, por creer en que existía algún tipo de futuro para su amor, por pensar que sería convertida por su pareja y que despertaría con su familia alrededor, felices por su conversión.

Pero nada era como lo había soñado, absolutamente lo contrario. Se había convertido en un monstruo, estaba sola, y desde siempre lo había estado. Edward no fue quien la mordió y tardó ocho meses en volver a ver a los Cullen, quienes no la reconocieron en un principio, y sabía que tardaría aún más en ganarse la confianza de su familia de nuevo, o incluso para volver a ver a Edward.

_No..._, se dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos, _nunca volverá a ser lo mismo que antes. Nunca me verán como la Bella que fui y no me querrán como lo hicieron, sobretodo después de lo que tendré que hacer..._Ignorando las voces que sabía lo que decían en el piso de abajo, comenzó a quitarse los harapos que eran su ropa, lentamente, sin prisas. Podía darse el lujo de ir lento porque ya no estaba tan perdida; sabía que, fuera a donde fuera, tenía un hogar adonde volver. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se detuvo y se quedó con los pantalones a medio quitar.

Un hogar... hacía tiempo que no decía esa palabra. Era como una brisa fresca que limpiaba su corazón muerto, un bálsamo calmante en medio del dolor que luchaba por consumirla. Estaba casi cerca de su meta.

Bella terminó de desnudarse y entró en la ducha buscando el champú y el jabón. Cuando los ubicó, levantó con una mano el teléfono de la ducha y abrió el chorro, daba igual a que lado, frío o caliente. Pasó el chorro de agua por todo su cuerpo con tranquilidad, luchando por quitar la sangre seca de su piel con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acordaba de que cuando era humana le daba náuseas la sangre y que podía olerla a la perfección; menuda ironía era ahora ya que la sangre era su fuente de energía, su alimento.

Soltó un suspiro cuando no pudo quitar algunos restos del líquido rojo y cerró el grifo, rindiéndose. Cogió la pastilla sin estrenar de jabón con aroma a fresas que había ahí y lo frotó por sus brazos y el rostro para después pasarlo por su vientre surcado de cicatrices que luchaba por ignorar, y finalmente se agachó para limpiar sus pies y las piernas también llenas de marcas imborrables hasta con jabón.

Abrió de nuevo el chorro de agua lo suficiente como para quitarse los restos de jabón de las manos y procedió luego con el champú, de fresas también. _Alice..._, pensó con un suspiro al ver que todo estaba organizado por y para una chica. Abrió la tapa y aspiró el aroma relajante y suave de las fresas; desde siempre le había encantado ese aroma suave que hacía que sus músculos tensos se relajasen y pudiera descansar del ajetreado día a día que fue en algún momento su vida.

La verdad es que su pelo estaba horrible, todo enredado, lleno de barro y hojas del bosque, y que olía a lo que esperaba que solo fuera barro; así que se echó el producto por todo el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a frotarlo por el cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos. Se sentía bien, dentro de lo que cabía, ducharse como es debido. Hasta ahora había intentado limpiarse como podía con la lluvia o en los ríos que había en el camino, obviando cuando atravesó el Atlántico a nado, pero el resultado no era muy satisfactorio normalmente. Siguió lavándose el pelo cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giró un poco la cabeza lo suficiente para comprobar lo que sus otros sentidos le decían.

Era Alice, que venía a dejarle a Bella la ropa para que se cambiase. Al principio Alice pensó que Bella se taparía con la cortina de plástico que había rodeando la ducha ruborizándose, como antaño, pero Bella sólo abrió los ojos para ver quién había entrado en el baño y asintió como saludo; así nada más, totalmente impersonal. Esto incomodó un poco a la Cullen, pero entró de todas formas, nunca se perdería la ocasión para ver lo que había hecho la conversión en vampiro con el cuerpo de su hermana. Este había sido transformado en algo que Alice ya sabía de antemano que sería, pero eso no quitó el placer que sentía como voyerista que es al ver un cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto. Pero cuando fijó su mirada en lo que la tela les impidió ver antes de su cuerpo; es decir, gran parte del vientre, las piernas y espalda, vio que las marcas de batallas en Bella eran más que las que creía en un principio. Casi podría compararse con las que habían en Jasper, pensó Alice; pero era algo diferente y chocante verlo en alguien que sabía que fue un soldado en una guerra de verdad durante siglos, que verlo en una hermana que había sido humana hasta hace poco y que se había fortalecido sola, en la calle, y que se encontraba en un estado emocional deplorable.

Observó cómo Bella se aclaraba el champú y el jabón del cuerpo, tomaba la toalla que había al lado, se envolvía con esta y la miraba a ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Alice no se la devolvió en un principio, abrumada por la expresión cansada y madura de su amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a que, por su experiencia, fuera ella la madura.

— Gracias- dijo al ver la ropa que Alice portaba en las manos. Alice tardó en contestar.

— Ah... de nada- murmuró alcanzándole la ropa que había traído especialmente para ella, la ropa interior incluida, y de seguro que Bella se negaría a ponérsela pero al final Alice ganaría la disputa.

— ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Bella con voz tranquila al ver que Alice se quedaba de pie sin moverse para nada en el mismo sitio y la miraba fijamente. No tenía ya nada en contra de que Alice la mirase sin ropa (porque lo había hecho tiempo atrás cuando James le rompió la pierna y la ayudó a bañarse), pero era extraño que no moviese o que no estuviera ya dándole la brasa con sus ideas del nuevo guardarropa que estaba diseñando para Bella.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo preocupada.

— Eh... no, nada. Es que me quedé pensando en las musarañas sin querer.- se disculpó sonriendo Alice- Baja cuando quieras, Emmet quiere pedirte algo- se acordó de algo y soltó una risilla en medio de la oración.

Emmet tenía preparada una "pequeña" propuesta a Bella. Apenas hace nada que se reencontraban y Em quería jugar.

— De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo por la ropa.

— Ya sabes que siempre tengo algo para ti.- guiño un ojo y salió disparada por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí con un ligero _click_.

Cuando Bella se quedó a solas, soltó un suspiro muy sonoro. Sabía perfectamente que Alice estaba ocultándole algo; lo que le recordaba que, cuando le preguntó si en verdad no podía ver su futuro, Alice respondió con evasivas o palabras muy ambiguas. Era como si la hubiera visto de verdad, pero no deseaba decirlo en voz alta, y Bella tenía una ligera sospecha de en qué momento podría haber pasado esto. Tembló violentamente de miedo al acordarse de ese episodio de su vida que luchaba por ignorar: el día en que conoció a Jonathan, el día en que la mordió.

El día en que dejó de ser Isabella Swan.

Todavía podía recordarlo como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo aunque siempre había creído que cuando eres vampiro uno se olvida de todo eso, otra razón que la hacía diferente a los otros vampiros. Ella era muy rara, empezando por el hecho de que dormía. ¡Incluso podía matar a lo que no está vivo! Era simplemente demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar. _Ya, pero cualquiera no ha pasado por lo mismo que tú_, respondió una voz en la mente de Bella. Suspiró de nuevo, sabía quién le hablaba porque era ella misma, pero no lo era, una cosa demasiado complicada y Bella a veces se preguntaba por qué era todo así. ¿Por qué ella no fue una vampira normal y corriente?

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Debía vestirse de una buena vez y quería averiguar qué quería Emmet, aunque ya se hacía una idea: no le sorprendería una propuesta de pelea, solo para jugar un rato. Era tan predecible... pero tal vez sería una buena idea para probar sus fuerzas, demostrar su nueva condición a su familia y explicar una cosa más sobre ella. Sí, debía bajar inmediatamente, pero cuando por fin se fijó en la ropa que Alice trajo supo que debía ponerle ciertas condiciones a su hermanita; por lo que decidió abrir la puerta del baño y la llamó con la voz tan tranquila y sin alzarla, como si estuviera con ella delante y conversaran. Era suficiente.

— Alice -dijo, e inmediatamente apareció delante de ella preguntándole con la mirada qué necesitaba- quisiera que me buscases unos guantes, una chaqueta o una camisa con cuello de tortuga y botas, si puedes. No me importa el color, pero preferiría negro.

— ¿Podría saber la razón?- dijo ella a la vez preocupada e interesada.

— Dejémoslo que es por seguridad.- sonrió Bella apenas moviendo las esquinas de su boca y decidió esperar en el baño aunque su hermana no tardó mucho, como de costumbre.

— Aquí tienes- dijo ella tendiéndole lo que pidió, sorprendentemente de color negro, y se fue escaleras abajo mientras evitaba las preguntas en los ojos de su familia.

Bella no se demoró más y se vistió con velocidad con unas ropas extrañamente cómodas y muy de su estilo. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que Alice seguramente las había elegido para el combate y cumpliendo el pedido que Bella le dio, todo un milagro. Bueno, no importaba mucho; así que Bella se terminó de calzar las botas negras (no es que le gustase mucho el tacón, pero era aceptable a esa altura), metiendo el pantalón de licra sobretodo por dentro de dicho calzado; alisó las pequeñas arrugas invisibles de la camisa manga larga y que cubría su cuello a la perfección, aunque tal vez era un poco pegado a su cuerpo, de color negro también.

Inspiró hondo una vez más y abrió por fin la puerta del baño, en donde se iban por el desagüe toda la suciedad, barro y sangre que habían acompañado a la Bella nómada tanto tiempo, con sus guantes de tela negra. Salió al pasillo de madera perfectamente pulido y encerado e, ignorando el sonido de los tacones, avanzó relativamente lento para un vampiro hasta la escalera de caracol de la casa; descendió por esta a la misma velocidad y llegó al piso de abajo con la barbilla bien alta y los ojos abiertos mostrando todo su potente color borgoña de la sangre.

— De acuerdo, Em. ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó ella algo más tranquila por el baño y el tiempo de reflexión.

Hubo un pequeño silencio debido a la diferencia existente entre la Bella que habían encontrado y esta Bella toda arreglada, vestida por la mano experta de Alice, que tenía el pelo y el rostro libres de suciedad y sangre. Estaba preciosa, era lo único que pasó por la cabeza de los presentes en esos segundos que tardó Emmet en recuperar el habla, pero alguien se adelantó.

— Emmet quería batirse en duelo contigo. Ha estado un poco aburrido y solo este tiempo y piensa que podrá ganarte- dijo Jasper con burla en la voz. Chiste que compartió con Bella cuando se miraron a los ojos, los dos sabían que ello era imposible.

— Oh, vaya, ¿En serio lo crees?- soltó una pequeña risita Bella.- vamos a intentarlo.

— ¿Ahora?- preguntó Emmet herido en el orgullo al ser menospreciado- ¿De verdad? ¿No tenías que dormir o algo?- no se creía que de verdad ella hubiera aceptado tan rápido.

— ¿Tienes miedo?- se rieron de nuevo Jasper y Bella- Si quieres puedo dormir, pero conociéndote debes estar muy ansioso. Vamos Em, que no muerdo.

Ahora sí que estaba enfadado Emmet, dándose cuenta de que se estaban riendo de él. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaban tan bien en la mansión Cullen y se sentía bien reírse, pensó Carlisle alegre de ver a su familia tan contenta con la situación, menos mal que Bella había vuelto. _Seguro que todo irá a mejor_, fue la conclusión del rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Vamos afuera, que hay más espacio- anunció este tomando la delantera hacia el extenso patio que había ahí.

El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera desarrollarse la pelea y había tan pocos árboles que seguro que Esme no sufriría a no ser que Emmet se pasara de verdad. Los contrincantes se posicionaron a cierta distancia uno del otro mirándose a los ojos mientras el resto de los Cullen se alejaban un poco de ellos. Era mejor así porque Emmet siempre se emocionaba cuando peleaba, sabía Jasper por experiencia propia. Sonrió.

Él también quería luchar contra Bella, recordar las peleas de antaño y probar algo de emoción; pero tal vez se equivocaba y Bella era más inofensiva de lo que creía y lo que vio antes en la pelea contra los neófitos estaba ensayado. Bueno, daba igual porque ahora podría ver a Bella luchar, medir sus fuerzas y debilidades, y encontrar sus puntos débiles; y tal vez luego ella aceptaría luchar con él. Aunque también podría ser que ella le evitaría como antes— cuando huyó de su contacto— y le diría que no.

Bella no se movía de su sitio, estaba de pie con los brazos detrás de la espalda sin mover un solo músculo mientras Emmet se exasperaba cada vez más y más porque Bella no hacía nada, al contrario de las esperanzas que había depositado en esa pelea.

— Vamos, Bella, ¿Por qué no te mueves?- la retó- ¿Es que tienes miedo? Yo no me como a nadie- sonrió Em mostrando sus dientes juguetonamente repitiendo las palabras anteriores de Bella.

— ¿Y por qué no haces nada tú tampoco?- contestó ella con voz suave y tranquila.

Al vampiro se le acababa la poca paciencia que suele tener normalmente y empezó a dar pasos nerviosos de un lado a otro, acercándose a Bella en un intento de distraerla para atacarla desprevenidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para atrapar su cuello de un salto, él se apoyó en un pie y, de un solo impulso, pegó un salto potente y movió sus brazos posicionándolos delante suya preparados para atrapar un cuello que no llegó ni a rozar. Por supuesto, Emmet estaba desconcertado, sabía que había medido bien las distancias y normalmente acertaba en sus objetivos cuando cargaba contra alguien.

Pero Bella había desaparecido. No estaba en donde todos creían que estaba, ni siquiera habían visto las hojas moverse o huellas en la hierba; era como si se hubiese teletransportado, pensó Alice impotente porque era incapaz de preveer el desenlace del juego.

— Muy lento, muy lento...- escucharon detrás de ellos. Cuando se giraron, vieron a Bella en cuclillas en la rama de un árbol al lado de casa blanca. Ella no sonreía, pero se notaba en la mirada que se estaba riendo de ellos, sobretodo de Emmet.- Intenta atraparme ahora.

Entonces, volvió a desaparecer sin mover una sola hoja, pero esta vez sí que pudieron ver el polvo revolotear tras su partida de la rama. Era lo mismo que antes, como si Bella nunca se hubiera bajado del árbol o incluso subido; pero cuando pudieron divisarla de nuevo, estaba detrás de Emmet. No le hizo nada, ni lo inmovilizó ni lo atacó, sólo esperó a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí y volvió a hablar.

— Estoy aquí- anunció su presencia con tranquilidad, pero con un deje de burla.

— ¡Ya te atrapé!- gritó Emmet emocionado dándose la vuelta cerrando sus brazos en el aire, de nuevo sin dar en su objetivo- ¡Maldita sea!- siguió enfadándose cada vez más mientras fallaba una vez tras otra en sus intentos de atrapar a una escurridiza vampira sin fijarse en que fracasaba porque ella daba un paso hacia atrás con rapidez incluso antes de que el otro vampiro procesara la idea de mover los músculos.

_Es muy hábil_, pensó Esme, _me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido a hacer esas cosas. Tal vez fue ese chico tan amable, Jonathan, o tal vez le enseño alguien nómada..._Ella prefería pensar en positivo, eso le hacía distraerse de otras cosas y escapar un poquito de la realidad; una realidad que les había quitado más de lo que les había regalado. Esme ignoró estos pensamientos y regresó a la pelea de sus (casi) hijos: Bella ganaba absolutamente con ventaja y era mucho más rápida que Emmet, más fuerte y más hábil a pesar de que llevaba menos tiempo como vampiro y no supiera estrategia militar como Jasper.

Ella daba pocos pasos a los lados y hacia atrás, esquivando los movimientos bruscos típicos de Emmet con gracia y soltura, pero llegó un momento en que se aburrió y volvió a desaparecer sin más.

— ¡Bella! ¡No desaparezcas por favor!- casi suplicó Emmet.- Me siento... me siento...- le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder ni rozar a la otra vampira- ¡Me siento impotente! Por favor, para ya.

— ¿En serio?- soltó entre risitas su voz en medio de la nada. Todos se giraron hacia todos los lados buscando su procedencia pero ella los confundía moviéndose de un lado a otro impidiendo así que hasta el mismísimo Jasper no pudiera ni ver su sombra.- Supongo que el juego ya ha acabado, ¿Verdad, Emmet?

Entonces, ella volvió a aparecer delante de ellos, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, esperando a que se fijasen en su presencia. Como la otra vez, no sonreía pero los miraba a otros, uno a uno, a los ojos y su expresión semi-inexpresiva daba a sensación de serenidad, tranquilizaba a la vez que te hacía sentir vacío y un frío más allá de toda física. Era, en general, una expresión cansada, de alguien que tu esperas que ha vivido siglos y no meses; una expresión de entenderlo todo y no saber nada mas allá de lo que sus sentidos podían percibir. Una sensación de soledad infinita dentro de un cuerpo lleno de nuevas sensaciones.

Era la expresión que Bella mostraba, pero aún así ellos sabían que era una fachada, una máscara para no preocupar a su familia, y algunos temblaron aunque tuvieran la curiosidad de saber su rostro real. Uno de ellos era Alice, quien todavía diseñaba en nuevo vestuario de Bella acorde a sus peticiones anteriores, extrañas, pero debía respetar lo que Bella deseaba si era por seguridad. La verdad es que cuando Bella le pidió guantes sospechó al principio pero cuando dijo que era una precaución todas las piezas encajaron y supo que todas las excentricidades y nuevos gustos de Bella eran por una razón de peso (mantener a su familia y lo que le rodea con vida), y no del todo por capricho. Por supuesto, estaba totalmente en contra de cualquier cosa de negro, pero sentía que a Bella le quedaba bien el negro, muy parecido a su nueva personalidad: pausada, tranquila y vacía.

Espera... ¿vacía? ¿En serio Alice había admitido eso? Ella pensaba que todo podría arreglarse cuando vieran a Edward y que volvieran a ser la familia feliz que fueron hace meses cuando conocieron a la encantadora humana que ahora había ganado a Emmet.

— ¡No es justo!- se quejó el vampiro- ¡Juegas con ventaja! Quiero la revancha- sentenció con un puchero muy infantil.

Miraron unos momentos a Bella, quien seguía con cara de póker, y midieron sus casi inexistentes expresiones. Se divertía, pero tal vez debería parar ya la batalla porque estaba cansada y debía dormir por su bien y por el bien de todos los que la rodean.

— No sé...- murmuró sin saber qué hacer.

— Por favor, Belly-Bells...- suplicó Emmet con expresión de cordero degollado imposible de resistir. Después de varios milisegundos, Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió ampliamente. Nunca diría que no a su hermano preferido.

— Hecho- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Pero...- dijo de repente Em mirando fijamente a Bella- con condiciones.- Ella suspiró, se esperaba algo por el estilo, pero asintió a la espera de las instrucciones.- De acuerdo: primero, nada de teletransportes o desapariciones repentinas; segundo, no dejes de tocar el suelo- ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos otra vez recuperando su máscara inexpresiva- Por favor...- añadió intimidado, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

— Supongo que sí...- respondió, pero luego algo se le vino a la mente y sonrió ampliamente- Estoy totalmente segura de que, aún así, te ganaría.

— Eso ya lo veremos...- respondió él a la sonrisa de Bella y dio varias zancadas hacia atrás preparándose para el segundo round.

Mientras, el resto de la familia estaba algo en desacuerdo con Emmet al pedirle esas condiciones a Bella, eran un poco injustas; pero tal vez le daría a Emmet la oportunidad de ganar, y eso habría que verlo; pero Jasper sabía perfectamente que Bella ganaría de todas formas, otra de las razones por las que deseba a luchar con ella a cada momento. Cambió su peso al otro pie, impaciente.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Alice siempre pendiente a lo que le ocurría a su marido.

— No es nada...- contestó él restándole importancia al asunto, pero ella insistió.

— Dímelo- dijo seria, pero no enfadada. La verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad, y como todavía los combatientes estaban quietos, decidió distraerse un poco- Sabes que no me importa lo que pienses.

— Bueno...- dijo bajito, pero lo suficiente para que ella oyera pero el resto no pudiera- La verdad es que... me muero de ganas de probar a Bella personalmente...

Alice abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de ellos la interrumpió porque la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Alice puso los ojos en blanco al ver el rostro que Rose ponía en ese momento. Ella estaba celosa pero feliz; estaba contenta porque había recuperado lo que creía muerto, porque su marido estaba feliz; y estaba celosa porque Bella acaparaba la atención de todos, incluso la de Emmet, tanto por su belleza (que no podía negársela), como por sus habilidades recién adquiridas.

Cuando la vio toda sucia, llena de arañazos y de barro y ramas, lo primero que pensó en el claro fue que ella se había vuelto salvaje y que debía reeducarla; pero el momento en que mostró tales modales y contó su historia sobre su autocontrol frente a la sangre fresca, tuvo que dejar a un lado sus prejuicios y mostrar algo de respeto. No la creyó en un principio, es normal cuando vives con Jasper, un loco por la sangre mucho más viejo que Bella, pero poco a poco le dio algo de crédito al comprobar que no se alteraba por mucho que Victoria intentó hacerla enfadar. Era como si Bella se desentendiera del mundo casi completamente excepto lo imprescindible, es decir, lo básico como mover el cuerpo y un par de emociones.

Hablando de emociones, siguió Rosalie pensando mientras otra parte de su cerebro seguía la pelea que ya había empezado, estaba también lo de matar con los sentimientos, otra cosa que no se había creído en el momento. Tenía que estar mintiendo, de seguro, porque era imposible y nunca se había visto, a un vampiro morir de esa manera; además de que debería salir en las noticias: "Misteriosamente desaparece un área de cinco kilómetros cuadrados de bosque. Todavía se buscan las causas..."Eso no se ve todos los días.

— Está mintiendo...- se le escapó en voz muy baja; pero sólo Jasper, quien estaba justo al lado, la pudo escuchar.

Iba a replicarle algo, pero un grito de frustración por parte de Emmet lo distrajo. Efectivamente, Bella iba ganando a pesar de que no había dejado de tocar el suelo firme en todo momento.

Era mucho más rápida que Emmet porque le esquivaba con facilidad, pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo totalmente, estaba algo aburrida. Entonces, ella se detuvo un momento sin motivo alguno y bajó los brazos, quedando totalmente desprotegida. Por supuesto, Emmet aprovechó la ocasión para golpearla por fin; y, por eso, nadie se fijó en la mirada que Bella echó a la familia Cullen una milésima de segundo antes de detener la embestida de Emmet con los brazos hacia delante.

Ella resistió todo el tiempo que el vampiro estuvo intentando tumbarla sin éxito mostrando la misma expresión de antes, pero esta vez con la comisura de la boca hacia abajo. No movió otro músculo más que lo necesario para evitar que los musculosos brazos de Emmet llegaran a rozarla y eso ponía de los nervios al otro, consiguiendo que empleara todas sus fuerzas en cada puñetazo o patada que ejecutaba pero que ella esquivaba.

— ¡Maldita sea!- gritó ya harto de su juego- ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¡Deja ya de esquivar, por favor!- casi suplicó al final.

— Porque no quiero- dijo ella tranquilamente y con voz relajada a pesar de que seguía esquivando los golpes de Emmet a una velocidad relámpago. Él gritó de nuevo a causa de la frustración que sentía en ese momento.- ¿Es que quieres perder tan rápido?- siguió hablando ella para reírse de la mueca que hizo Em en aquel momento.

— ¡Con tal de que hagas algo a parte de esquivar, sí!- gritó al final enfadado.

— Como ordenes...- contestó y dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando varios metros más allá. No se movió.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?- dijo él deteniéndose también. No podía creerse que todo haya acabado tan pronto.

Ella no respondió pero avanzó un paso hacia Emmet en medio de un silencio que ni los animales se atrevieron a romper. Un paso, otro paso, otro... Su expresión era indescifrable, pero en general ella daba un aire cansado y enfadado a la vez. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, pero, acostumbrada ya a ello, estuviera molesta por volver a caer en lo mismo. Sí, tal vez fuera eso lo que Bella sentía en ese momento, pero Jasper no estaba seguro porque el escudo de la otra se lo impedía.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bella se detuvo a un par de pasos de Emmet en medio de una quietud absoluta de parte de los demás. Ella tampoco se movió ni habló, pero, sin saber por qué, al segundo siguiente Emmet estaba al otro lado del claro enterrado en medio de las raíces de un abeto que había cedido bajo el peso y el impacto del cuerpo de Emmet. Bella seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, sin expresión alguna y la respiración tranquila. Era igual que antes, cuando se teletransportó, que no parecía haberse movido nada, sólo que esta vez fue Em el que desapareció y apareció enterrado debajo de las raíces del pobre árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa, Emmet?- pregunto Bella con burla- ¿Me lo parece a mi, o es que he ganado?- dijo con una sonrisita y, ante la mirada fija de todos, caminó a velocidad vampírica hasta el cuerpo de Emmet. Lo cogió de un pie y lo desenterró de un fuerte tirón para luego mantenerlo sujeto todavía de manera que el vampiro colgase boca abajo.

— De acuerdo, me rindo- dijo Emmet escupiendo barro y ramas- ¡Pero mañana, revancha!

Bella suspiró y lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, a salvo y esperó a ver qué hacía el otro. El vampiro se enderezó, se sacudió lo que pudo de su ropa y fue corriendo hacia Rosalie para que le mimara y le hiciera olvidar el mal trago. Bella volvió a suspirar y también se dirigía hacia la casa, pero una voz la interrumpió:

— Bella- la llamó Jasper.

— ¿Qué necesitas?- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que Jasper se estaba portando mejor con ella que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía como un verdadero hermano, aunque Bella consideraba a todos su familia- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, la verdad es que...- no sabía si sería conveniente ya que Bella anunció que necesitaba dormir y todo eso- ... me gustaría luchar contigo, pero si tienes que dormir, lo entenderé.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Bella lo pensaba. Tal vez no sería mala idea, pero corría el riesgo de herir sin querer a Jasper, o peor... No, imposible. Eso nunca volvería a pasar, se lo juró a sí misma. Dejando eso de lado, podría aprovechar para entrenar algo de técnica para futuros enfrentamientos. Sí, podría funcionar...

— De acuerdo- contestó- No tengo ningún problema, excepto... - dijo ella mirando a Alice- necesito otros guantes para él.- Alice fue corriendo adentro de la casa y regresó un par de segundos después con las prendas, a juego con la camiseta manga larga de Jasper, por supuesto.- ¿Quién gana?

— El primero que se quede inmóvil dos segundos en el suelo pierde.- Contestó con una sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempo. Siempre jugaba a eso con sus amigos cuando estuvo en el ejército de María...

— Perfecto.- dijo ella posicionándose en una esquina del claro y Jasper en la otra.- ¿Alguna petición, como Emmet?- dijo burlándose, claramente de Emmet. Él se enfurruñó más detrás de Rosalie.

— No,- dijo- yo prefiero jugar sin hacer trampas- contestó de la misma guisa.

Bella asintió y se puso en posición de batalla imitando a Jasper. El vampiro sería un contrincante interesante ya que tuvo muchos años de experiencia, sobretodo con neófitos, pero Bella no es una neófito cualquiera, pensó Carlisle, _sólo espero que no se hagan daño_. Justo entonces, fue como si detuviera el tiempo. Parecía que el aire había dejado de moverse y se había formado un silencio antinatural alrededor de ellos, como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Entonces, Jasper se movió. Él corrió a toda velocidad hacia Bella y ella no le esquivó, enfrentándole. Empezaron con puños y patadas, probando a darle al contrincante, pero el otro era demasiado hábil, con las fuerzas demasiado igualadas. De acuerdo, en cuerpo a cuerpo, no se podía hacer nada. Probó Jasper entonces con otra táctica, la estrategia; uno de sus fuertes.

El vampiro dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a fijar su mirada en Bella, quien le imitaba. Ella observaba todo lo que hacía Jasper, guardando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para enfrentamientos futuros porque sabía que necesitaría experiencia en batallas con vampiros mas viejos que ella y sabía que Jasper era el indicado aunque no se atrevía a pedirle el favor de entrenarla. Había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte el que Jasper diera el primer paso. El nombrado ya había ideado una técnica para cuando Bella terminó ese pensamiento. Sería algo fácil: Bella fallaba con los ataques desde arriba y lo único que ella sabía hacer era golpear con puñetazos y patadas, potentes, pero aún así sin absolutamente nada de técnica. Asintió para sí mismo y corrió hacia la vampira con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, aunque la otra no parecía demasiado sorprendida, estaba acostumbrada al ataque frontal y sabía perfectamente lo que hacer.

Pero en el último momento, Jasper pegó un salto y ascendió cerca de cinco metros, o quizá más, sorprendiendo a Bella. No sabía cómo reaccionar y pensó rápidamente una respuesta y lo único que se ocurrió fue saltar también, encontrándose ambos en el aire, y golpearle; pero su táctica fue inútil cuando Jasper desapareció de delante de la vampira y volvió a aparecer detrás, preparado el puño enguantado.

Antes de que Bella reaccionara, golpeó la espalda de esta traicioneramente, lanzándola varios metros más allá, causando una inmensa polvareda en su aterrizaje.

— ¿Se acabó?- dijo Emmet todavía resentido por su derrota- ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, pudieron ver a Bella de pie saliendo tranquilamente caminando del desorden que causó al tocar tierra. Fruncía un poco el ceño, y su ropa estaba parcialmente sucia y desgarrada, pero sonreía levemente.

— ¡Por fin!- dijo ella- Por fin alguien que ha podido conmigo. Interesante, pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme.

— Tranquila,- contestó Jasper ya en el suelo- eso ya lo sabía. No eres una neófito cualquiera por lo que debería andarme con cuidado.- sonreía también, pero estaba más que contento de haber descubierto a alguien capaz de levantarse antes de dos segundos después de haberla mandado al suelo de esa manera.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

— No necesariamente.

Cuando terminó la conversación, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de nuevo; pero la lucha continuaba. Bella, aprovechando una pequeña distracción que Jasper parecía demostrar, saltó hacia delante a toda velocidad, aunque lo que no sabía era que el otro ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y se había preparado mentalmente para el próximo golpe de Bella... que nunca llegó. Ante la mirada de todos Bella fue cada vez más rápido hasta que se volvió invisible a ojos de incluso un vampiro justo antes de llegar a la posición de Jasper echando por los suelos la estrategia de este, pero mientras pensaba otra, salió despedido hacia atrás a causa de un ataque que vino de ningún lado en concreto; y además, cuando se colocaba para caer de pie, otro golpe vino desde atrás lanzándole al otro lado del claro. Pero Jasper aprovechó el golpe y, al llegar a la parte de los árboles, se impulsó con los pies hacia delante mientras buscaba a Bella con la vista, encontrándola escondida justo al lado de la familia sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— ¡Cuidado!- gritó él. Ellos se giraron a todas partes, pero fue Alice quien la encontró ya que estaba justo al lado de ella. Inmediatamente se apartó y arrastró con ella a Emmet y a Esme, que estaban cerca, alertando del peligro, pero Bella sonrió y volvió a desaparecer.

— ¿A dónde ha ido?- preguntó Esme a la vez que Emmet, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando volvió a aparecer en el trayecto de Jasper, quien todavía seguía suspendido en el aire y se dirigía hacia Bella.

Cuando llegó ella interceptó la embestida y, con sus manos enguantadas de manera que ninguna porción de piel estuviera descubierta, consiguió que Jasper no avanzara ningún milímetro más y le inmovilizó los brazos, impidiendo así cualquier movimiento por parte del otro. Viéndose atrapado, el vampiro dejó de intentar liberarse y se quedó quieto mientras Bella aprovechaba su fuerza superior y lo iba tumbando lentamente en el suelo, con el claro propósito de mantenerlo allí inmovilizado los dos segundos reglamentarios.

¿Ya está? ¿Jasper había perdido? Era todo en lo que pensaba la familia Cullen, pero en ese momento, antes de que hubiesen pasado los dos segundos completos, Jasper aprovechó que Bella se había confiado para darle una patada potente en el estómago, lanzándole los metros suficientes hacia atrás para liberarse.

— Eres demasiado confiada, Bella, pero tengo que admitir que estuvo bastante cerca- dijo recuperando el aliento y poniéndose en guardia a la vez que Bella.

— Gracias por el aviso.- respondió ella con voz monótona- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

— Lo siento, pero no habrá próxima vez.- sonrió Jasper y se lanzó otra vez hacia delante, arremetiendo contra Bella de lado, desde arriba, desde todos lados aturdiéndola, y usó esa ventaja para darle otra patada y la lazó hacia arriba. Él también saltó y, sin detenerse, siguió asestándole golpes desde todos lado impidiendo que ella hiciera otra cosa que no fuera defenderse.

Pero ella no se quejaba. De sus labios no salió ni un gemido de dolor, no se enfadó ni le gruñó a Jasper. Al contrario; o mejor dicho, al igual que antes, no demostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro y solo movía los músculos necesarios para defenderse. _Qué raro..._, pensó Emmet, _ella a estas alturas debería haberle hecho algo a Jazz_. Pero es que nadie se había fijado en la mirada calculadora que Bella ponía con cada puñetazo, cada patada que recibía sin piedad, y tampoco vieron la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios justo antes de ser lanzada al suelo con violencia de una patada. Jasper aterrizó al lado de ella, contando el tiempo reglamentario, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando a que la tierra se disipara.

**Un segundo, dos segundos, tres...**

— Fin del juego, Bella...- sonrió esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Bella, llevándose una sorpresa- ¿Pero qué...?

Efectivamente, ella no estaba allí, ni tampoco detrás del vampiro, y cuando miraron detrás de ellos, la familia comprobó que no estaba ahí. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba ella? Fue en ese instante cuando pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercarse del único lugar que no miraron: la arboleda. Y allí estaba ella, llena de tierra y polvo, el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada, pero estaba de pie dirigiéndose hasta ellos con la vista clavada en Jasper y una pequeña sonrisita de auto-suficiencia.

— Lo siento, pero hace falta más que eso para ganarme, Jazz. Prueba de nuevo.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!¡Te la ha jugado, Jasper!- se destornilló Emmet casi tirándose al suelo de la risa.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Enserio? ¿Es esto real?

— Emmet, tu cállate que duraste menos con ella- le respondió el otro temblando de rabia al verse ridiculizado delante de Emmet (y de toda la familia), porque el chiste quedaría para siempre. Y cuando se trata de Emmet, para siempre es _para siempre_- Pero, pero... ¡yo estoy seguro que te vi caer al suelo!

— Y lo hice- contestó ella- pero no es culpa mía que estuvieras tan distraído.

— Impresionante...- murmuró Carlisle contento de haber encontrado a un vampiro tan especial, nada menos que Bella, una vampiresa que una vez fue parte de la familia. Ese pensamiento entristeció al médico, ella seguía siendo de la familia, por supuesto que sí, pero tendrían que recuperarla y que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que se fueran de Forks, antes de que Edward...

Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió al mirada de Bella sobre su persona, una mirada indescifrable pero parecía que le atravesaba y sentía como si algo le recorriera de pies a cabeza y estuviera descubriendo todos sus secretos y temores más ocultos. ¿Podría ser...? No, imposible. No podía ser cierto que Bella tuviera otro poder. Tenían que ser dos cosas: a)Les había mentido y todo ese rollo del escudo es mentira, aunque quedaba lo del poder de matar a los seres vivos...; b)Ella era alguna especie de semi-diosa con múltiples poderes, entre ellos leer la mente.

La opción 'a' parecía la más realista, pero era la 'b' la que podría explicar todas aquellas rarezas en ella. Lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella directamente; pero después, cuando ella prometió contar su experiencia de conversión. Ya estaba ansioso.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Carlisle?- dijo Bella de repente desviando la atención de todos hacia el rubio.- Te veo pensativo, ¿pasa algo?- el otro no sabía qué contestar.

— No, tranquila...- dijo nervioso porque sabía que Bella sabía lo que pensaba- Bueno, sí pasa algo.- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le creía- Estaba pensando que... que, bueno...- no sabía qué decirle. ¿Pienso eres una semi-diosa?¿Que nos estás mintiendo? No, sería muy tonto.-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, para ser sincero. Pensaba que me gustaría que terminarais pronto. Además, antes dijiste antes que tenías que descansar, ¿no?- increíblemente Carlisle, tan hábil como siempre, consiguió desviar la atención de su persona y todos se giraron hacia los combatientes.

— Hmm... supongo que tienes razón.- concordó Bella y miró a Jasper- ¿Lo dejamos en empate?

— De acuerdo- sonrió él después de pensarlo. La verdad es que ardía en deseos de vengarse (entendía a Em), pero se prometió que la felicidad de su hermana ante todo.- Lo dejamos en empate- dijo finalmente tendiéndole la mano derecha en señal de amistad. Ella dudó unos instantes en si darle la mano o no porque sus guantes se veían deshilachados, pero le estrechó la mano y asintió con energías.

— Empate.- le sonrió y se soltó de inmediato para caminar hacia la gran mansión blanca.- Alice, ¿cuánto queda para que anochezca?

— Tres horas, veintisiete minutos, diez segundos. ¿Por qué?- dijo curiosa mientras la seguía hacia la puerta, y con ella, el resto de los Cullen mientras dejaban atrás el destrozado jardín de Esme. Luego ya ayudarían a repararlo.

— Porque es el tiempo que tengo para dormir.

— ¿Tienes que hacer algo después?- la curiosidad empezó a aflorar como nunca lo había hecho desde hacía muchos meses.

— Bueno, sí, es algo complicado...- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de madera y accediendo al salón de la casa.- enciende la televisión y pon las noticias, por favor.

Alice hizo lo que le pidió y lo que vieron en la pantalla fueron diferentes tomas de una casa en llamas siendo apagada por lo bomberos de fondo, y delante a la reportera (que tenía mal gusto para vestirse, según Alice) que decía:

—..._de un misterioso acontecimiento. En la casa que se ve detrás de mí se declaró un incendio en la madrugada de hoy, todavía se buscan las causas. Afortunadamente no han habido víctimas mortales, pero sí heridos leves. Estos afirman haberse encontrado con un ángel salvador de vestiduras blancas que los sacó del incendio. Eso es todo, Tom, te devuelvo la conexión._*- era la repetición de las noticias de esa mañana, Emmet se acordaba de haber escuchado eso del ángel en otro sitio.

— Cambia de canal, pon otro de noticias- pidió Bella. Alice pulsó un botón del mando y apareció, esta vez, otra noticia que tenía que ver con la anterior. En la pantalla, en el borde inferior, había una frase que decía: "**Captura de famoso violador en serie**" y un reportero que hablaba con voz grave:

—_... absolutamente extraño. La víctima afirma no recordar nada de esa noche y el presunto agresor afirma haberse encontrado con un demonio de ojos rojos en la escena del crimen, y luego recuerda haber despertado con dolor de cabeza a una manzana de la comisaría de policía. Esta sostiene la teoría de un posible brote de locura del violador, pero se investigan las causas..._- antes de que Bella lo pidiese, Alice cambió de canal y puso otro de noticiero. La escena era de un hospital lleno de médicos atareados, pero en este, la reportera estaba entrevistando a un médico que tenía tiempo libre, pero se le veía agotado y las ojeras de debajo de sus ojos demostraban que hacía horas que no dormía.

— _Y dígame, doctor, ¿cómo ha estado el panorama en el hospital últimamente?_- La pobre tuvo que cederle el micro al otro porque si no tendría que levantar mucho el brazo debido a la diferencia de altura. — _Muy ocupado, la verdad. Desde hace unos días hemos recibido un índice de pacientes alto y todos dicen lo mismo: Una figura femenina de ojos rojos, pero que parecía un ángel, los había traído. Hemos buscado por todo el hospital y sus alrededores, pero no hemos encontrado nada..._- Alice apagó la televisión en ese momento en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraron a Bella al mismo tiempo, pero cuando por fin dijeron algo, se atropellaban los unos a los otros.

— ¿Ojos rojos?

— ¿Figura femenina?

— ¿Hospitales a rebosar?

— Bella...-empezó Esme, pero se vio interrumpida por Carlisle.

— ¿Eres tú la causante de todo eso?- habló en nombre de todos. Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Sí, soy yo. Eso y muchas cosas más. Alice, preguntabas a qué me dedico por las noches; pues aquí tienes la respuesta: Salvo vidas. Hago lo que sea, desde meterme en un incendio, hasta ir personalmente al hospital con personas moribundas. Hago lo que sea necesario.

— Pero... ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Emmet estupefacto.

— Bueno, eso ocurrió hace varios meses, cuando me echaron de Forks.- empezó y se sentó en un banco que había al lado del enorme ventanal- No sabía a dónde ir, por dónde empezar a buscar; pero un día, por la noche, pensé que si habían vampiros que quitaban vidas, ¿por qué no vampiros que las salvaran? Sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer por los humanos, aprovechar mis capacidades sobrehumanas y mi autocontrol para hacer algo más que lamentarme de las muertes de los demás. Lo único malo es que sólo puedo hacerlo por la noche, aunque de día haya menos peligro, porque debo dormir.

— ¿Y lo haces todos los días?- preguntó de nuevo Carlisle, interesado. Había alguien que compartía sus ideales de compensar de alguna manera por el daño que hacían los vampiros a la humanidad.

— Bueno, intentaba hacerlo todos los días, pero a veces venía Victoria y tenía que desperdiciar mi tiempo luchando con ella y luego recuperarme de las heridas. Ella llega a ser realmente cansina.- hubo un pequeño silencio mientras todos pensaban, inmóviles, hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio, como siempre.

— Entonces deberías dormir un rato, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y en qué consiste, exactamente? Si puedo preguntar...- dijo con miedo a ser irrespetuoso.

— Tranquilo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo ella respondiendo a la sonrisa.- Bueno, "dormir" para mí, está algo mal dicho. En realidad sería "morir", porque es eso lo que hago. Regreso al lugar oscuro de donde desperté después de que el oso me matara.

— ¿Entonces tu dices que moriste aquel día?- dijo Carlisle probando si podía realmente preguntarle lo que fuera.

— Esa es mi teoría, sí. Bueno... la verdad es que yo... ese día morí desangrada. ¿Irónico, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa acorde con su tono sarcástico.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo llegó la ponzoña a tu corazón?- dijo Alice esta vez, adelantándose a Carlisle.

— Eso fue gracias a Jonathan. Introdujo en mi cuerpo parte de la sangre del oso, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, por lo que fue corriendo al hospital y robó jeringuillas y bolsas de sangre. Durante mi conversión, él puso mi pierna en su sitio y la ponzoña reparó el resto.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando los ojos.- Ahora creo que sería buena idea descansar, no he parado de moverme y he perdido energías que necesito esta noche. Los humanos llegan a ser muy sensibles a mí.- suspiró con pesadez y abrió un ojo esperando reacción por parte de su familia.

— Es cierto,- dijo Carlisle dando un palmada para sacar a todos de sus pensamientos y llamarles la atención- sólo espero que nuestra presencia no te moleste.

— Claro que no. Al contrario, espero que yo no les incomode.- contestó con cortesía, pero de repente abrió los dos ojos y habló con un tono más despierto- Es más, creo que subiré a una habitación para no molestar...- Iba a levantarse, pero Alice la interrumpió y evitó a que se levantara del lugar donde se había acostado con una mano.

— Quédate, por favor. Al menos por hoy.- Bella la observó por unos momentos y luego desvió su mirada al resto. Al final, regresó a su posición anterior, acostada en el muro de la ventana, y cerró los ojos.

— De acuerdo,-dijo- pero no me hago cargo si os da grima.

— Gracias- sonrió Alice cuando Bella abrió un ojo y sonrió en respuesta, pero no dijo nada.- Entoces, duerme tranquila, te dejaremos tranquila.

— Gracias.- dio un último suspiro y luego se quedó inmóvil totalmente, parecía una estatua. ¡Incluso no respiraba!

— ¿Soy yo, o no está respirando?- Emmet no dejaba de mirarla fijamente curioso, igual que los demás.

— No,- contestó Alice porque estaba más cerca- no lo está.

— Parece un cadáver- comentó Emmet- ¿Qué?- se asustó ante la mirada fulminante de su familia.- ¿Qué he dicho?

— Nada, Emmet,- le contestó Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados- no has dicho nada.- parecía enfadado.

— Detecto cierto tono de sarcasmo en tu voz- le miró con la misma expresión al otro vampiro, pero más en broma, parodiándolo.

— No, qué va. ¿Tú crees?- sí, estaba enfadado.

— Tranquilo, Jazz, tranquilo...- Alice pasó la mano por el brazo de su esposo y éste automáticamente relajó sus músculos.- ¿Ves que es mejor así?

— De acuerdo...- no parecía muy convencido, pero un cambio en la mirada de su esposa lo alertó- ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Puedo ver!- dijo contenta ella mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío- Puedo ver el futuro, ¡Por fin!

— Seguro es por Bella.- aclaró Carlisle al ver el ceño fruncido de Emmet.

Hubo un pequeño silencio agradable mientras todos pensaban en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, lo que Bella les había contado y lo ella había hecho, incluída la paliza que le dio a Emmet y Jasper; pero Alice pensaba en algo totalmente diferente, ella veía su futuro más cercano, en el que no pasaba nada importante, así que pasando del tema fue recordando como los demás, pero ella veía otra cosa.

Alice estaba recordando la visión que la alertó de la muerte (si es que se podía llamar así, aunque le sonara extraño) de Bella, de eso hace varios meses. Tenía miedo de contar su visión en voz alta y preocupar a los demás, tenía miedo de no haberse equivocado y que la visión fuese real, temía por la vida de su amiga. Y cómo no hacerlo cuando, en un claro tenebroso del bosque, mientras caía un diluvio de los grandes, a su mejor amiga (casi hermana) destrozada con los brazos rotos en varias partes, la pierna izquierda a un metro del resto del cuerpo y la otra dislocada, en medio de un charco de sangre que se secaba lentamente en sus ropas desgarradas.

Pero lo que más angustia le dio fue la expresión que Bella mostraba en aquella visión.

Ella estaba viva todavía, pero sus ojos se veían lejanos, ausentes y sin brillo; su piel estaba más pálida de lo que nunca había visto en alguien Alice; y los labios entreabiertos, rojos de la sangre que seguro había salido de su boca, y todavía se veía un hilillo de sangre salir de ellos. Bella estaba viva, pero parecía haber muerto. Justo antes de acabar su visión, la Bella que contemplaba fijó mirada vacía y sin sentimiento en ella, a pesar de que no se encontraba presente, pero _la estaba mirando_. Durante un par de milisengundos Bella, su hermana todavía humana, la observó sin inmutarse de nada más; ni de la lluvia, ni del frío, tampoco del hecho de que estaba muriendo; solamente la miraba con la misma expresión de soledad.

Y después,**_ nada_**.

Lo único que Alice pudo ver del futuro de amiga después de eso fue una oscuridad absoluta y, mientras más se esforzaba por ver algo, más le dolía la cabeza. Pasaron un par de meses y, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y contarle con todo lujo de detalles a los Cullen lo que había visto; volvió a ver algo, aunque sólo fuera un destello de luz y de nuevo oscuridad.

Después otro destello, otro más; y, un par de minutos después, la vio por fin aunque fuera un segundo. Era un cuerpo completo, por lo que seguía viva, y todavía había esperanza de encontrarla viva. Nunca olvidaría ese momento y quizás, cuando recuperara la confianza de su mejor amiga en un futuro, le preguntaría qué ocurrió exactamente después. Tal vez le pediría ir con ella esa noche.

Por otro lado, Bella soñaba.

Bueno, en realidad no era como los sueños humanos. Básicamente son recopilaciones de recuerdos pasados que danzaban a su alrededor con velocidad hasta que uno en concreto, de manera aleatoria, la arrastraba y los revivía, aunque a veces ella se convertía en mera espectadora, esta vez lo vivía en primera persona. Era uno nuevo (no se repetía tanto como los demás): era del momento en que la 'echaron' del pueblo por parte de los lobos. Lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer, ventaja vampírica. Recordaba la causa de que la descubrieran: una vampira enloquecida por algo había decidido descargar su ira en el pueblo de Forks, de manera que asesinaba a excursionistas indefensos o leñadores sin suerte. Los lobos, al enterarse de ello, fueron inmediatamente a matarla, pero alguien se les había adelantado.

Bella volvió a sentir la piel de la joven vampiresa en las palmas de sus manos, volvió a escuchar los gritos de dolor de ésta y de nuevo sintió el peso muerto a sus pies. Otra vez cerró los ojos, concentándose para no destruir nada más, y ocultó el cuerpo detrás de una roca y luego se sentó en ésta para esperar a que llegaran los invitados. Casi se había olvidado que era un sueño. Cuando llegaron los pudo ver, a los famosos lobos, los descendientes de los que hicieron el tratado con los Cullen...

Parecían sorprendidos, e incluso uno la reconoció (el lobo negro, y también el más grande), pero no hizo nada, solamente les devolvió la mirada con gesto aburrido y cansado.

— Hola.- les dijo y el negro, que estaba delante, le respondió bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento, no puedo entenderos si queréis decirme algo, así que suplico que alguno se transforme- habló conteniendo la emoción de haberse encontrado con los lobos por fin.

Ellos parecieron dudar, mirándose los unos a los otros a los ojos, pero al final, uno en concreto se dio la vuelta y se escondió detrás de los árboles para transformarse. Cuando salió, ya en forma humana, Bella supo quién era: el chico que la encontró aquella vez en el bosque. Ahora cuadraba cómo lo había hecho.

El licántropo en cuestión avanzó hacia ella arrugando la nariz y con una expresión dura en el rostro, como si no le gustara su presencia. _Y cómo no hacerlo_, pensó la vampira, _si cree que he sido yo quien ha matado a toda esa gente_.

— Bella- la reconoció- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le salió la voz algo forzada, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de saltar sobre ella y despedazarla._ Probablemente es lo que más desea hacer en este momento..._

— Sam- ella inclinó la cabeza volviendo a saludar, pero con algo más de respeto- Creo saber a qué habéis venido.

— ¿En serio?- parecía intentar ser educado también. Ella no contestó porque parecía que el otro quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

— Tranquilo,- contestó ella levantándose de su asiento con un salto ágil y luego miró a Sam a los ojos, alertando a los lobos, que dieron un paso hacia delante preparando los músculos por si recibían la orden de ataque.- y vosotros también, Paul, Jared, Embry...- ellos dieron un salto al escuchar sus nombres, pero el de pelaje gris soltó un gruñido de advertencia- No, no voy a matar a nadie, ni tampoco he matado a nadie.

— ¿Cómo podemos creerte?¿Tienes algo que demuestre tu inocencia?- dijo desconfiado Sam todavía tenso.

— Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de vampiro sería si me enfrento a cuatro licántropos sin nada que demuestre mi inocencia?- ella sonrió sin alegría y se dio la vuelta, enseñándoles la espalda indefensa. El gris iba a saltar aprovechando la oportunidad, pero el que parecía ser el jefe, Sam, lo detuvo. Mientras tanto, Bella había dado la vuelta a la roca en donde estaba sentada, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.- Ella es la persona que buscáis- dijo de repente lanzando el cuerpo a los pies del licántropo. Él dio un salto hacia atrás y se preparó para un posible ataque de la vampira del suelo, pero éste no llegó- No va a moverse, no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué?- él volvió a mirar el cuerpo tirado y luego miró a Bella.- ¿Pero cómo...?

— Dejémoslo en que está muerta, por favor- volvió a sonreír sin alegría, pero algo brilló en sus ojos- Me la encontré y supe que había sido ella quien mató a tanta gente, por lo que la maté.- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, aquí la tenéis. Me voy.- se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia los árboles, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el licántropo- ¿Qué pasó con la Bella que salvé aquel día?

— Aquella Bella...-suspiró y luego se giró y lo miró a la cara- ... parte de ella murió ese día.- dijo hablando de ella misma como si fuera otra persona- La otra murió desangrada hace una semana por culpa de un oso.

— Entonces es cierto lo que pensamos.- dijo con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa.

— Pensábamos que los Cullen habían vuelto, y que te habían transformado- ella se tensó ante la mención el apellido-Y al ver que tú...

— Te equivocas- le cortó ella.

— ¿Qué?

— He dicho que te equivocas- repitió en un susurro bajo.- Ellos no me transformaron.

— Entonces, ¿Quién...?- estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?

— Nadie que conozcas- dijo ella, pero luego cambió de tema- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Puedo irme ya?

— No creo, muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Por qué?- ella cerró los ojos esperando un respuesta que ya sabía en qué consistiría.

— No podemos permitir que te marches- dijo serio y se aproximó a ella aprisionando su brazo izquierdo entre sus manazas que a Bella le parecieron tener la temperatura del Sol- Si los Cullen...- Bella desvió la mirada, pero no pudo salvarse del agarre abrasador del lobo- Si _ellos_ no están aquí, entonces todo vampiro que se encuentre en esta zona queda bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el tratado?- preguntó ella con voz tranquila luchando por separarse del agarre del otro.- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. Podrías escaparte.- anunció con voz segura, pero en realidad confiaba en que ella no se iría. La Bella que conocía no lo hubiera hecho.

— Es por tu seguridad. No confío en mi autocontrol.- hubo gruñidos detrás, en los lobos restantes, pero lo ignoraron.

— ¿Morderás a un licántropo?- rió él.

— No, de eso puedes estar seguro. Lo que puedo hacer es mucho peor que eso, pero prometo no escapar- los gruñidos se acentuaron, casi convirtiéndose en rugidos.

— Por Dios, Paul, ¡Cálmate!- le gritó Sam al gris.- De acuerdo, te soltaré. Pero a la mínima, dejaré que los demás se echen sobre ti.

— Gracias.- dijo cuando se vio liberada. Luego, miró la zona que había tocado el licántropo y se la acercó a la mejilla derecha para sentir el calor residual del toque. _Hacía mucho que no sentía este... calor_, suspiró ella cerrando los ojos, _es tan agradable..._Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto a perder en sus recuerdos, en concreto del día en que vio por primera vez el claro de forma circular del bosque. Fue en aquel día cuando recibió su primer beso...

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero la observaron con cautela cada movimiento que hacía, por extraño que les pareciera.

La verdad es que nunca conocieron a la anterior Bella en persona, pero la habían visto muchas veces en la mente de Sam, y también habían visto fotos de ella, pero nada comparado con la criatura que estaba delante de ellos. Era totalmente diferente, aunque el color del pelo era el mismo y el rostro tenía ciertos rasgos de la anterior Bella; se había convertido en una vampiresa de una belleza especial, como los demás vampiros, y también su olor era diferente al que conocieron en los recuerdos de Sam; había pasado de un agradable aroma a fresas a un hedor asfixiante. Aunque, tal vez, lo peor era ese comportamiento extravagante que presentaba.

Paul no soportó más la rabia que lo recorría y saltó directo al cuello de la otra preparado para desgarrarlo, y, esquivando a Sam, consiguió llegar a la posición de la chica, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

_¿Pe-pero qué?_

_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!¡Te la ha jugado!_-escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_¡Embry, cierra el pico! ¡Maldita sea, esto no volverá a ocurrir!¿Pero qué ha pasado?_

_Mm... la verdad es que no he podido ver nada. Lo siento_- dijo otra voz, es decir, el que quedaba, Jared.

Pero, cuando miró a su lado, Bella estaba ahí con expresión cansada y algo triste. Lo miraba a los ojos directamente y negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero Paul no supo determinar si era porque no le parecía su comportamiento algo correcto, o porque le decía que no la iba a alcanzar.

— Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Sam- ella susurró, de forma audible para criaturas como ellos, su nombre con tanta familiaridad que Sam le recorrió un estremecimiento.

— Lo siento.- se disculpó éste- Paul, quieto.- dio un paso hacia el lobo, pero no pareció influir en el hecho de que cuando Sam pronunció esas palabras Paul se quedó inmóvil.

— Veo que mi presencia no es bienvenida. Tengo que marcharme del pueblo, ¿no?- salió apenas un hilillo de voz, aunque todos la pudieron escuchar con claridad.

— Yo creo- contestó Sam intentando que la voz le sonara firme y segura.

— ¿Podré alguna vez volver?- volvió la vista Sam, ya que antes miraba hacia el suelo, y preguntó otra cosa más- ¿Guardaréis el secreto a mi padre?- él miró fijamente a esos ojos, rojos como la sangre fresca, buscando algo que haya quedado de la antigua Bella.

— Si, lo haremos, como lo hicimos con ellos- Bella agradeció que no dijera el nombre- Pero a cambio, tendremos que asegurarnos que no... que tú...- no sabía como decir algo tan complicado sin hacerla enfadar, los neófitos que una vez conoció se enfadaban de nada.

— ¿Que no mataré a nadie?- preguntó otra vez mirando al suelo, pero pudo ver el asentimiento de Sam- Tranquilo, esperaré paciente a que ese momento llegue.- soltó un suspiro cansado. Un par de segundos después levantó la vista y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- De todas maneras tengo algo más que hacer y no creo que sigan buscándome después del funeral.

Se dio la vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Sam la volvió a interrumpir.

— Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?¿He hecho algo malo?

— ¿Volverás algún día?- preguntó con un murmullo poco propio de él.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si tu mismo has dicho que...- ella se había dado la vuelta, pero calló cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Sam y entendió a _ qué Bella le hablaba_. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los volvió a abrir, por un momento, la máscara que cubría su verdadera expresión se rompió y le contestó- Si quieres que te sea sincera... No lo sé.- y así, Bella se dio la vuelta y desapareció del claro. Poco después, abandonó Foks por un tiempo indefinido...

Bella volvió a la realidad de repente, a la realidad de verdad en la que estaba con su familia, y quiso suspirar, pero por alguna razón no podía. Intentó aspirar por la boca, pero nada y se preocupó de verdad. No es que necesitara el aire, pero sentía como si _de verdad_ se estuviera asfixiando.

Abrió los ojos, buscando a alguien a su al rededor, pero sólo estaban Alice y Jasper viendo las noticias en el sofá que estaba al lado de ella. Gritó, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Desesperada, consiguió moverse y se tiró de donde estaba "durmiendo", cayendo con estrépito al suelo alertando a la pareja que inmediatamente acudieron en su auxilio.

— ¿Bella?¡Bella!- llamó Alice a su hermana, pero ella estaba agarrándose el cuello con una mano buscando aire sin éxito, asfixiándose. Jasper recordó de repente algo que escuchó en una clase de primeros auxilios para humanos, a petición de Carlisle, y por primera vez le fue útil. Levantó a la chica del suelo y rodeó su abdomen con los brazos, para luego apretar con la fuerza necesaria. Lo llamaban "Maniobra Heimlich", y, aunque se utilizaba para cuando el individuo se atraganta con algún objeto, pareció funcionar porque Bella aspiró de repente con fuerza y comenzó a híper ventilar. Pasaron un par de segundos y Alice vio adecuado preguntarle a Bella cuando la vio controlar la respiración- ¿Estás bien?

— Si...- respondió luchando para frenar los jadeos que salían de su boca.- ahora sí. Gracias, Jasper.

— No ha sido nada. Lo vi una vez en un cursillo de primeros auxilios y pensé que sería útil esta vez.- se encogió de hombros- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

— Ocurre a veces...- dijo con aires de misterio mirando hacia la ventana- Me levanto y no puedo moverme, o pierdo la vista un rato...- miró a Jasper y luego a Alice y les sonrió- Menos mal que esta vez estabais aquí, conmigo. Normalmente tenía que esperar a que se me pasara.

— ¿Y no tenías miedo de que te atacaran?

— La verdad es que sí, pero nunca me paso nada. Durante el día solía esconderme en cuevas, si estaba cerca de las montañas, o en casas abandonadas, muy tenebrosas por cierto, a las afueras de las ciudades y así nadie se acercaba.- hubo un pequeño silencio- Bueno, ya se ha hecho de noche, me voy.

— ¡Espera!- la llamó Alice- Voy contigo.

— ¿Segura? Puede haber sangre...- frunció un poco el ceño, preocupada.

— Me mantendré alejada si eso ocurre, tranquila. ¿Vienes, Jasper?- la vampira miró a su esposo, pero este negaba con la cabeza.

— Hace dos semanas que no voy de caza y es peligroso, pero encantado iría otro día.- sonrió a las dos y se despidió.- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Cuándo crees que regresarán?

— No lo sé, puede que cuando amanezca.- se encogió de hombros Bella.

— De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.- Luego regresó al sofá y siguió mirando las noticias.

Alice y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salían las dos solas y tal vez esa salida, aunque no fuera exactamente de placer, acercaría un poco más a las dos vampiras.

— Vámonos- Bella tomó de la mano a Alice y las dos salieron por la puerta juntas, preparándose para una noche un tanto sangrienta...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

De acuerdo, un tanto larguillo, pero es que estaba inspirada xD Ojito, que sólo es la 1º Parte...

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Algo de fail!acción, y hemos averiguado algo más del pasado de Bella _¡yujuuuu!_, pero todavía queda muuuuucho más. Culpad a mi mente, que me obliga a **no dormir aunque al día siguiente, a las 8 de la mañana, tenga un examen importante... ¬¬**

Total, que estoy muy cansada, son las 23:18, estoy de vacaciones, y _puede, _repito: **_puede _**que traiga la conti antes del lunes que viene (el 10 empiezo clases xD), todo depende de la cantidad de reviews... es broma xD (a medias, la verdad es que necesito reviews... me siento taaaan solita...)

**Críticas de todo tipo, serán bienvenidas :D**

**Agradecimientos a:**

-_mgk-mar-vulturi_

_-perl rose swan- _Gracias por comentarme en dos caps seguidos! ^^

-_liz_

_-karlita the cullen_

_-Lucky Luciano Noctambula_

_**DANKE~!**  
_


	4. Convivencia II

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Wolaz!

Soy yo, trayendo la conti en un tiempo récord (al menos para mi). Es decir, fijaos en cuánto tardé en escribir _Convivencia I _y os daréis cuenta que estoy muy orgullosa de haber actualiado tan pronto ^^Lo único malo, es que esta vez me quedó 3.000 palabras más largo que el otro (_lo sientoooooo)_ pero es que no sabía dónde cortar esto sin que pareciera que estoy desesperada por publicar la conti xDD, la verdad es que estaba muy desesperada, aunque no reciba casi reviews, pero eso no quita que esté orgullosa de mis 14 reviews en tres capítulos :D

Bueno, sólo quiero decir aquí otra cosa: Alabemos todos al maravilloso grupo **System Of A Down, **porque sus canciones me han dado la inpiración que necesitaba :D, sobretodo teniendo en cuanta que hace un par de días, no estoy segura (las clases me hacen olvidar el tiempo) me descargué los dos álbumes que me faltaban para completar su discografía y me han gustado, en especial estas:

- _I-E-A-I-A-I-O- **Steal this album!**  
_

- _Know- **System Of A Down**_

Sin más dilación, aquí el cap:

* * *

_**Convivencia II**_

Hacía mucho frío, para los humanos, cuando Bella y Alice abandonaron la casa. Alice le había contado a Bella lo que habían hecho mientras ésta dormía, también le contó que estaba muy emocionada sobre lo que iban a hacer en estos días y lo contenta que estaba de haber recuperado a una hermana.

Mientras, Bella escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y en silencio sin comentar nada. Realmente le gustaba escuchar a los demás, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, quizá la única; aunque a la velocidad que salían las palabras de la boca de Alice la confundían. Alice gesticulaba sin parar con las manos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero eso no impedía que corriesen a velocidad vampírica hasta la ciudad más cercana.

— En conclusión- terminó por fin Alice- , espero que te quedes mucho tiempo.- Bella desvió la vista del suelo que recorrían y observó el rostro suplicante de su hermana. Le iba a decir que sí, pero luego recordó lo que ocurriría en un futuro y lo pensó cuidadosamente, entristeciendo a Alice- Si no quieres... no te obligaremos.- Bella la miró a los ojos con esa expresión vació, pero luego medio sonrió.

— No hará falta. No creo que deseen mi presencia después- y, cuando Alice iba a preguntar a qué se refería, Bella la interrumpió y miró hacia las luces nocturnas de bares y locales de la ciudad- Ya hemos llegado.

Bella se detuvo y cerró los ojos, seguramente para escuchar mejor las voces humanas. Alice la miró fijamente y cerró los ojos también, concentrándose, pero cuando llegó a percibir unos gritos femeninos en la lejanía, la otra ya le había tomado el brazo derecho y había empezado a arrastrarla hacía el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos.

— Tú no intervengas a no ser que sea necesario- le pidió Bella- Podrían identificarte y no quiero meterte en problemas.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo...- miró hacia un callejón al final de la calle oscura, para un humano. Desde ese punto, ambas pudieron ver como un grupo de hombres acosaban a dos chicas que probablemente había salido de compras (a juzgar por las bolsas en sus manos) y se les había hecho tarde-... digamos que no van a tener ganas de saber quién soy.

— No les irás a hacer daño, ¿verdad?- susurró temerosa.

— No, esta vez no- Bella soltó el brazo de Alice y disminuyó la velocidad a la que caminaban, para parecer que iban de paseo las dos- Aunque, tal vez...

— ¡Bella!- Alice se asustó al recordar las intenciones homicidas que Edward solía tener en sus días de vigilancia... A decir verdad, pareciera que Bella estuviera haciendo lo mismo que él...

— Tranquila...- contestó Bella sonriéndole un poco, pero bajó la voz ya que se acercaban y podría oírla- ...era sólo una broma...- y, antes de que Alice pudiera decirle algo, Bella desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el tejado de uno de los edificios industriales, típicos de las afueras de una ciudad, mientras observaba la situación con mirada calculadora.

_Pues menudo sentido del humor_, pensó Alice con un suspiro y miró con atención todos los movimientos de hacía Bella. Pero su atención fue desviada por las voces que venían del callejón oscuro.

— ¿De verdad que no queréis pasar la noche con nosotros?- dijo uno.

— Os haremos sentir mejor que nunca- afirmó otro.

— ¡N-N-No!- declaró la que parecía más débil y asustada- ¡No i-i-iremos c-con vosotros! ¿Verdad, Cris?

— Claro.- dijo la otra poniéndose delante de su amiga para protegerla- No permitiré que le hagáis nada.

— ¿Y tú qué?- murmuró la otra preocupada.

— Tranquila, tú sal corriendo- susurró de forma audible sólo para los vampiros.

— ¡Pe-pero...!

— Estaré bien.- sonrió y le entregó todas las bolsas a su amiga y esta esperó pacientemente a que tuviera oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero volvió a mirar a su amiga, quizás por última vez- Quedaos conmigo, pero dejad tranquila a mi amiga.

— Que valiente. ¿Estás segura?- dijo uno, parecía el líder- por mí, vale. ¿Y vosotros, chicos?

— De acuerdo- dijeron y sonrieron de forma lasciva- Tal vez, incluso mejor- las dos chicas temblaron de miedo.

— Vete, y no regreses.- pidió la valiente empujando a la otra hacia la boca del callejón- ¡Vete!

La otra obedeció y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Alice se preguntó por qué razón Bella no había actuado ya, pero sintió que la observaban. Cuando levantó la vista lo único que recibió en respuesta fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre que parecían pedirle permiso para continuar. Alice asintió en respuesta y Bella asintió también, totalmente seria y concentrada en lo que iba a hacer. Luego, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia lo más oscuro del callejón, esperando el momento preciso.

— Bueno, pequeña. Tu amiga ya se ha ido- sonrió y los otros se rieron.- Que empiece la fiesta.- y empezó a acercase lentamente a la pobre chica indefensa mientras ella cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

— No hará falta- habló de repente Bella saliendo de las tinieblas y dejó que la luz le llegase sólo de forma parcial.

— ¿Quién eres tú?- espetó uno muy enfadado.

— ¡Pero si sólo es una chica!- gritó uno que puedo ver el pecho de Bella.

— Y muy hermosa, la verdad- observó otro, pero no se había fijado en su rostro, ni mucho menos. No se podía ver porque era de noche.

— Mm... es cierto- el jefe detuvo su andar y preguntó- ¿Por qué no te nos unes, preciosa?- iba a dar un paso hacia Bella, pero algo invisible, para humanos, lo lanzó lejos de ahí.

— Nadie me llama "preciosa"- murmuró y miró a los ojos a los demás. Ellos retrocedieron aterrados por sus ojos rojos como la sangre que salía de la nariz del desgraciado que estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.- ¿Algún problema?

— N-No...- dijeron un par de ellos- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí...

— Sí, yo pienso lo mismo.- respondió Bella de forma amenazante.- Fuera.- dijo tranquila pero tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera hecho a todo pulmón.

— Bueno, fue un placer- uno inclinó la cabeza temblando y salió corriendo de allí, aterrorizado, al igual que los demás y se olvidaron del cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo mojado del callejón.

— Muchas gracias...- murmuró la chica mientras veía a los otros salir despavoridos del lugar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntar el nombre a Bella, ella ya se había ido.- ¿Pero qué...?

En ese momento se escuchó una sirena, la policía. Cuando llegaron, las amigas se abrazaron llorando por el susto, y la policía observó el lugar. No había nadie más aparte del que estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera cuando miraron hasta el fondo del callejón con sus linternas.

Unos metros más allá, Bella aparecía al lado de Alice, quien había presenciado todo, estupefacta.

— Esta vez ha sido fácil.- dijo mirando fijamente las luces del coche- eran unos simple jóvenes y se asustan con poco.

— Perdona- dijo Alice girándose para mirar a Bella a la cara-, pero la verdad es que das mucho miedo cuando te pones así.

— Así, ¿cómo?- dijo curiosa Bella.

— ¿Es que nunca te has mirado en un espejo?- dijo sorprendida- Tu ojos, tus colmillos, _tu voz_...Aunque intentemos parecer humanos, siempre hemos sido, y seremos, monstr...

— Por favor, no digas eso.- pidió tapándole la boca a la otra con una mano en un movimiento que no existió.- No lo digas...- susurró con voz ronca, casi quebrada, quitando la mano de la boca de Alice.

— ¿Por qué?- se aventuró a preguntar ella.

— Porque vosotros no sois monstruos, así que no tienes derecho a decir eso- comenzó a caminar a velocidad humana, aunque tal vez demasiado rápido para ellos. Cuando Alice la alcanzó se las arregló para ocultar su rostro detrás de su pelo.

— ¿Y tú?- Alice bajó el volumen de su voz e intentó suavizarlo; luego, repitió- ¿Tu piensas que eres un monstruo?- Bella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, pero no contestó.- ¿Bella?- siguió sin contestar.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla para comprobar que seguía allí cuando se escuchó un ruido estridente, como del metal rompiéndose y luego el sonido de algo muy pesado chocar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: choque de tráfico. Ambas salieron corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia el lugar, pero lo que recibieron fue demasiado incluso para un vampiro.

Era un choque múltiple y, desgraciadamente, por aquella vía solía pasar mucha gente y estas habían quedado atrapadas bajo lo que quedaban de los tres coches que obstaculizaban la carretera.

Sangre, sangre por todas partes, todavía caliente.

Sangre fresca...

Alice no aguantó mucho, así que corrió, sin que la vieran los humanos curiosos que se asomaban por la ventana o acudían al lugar corriendo, y se quedó en un lugar seguro, pero lo suficiente como para ver qué hacía Bella en este tipo de casos.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando los humanos de repente dejaron de correr hacia los coches y se quedaban de piedra, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de ahí con el rostro en una expresión preocupada. _¿Qué diantres pasa?_, pero calló y observó cómo Bella recogía los cuerpos que todavía daban señales de vida y los ponía sobre sus hombros, escondida de la vista de cualquier curioso; luego, miró hacia la dirección de Alice y pidió permiso con la mirada. Cuando la vampira asintió, Bella desapareció de allí a toda velocidad.

_Seguramente va hacia el hospital..._, pensó Alice y fue directamente al edificio, pero por otro camino, ya se conocía la ciudad a la perfección. Corrió y corrió a toda velocidad por las calles hasta llegar al otro extremo de esta, en el hospital.

No había nadie en la entrada, nadie humano, porque Bella se escondía en la oscuridad al lado del edificio esperando el momento perfecto para dejar los cuerpos en la entrada. Esperó pacientemente, sin hacer ruido, hasta que no percibieron a nadie cerca y fue en ese momento cuando Bella saltó y se detuvo en la puerta automática de cristal del lugar.

_¿Pero qué hace?_, se preguntó Alice, asustada de que alguien viese a su hermana, pero pasó igual que antes, era como si esquivaran o ignoraran su presencia. Entonces, Bella apareció delante de ella, sola, sin los heridos.

— ¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos?- preguntó la Cullen, curiosa. Bella se giró, sin una palabra y señaló a la multitud que empezaba a formarse delante del mostrador de información del hospital.

— Allí, y van a ser atendidos ahora mismo.- se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos concentrándose para escuchar algo, pero algo la interrumpió.

— Vaya, vaya- escucharon una voz aterciopelada a un par de metros de ellas- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Era vampiro también, pero era de los que se alimentaban de humanos, según sus ojos rojos. Aparentaba unos veinte años y llevaba el pelo largo, descuidado y con algo de barro. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, barro, ramas y hojas, lo que indicaba que era nómada; y, además parecía sediento por lo oscuros que se veían sus ojos.

— ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Bella pasando de saludo, al igual que el otro.

— No.- contestó este, sonriendo amigablemente y acercándose a ellas- Pero gracias de todos modos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Bella quedándose en su sitio, inmóvil.- Te veo algo intranquilo.- el otro la miró unos momentos de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada, como preguntándose a qué se debía la rudeza del tono que Bella usaba para hablar con él.

— No es nada, descuida- hablo con un tono cortés y algo anticuado- Pero es que estoy muy sediento, y me acercaba a un accidente de tráfico cercano, pero no había sangre de la que alimentarme. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

— Nada especial- se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ahora tengo que irme- Iba a pasar al lado de ese tipo solamente para huir a otro lado, la única vía de salido era pasando por ahí, pero el otro de repente le dio un empujón que lanzó a Bella hacia la pared del edificio que estaba al lado.

— No, bonita.- dijo enfadado.- Tú no te vas a ir de aquí airosa.

Bella se separó del muro, dejando un agujero en este, y luego se sacudió los escombros de encima y miró fulminante y retadora al extraño.

— No entiendo qué te pasa conmigo...

— ¡No te hagas la loca!- se empezó a exasperar- ¡Sé que has sido tú quien me ha quitado la comida! ¡Este es mi territorio!

— Yo no me he alimentado de ellos- aseguró Bella, con voz relajada.

— Pues tus ojos dicen lo contrario- un gruñido de ira apareció en el pecho del vampiro- Tú... ¡Roba- presas! Pagarás por esto...- siseó antes de levantar a Bella por el cuello y, de un solo movimiento, le arrancó su brazo derecho, pero ella no gritó ni expresó nada... excepto porque frunció el ceño.- Esto es sólo el principio... no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacerte...- advirtió en un susurro acercando su rostro al oído de Bella, para luego tirarla en el suelo, esperando a que ella se levantase.

Alice estaba horrorizada, pero sabía que no podía intervenir. Le dolía el ver cómo Bella alcanzaba su brazo y maldecía en voz baja mientras se lo volvía a colocar y, aunque Alice supiese lo mucho que escocía eso, no hizo nada por ayudarla, y un grito ahogado involuntario delató su presencia.

— Y traes a tu amiguita, ¿no?- agarró a Alice por el cuello también, impidiendo así que esta respirara- Pero ella es _de los otros_...- miró a Bella y luego volvió a mirar a Alice, pensativo. Mientras llegaba a cualquier conclusión, Bella indicaba con un dedo en los labios, desde detrás del otro, a Alice que no dijera nada.

— Los Vulturis me enviaron a ejecutarla.- se encogió de hombros.

— Pero, ¿por qué hablabas con ella tranquilamente?

— Si no me hubieras interrumpido...- se situó tranquilamente al lado del vampiro y habló con la voz más fría e insensible que Alice había escuchado nunca en Bella-... estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.- se encogió de hombros de nuevo, con total indiferencia- Ya sabes, convencerlos para que te crean y luego atacar desde la espalda.

— Mm... Tienes razón-dijo soltando a Alice en el suelo, a salto y girándose hacia Bella- Eso me parece más Vulturi. Pero, ¿Dónde está tu cap...?-No terminó porque, de un movimiento, Bella le arrancó la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo para luego partir su cuerpo en dos en el suelo de un golpe con el pie. Ante la asustada mirada de Alice, Bella levantó lo que quedaba de aquel vampiro y se giró hacia su amiga.

— ¿Nos vamos?- no sonreía y cuando la miró a los ojos se quedó muda, de manera que sólo pudo asentir lentamente. Bella asintió en respuesta y se fue corriendo a una velocidad suficientemente lenta como para que Alice le diera tiempo de alcanzarla.

Corrieron durante un par de segundos cuando pasaron por el último callejón que daba a los árboles ya en el bosque; y, sin detenerse, Bella siguió corriendo hasta un claro bastante conocido. Sólo que sin oso muerto.

— Aquí es donde te encontramos...- susurró Alice, pero la otra sólo asintió dándole la razón mientras ponía el cuerpo inmóvil en la hierba y buscaba ramas al rededor.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿No es obvio?- respondió Bella y por fin Alice pudo escuchar algo de sentimiento en ella, parecía de burla.- Voy a quemarlo.

— No me refiero a eso- sacudió la cabeza Alice e intentó ayudar a Bella, pero ella ya había terminado la pila.- Toma- le tendió el mechero que esta vez se había acordado de traer.- Me refería a si vas a seguir matando...

— ¿Vampiros?- completó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era de todo menos tranquilizante.- No te preocupes, no es algo que haga todos los días, sólo de vez en cuando. Hay algunos que simplemente me dejan en paz, pero otros son demasiado gallitos como para imitar a sus compañeros y me retan, o intentan matarme.- soltó una carcajada seca y atemorizante- Ya sabes lo que pasó después.

— Pero, ¿por qué los matas?

— Porque podrían matar a muchas persona por culpa de nuestra pelea.- se encogió de hombros- Además, a veces cometo errores y los mato sin querer, pero es porque no me había dado cuenta a tiempo que poseían algún poder.- Alice se quedó muda un buen rato, incapaz de que cuadrase en su cabeza esta faceta asesina de Bella, su hermana y amiga, hasta hace poco una inocente humana- ¿Volvemos a la ciudad?

Alice asintió lentamente, para un vampiro, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad que le dieron sus piernas hacia la ciudad donde había estado antes; pero Bella no se detuvo a las afueras, como antes, si no que siguió corriendo hasta el punto que se volvió invisible para Alice, que sólo pudo saber que estaba en la plaza principal por su olor a fresas y lavanda. Justo cuando, al saltar por encima de los arbustos que rodeaban el extenso parque, pudo ver a Bella que observaba con el rostro serio un cuerpo en el suelo que se estaba enfriando con el paso de los segundos.

— ¿Está...?

— No- afirmó Bella interrumpiendo a Alice. Ella se inclinó e inspeccionó con ojo crítico las heridas en el cuerpo de la chica.- Y sé quién le ha hecho esto, está muy cerca de aquí.

— ¿Quién?- murmuró Alice atreviéndose a salir de la oscuridad de las planta y se posicionó al lado de Bella debajo de la farola observando también el cuerpo.

— Es un violador y asesino en serie que llevo buscando desde ayer- miró a Alice y de nuevo su rostro carecía de emoción- Lo sé porque siempre las elije igual, he investigado su caso, y las deja de la misma manera, abandonadas en al oscuridad, de noche y medio muertas con una puñalada en el pecho...- su voz fue cambiando de manera que al final parecía haber... ¿comprensión? Sí, Bella parecía entenderlo posiblemente sentías esas chicas jóvenes sin rostro ni nombre.

— Bella...- murmuró Alice sabiendo por qué Bella se sentía así, pero luego se acordó de algo- Pero, todavía hay esperanza, ¿no? Si al llevas al hospital todavía puede haber esperanza...- Alice fue bajando el volumen de la voz cuando vio que a otra negaba seria con la cabeza.

— No creo que sobreviva, la herida en el pecho le ha atravesado el pulmón izquierdo y ha hecho un corte en el corazón- dijo con la voz igual a la de Carlisle cuando hablaba del diagnóstico de los pacientes- Pero, en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, el trauma psicológico acabaría con ella en un par de días.- Alice inmediatamente entendió y asintió triste, tanto por la chica que estaba muriendo a sus pies, como por su amiga. Era como si Bella hablase de ella misma.

— ¿No podemos hacer algo por ella?

— Sí, podemos- Bella dejó de observar el cuerpo y miró a Alice- ¿Tienes tu móvil encima?

— Claro, aquí lo tienes- dijo tendiéndole el aparato- ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

— Sí- murmuró marcando el 911 a toda velocidad y se acercaba el teléfono a la oreja- Una llamada anónima puede hacer milagros...- esperó un par de segundos, y una voz de mujer, bastante mayor, la atendió. Por supuesto, Alice era capaz de escuchar.

— _911, ¿en qué puedo atenderle?_-Bella ni dijo nada, solamente se quedó callada. Un segundo, dos... _¿Qué está haciendo?,_ pensó Alice-_¿Diga?_

— Por...favor- habló de repente la de ojos rojos- Necesito ayuda... socorro... hay una chica- era la primera vez que Alice veía cómo mentía de esa forma su amiga, pareciendo tan vulnerable y poniendo una voz temblorosa y asustada, que por un momento se lo creyó- Una chica... tirada en el suelo... en el Parque Central... ¡ayuda!- y colgó, cerrando la tapa del teléfono con gesto ausente.- ¿Este teléfono puede ser ubicado?

— Eh... no- respondió un poco aturdida- Es ilocalizable, sólo por si acaso- dijo ya más segura.

— Perfecto.- se lo devolvió- Tienes que conseguirme uno de esos, son muy útiles.

— ¿Antes qué usabas?

— Teléfonos públicos cuando tenía dinero,- se giró y abandonó a paso lento el lugar- y cuando no, usaba el teléfono de la víctima. Vamos, todavía hay mucho que hacer.- llamó a la vampira y, cuando ella llegó a su lado, pudieron escuchar a los lejos el sonido de las sirenas.

— Ya vienen.

— Sí- asintió Bella con la cabeza- suelen venir bastante rápido a veces, aunque nunca encuentran al agresor.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no lo has atrapado todavía?- estaba estupefacta. ¿Por qué algunos sí y otros lo dejaba ir?

— Porque no tengo pruebas de sus delitos.- dijo escondiéndose en una zona oscura para los humanos a observar el "espectáculo" cuando llegó el coche patrulla.- Vale, puedo atraparlo, está cerca de aquí.; pero, ¿qué me garantiza que lo mandarán a la cárcel?.. Aunque, ahora que lo dices, puedo simplemente dejarlo catatónico y que los metan en un manicomio.

— ¿Dé qué estás hablando?

— Puedo dejarlos medio locos. No lo hago siempre, sólo con aquellos que merecen estar lo suficientemente cuerdos como para saber que están locos.

— Pero, pero...- tartamudeó Alice en voz baja al lado de ella- Eso es cruel.

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?- no era una pregunta retórica o sarcástica, ni mucho menos. Estaba de verdad pidiendo su opinión. Al recibir toda la atención de Bella y de sus ojos rojos sangre, se asustó, pero se detuvo a pensar cuidadosamente en su respuesta.

— Yo... haría como una vez vi hacer a Carlisle- Bella pareció aún más interesada y asintió, esperando a que continuara- Podrías dejarlos semi-inconscientes pero sin dejarlos locos.- se estremeció cuando, de repente, un brillo extraño (pareció que era interés y rezó para que así fuera) apareció en medio del rojo de sus iris.

— Podría funcionar...- murmuró- Si, tienes razón- asintió para sí misma cuando estuvo conforme.- Supongo que tendré que mejorar mi autocontrol para ello, un pequeño defecto, pero está bien. No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes.

— Tal vez no te detuviste a pensarlo- se encogió de hombros Alice.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Te apetece buscar al violador?- dijo Bella como si estuviera preguntando si prefería ir al cine o a un restaurante.

— ¿No era que ya sabías dónde estaba?

— Bueno, sí- dijo y se giró y miró algún punto en la lejanía que identificaron como un humano- Precisamente ahí viene.- efectivamente, ahí estaba, al final de la calle oscura, un hombre que rondaba los treinta años con un cuchillo en la mano y expresión que parecía demostrar una lucha interna entre el sufrimiento y la ira.

— ¿Es ese?

— Sí, el mismo- asintió Bella y se giró un momento para comprobar que los policías seguían examinando el cuerpo ya muerto, enfriándose, y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios, enseñando los colmillos.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea, Alice.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó curiosa y algo molesta por no poder ver el futuro de la otra- Recuerda, no mates a nadie ni lo conduzcas a la locura.

— Tranquila, sólo haré lo que me has dicho- respiró hondo y cerró los ojos- Reza para que salga bien.

— ¿Por qué...?- antes de terminar, Bella la había empujado con cuidado hacia un lugar algo más apartado y, sonriendo de manera siniestra, la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en los labios.

— No hables, ya se acerca.- Dejó a la vampira ahí y desapareció. Alice, curiosa, observó primero a los policías, y luego al asesino. No encontró a Bella, pero cuando iba a volver a mirar el coche patrulla, vio con sorpresa, cómo se acercaba lentamente incluso para un humano, hacia el asesino.

— Por favor, necesito ayuda- dijo usando otra vez esa voz de adolescente asustada y, el hecho que tuviera algo de sangre en la ropa y la manga derecha rasgada (por culpa del desmembramiento que sufrió antes), consiguió hacer la escena más realista- Alguien...muy raro... me seguía... ayuda...

— Oh, vaya- se sorprendió el otro, pero luego de reponerse miro de forma algo lasciva a Bella, precisamente no la miraba a los ojos, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, escondiendo el cuchillo en vano, porque Bella perfectamente lo había visto antes.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ven, pequeña, yo te ayudaré a ir a la comisaría de policía...- Bella se acercó obedeciendo ante la sorpresa de Alice, quien ya casi no se asombraba al ver a Bella...así.

El hombre la rodeó con un brazo, y Bella se estremeció como si tuviera miedo o frío, ambas cosas totalmente imposibles, pero el otro solamente amplió más la sonrisa dejando entrever sus dientes antes de sacar el cuchillo en un movimiento que creyó discreto.

Pero, antes de siquiera mover un dedo, Bella le puso una mano en los ojos y otra en la boca para que no gritara; inamovible, ella no se movió y se quedó como una estatua dejando que el hombre intentara acuchillarla, sin éxito, ya que fue el cuchillo el que se rompió. Bella suspiró y dejó salir una risita un tanto siniestra antes de que el otro se quedara totalmente inmóvil y se desplomara sobre el suelo frío y mojado de la calle. Bella se agachó y recogió el cuerpo, poniéndolo encima de su hombro como si pesara gramos en vez de kilos, y avanzó hacia Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Funcionó!- le dijo feliz. Alice no consiguió que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, que se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, y con los ojos desorbitados.- No creo que lo haya dejado loco.

Se detuvo delante de su hermana y ladeó la cabeza, con duda en sus ojos. ¿Podían los vampiros quedarse con la mente totalmente en blanco? Tal vez sí, porque Alice sentía que los pensamientos se le escapaban de la cabeza a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero le llegó un débil olor a sangre que le hizo tensarse, frunciendo el ceño. Abrir los párpados para mirar a Bella y luego al hombre. ¡El cuchillo! Todavía había sangre, seguramente de la chica de antes...

Recordándola, Alice se giró y miró que todavía la policía seguía allí, y luego fijó la vista en Bella, que avanzaba lentamente hacia la luz que ofrecían los faros del automóvil.

Alice no dijo nada, tenía una ligera idea de lo que su amiga iba a hacer y, en efecto, Bella en ese momento lanzó el cuerpo con la suficiente fuerza como para que éste aterrizara con estrépito en el techo del coche de policía sin romperse nada más que un par de costillas.

— Ups...- murmuró Bella cuando un chasquido la avisó de los huesos rotos- Creo que me pasé un poco. Esta fuerza de neófita me está matando...- mientras ella hablaba, los agentes de la ley corrieron hacia lo que había hecho tanto ruido y se sorprendieron al encontrar un cuerpo, que luego se dieron cuenta de que sólo estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, si no tenías pruebas?- preguntó extrañada porque su hermana le había dicho perfectamente que no lo podía atrapar.

— El cuchillo- fue lo único que dijo, pero bastó. Alice inmediatamente se dio cuenta y miró otra vez al asesino y a los policías, que a estas alturas lo habían identificado y le ponían unas esposas, quitándole el susodicho cuchillo. Claro, éste estaba bañado en la sangre de la chica del parque, su última víctima, era una prueba que serviría de momento para que lo arrestaran, aunque tal vez luego tomarían sus huellas...

— Vaya...- soltó Alice admirando el trabajo de Bella, lo rápida que fue pensando todo eso en un momento y lo impecable y eficaz había sido.- ¿Vas a seguir...?

— Sí,- contestó Bella simplemente- todavía queda algo de tiempo para que amanezca. ¿Puedes ver que pase algo?

— Mm...- Alice cerró los ojos pensativa. Podría ver algo porque Bella todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión, por lo que podría ver algo...- Veo a una chica... en un tejado de un edificio muy alto... ¡se va a tirar!

— No si yo puedo evitarlo.- murmuró Bella mirando a su al rededor desesperadamente, buscando- ¿Cuándo va a ocurrir?

— Pronto- dijo- tal vez en un minuto o quizás dos, es cerca de aquí porque puedo ver las luces rojas y azules de los policías.

— De acuerdo- entonces, Bella miró hacia un lugar en concreto: a diez metros de allí, al otro lado de la plaza de la ciudad, había una figura claramente femenina en la azotea de un edificio de viviendas.- Ahí está.

Bella corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar, pasando totalmente desapercibida para los policías, seguida de Alice. Cuando llegaron, miraron hacia arriba y una maceta cayó de ahí, casi dándole a Bella en la cabeza, pero ella logró atraparla antes de que la golpeara y cayera al suelo ruidosamente. Dejó el objeto cuidadosamente en el suelo y miró la puerta principal del edificio, cerrada. Sólo podría abrirse desde dentro.

— ¿Vas a saltar?- preguntó Alice, estupefacta.

— Sí.

— Es muy alto, no vas a llegar.- en efecto, para subir tenía que saltar cerca nueve o diez pisos, si se cuanta la planta baja, sin que la vieran los humanos. Bella sonrió.

— Olvidas que soy una neófita- susurró antes de desaparecer de nuevo, volviendo a aparecer detrás de la chica de blanco. A Alice no le quedó otra que buscar un lugar oscuro y saltar por sus propios medios y trepar el trecho que quedaba. Cuando llegó a la azotea, se encontró detrás de su hermana, quien a su vez estaba detrás de la humana, sin ser notada.

— Esta vida no merece la pena...- susurró la chica. Bella sonrió con ironía en la expresión, como diciendo: _¿No me digas?_- Adiós mundo cruel...

— ¿Por qué?- soltó Bella al aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la humana, de oídos menos desarrollados, escuchara a la perfección. Cuando esta se giró, no vio a nadie y frunció el ceño, como creyendo que se lo había inventado. Dio un paso hacia delante, rozando con los dedos desnudos el borde.- ¿Por qué?- volvió a susurrar, pero más fuerte, y siguió hablando desde la oscuridad. Alice la veía perfectamente, pero la chica no.- ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Qu...Quién está ahí?- preguntó con algo de duda en la voz- Sal de donde quiera que estés.

— Eso no es necesario...- habló Bella un poco más alto- Lo más importante es ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?

— ¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!- soltó la joven, no tendría más de diecisiete años.

— Es cierto, pero para que me creas, te diré que yo ya he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

— Tú... ¿eres un fantasma?- susurró la chica buscando por todos lados. Bella soltó una risita por la conclusión que había sacado la humana, pero la otra tomó su no-respuesta como un sí- ¿Cómo... moriste?- Alice se tensó por unos momentos al mismo tiempo que Bella guardaba silencio, quizá pensando una respuesta.- ¿Sigues ahí, fantasma?

— Sí, sigo aquí- dijo Bella.

— ¿Vas a contestarme?- su voz sonó cuidadosa, aunque más bien parecía asustada.

— Yo... me suicidé también.- Bella frunció un poco los labios. La verdad es que no le convencía mucho la respuesta que dio, pero siguió adelante- Por amor- añadió.

— ¿Qué... te pasó?- la pobre chica no sabía bien que decir, pero al menos se había apartado de la cornisa para situarse en un lugar más seguro, buscando al "fantasma"- No importa si no quieres contestar. Sé lo mucho que duele perder a alguien que quieres, mi novio fue asesinado hace poco- soltó la chica con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, pero siguió, con la voz quebrándosele poco a poco- Unos... desalmados... lo mataron para quitarle su dinero.- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.- Nos íbamos a fugar... juntos...- Alice y Bella se miraron a los ojos un poco tristes.

— Lo siento...- susurró Bella, pero eso hizo que la otra rompiera a llorar de repente.

— Perdona que te esté contando esto, precisamente a ti una desconocida total. Aunque tal vez esté volviéndome loca... - se limpió las lágrimas que pudo con una manga- Mira que oír cosas...- Bella cerró los ojos, comprendiendo. Ella también había llegado a escuchar cosas cuando...

— Te comprendo- susurró Bella y, aprovechando que la otra había cerrado los ojos para limpiárselos, corrió a su lado y la abrazó de repente ante la sorpresa de Alice.- Te entiendo, pero eso no es motivo para querer matarte. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con tus padres?- la chica se tensó de repente y se estremeció, por el frío, por supuesto.

— Eres... corpórea...- se asombró unos momentos. Quería darse la vuelta para ver a la persona que la abrazaba por detrás, pero Bella lo impidió- ¿Por qué no me dejas verte?

— No querrías verme- dijo Bella cerrando los ojos- pero contéstame, y te dejaré que me veas.

— Mi madre... ella no me comprende.- dijo y Alice bufó. Todas las adolescentes creían que sus padres los odian- Ella dejó a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, llevándome con ella, pero se veía claramente que no me quería, es más me odia. Dice que sólo molesto y que siempre estoy en el medio. Mi padre vino varias veces a por mí pero... él...

— ¿Abusó de ti?- preguntó la vampira con tranquilidad, todavía abrazando a la humana, que temblaba al recordarlo.

— Sí- contestó cuando se repuso- Él se aprovechó de mi y mamá nunca dijo nada en contra. Conseguí que me dejara en paz, pero debía seguir viviendo con mamá...- entonces, rompió a llorar.- Yo... no sé qué hacer... Mi novio... era el único que me apreciaba de verdad...- soltó entre hipos-... todo iba a salir bien, pero ayer...

— Comprendo...- Bella apretó un poco el abrazo, pero sin hacer daño a la chica.- Pero por eso no debes rendirte. Sigue adelante, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Y me lo dices tú?- se enfadó de repente, revolviéndose en los brazos de hierro de Bella- Tú... que te suicidaste. ¡Hiciste lo mismo que yo! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer!- intentó salir de entre los brazos de Bella, pero ella no la dejó- ¡Suéltame!- chilló.

Entonces, Bella obedeció y la soltó inexpresiva, volviendo a esa máscara para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía, aunque en sus ojos se veía dolor, tristeza, compresión... pero, ante todo, arrepentimiento. Alice no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse de ese descubrimiento, porque la humana había visto a Bella soltando un débil grito ahogado. Ella primero se fijó en su ropa, desgarrada y ensangrentada en algunos sitios, pero era toda negra; desde las botas hasta los guantes que aparentaban no aguantar mucho tiempo más. Luego, miró su rostro, deteniéndose en la piel perfecta y blanca como la cal (sus ojos no podían percibir las cicatrices).

_Qué hermosa..._, pensó, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio los ojos, rojos como la sangre, de Bella.

— Te dije que no querías verme...- susurró suspirando, y dio un paso hacia la chica.

— ¡No te me acerques!- suplicó- No me mates, por favor.

— ¿Matarte?- Estaba estupefacta- ¿Por qué?

— ¡No eres un fantasma!- O_bviamente..._, pensó Alice.- ¡Entonces seguro que has venido a matarme por mi pecado! ¡Demonio!

— ¿Ahora soy un demonio?- susurró, con expresión dolida- Sólo quería ayudarte, no he venido a matarte, ni mucho menos.- bajó un poco la voz- Sólo quería ayudarte...- se dio la vuelta, simulando estar herida.

La humana calló, arrepentida de sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza apenada y corrió hacia Bella pero chocó con ella y sintió como si se hubiese tirado de cabeza hacia una pared de hormigón; aunque, aún así la abrazó por detrás tal y como había hecho antes la vampira. Se estremeció de nuevo por el frío, la pobre estaba sólo vestida con una bata blanca y andaba descalza, pero abrazó a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lo siento...- murmuró- Me asusté, creí que eras un demonio, pero pareces un ángel sin alas.- Bella se sobresaltó. Ya le habían dicho ángel antes, pero nunca con tanta devoción en la voz y esperanza- Y dime, ¿qué te han hecho para acabar en la Tierra?- Bella sintió como si su muerto corazón hubiera sido estrujado. ¿Qué debía decir y qué no?

— Es complicado...- susurró. Pero entonces se tensó y dijo sólo para Alice "_Va a amanecer..._" Ella asintió. No sabía cómo acabar pronto este problema, pero de repente una idea le cruzó por la cabeza- Pero te lo contaré si me prometes algo. Incluso puedo enseñarte mis alas.

— ¿Son blancas?- susurró la otra. Bella asintió con una sonrisa.- ¡De acuerdo! Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Redimirme de mis pecados?

— No.- dijo Bella con la voz más tranquila que pudo, sin exteriorizar su preocupación por el sol- Tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante. Habla con tu madre, y si eso no funciona, puedes avisar a la policía, ellos sabrán ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¡Te lo prometo!- asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa la chica- Pero ahora, cuéntame tu historia...

— Tienes que cerrar los ojos- susurró Bella como si fuera un secreto al oído de la otra. Esta volvió a asentir y los cerró con fuerza, ansiosa- Yo era un ángel cercano a Dios cuando...- mientras hablaba, puso una de sus manos en la frente de la otra e inmediatamente ella se desmayó.

— ¿La has dormido?- escuchó al voz cantarina y aguda de Alice. Bella asintió.- Llevémosla a su piso.

— ¿Sabes dónde es?

— Sí. Cuando subía detecté su olor en una de las ventanas. Acuéstala en su cama y parecerá que lo ha soñado todo.- Bella volvió a asentir y siguió a Alice bajando de un salto hasta un balcón cercano, justo delante de la puerta de cristal de una habitación que olía a esa humana que llevaba en brazos.

Entró, la puerta corredera no estaba cerrada con seguro, y depositó con cuidado el cuerpo en su cama de sábanas azules. Besó la frente de la chica con suavidad y soltó un "_Cuídate..._" antes de salir hacia afuera en dirección a la mansión Cullen.

El viaje de vuelta fue algo más silencioso que el de ida. No tenían prisa, por lo que iban corriendo a una velocidad razonable, sin mirarse ni decir nada. Alice todavía procesaba lo que había pasado; desde que Bella despertó hasta que dejaron a la suicida en su cama. Era como si acabara de vivir un sueño, aunque más parecido a una pesadilla. Corrieron durante unos segundos más y, cuando por fin atisbaron la casa blanca a lo lejos, Alice soltó una risilla suave, consiguiendo que Bella moviera otra cosa que no eran las piernas y la mirase preguntando de forma silenciosa.

— Será mejor que te prepares- pero, antes de que Bella pudiese preguntar por qué, sintió cómo alguien arremetía contra ella y se tensó, pero al oír la risa explosiva ya supo quién era.

Emmet.

Él había saltado desde la puerta de madera de la casa y se lanzó hacia Bella con todo su cuerpo y ella, al verse sorprendida, perdió el equilibrio cayendo los dos rodando por el suelo llenándose de tierra, hierba y barro a partes iguales. Em reía como un loco y revolvía el pelo de Bella con una mano aprovechándose de que estaba encima de su hermana e impedía cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

— ¡Emmet!- saludó Bella- ¿A qué viene esto?

— Te echaba de menos- soltó en medio de las risas- cuando volví de cazar con Rosalie y Esme no te vi, aunque Jasper me dijo dónde estabais, me aburrí como una ostra. Rosalie nunca juega conmigo y Jasper estaba enfurruñado en el sofá. Seguro que es porque ha perdido contra ti.

— ¡Te he oído!- escucharon desde el sofá del salón a Jasper- Recuerda que tú también perdiste ¡Y de qué modo!

— La dejé ganar.

— Si, claro...- dijo Bella rodando los ojos y sonriendo también. Siempre se contagiaba de la risa de Emmet- Esto... Emmet, ¿Podrías dejarle levantar?

— ¿Es que no puedes?- se burló él- ¿Dónde está toda tu fuerza neófita?

— Vale, es culpa tuya.- sonrió y desapareció de ahí, para aparecer luego detrás de Emmet y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, acostándolo boca abajo. Se sentó encima de él y le dijo al oído- ¿Qué decías?

— Vale...- contestó enfurruñado, parecía haberse rendido- Tú ganas ¿Contenta?

— Pues sí- antes de que terminase de hablar Emmet había intentado aprovechar la distracción para emplear toda su fuerza en liberarse. Digo _intentó_ porque... no lo consiguió- Tramposo.

De todas maneras, lo dejó libre y fue hacia la casa con paso tranquilo y relajado, entrando justo antes de que el sol saliera por fin y alumbrara con esa luz grisácea todo el lugar. Entró por la puerta seguida de Alice y Emmet, buscando al resto de la familia.

— ¿Dónde está Carlisle?- preguntó extrañada.

— Debe de seguir en el hospital. A veces se queda más tiempo en los días nublados- contestó Jasper desde el sofá mientras veía un programa de música en la MTV- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bien- se encogió de hombros- Normal.

— ¡Es mentira!- apareció Alice como un torbellino y se sentó al lado de su marido a velocidad relámpago con los ojos brillantes de emoción- Normal que Carlisle se haya quedado más tiempo, con la de gente que Bella envió al hospital.

— ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jasper abrazando a Alice, pero arrugó la nariz y notó otra cosa- Huele a sangre.

— Ya- contestó Bella acercándose, pero se quedó de pie delante de ellos. Pronto se les unió Emmet, quien se sentó al otro lado de Jasper.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?- Emmet dijo, señalando el brazo que quedó al descubierto mostrando toda la amplitud de las cicatrices con forma de media luna que surcaban su piel.- Oye, ¿Y esa?- se acercó a ella en un segundo y tomó su brazo para examinarlo mejor- Esta marca es nueva.

— Es que no sabes lo que pasó.- dijo emocionada la duende, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le mandó su hermana- Bella se enfrentó a un vampiro.

— ¿Tu te peleas con todo el mundo o qué?- rió Emmet mirando sorprendido a Bella.

— No siempre, ya lo he dicho- suspiró cansada- Lo que pasó fue que él creyó que me había comido a sus presas, tuvimos una discusión y lo maté. Fin.

— ¡No fue así!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza Alice- Te olvidas de la parte del accidente automovilístico.

— ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

— Bella salvó de morir a unos humanos en un choque múltiple en al carretera. Por eso Carlisle ha tenido que quedarse.- de repente Alice se sobresaltó- ¡Y también los matones del callejón! ¡Y la chica de la plaza!

— Para, para...- Jasper extendió calma a todo el lugar, consiguiendo que Alice dejara de botar en su asiento.- Y ahora, respira hondo y cuenta las cosas ordenadamente. ¿Qué hicieron nada más llegar?

— Vale...- Alice le hizo caso y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones; para luego tomar más aire y contar.- Cuando salimos de aquí, fuimos a un callejón en donde unos humanos acosaban a unas chicas indefensas. Bella asustó a los jóvenes y la policía llegó después de que se fueran, cuidando a las dos chicas.- Emmet parecía aburrido-Luego, hubo un accidente automovilístico con varios coches implicados. Murieron unos cuantos y, aunque tuve que apartarme de allí, pude ver a Bella levantando a todos los que todavía seguían vivos; después la seguí hasta el hospital y ella los dejó allí sin ser notada.

— Imposible.- murmuró Rosalie, pero ellos escucharon perfectamente.

— ¡Es cierto!- se defendió Alice volviendo a tomar aire y prosiguió su historia a toda velocidad- Cuando salimos del hospital, un vampiro nos salió diciendo que le habíamos... bueno, que Bella le había quitado sus presas y la atacó.- estaba algo apenada cuando prosiguió, con voz más baja- Ella se defendió sin usar la violencia, pero él le arrancó el brazo. Por eso le falta la manga- Todos en la sala miraron de nuevo hacia el brazo mencionado e incluso escucharon a Esme en su estudio del piso de arriba, que soltaba un pequeño jadeo contenido de preocupación. Inmediatamente ella bajó y se detuvo al lado de Bella tomado su brazo entre sus manos y buscando entre el mar de marcas de batalla la más reciente- Yo sin querer delaté mi presencia y quiso atacarme a mí, pero Bella lo mató antes de que pudieran hacerme nada- añadió lo último rápidamente cuando Jasper la miró preocupado buscando desesperado alguna herida, pero incluso la ropa de Alice estaba intacta, algo arrugada, pero se veía igual que cuando salió. Pareciera que Bella se llevó lo peor- Después fuimos al claro donde la encontramos ayer y quemamos el cuerpo.

— Ah...- murmuró Emmet comprendiendo algo- así que era eso lo que vinimos de camino hacia aquí. La humareda- concretó.

— Exactamente- asintió Alice, pero calló de repente cuando parecía querer decir algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó su marido. Alice miró a Bella quien asintió y fue ella quien siguió contando.

— No te preocupes, Jasper.- habló Bella con voz neutra, aunque se le notaba algo tensa- Alice no quiere hablar de lo que pasó después.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Yo detecté olor a sangre en la plaza de la ciudad, y cuando fuimos encontramos una chica que yo identifiqué como la víctima de un asesino y violador en serie que yo llevaba buscando desde hace poco.

— ¿Qué...le pasó?- Esme estaba preocupada por esa chica- ¿Murió?

— Cuando llegamos seguía con vida, pero lo único que se podía hacer era llamar a la policía.- Alice se animó a decir.- Murió poco después sin que pudiésemos hacer nada.

— Correcto- asintió Bella-, usé el teléfono de Alice para llamar al 911, algo es algo. Llegaron bastante rápido- añadió.-Mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados o abandonar su cuerpo hasta que a la mañana siguiente la encontrase alguien, eso es demasiado cruel.

— ¿Y luego?

— Encontré al... asesino- dudó si utilizar la palabra unos momentos- No quería acercarme a él porque sabía que lo mataría, pero Alice me dio otra alternativa. La verdad, no sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

— Propuse dormirlo simplemente- Alice decidió hablar cuando la mirada de duda de los demás, incluso Rosalie, que estaba en la puerta cruzada de brazos.- Ella me dijo que normalmente conducía a la locura a sus... ¿víctimas?- no sabía si la palabra ofendería a su hermana. Cuando la miró, ella se encogió de hombros.-

— ¿Locos?- Emmet parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Cómo?

— Dejaba escapar una billonésima fracción de mis sentimientos, pero al parecer era demasiado para los humanos, por lo que su mente no lo asimilaba y se volvían locos.- soltó una pequeña risilla, dándole un aire siniestro- Hasta algunos seguía diciendo cosas como "el demonio" u "ojos rojos" cuando los encerraban en el manicomio que ofrecía la cárcel, pero nadie los tomaba en serio al principio. Supongo que, con el paso del tiempo y con otros casos, se creó el rumor del ángel salvador y benevolente que lucha contra el mal, un demonio maligno de ojos rojos que era capaz de matar a sus víctimas con sólo una mirada, y que lo persigue por todo el mundo- se encogió de hombros- Otras cosas las añadieron después, pero lo que no saben es que soy yo.

— Hablando de ángel- dijo Alice bajando la cabeza apenada- el último caso de hoy, la chica suicida.

— Oh, vaya...- Esme puso una mano delante de la boca abriendo mucho los ojos y con la misma expresión en el rostro de Alice- No me digas que...

— No- cortó Bella- ella no murió. Impedí que saltara.

— ¿Le contaste el Secreto?- Jasper preguntó muy serio. Si de verdad lo había hecho, sumado a todos los rumores que corren por el globo, podrían inmiscuirse los Vulturis.

— No, ella sacó sus propias conclusiones.- negó la neófita con la cabeza- Aunque le conté un par de cosas verdaderas, mentí bastante y ella llegó a la conclusión de que era una especie de ángel caído. Al final la dejamos en su habitación y vinimos aquí lo más rápido que pudimos porque iba a amanecer y no creo que sea muy común ir con esta pinta un... Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy?- la pregunta los extrañó a todos, pero fue Rosalie quien contestó.

— Jueves- murmuró, parecía enfadada por algo.

— Rosa...- Emmet se le acercó lentamente para un vampiro, pero ella huyó de su toque- ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Ella es lo que me pasa!- casi gritó señalando a Bella con su dedo índice de uñas pintadas de rojo- Está claro que miente, ¿Es que no te parece extraña su historia? ¡Hay demasiados espacios en blanco! ¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que, con transformación y todo, no es mucho tiempo para un vampiro tardar más de cinco meses en encontrarnos aquí? No sé vosotros, pero a mí me parece muy obvio que viniéramos aquí, teniendo en cuenta que es el único lugar en que se habla inglés de toda Europa. Y también está lo de tus salidas nocturnas, ¿es que no ves que llamas demasiado la atención? O nos estás ocultando algo...- entrecerró los ojos, callándose por fin.

Los Cullen estaban mirándola con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué Rosalie decía esas cosas tan crueles? Sólo faltaba que dijera que no era bienvenida, hubiera sido la guinda del pastel, pero al menos no lo dijo. Todos la miraban con al boca abierta. Todos... menos Bella.

Ella no había cambiado su expresión en todo el discurso, ni había rencor o sorpresa en su mirada; era como si llevara esperándolo mucho tiempo, como un adulto que oye una rabieta de un niño, que ya sabía de antemano que pasaría. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, pero seguía respirando con esa expresión neutra y algo vacía a la que todos se estaban acostumbrado.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso.- soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos. Estaban seguro que se sentiría herida y llorase o al menos que se enfadara, pero nada pasó mientras esperaban un par de segundos mientras ella mantenía los párpados juntos- Lo siento.

— ¿Qué?- Rosalie se había arrepentido de sus palabras en el momento en que terminó de decirlas, y ya se había preparado para los gritos, golpes y el dolor; pero la respuesta la dejó estupefacta. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

— Lo siento- repitió- Tengo que admitir que tienes algo de razón, pero, lamentándolo mucho, no queréis saber la verdad. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, perdón- se volvió a disculpar.

— ¿Por qué?- Emmet, demasiado curioso, decidió ignorar la mirada de advertencia de le mandaba Jasper.- ¿Qué o quién te... obliga a ocultarnos cosas?

— La muerte misma- susurró Bella. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo e inspiró hondo, tranquilizándose- Yo... tendré que hacer cosas terribles y no quiero que me odiéis antes de tiempo.- dio un par de pasos hacia Emmet y Rosalie, ignorando el estremecimiento que se le escapó a Esme cuando pasó por su lado, pero ellos se encogieron en su sitio y temblaron también- ¿Asustados? No importa, no me molesta- sonrió, pero la sonrisa estaba vacía y se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa, convirtiéndola en una mueca siniestra que le dio un aspecto demoníaco- Y, contestando a tus preguntas... Sí, hay cosas que no he contado; sí, se que he tardado mucho; y sí, sé que llamo la atención. Y contestando a la tuya, Jasper, ya sé que vendrán los Vulturis. Creo que los conozco hasta mejor que tú- lo miró de reojo antes de girarse hacia Esme- Esme, no te preocupes, no tengo planes de morir por su culpa.

— ¿Es que lees la mente o algo?- Emmet no lo pensó, pero luego se arrepintió. Parecía una especie de referencia a Edward.

— No, Em- dijo sonriendo un poquito más natural, pero no duró mucho- Sólo es que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar y observar a los demás. ¿Por qué crees que puedo saber lo que está pasando en este momento en la ciudad? ¿Qué pensaste cuando supe que Victoria estaba aquí incluso antes que Alice?

— Es cierto, te lo iba a preguntar, pero se me olvidó- Jasper parecía interesado.

— Los animales hablan, yo escucho.- se giró y miró a Alice y a Jasper, que todavía permanecían abrazados y Bella parecía ignorar este hecho- He pasado mucho tiempo en los bosques y sé cuando ellos se refieren al "peligro", es decir los vampiros, y otras cosas más. La verdad es que no es un idioma muy rico en palabras, pero es una gran ventaja sobre otros nómadas que intentaban matarme. Lo que me recuerda, tengo saludos de parte de Peter y Charlotte, Jasper.- volvió a intentar sonreír, pero no le salió bien.

— ¿Los conociste? ¿Cuándo?

— Hace un par de meses. Cuando pregunté por los Cullen, me dijeron que te conocían, pero que no sabían dónde estabas, son muy amables. Peter te manda a su vez saludos de parte de María.- frunció un poco el ceño- La verdad es que ella sí que no me cayó muy bien. Demasiado habladora e intentaba lavarme el cerebro con no-sé-qué de un pájaro que le hablaba. Totalmente loca, la verdad.- Jasper abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿También ella?- al parecer, Bella había conocido a mucha gente.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

— En ningún lugar en concreto, me dijo.- la tensión que había en la sala se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, aunque Bella no se movió excepto lo necesario para hablar.- Cuando la vi, se estaba alimentando a las afueras de una ciudad en el sur de Canadá. Pasaba por ahí y le pregunté si conocía a los Cullen y, de inmediato, empezó a hablar de ti, de lo mucho que te extrañaba y bla, bla, bla...- puso una expresión de fastidio total que contrastaba con la de sorpresa de Jasper. ¿Cuánto sabía ella de su anterior vida? ¿Y cuánto sabía de los otros?- Fue muy cansino y al final no conseguí nada, excepto un dolor de cabeza más. Todavía está esperando que la ayude con "mi poder especial"- representó las comillas con los dedos en el aire- a vencer a nosequién que le estaba quitando territorio. A mí directamente me da igual, pero me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el continente americano, y eso quitó parte del tiempo que tenía para buscaros. Tuve algo de paz cuando conseguí despistarla al cruzar el Atlántico, pero salí del agua en algún punto del norte de África y allí hace mucho sol, otra razón por la que perdí bastante tiempo...

— Espera...- Emmet la interrumpió y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro- ¿Cruzaste el Atlántico a nado?- Bella asintió con la cabeza- ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo es? ¿Hay algún monstruo mitológico ahí debajo? ¿Un dinosaurio?¿Extraterrestres?

— ¿Extraterrestres?- Bella frunció el ceño por lo extraño de la pregunta- No, Emmet, no vi nada excepto peces por todos lados. Tengo que llevarte algún día allí aunque... mejor no.- frunció los labios- Hay un vampiro, al menos el que vi, y es uno de los que tienen esta maldición.

Se calló al escuchar algo en la lejanía, un coche seguramente, muy silencioso además. De repente cambió la forma de sonar y Bella llegó a la conclusión de que había abordado el camino de tierra que daba acceso a la casa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

— Carlisle está aquí- anunció y se giró hacia la puerta, esperando su llegada. Efectivamente, inmediatamente escucharon las ruedas del automóvil cerca de ahí y se miraron los unos a los otros, inseguros. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Bella no se había enfadado? ¿Cómo había sabido lo que pensaban? Y, sobretodo...

¿Por qué Bella había cambiado tanto?

En realidad se lo habían preguntado muchas veces, pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: Si nunca se hubieran ido de Forks, seguramente nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ella seguiría viva y en algún momento moriría. Tal vez, lo único bueno que sacaban de eso era que Bella nunca moriría.

En ese momento Bella abrió la puerta para Carlisle y, notando el ambiente tenso, preguntó:

— ¿Que ha pasado aquí?- habló medio en broma pero, al observar que todos tenían la mirada clavada en Bella, quien estaba delante de él con una expresión indescifrable, se preocupó de verdad- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?

— Nada importante- respondió ella misma encogiéndose de hombros con expresión indiferente- Pero quería pedirte algo- soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

— Me preguntaba si me dejarías leer todos tus libros de medicina- parecía realmente interesada.

— Por supuesto- respondió Carlisle un par de segundos más tarde de lo normal por lo extraño de la pregunta y también teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba en la puerta con la chaqueta y el maletín en la mano derecha- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Es que quería aprender medicina, aunque sea sólo lo básico, para ayudar- hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y añadió- Y también si me dejarías ayudarte en el hospital de día...- a medida que iba pensando más a fondo la idea el brillo fue aumentando y aumentando. Estaba realmente emocionada, aunque su voz y su expresión no lo demostrasen.

— ¿Estás segura?- Carlisle estaba muy preocupado por ella- Hay mucha gente, y podrían ver tus ojos rojos. Y, además, está lo de la sangre...

— Supongo que tienes razón- murmuró perdiendo el brillo en los ojos desanimada. Carlisle se sintió culpable.

— Pero, aún así puedes leerte todos los libros que quieras. Esta casa también es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras- sonrió y pasó al lado de ella para acercarse a saludar con un beso a su esposa- Están arriba, en mi estudio, estantería de la derecha. Todos son de medicina, tanto básica como avanzada.

— Muchas gracias- susurró bajito y desapareció escaleras arriba, seguramente rumbo al lugar indicado.

— ¡Bella, espérame!- Alice se levantó a toda prisa siguiendo a su hermana- ¡Todavía no te he preparado una habitación!

— No importa- pudieron escuchar perfectamente todos en el piso inferior la voz de Bella, tan suave y tranquila que parecía que cantaba una canción de cuna que arrullaba, pero sonaba extraña, sin sentimientos- Puedo leer de pie, o afuera. Hoy está nublado- terminó y escucharon ligeros pasos yendo de aquí para allá, seguramente Alice persiguiendo a Bella, pero no podían percibir el sonido de sus pisadas.

— Pero... ¡Bella!

— No importa, si te hace ilusión...- aceptó Bella, pero el resto quedó acallado por la respuesta emotiva de Alice.

— ¡Sí!- empezó a dar saltitos de alegría- Será de color naranja, pero el sofá beige. Y también pondremos una tele de plasma, y un equipo de sonido...

— No me gusta la música y no veo la televisión.

—... y una gran alfombra, y cortinas...- la respuesta cortante de Bella pareció ser ignorada por Alice- ¡Y tu guardarropa! Te haré uno empezando de cero, viendo que no traes nada de ropa contigo.

— No quiero un armario muy grande, y tampoco que elijas la ropa por mí, pero...- escucharon un suspiro- conociéndote, harás lo que te dé la gana, así que supongo que no importa.

— Así me gusta, Bella- aprobó Alice- Entonces, ¿qué tal si...?

Dejaron de prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba arriba y se miraron los unos a los otros. Claramente Carlisle sabía que algo había pasado, pero nadie sabía cómo empezar, como si temieran algo. Debía hacer algo para terminar con esa tensión y ya.

— ¿Alguien me va a decir lo que ha pasado aquí en mi ausencia?- cerró los ojos apretando el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar- Y quiero detalles.- Emmet y Jasper se miraron, como diciéndose "_Tú primero_"

— Bella se ha cabreado conmigo- respondió Rosalie de sopetón, tal vez muy alto o al menos lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera oír perfectamente lo que decía.

— Pero Rose, lo que tú le dijiste no fue precisamente bonito- le recriminó Emmet todavía abrazado a ella.

— Mejor empiezo yo, desde el principio- Jasper tomó iniciativa y ordenó sus pensamientos unos segundos con la vista clavada en el suelo. Tomó aire y respondió, mirando a Carlisle a los ojos- Bella y Alice se fueron a la ciudad anoche.- Carlisle asintió, sabía que Bella había salido- Lo que viste en la ropa de Bella, su manga desaparecida y la sangre, es porque se vio metida en ciertos problemas con humanos y un vampiro.

— ¿Qué pasó?- cogió una silla y se sentó delante de Jasper, en el centro del salón.

— Según Alice, Bella rescató a varios humanos de un accidente de tráfico, de ahí la sangre, y que por culpa de eso, un vampiro la atacó y ella lo mató.

— Entonces... ¡Ah...!- Carlisle pareció comprender algo- ¿Los humanos de la madrugada, en el hospital...?

— Sí, son los mismos- asintió el rubio con la cabeza- ella fue quien los llevó.

— A mí me dijeron que aparecieron misteriosamente delante del mostrador de recepción, inconscientes.- lo pensó unos instantes- Continúa, por favor.

— Bueno, después de quemar el cuerpo del vampiro, encontraron a una chica víctima de un asesino en serie, que también tuvo un encontronazo con Bella. Luego, dijeron algo de una chica que se suicidó, pero no concretaron muchos detalles- se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no le interesaba mucho- Entonces, Rosalie entró en cólera y empezó a decirle cosas a Bella.

— Rosalie...- Carlisle se giró hacia la nombrada con mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Qué?- ella parecía sorprendida, pero era falso- Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba. Además ella no gritó ni me hizo nada.

— Es verdad- asintió Emmet con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Nada,- respondió esta vez Esme- sólo se quedó allí de pie- señaló el lugar exacto- y se disculpó. Dijo algo de que Rosalie tenía razón y que habían razones para desconfiar de ella, pero no quería contar nada porque no quería que la odiásemos antes de tiempo.- Esme parecía muy triste. La había herido mucho la situación y no podía evitar preocuparse maternalmente por su recién recuperada hija- Carlisle, ¿Cómo podríamos odiarla?

— No lo sé Esme,- respondió muy serio- pero de momento, creo que es mejor que olvidemos el tema, pero será mejor que te disculpes, Rosalie.- ella bufó.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- No lo haré. Tengo razón en lo que dije, y ella no merece que me disculpe. Nos ha mentido.

— Rosa...- Emmet apretó el abrazo, pero ella lo rechazó.

— ¡No me digas que a ti también te lavó el cerebro, Emmet!- entrecerró los ojos- No deberías confiar en ella, ¿no veis que todo es demasiado extraño? Además, lo ha admitido, ha dicho que tengo razón.- se cruzó de brazos, inamovible en su pensamiento.

— Rosalie, debes disculparte- parecía como una orden. Ella lo miró retadora a los ojos soltando una especie de gruñido.

— No hace falta- escucharon al voz relajada y tranquila de Bella desde arriba- No estoy enfadada contigo, Rosalie. No tienes por qué hacer algo que no quieras... ¡Alice, deja ya de tocarme!- se quejó de repente. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

— ¡Pero es que necesito comprobar algo!

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡Alice!- volvió a emitir un quejido, pero esta vez sonó más bajito y siguió a hablar bajando el volumen- No me toques ahí...- no pudieron escuchar más de lo que decía. Hubo un manotazo y escucharon la voz dolida de la duende después.

— ¡Bella! No me puedo creer que seas así conmigo, después de todo, somos amigas...- escucharon un suspiro y pasos apresurados por toda la habitación del piso de arriba.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio, pensativa, mientras nadie se movía menos Jasper, que parecía inquieto. ¿Qué diantres estaría haciendo Alice? Tenía ganas de subir, pero temía que se enfadaran con él.

Mientras tanto, Carlisle miraba reprobatoriamente a la rubia aunque también estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué Bella había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué no era un neófito normal? Tampoco es que quisiera que ella fuera una loca de la sangre incapaz de controlarse, pero quizás hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles y no tendrían que intentar descubrir sus secretos poco a poco.

La verdad era que su pregunta al llegar lo desconcertó; pero al escuchar lo que le contaba Jasper, primero los humanos en el accidente de tráfico, luego la chica asesinada, entendió más o menos por qué Bella le había pedido eso.

Ella quería aprender medicina para curar a los humanos que se encontrara.

Seguramente lo que ella sabía fueran conocimientos básicos, pero ella quería ir más allá, ser capaz de sanar antes de que murieran en el hospital por falta de atención o porque fuera demasiado tarde. También lo de haberle pedido trabajo lo desencajó, pero ya sabía por a dónde quería parar la otra: Un trabajo de médico de día y por la noche hacer "vigilancia"

Entendía sus motivos, pero tal vez había cosas que resolver primero, como, por ejemplo, su tristeza. Quizá sería bueno que ella se acostumbrara a ser querida, a tener una familia que al amara como era, antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Bella no era la misma, se veía muy inexpresiva, vacía, como muerta por dentro.

Emmet también lo había visto a pesar de estar siempre distraído. Aunque nadie le creyera, Emmet era muy observador y se había dado cuenta que Bella cambiaba cada vez que mencionaban algo que tuviera que ver con Edward, pero realmente no estaba seguro, tenía que comprobarlo. En sólo dos días no se podía conocer del todo a Bella, lo mejor sería dejar pasar unos cuantos días así, tranquilos, y seguir con la rutina antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

De esta manera fueron pasando los días, poco a poco, en una monotonía cómoda y relajada, como las de antes cuando vivían en Forks. Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si fuera un reloj al que le han cambiado las pilas y ha vuelto a moverse.

Alice dedicó un día y medo completo al diseño, corte y confección del nuevo vestuario de su hermana, además de otro tanto en los centros comerciales para accesorios, zapatos y demás. Esme había consagrado su tiempo en su totalidad para hacer la habitación perfecta para Bella, con algunos consejos de colores de la mano experta de Alice; aunque Rosalie ayudó un poco, a pesar de seguir odiando a Bella, "porque tenía ganas de hacer algo", esa fue su excusa, pero todos sabían que lo hacía porque todavía guardaba afecto hacia su hermana. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera celosa.

Celosa porque la nombrada pasaba tiempo con su marido, luchando, riendo o haciendo cualquier cosa, desde gastar bromas a Jasper, hasta estudiar medicina juntos. Es decir, ¡Emmet estudiando, cuando podría estar jugando! Era insólito, pero Bella lo había conseguido.

Ella sola también había logrado que Carlisle deseara volver al hogar, además de para estar con su esposa, para discutir de ciertos temas políticos y referentes a la medicina con Bella, o sólo para hablar con ella. Le gustaba mucho escucharla, aunque ella hablase poco, porque era otra forma de ver las cosas y porque quería saber lo que le pasaba: sus deseos y anhelos más profundos, hasta las cosas que la aterraban. Gracias a esas horas juntos, Carlisle averiguó dos cosas fundamentales: Bella era feliz ahí con ellos, aunque todavía tenía miedo de que la odiaran; y que ella seguía amando a Edward con todo su corazón, su alma y lo que había después, y eso la había llevado a ese estado.

Cuando Carlisle habló con la familia en una ocasión que Bella dormía, les contó las conclusiones a las que había llegado y lo que pensaba.

— Pero, ¿ella mejorará?- Emmet estaba muy preocupado por ella.- Quiero decir... ¿No es nuestra compañía lo suficiente como para devolvernos a nuestra Bella?

— No, Emmet- dijo el médico moviendo la cabeza- yo creo que nunca volverá a ser la misma en estas condiciones. Pienso que la única cosa que puede hacerla... "revivir", si es que se puede decir así, es sólo una: Edward.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora mismo?- Esme, tan maternal, preguntó a Alice haciendo que los Cullen fijaran su mirada en Alice.

— No estoy muy segura, está cambiando constantemente de lugar- cerró los ojos, concentrándose- pero todos tienen algo en común, son lugares muy oscuros y cerrados; buhardillas de casas abandonadas, por ejemplo.

— ¿Y por qué Bella no ha preguntado por él?- Jasper miró hacia las escaleras que ascendían al piso de arriba, lugar donde Bella "dormía".

— Yo creo que sabe que estamos observándola, intentando hacerla volver por nuestros propios medios, pero no quiere decirlo por miedo a que las cosas se pongan más tensas de lo que están- explicó Carlisle.

— Yo pienso lo mismo.- dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo con Bella hablando con ella.

— ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Emmet.

— Shh...- cayó Alice- Bella va a despertar- murmuró mirando por la ventana al cielo ya oscuro. Bella solía despertar cuando anochecía.

Volvieron a conversar cada cierto tiempo, exponiendo las conclusiones sobre Bella a las que iban llegando observándola día tras día. Pero, un día en concreto, la tranquilidad de la casa se vio interrumpida: las noticias matinales dejaron a un lado el seguimiento del caso "ángel", que así es como había llamado la policía la sucesión de extrañas apariciones por todo el mundo, para hablar de la tormenta que se avecinaba. No era nada fuera de lo normal y, sinceramente, a los vampiros les daba igual, pero Bella se puso excesivamente intranquila desde que salió por la televisión. En una ocasión le preguntaron qué le pasaba y ella sólo contestó:

— No me gustan las tormentas- inspiró y expiró para tranquilizarse- Son demasiado inestables, ruidosos y me dan... miedo.

No concretó más pero, un buen día por la mañana, justo antes de que se desatara la tormenta, ella dijo que iba a dar un paseo y desapareció en el bosque. "No importa", pensaron encogiéndose de hombros algunos y siguieron haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Emmet realmente se aburría porque no le dejaban jugar con Bella y porque ésta no estaba muy de humor; además porque la mirada fulminante de Rosalie que se clavaba en su espalda lo ponía incómodo, pero cuando le preguntó por qué lo trataba así, ella sólo soltó un bufido y se fue con Esme para ayudarla a proteger sus plantas de la tormenta.

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas y Bella no volvía, preocupándoles.

— Ella sabe cuidarse- tranquilizó Jasper, pero ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que Bella estuviera bien.

Pero la incertidumbre fue aumentando cada vez más cuando llegaron a las cinco horas sin ella, pero también preocupación. Emmet saltó un par de veces de su asiento anunciando que iba a salir a buscarla, pero una mirada ácida de Rosalie lo mantuvo quieto, dentro de lo que cabe, porque todavía siguió moviendo el pie derecho, intranquilo.

Ya había oscurecido afuera desde hacía rato y Bella no volvía. No es como si fuera un impedimento para sus ojos, pero Bella siempre puntual iba todas las noches a distintas ciudades de alrededor para salvar humanos o, como ella lo llamaba: "Ser la luz de alguien"; pero no percibían su presencia siquiera.

Entonces, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

_¡Bella!_, pensaron todos inmediatamente, pero antes de que terminaran de pensarlo, otro grito apareció, claramente femenino, aunque parecía más un aullido de dolor.

Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos antes de reaccionar todos a la vez. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo, atropellándose los unos a los otros, pero fue como si una barrera los detuviera.

Emmet frunció el ceño porque sabía que si daba un solo paso más, le darían arcadas; pero a atención de todos fue desviada hacia Jasper, quien se había doblado sobre el estómago y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Jasper!- Alice corrió hacia su marido, ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es... Bella- murmuró, esforzándose para hablar bien- Me siento muy mal... es como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, pero ahora... sólo me siento mal.- dijo todo lo que pensaba pero, mientras hablaba, lo que fuera que causaba esto paró y todos respiraron tranquilos. Mientras tanto, vieron una multitud de pájaros volar en bandadas por encima de sus cabezas y escucharon varios animales, algunos realmente grandes y poco comunes por esa zona, pasar cerca de la casa.

— ¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?- Emmet dio un paso hacia delante, pero Alice lo detuvo.

— Emmet, espera.- ella y Jasper fueron junto a su hermano- creo que deberíamos ir nosotros...

— Pero, Jasper, ya sabes que es peligroso para ti... -Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro del sureño, preocupado. El asintió, pero dijo:

— No, Carlisle. Yo siento que esto es algo que debo hacer por ella...- se apartó de los demás con Alice y añadió- Creo que es algo que le debo... después de lo que hice.- y desaparecieron detrás de los árboles.

— Sólo espero que la traigan sana y salva- Esme suspiró y puso una mano en el brazo de su marido y miró Rosalie y Emmet, quienes todavía tenían la vista fijada en el lugar por donde se fueron Jasper y Alice.

— Yo también, Esme...

Mientras tanto, un par de kilómetros más allá, los dos Cullen seguían el rastro del olor de Bella de esa mañana. Corrieron durante un buen rato, sorprendiéndoles la distancia a la que se encontraba su hermana y lo claro y alto que habían escuchado sus gritos. Unos segundos después, Jasper se detuvo bruscamente, alertando a Alice.

— ¿Es Bella?- él asintió, pero no dijo nada- ¿Está muy lejos?

— No mucho... comparado con lo de antes... además, fíjate en los árboles...- señaló un matorral cercano, marchito por los bordes.

_Es cierto_, pensó Alice. Se giró para ver el rostro de su marido, y lo miró a los ojos, preocupada; pero él se levantó y tironeó del brazo de Alice para que siguieran caminando. _¿Estás seguro?_ le preguntó con la mirada, pero él asintió y siguieron en su camino fijándose en que cada vez había más amarillo y naranja que verde a su alrededor.

Poco después la encontraron, pero no precisamente como esperaban: la vampira estaba ovillada en medio de un montón de hojas, ramas y árboles muertos que habían caído al suelo; su ropa estaba llena de barro, al igual que sus uñas; y tenía las manos en la cabeza, escondiéndola entre las rodillas. Ni siquiera los oyó llegar.

— ¿Bella?- susurró Jasper dando un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y pudo mirarla directamente a los ojos. Alice y él soltaron un grito ahogado y pegaron un salto cuando la vieron por fin, ignorando los violentos temblores de ésta. No había brillo en sus ojos.

— Bella...- murmuró Alice acercándose a Bella un paso pero la otra se encogió mas desde donde estaba y negó con la cabeza con fuerza.- ¿No quieres que me acerque?- volvió a negar. Quiso decir algo, pero cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sin motivo alguno, quizás para contener un grito. Volvió a temblar, cada vez más fuerte, casi convirtiéndose en convulsiones.

Entonces, un rayo atravesó el cielo, seguido del correspondiente trueno. A los Cullen no les importó, no era como si estuvieran prestando atención, pero Bella soltó su cabeza para apretar su pecho con fuerza con los brazos. Otro resplandor, pero aún mas brillante que el anterior.

Bella gritó de dolor, parecía el lamento de algún animal, pero quedó acallada por el trueno.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Soso, muy soso, bien, fatal... Me gustaría que me dejeran lo que piensan de mis fics, pero no es que no aprecie los reviews, es más adoro que se acuerden de escribirme, pero quisiera saber lo que opinan, salir de el típico :"_Está muy bien, espero que lo sigas" _o cosas por el estilo. De todas maneras, siempre me gustarán TODOS los reviews que me manden, sin distincion.

Agradecimientos a:

— _No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3_

— _Pauli de Cullen_- Bienvenida!

— _isa-21 -_ Gracias a tí, pude leer muchos fics buenos de Twilight en tus favoritos, gracias por comentarme.

— _perl rose swan_

_— Loraine- _Como no tienes cuenta aquí, no he podido contestar tu review antes, pero aquí mi repuesta: _Gracias por leerme! Realmente me alegro de saber que alguien lee mis fics, porque la gráfica esa que veo en mi cuenta no me dice mucho, son los reviews los que me dan ilusión de vivir (?) Espero que sigas leyéndome :D_

_**¡GRACIAS POR PULSAR ESE BOTÓN QUE ESTÁ DEBAJO!**_

Por cierto! quería decir que durante un tiempo, en febrero, no voy a estar aquí. Resulta que me voy de intercambio a Inglaterra (no sé si ya lo dije antes) por lo que voy a estar un tiempo sin escribi, lo siento xDDD, pero, relax sólo es del 4 al 12 de Febrero :D


	5. Vacío

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí xDDD

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no he podido escribir mucho antes de irme de intercambio y regresé el domingo pasado (13 de Febrero) desesperada por terminar mi especial de San Valentín de otro fic xDD

Gracias por vuestra paciencia infinita y vuestra compresión por esperarme. **_Sólo me queda decir que Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer._**

Recomiendo una canción principalmente: _In The Shadows- The Rasmus._

He estado con una obsesión impresionante por esa canción tres días seguidos, con el repeat puesto. Sé que me voy a aburrir de la canción tarde o temprano, pero para eso ya estarán System para animarme. También recomiendo _Soldier Side- System Of A Down _para este cap, porque está muy bien y punto. En general recomiendo esa canción para todo el fic en general, pero si quieres recomendarme alguna para inspirarme (mi inspiración viene 100% de canciones), será bienvenida.

Ya no tengo nada más que decir, por lo que aquí está el cap._  
_

* * *

_**Vacío**_

La lluvia había empezado a caer, al principio lento, pero ahora era un chaparrón en toda regla.

Los vampiros que estaban en cierto claro del bosque ni siquiera se enteraron porque estaban más atentos a otra cosa.

Realmente no sabían lo que pasaba, pero todo indicaba que a Bella le pasaba algo, desde sus brazos apretando con todas sus fuerzas su pecho (incluso creyeron escuchar un par de crujidos), hasta los temblores y los gritos cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo con velocidad. Bella tenía miedo, quizás de la tormenta, pero ella no paraba de murmurar algo. Jasper se quiso acercar, pero la otra se lo impidió.

— Jasper...- le costaba pronunciar bien- Vete...por...favor...

Ella escondió de nuevo el rostro entre sus rodillas, aunque no fue impedimento para que todavía escuchasen el bajo murmullo de la vampira. Se miraron a los ojos los Cullen, pero esta vez fue Alice quien se acercó. Dio un par de pasos adelantando el brazo derecho con la mano abierta y suavemente depositó la palma primero, luego el resto de la mano, en el hombro de su hermana. Ella pareció no percatarse de ello, sólo siguió temblando y murmurando bajo algo ininteligible.

Alice se acercó más y puso la mano izquierda en el otro hombro de Bella arrodillándose ante ella, sin importarle haberse llenado de barro y hojas muertas, casi polvo. Jasper se removió, inquieto, pero se contuvo.

— Bella, ¿me escuchas?- la otra asintió todavía temblando. Abrió la boca para contestarle otra cosa, pero un trueno retumbó con todas sus fuerzas y Bella gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.- Bella... tranquilízate. Estamos aquí, contigo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella levantó el rostro lentamente y miró a los ojos a Alice, pero sin decir nada. Estaba horrible.

Tenía marcas de arañazos, quizás ella misma se los había hecho, por toda la mandíbula, además de llena de barro; su pelo no se quedaba atrás, con toda la suciedad que tardaría días en quitar en su totalidad con un buen champú. Lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, vacíos, sin rastro de vida.

Alice se sobresaltó al verlos más de cerca pero atrajo a su hermana para consolarla ignorando que estaban las dos mojadas por la lluvia. Bella seguía temblando, aunque todavía murmuraba algo. Curiosa, la Cullen prestó atención a lo que su amiga decía, pero quizás no quería saberlo: no paraba de decir "_Edward_"

_Nunca se repuso de aquello. Carlisle tenía razón, Bella lo sigue amando con toda su alma y nosotros no hicimos nada por encontrarlo_, Alice cerró los ojos, triste; _Lo siento, Bella. Perdóname por haber permitido que nos fuéramos aquel día..._Si pudiera llorar, estaba segura que estaría haciéndolo a mares, pero como no podía, abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Bella, volvamos a casa. Todos te están esperando- soltó sus hombros para tomarla de las manos, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice, tenía la vista fija en el suelo- No dejaré que pase nada.- Bella miró a Jasper y luego miró a Alice, inexpresiva- Tampoco Jasper.- Bella asintió, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, cayó al suelo arrastrando a su hermana con ella.

Jasper acudió inmediatamente a socorrerlas, pero de nuevo sintió aquello que le impedía moverse, como una sensación que le avisaba _Si mueves un sólo músculo, dolerá_, pero prefirió ignorarlo y levantó primero a su esposa y luego a Bella, con cuidado de no tocar directamente su piel.

— Jasper... Vete...- les sorprendió que ella hubiese hablado- Vete... o te haré mucho daño... Alice, tú igual...

— No, Bella no nos iremos sin ti- negó Jasper con la cabeza alzando a su hermana y cargándola en volandas- Nunca volveremos a dejarte sola.

Eso pareció hacer efecto en Bella, porque dejó de temblar y cerró los ojos con un suspiro mientras se desmayaba en los brazos de mármol. Aquella sensación incómoda desapareció de repente y escucharon a lo lejos cómo algunos animales correteaban de un lado a otro, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto a correr.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ahora todo estaba más tranquilo. Alice y Jasper se miraron un momento a los ojos, comprendiendo; tenían que salir de ahí. Alice volvió la vista atrás para observar unos momentos todo el desastre, ya lo arreglaría después, quizá con un pequeño incendio bastaría...

Salieron del claro, Jasper llevaba a Bella, y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de ahí, de manera que pronto vieron a su familia a lo lejos.

— ¡Bella!- avisó Esme acercándose a toda prisa- ¡Oh! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

— Si, tranquila. Sólo está durmiendo- dijo Alice.

— Vamos, hay volver a la casa.- Carlisle tomó el mando y dirigió el camino hacia la mansión.

Inmediatamente cuando llegaron, Jasper depositó su preciada carga al lado de la ventana, en el poyete donde ella solía dormir a veces. Aprovechó que "dormía" para apartar unos cabellos de su rostro, porque cuando Bella hacía eso sus sentimientos no lo afectaban, y la miró con atención preocupado.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Emmet no hizo ninguna broma, no habían ganas.

— No lo sé, la encontramos así- explicó brevemente Alice lo que pasó en el claro mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente, excepto Jasper, quien se había sentado al lado de Bella mientras la veía "dormir"- ...

pero ella no paraba de murmurar "Edward"- finalizó Alice. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

— Fue una mala idea- todos sabían a qué se refería Esme.

— ¿Una mala idea?- Emmet se levantó bruscamente- ¿¡Sólo una mala idea! ¡Fue la peor decisión que podríamos haber tomado en toda nuestra _existencia_! Como pille a Edward, juro que lo mato...- echaba chispas y sólo la mirada que le dedicó Rosalie pudo devolverlo a su asiento.

— Yo no creo eso- _escucharon el susurro de Jasper y todos lo miraron, pero este seguía con la vista clavada en el rostro de Bella, su hermana- Fue culpa mía. Si yo no la hubiera atacado aquel día... esto no estaría pasando- todos callaron mientras él seguía hablando- Ella estaría viva, sabéis a qué me refiero, y estaríamos todos juntos, en Forks y Edward no..._

_— Jasper- él se sobresaltó dejando de hablar al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Bella- No es tu culpa.- ella levantó una mano lentamente, tal vez para acariciar el rostro del vampiro, pero pareció arrepentirse y bajó el brazo._

_— No, Bella, sí que lo es. Si tan sólo yo no..._

— No te tortures por ello, Jasper.- lo cortó- Yo no te echo la culpa de nada, no me importa que hayas reaccionado de esa manera aquel día. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar- hizo un intento de sonrisa que le salió mal- Ahora, si me permites, creo que necesito un baño.

Jasper se apartó inmediatamente para dejarle sitio y ella se movió de la manera más lenta que nunca habían visto en un vampiro. Se levantó con tranquilidad, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras con gesto neutro, una versión perfeccionada de su habitual máscara. Estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces en su camino, pero lo evitó justo a tiempo aunque siguió subiendo las escaleras a velocidad de tortuga. Nadie hizo ningún tipo de comentario, ni si quiera Emmet, incluso después de que ella desapareciera de su vista.

Pasaron un par de segundos en completo silencio, aunque la tormenta seguía desarrollándose fuera, sin truenos ni rayos, hasta que Alice se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- fue como si hubiera roto el hielo que los rodeaba, porque todos inmediatamente se movieron. Esme se fue hacia la cocina para buscar objetos para limpiar el suelo del barro y el agua que habían traído desde fuera mientras Carlisle se sentaba en el sillón pensativo.

— Realmente no lo sé. Tal vez, de momento, lo mejor sería que vigilases a Edward para buscar alguna pista de su paradero. Los demás podríamos, simplemente...

— Yo quiero hacer feliz a Bella, dentro de lo que pueda- cortó Jasper serio- Debo remendar mi error.

— Yo también- Emmet escuchaba atento, pero vio preciso declarar su idea.

— Lo mismo- levantó la mano Rosalie, sorprendentemente- Le debo mucho como para que ahora la deje de lado.

— Bella es demasiado importante en nuestras vidas- Esme, tan maternal, no había podido evitar decir lo que pensaba- No permitiré que se nos vuelva a ir.

— Es cierto- murmuró Carlisle asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo con los demás- Cuidaremos de ella, pero recuerda, Alice.

— Sí- ella se irguió y miró segura al otro- Mantendré siempre un ojo en Edward.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Bella llevaba un buen rato escuchando lo que decían. Había dicho que iba a darse un baño, pero en realidad se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una habitación en especial. Sí, la de Edward. Repasó con la mirada todos y cada uno de los títulos de los discos que reposaban en la estantería criando polvo, volvió a respirar ese aroma del cuero del sillón y recordó momentos vividos en una cristalera parecida a la del fondo.

Había decidido que, por ahora, recordaría sin temor al dolor, ya que justo a unos pasos se encontraba su familia y sabía que no la dejarían, lo había comprobado en todo este tiempo juntos, a pesar de haber sido sólo unos días. Suspiró y se obligó a recordar todos y cada unos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos para evitar, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos, el dolor.

Apreciaba el entusiasmo de Emmet cuando le decía "_¡Hoy sí que te gano!_" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual a la que plantaba en su rostro infantil cuando jugaban juntos videojuegos; ignorando a Rosalie que observaba cada movimiento que hacían con una mirada fulminante hacia su marido.

Aunque le fueran algo desagradables, le gustaban las horas de compras que pasaba con Alice en los centros comerciales y el entusiasmo que brillaba como un sol en los ojos de su hermana; ídem cuando se sentaba horas delante del monitor del ordenador para diseñar, junto con Rosalie, suficiente ropa como para toda una vida para ella.

Adoraba ayudar a Esme a transportar los materiales para los nuevos muebles de su habitación recién adquirida al final de pasillo del segundo piso; le encantaba el amor y el cariño que destilaba por cada poro su nueva madre cuando le hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, o la dedicación que ponía en cada mueble, sólo para ella.

Veía interesantes sus conversaciones habituales con Carlisle sobre política, o sus avances en sus estudios (Emmet a veces venía a ver que hacía y se ponía a leer con ella uno de los libros de la pila enorme que crecía sobre medicina), o simplemente para contarle lo que pensaba. Le gustaba sentirse escuchada en todo lo que decía y a veces se sorprendía de la sabiduría de Carlisle.

Y sobretodo, apreciaba los esfuerzos de Jasper. Él buscaba cualquier momento en que ella estuviera sola para acercarse a hablar o sólo para estar con ella. Nunca se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; pero una vez, se acordaba perfectamente que fue el día anterior, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea. Había propuesto que quizás podría tocarla si se concentraba lo suficiente y conseguía que Bella estuviera feliz. No lograría que volviera a ser la de antes, eso estaba claro, pero los dos se morían de ganas por abrazar al otro; ella para perdonarlo, y él para pedir perdón. No lo habían llegado a poner en práctica.

Cerró los ojos volviendo a la realidad y aspiró por la boca para tranquilizarse. Si permitía que un solo sentimiento negativo se apoderase de su cuerpo podría volver el dolor de antes y mataría a su familia, todo lo que le quedaba. Abrió los ojos y se irguió en su sitio para girarse hacia el baño; tal vez sí que le convendría lavarse y olvidar el episodio; aunque sería imposible, pensó porque seguía lloviendo con fuerza afuera y las ráfagas de viento parecían querer arrancar la ventana de su sitio.

Entró por la puerta de madera y observó unos momentos los azulejos de las paredes y el suelo con gesto ausente, pensativa. Mantuvo la mente en blanco lo máximo que pudo, respirando lentamente y con calma; adentro, afuera...

Al parecer había funcionado porque, cuando se miró al espejo, contempló su rostro de piel blanca cubierta de cicatrices llena de barro y arañazos que ella no recordaba habérselos hecho. Soltó un suspiro, luchando para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Con los ojos cerrados, empezó a despojarse de la ropa a velocidad vampírica para luego entrar en la ducha y quitarse toda la suciedad que la cubría lo más rápido que pudo, aunque le gustaba mucho ducharse, pero quería volver con los demás y transmitirle una calma que no sentía para que no se preocuparan con ella.

Sonrió, su odio a ser el centro de atención se conservaba de su anterior vida.

Salió por fin y se acercó a la puerta al la vez que Alice, abriéndola para su hermana y le sonrió, como una buena actriz. Ella no la respondió.

— Toma- dijo devolviendo una débil sonrisa algo tarde.- Negra, como siempre.

Bella asintió tomándola con las dos manos y cerró la puerta relajada, aunque algo preocupada. Volvió a suspirar porque sabía que acababa de fastidiar la poca tranquilidad que se había instalado entre todos ellos los últimos días.

Ignoró esos pensamientos y levantó la ropa que había en sus manos, negra, como había pedido tiempo atrás. Desde aquel día, todos habían aceptado su nuevo vestuario (aunque Alice y Rosalie sostenían que era demasiado gótico y Emmet decía que se parecía a aquellos vampiros de los libros), y, lo peor de todo era que la duende había hecho de las suyas consiguiendo poner de contrabando algunas faldas cortas y pantalones de cuero algo atrevidas para su gusto. Torció la boca, recordando el día en que perdió una apuesta contra Emmet y tuvo que ponerse lo que Alice quisiera durante un día; pero, después de insistir mucho en lo del color negro, se convirtió en dos días. Fue algo espantoso: una mini-falda muy corta para su gusto y sin opción a ponerse leggins debajo; una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo sin hombros, negra, con adornos de lacitos fucsias (lo único que sobrevivió a la purga del color rosa de Bella), y botas altas de tacón de aguja; todo eso sumado a un maquillaje simple pero atrevido de la mano de Rosalie, y un peinado imposible gracias a Alice. Gracias a Dios, se hizo con una chaqueta negra, alegando que era para aparentar frente a los humanos, pero era de cuero negro y acentuaba el aspecto extraño.

Se veía bien (sexy, según Emmet, lo que le causó un golpe en la nuca de Rosalie), pero no era su estilo. A pesar de que no le gustase mucho, debía salir a "patrullar" esa noche, con la ropa y todo. Nunca olvidaría el mote que consiguió desde esa noche, gracias a su hermano grande como un oso: "El ángel con piel de demonio" debido a que se parecía a un personaje que había visto en una película, que era una demonio, que vestía como ella, toda de cuero negro.

Suspiró de nuevo, regresando al presente, ya vestida con ropa más normal aunque seguía con faldas cortas con opción de pantalones debajo. Salió del baño y descendió por las escaleras ignorando el sonido de los tacones bajos que Alice le había traído; realmente no le molestaban y pensaba que eso serviría para que, al menos Alice, volviera a tratarla como antes.

Pero se equivocaba porque cuando llegó al piso de abajo observó lo mismo en los ojos de todos: compasión. Esa maldita compasión que detestaba, que la perseguía a todas partes y que creyó olvidada por los días felices con su familia, _¡su familia!_ No habló esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero hubo un silencio incómodo donde todos la miraban fijamente; poniéndola nerviosa no, lo que venía después. Probó sonriendo a ver si rompía algo el hielo, pero lo empeoró; observando cómo se acentuaba la _lástima_ en sus rostros. Sintió cómo la sonrisa le resbalaba por el rostro.

— Debo una disculpa- comenzó- Lo que pasó en el bosque fue... porque...porque yo...-no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el repentino abrazo la sorprendió.- ¿Emmet?

— Hermanita...- susurró apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la chica- Perdónanos a nosotros por no darnos cuenta... lo siento...- como siempre, fue él quien consiguió romper la barrera que había entre ellos y Bella, haciendo que los Cullen se acercaran al abrazo colectivo... todos, menos Jasper.

— Nos tenías muy preocupados, Bella...

— No lo vuelvas a hacer...

— Piensa un poco las cosas antes de hacernos esto de nuevo...

— Gracias... por aceptarme... quererme a pesar de esto...- sonrió de nuevo, aunque algo menos actuado y más real.

— No, Bella, gracias a ti- susurró Alice debajo de su brazo izquierdo- Tú nos has devuelto mucho que perdimos.

— Jasper, tengo que pedirte perdón también- murmuró aunque sabía que le escuchaba perfectamente- perdóname por tener un escudo tan pobre y haberte causado tanto daño...

— No me importa- sonrió y se acercó un poco a ellos pero sin tocarla- Te lo debo, eso y mucho más.

Ella decidió no contestar y sonrió. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, felices de haber librado esa barrera, esa prueba capaz de volverlos a separar, hasta que la risita de Alice los hizo volver.

— Ya veo que empiezas a hacerme caso, Bella- fue la primera en separarse para admirar a cuerpo completo a su hermana- Yo sabía que algún día desistirías.

— Lo he hecho sólo por hoy, no te acostumbres- rodó los ojos y sonrió, feliz- ¿Qué hora es?

— Mm...- miró hacia la ventana, todavía no era de noche, pero se veía más oscuro por la tormenta que ya pasaba- Son las tres y media.

— Bah, aún queda tiempo para que te vayas- Emmet empezó a ir de un sitio a otro, encendiendo la televisión y la consola- Todavía me debes la revancha.

— ¿Todavía con esas?- Bella se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermano, cuidando su falda- Sabes que te ganaré.

— Hoy es diferente- empezó a pulsar botones hasta que consiguió que la pantalla mostrara la elección de personajes y cada uno eligió el suyo. Misteriosamente Emmet siempre elegía uno que se parecía a él, muy grande y con mucha fuerza; y Bella una chica que parecía una niña, pero que era muy veloz. Siempre los mismos- Hoy te ganaré.

Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo que pusieron los dos aunque Bella ganó, como siempre. Esa noche Alice no veía ninguna catástrofe en las ciudades, los humanos pudieron arreglárselas porque estaban acostumbrados y el crimen no era muy típico después de las lluvias; así que decidieron que saldrían a cazar, excepto Bella que se había alimentado en un hospital hace poco. No querían dejarla sola y se miraron los unos a los otros, pero fue Jasper quién decidió quedarse con ella.

El resto de los Cullen se fueron directamente al bosque, antes de una pequeña despedida romántica y algo cursi entre Alice y Jasper que consiguió que Bella desviara la mirada y saliera de la habitación. Se fue a la suya, todavía en obras, para buscar unos libros que todavía no había terminado y otros para ponerlos en su sitio en la oficina de Carlisle, que siempre estaba a su disposición. Abrió uno y buscó inmediatamente su página (se encontraba todavía en medicina general), aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho porque escuchó pasos venir hacia ella, pero no le importaba y siguió en su sitio, sentada en medio de una alfombra en el suelo rodeada de sus libros, relajada y estudiando.

— Pareces un ratón de biblioteca- se rió Jasper desde la puesta mirando fijamente el pasar veloz de las hojas.

— Ja, ja- rió sin apartar la vista de lo que leía con atención- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo?- propuso todavía sin mirarlo a la cara.

— No, no me gusta mucho leer sobre medicina, consigue ponerme nervioso. Todavía no sé cómo lo haces.

— ¿Hacer el qué?- por fin, dejó su atención del libro que sostenía y levantó la vista hacia Jasper.

— Tu autocontrol. Sigue siendo impresionante, quizás más que el de Carlisle- ella lo miró con una media sonrisa y soltó el libro, levantándose- ¿No ibas a estudiar?

— Sí, pero primero quiero probar otra cosa, ¿Qué tal te va con lo que dijimos el otro día?

— Mm...- se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos- Creo que podré conseguirlo, ¿Probamos?

— Cuando quieras- pasó a su lado, sin tocarle y avanzó a paso rápido bajando por las escaleras.- Pero, ¿estás seguro?

— Quiero hacerlo. Lo que me recuerda, si no te molesta, podría hablarme sobre...

— ¿Lo de esta mañana?- él asintió- ¿Qué quieres saber?- pensó en muchas preguntas, quería saber todo lo que pudiera, pero debía ser amable y no atiborrarla a preguntas.- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Jasper.

— No pensaba eso- dijo sabiendo a qué venía esa respuesta- De acuerdo, primero preguntaré algo: ¿Te ha pasado antes?

— Sí- contestó y luego desvió la vista hacia la ventana, observando las gotas residuales de esa mañana-, cada vez que hay tormenta, como hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me ponen nerviosa- miró al suelo aunque Jasper no sabía por qué. Pensó que por vergüenza- Mucho... ruido, y luz... y mucha oscuridad siempre. Es… como si todos mis recuerdos, todo aquello que prefiero encerrar bajo llave, saliesen a la luz.- a Jasper le sorprendió la sinceridad en las palabras de su hermana. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes?

— ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho a los demás?

— Porque... no quiero que lo sepan, sobretodo Esme y Carlisle. No quiero preocuparlos.

— Lamento decírtelo- sonrió con ironía-, pero ya lo has hecho.

— Ya lo sé- dijo con una media sonrisa sarcástica- Pero al menos quiero que tú sepas que no es culpa tuya, así que deja de pensar lo contrario.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo- se acercó un poco más, casi queriendo tocarle el hombro, pero inmediatamente se detuvo, recordando que no podía.- Perdona.

— No importa- negó lentamente- estoy acostumbrada. Para serte sincera, me pongo muy nerviosa aquí, rodeada de gente, donde me pueden tocar con facilidad. Me estoy volviendo una ermitaña- quiso reírse, pero no pudo.

— Supongo que te acostumbrarás- sonrió de oreja a oreja, conteniendo otra vez las ganas de abrazarla- porque te quedarás con nosotros, no te irás, ¿Verdad?

— ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?- dijo burlándose de él- No, no lo haré. Llevo buscándoos desde que me echaron de Forks.

— También quería preguntarte sobre eso, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue la causa? ¿Quién...?

— Tranquilo, responderé todo lo que me preguntes.- relajó la postura y empezó a contar- Una neófita descontrolada había empezado a matar indiscriminadamente cerca de Forks, yo la maté antes de que los lobos quileutes la encontraran y me descubrieron. Sam Ulley me conocía de antes, porque fue él quien me encontró cuando me perdí en el bosque- Jasper se sobresaltó- Sí, aquel día de septiembre- suspiró y continuó- Ellos sabían que era inofensiva, o al menos Sam me lo hizo creer, pero había que salir de las dudas; por lo que me dijeron que me fuera tranquilamente, pero que podría volver cuando haya pasado mi primer año de vampiro, aunque yo creo que hace falta más para que estén del todo seguros. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Y qué te hizo empezar a "vigilar" por las noches? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa neófita, Anne?

— Qué astuto- sonrió-. Sí, tiene que ver mucho con ella, porque yo fui la razón de su perdición.

— ¿Qué paso aquel día?

— Noche- corrigió-. Ella había salido con sus amigas, pero la dejaron sola; se perdió y un desalmado la intentó violar y asesinar.- dijo tensándose de nuevo- Lo sabía porque yo estaba cerca, buscando pistas que me indicaran dónde estabais, y porque yo pasé por una experiencia parecida- hizo referencia al episodio de Port Ángeles- No podía permitir aquello e intenté defenderla, gran error. Maté sin querer al hombre después de que me disparara e intentara acuchillar, pero ella estaba demasiado cerca y yo todavía no sabía controlarme bien. Sufrió... sufrió como nunca había visto en un humano- cerro los ojos un momento, apenada- sólo porque estaba muy cerca. Después de aquello empezaron los rumores del "demonio". Sí, el demonio vino antes que el "ángel"- añadió cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Jasper-. Anne, todavía humana, no para de murmurar y describirme: ojos rojos, una mujer vestida de negro y hermosa. Todo el mundo asoció lo de los ojos con los demonios y el asesinato misterioso del violador hizo el resto.

— ¿Y qué tiene... tenía que ver Victoria en todo esto?- Bella sonrió por el tiempo pasado.

— Ella se obsesionó con matarme, ya sabes, ojo por ojo- Jasper comprendió, pero dejó a Bella seguir- Edward mató a su pareja y ella vio conveniente matarme, en venganza.- en su rostro apareció una de las sonrisas más siniestras que Jasper había visto nunca- Lo que ella no sabía era mi condición. Al principio intenté hacerla razonar, pero se cegó y dejó de escuchar. Los lobos la mantenían más o menos a raya, pero yo decidí aceptar en irme porque no quería poner en riesgo a los habitantes de Forks. Cuando me fui dedicaba mucho tiempo a convertir y entrenar neófitos para hacer un ejército, tal y como hizo María. Yo he recibido cierta instrucción de combate gracias a Jonathan, Peter, Charlotte y de María, posteriormente. También otros nómadas que habían por ahí añadieron consejos, pero todos se contradecía unos con otros.- miró por la ventana de nuevo- Fui a Denali porque me había acordado de que me dijeron que tenían familia allí y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Laurent, pareja de Irina...

— ¿Laurent e Irina?- parecía estupefacto- Suena extraño.

— Ya lo sé- sonrió- Allí tuve otro pequeño enfrentamiento con Victoria y sus neófitos para proteger a Tanya y los demás, pero Laurent de puso de mi contra y... discutimos. Irina me odiará para siempre con haberle hecho esa mordida a su pareja, aunque se lo merecía por decirme esas cosas. Estuve ahí un par de días, pero ellas no sabían donde estábais; aunque saqué algo bueno de aquello: Eleazar descubrió mi escudo.

— ¿Y cómo habías hecho antes?

— Creía que no mataba porque controlo mis emociones.

— ¿Por eso no sueles mostrarnos cómo te sientes en realidad?

— En parte- asintió- Tampoco quiero que miren cómo soy en realidad. No puedo permitir que esta carga caiga sobre vuestros hombros para toda la eternidad.

— No, Bella. No queremos conocerte para eso. Queremos ayudarte, compartir tu dolor, tus temores, con nosotros y saber qué hacer. Puedes decir lo que quiera, sin restricciones, porque somos tu familia; porque te queremos, Bella. Ten un poco de fe en nosotros- Bella sólo lo miraba en silencio- Para serte sincero, sabemos que nos ocultas algo, algo muy gordo. Esperaré a que confíes más en nosotros para contarlo.

— Ya sabía que lo sospecharíais, pero no quiero contarlo- Jasper pareció querer interrumpirla pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió- No es porque no confíe, todo lo contrario, no quiero destruir vuestra confianza en mí. No quiero echar todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho por vosotros por la borda.

— ¿Es que no te consideras una Cullen?- cambió de tema al escuchar que ella no se incluía en ese "vosotros" de la última frase.

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincera?- él asintió- No, no soy, ni seré nunca una Cullen. Porque nunca lo he sido- miró al suelo bajando la cabeza. No quería ver otra vez ese sentimiento en los ojos de Jasper.

— ¿Por qué?- no era recriminatoria, de verdad quería saber la razón oculta detrás de esas palabras.

— Porque yo... yo...- cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza- ... siempre hemos sido Bella Swan, la humana que amó a un vampiro, y los Cullen. Son dos conceptos separados, él y yo... vosotros y yo... - se estremeció y entreabrió los ojos, como si contuviera algún sentimiento que luchaba por salir- Nunca hemos sido iguales, hasta se cansaron de mi hace casi un año y se fueron...- su voz se quebró, pero se contuvo y habló lo más neutro que pudo- Fui muy tonta al creer que todo volvería a ser lo mismo cuando los encontrara, pero nada ha cambiado, somos dos cosas separadas. Tal vez...- fue bajando el volumen- ... tal vez nunca debí pedirle ese favor a Jonathan... y dejar que el oso...- un sollozo escapó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa frase. Jasper la observaba, atónito, mientras ella le contaba todas esas cosas y él, inmóvil, sin la opción de acallarla con un abrazo o con palabras.

Bella inmediatamente puso una mano en su boca para contener los sollozos que vinieron después, pero fue inútil. Intentó como pudo dejar de llorar, pero sentía que sus ojos picaban, mientras empezaba a estremecerse y a llorar sin lágrimas. Probó cerrando los ojos, pero esa molesta sensación no desaparecía de su pecho, apretándolo, mientras un dolor sordo la recorría de pies a cabeza a toda velocidad, como si miles de esquirlas de su corazón roto la atravesaran desde varias direcciones.

Se vio incapaz de retener lo que vino después. Las rodillas le temblaron y cayó al suelo sobre algo, no sabía qué era, de rodillas, temblando sin parar, doblándose sobre sí misma para calmar un poco el dolor en su pecho.

Jasper la observaba gritando su nombre desesperado esperando a que ella reaccionase, pero ella no pareció inmutarse ni un poco, sólo seguía en el suelo sollozando tapándose la boca con las dos manos y los ojos abiertos como platos, vacíos. Sólo podía hacer una cosa por ella. El rubio cerró los ojos y se concentró, reuniendo todos los sentimientos positivos que pudo en un mismo punto de su mente, con ayuda de buenos recuerdos junto a su familia, su esposa Alice y de cuando vivían en Forks. Cuando abrió sus orbes doradas, oscurecidas por los bordes, contempló fijamente a la que consideraba su hermana en el suelo en la misma posición que la encontraron en el bosque. Ignoró los sentimientos negativos que la rodeaban y se acercó lo máximo que pudo, alzando una mano acercándolo al hombro descubierto de la otra.

Cuando por fin hubo contacto, Bella se quedó inmóvil, casi esperando los gritos de dolor de Jasper, pero nada pasó. Lentamente, soltó el fuerte agarre que hacía en su pecho para intentar sostener los pedazos de corazón y miró hacia arriba a Jasper, sorprendida.

¿Acaso lo había logrado? Por toda respuesta, él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, antes de que pensara siquiera el movimiento. Ella se quedó estática en el sitio, sin responder al abrazo, sorprendida del nuevo descubrimiento. Miró primero los brazos que la rodeaban, luego el pelo rubio que alcanzaba a ver, y sonrió cerrando sus ojos rojos respondiendo por fin. Se movió casi como un robot, lentamente y descoordinada, apoyando su cabeza con pesadez en el hombro que le ofrecía el otro agradeciendo el contacto.

Cuidó cada movimiento, cada sentimiento y su fuerza con el objetivo de no hacer daño al Cullen como si fuera una preciada pieza de porcelana fina; aunque, de hecho, eso es lo que representaba Jasper para ella, fácil de romper con simple roce o contacto con su piel. Cerró sus brazos entorno la espalda del otro y suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Jasper luchaba por controlar sus propios sentimientos cuidando los negativos para evitar una catástrofe, para poder seguir tocando a la que consideraba su hermana. Había sido un logro total para él poder tocarla sin miedo a sufrir las consecuencias, porque ya le había pasado un par de veces, cuando se sentaban a charlar para matar el tiempo antes de que Bella se fuera a "patrullar", que la había rozado sin querer. Fue doloroso, pero había desarrollado una especia de inmunidad a ello.

— ¡Jasper, Bella!- escucharon gritos cerca. Qué raro, no se había percatado de la llegada de la familia, sólo cuando escucharon esa voz aguda en la puerta de la cocina se dieron cuenta de que Alice, y detrás el resto, había vuelto a casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados?

— ¿Qué rayos me he perdido?- murmuró Emmet, pero no dijo nada más. Jasper y Bella se separaron rápidamente; Jasper se había desconcentrado y había vuelto el riesgo que le impedía acercarse a Bella.

— ¿Que ocurre, Alice?- preguntó el rubio corriendo hacia su esposa mientras ella desenfocaba y volvía a enfocar sus ojos, viendo el futuro.

— Problemas, Vulturis, Bella, Jane, Demetri...- habló rápidamente sin conexión aparente entre las palabras.

— ¿Qué?- Jasper zarandeó suavemente a la otra. Bella se acercó a ellos y se detuvo junto a Jasper, delante de Carlisle.

— Han venido a por mí- dijo de repente, seria.

— ¿Cómo...?- Alice regresó a la realidad mirando sorprendida a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Muy fácil,- sonrió sin alegría- es lógico, ha sido Victoria.

— No lo comprendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Victoria con todo esto?- Emmet se rascó la cabeza.

— Ella me odiaba- miró a su hermano gigante- y sé que nunca hubiera tardado tanto en venir a buscarme si

no era por una razón completa. Ella probablemente le fue con alguna mentira a los Vulturis para que viniesen a matarme al ver que no podía conmigo.

— ¿Una mentira? Pero si Aro podría saber la verdad con sólo tocarla.

— Una mentira creíble, de manera que viendo imágenes podría llegarse a una conclusión errónea de los hechos.

— Me cuadra- Alice volvió a desenfocar su vista.

— Es cierto- concordó Carlisle- Ella podría decir simplemente algo como que tú escondes un ejército más grande que el suyo, o decir algo de tu poder, suficiente como para mover una parte de la guardia hacia aquí.

— ¿Una parte?- Bella soltó una carcajada seca- ¿Quiénes?

— Algunos no los conozco- Alice dijo-, pero veo a Jane, Demetri, Mía y a Sara,- las dos últimas eran nuevas,

pero alguna vez se la había encontrado por ahí- Chelsea también está. Son... casi diez en total.

— ¿No viene Aro o Cayo con ellos?- la pregunta los sorprendió, ¿A qué venía eso?

— No, no los veo. Sólo hay integrantes de la guardia.- Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

— A esperarlos, ¿Dónde están ahora?

— ¡Bella, no vayas sola!- Esme lloriqueó- ¡Te van a matar!

— Me he enfrentado antes con vampiros.

— Pero sólo neófitos, Bella- Carlisle le hizo entrar en razón- La Guardia está muy experimentada en masacrar vampiros.

— No podrán matarme, yo no puedo morir- sonrió y puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta- No moriré porque todavía tengo algo que hacer antes.

— ¿Algo que hacer? ¿El qué?- Emmet corrió hacia ella.

— Información clasificada- contestó y abrió la puerta, lentamente.

— ¡Ey!- chilló Alice saliendo detrás de ella.- ¡No vayas!

— ¡Bella!- todos salieron para seguirla, pero la observaron caminar tranquilamente al centro del jardín delantero de la casa y cerrar los ojos. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, los volvió a abrir, y caminó hacia su derecha segura de a dónde iba.

— Es por aquí- dijo tranquila caminando a paso de vampiro- Está bien si queréis venir conmigo, pero cuando yo lo diga, corred lo más lejos que podáis. Y, antes de que preguntes por qué, Emmet, es porque no quiero mataros. ¿Alguna pregunta?- soltó sin despegar la vista del frente mientras la familia la seguía.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no das órdenes? ¿Quién diablos te has creído?- Rosalie parecía haber olvidado su promesa personal para tratar mejor a Bella.

— Ya lo he dicho. Sé que Emmet me odiaría por siempre si te mato, por eso no quiero hacerlo.

— Eso si sobrevives a los Vulturis.

— No moriré- sonrió - creía que lo había dejado claro.

— Pues no lo has hecho, guapita- dijo con ironía la rubia- De hecho, lo único que haces es guardarnos secretos sin parar.

— Algún día, te lo juro, os lo diré. Cuando todo pase- prometió y se detuvo delante de la última fila de árboles antes de que empezara un claro, probablemente para esperar a los visitantes.

No dijeron nada mientras miraban al otro lado esperando a que llegaran. Alice contemplaba cómo su visión se iba haciendo más y más clara conforme pasaban los segundos y supo que llegarían en cinco minutos. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que Bella se tensó y miró fijamente, sin sentimientos en el rostro o los ojos, un punto concreto un par de segundos antes de que apareciera la figura infantil de Jane relajada con una escolta de dos enormes vampiros. Se aproximaban de forma lenta con pasos seguros y calculados, probablemente de la costumbre; con expresiones aburridas y algunos soltaron suspiros de resignación, como un humano que ha sido arrastrado de su cama en la madrugada.

— Buenas, Jane- saludó Bella y la otra respondió con una inclinación leve de cabeza, indicando que había escuchado- Creo saber a qué has venido. ¿Quién fue? ¿Aro, Cayo o...?

— Eso no es importante- la interrumpió- Aro me ha mandado a buscar un acuerdo y Cayo a matarte. ¿Qué eliges?- Bella frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía a qué se refería perfectamente.

— ¿Con vosotros o muerte? Eso no me parece muy justo, la verdad.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que la vida no es justa?- soltó con una sonrisa cansada.

— Sí, creo haberlo escuchado antes- contestó con ironía en la voz y sonrió- Pero lamento decirte que has venido en vano. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, me quedo aquí.

Esme soltó un grito débil comprendiendo de qué hablaban. O Bella se unía a ellos o la mataban, muy injusto. Emmet soltó una maldición, tensando sus músculos, preparándose para atacar. _Cálmate,_ le susurró Rosalie a su lado, pero en realidad ella también se puso nerviosa con la mirada que les dirigió Jane cuando notó su presencia.

— Oh, vaya. Ya comprendo- sonrió de oreja a oreja-, es por tus amiguitos, ¿no?- había atrapado la mirada de Emmet y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando su poder actuó por fin y se escucharon los gritos de Emmet.

— Déjalo en paz- dijo con voz tranquila Bella interrumpiendo el contacto visual con su propio cuerpo, protegiendo a Emmet y Rosalie, a Alice y Jasper.- Carlisle, Esme, por favor poneos detrás de mi.- susurró de

forma audible sólo para los Cullen.

— No te entiendo- adelantó un paso alguien de los de detrás de Jane- ¿Por qué prefieres esta vida, vacía de privilegios, que impide el desarrollo de todo tu potencial, a la nuestra?- el vampiro tenía rasgos claramente asiáticos, pelo castaño oscuro y muy alto y delgado. Parecía un fideo.

— Eres nuevo, la verdad es que no te conozco- le dijo Bella, esquivando su pregunta, pero una mirada cargada de odio por parte de varios vampiros la obligo a contestar- La verdad es... que prefiero estar aquí para disfrutar de mis últimos momentos de vida, si es que se pede llamar así. Ellos son lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido en esta nueva vida y prefiero morir aquí que en un castillo mientras explotan mis poderes por placer o por culpa de tres vampiros con complejo de reyes.

Su respuesta tuvo diferentes reacciones entre la Guardia, algunos con ira y siseos de amenaza; otros asintieron a sus palabras y la miraron a los ojos, como diciendo _yo también_. Pero lo peor fue Jane que se quitó la capucha de su capa negra y gritó:

— ¡Y tú que sabes de nosotros! Te mataré sólo por insultar de esa manera a mis amos. Demetri, Max- chasqueó los dedos y dos vampiros vinieron a su lado- que parezca un accidente.- sin necesidad de más palabras, Jane se dio la vuelta mientras los guardias avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, Demetri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja relamiéndose del gusto.

— ¡Esperad!- soltó Bella adelantándose un paso- Iré con vosotros, pediré perdón; pero no matéis a los Cullen, ellos no han hecho nada- suplicó.

— ¿Qué me garantiza la veracidad de tus palabras?- la rubia detuvo su andar, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— Me quedaré contigo mientras se van, ¿de acuerdo?- dio un paso hacia delante, pero se dio la vuelta un poco- ¿Puedo despedirme?

— Mm... Vale, pero que sea breve. Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto.- Bella asintió y se acercó a los Cullen aprovechando para dar unas últimas instrucciones.

— Lo que dije antes- susurró-, corred lo más lejos que podáis. Cuando pasen unos cinco segundos, nos volveremos a ver. Pero es importante que nunca paréis de correr oigáis lo que oigáis, ¿Vale?- hablaba demasiado rápido y bajo como para que fuera audible para los Vulturis

— Vale, pero... no te irás con ellos de verdad, ¿a que no?- murmuró asustado Carlisle. Ella sonrió.

— No, no me iré. Ya lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer aquí antes de morir.- se soltó de ellos y se retrasó unos pasos- Adiós, Cullen.- habló alto, simulando una despedida permanente- Me alegro de haberos conocido, hasta nunca.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó lentamente hacia los Vulturis mientras los Cullen miraban otra vez la espalda Bella antes de correr hacia la arboleda a toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas.

— Ya se han ido, debemos irnos- Jane se dio la vuelta y tomó a Bella por el brazo, pero ella no se movió de su sitio- ¿Bella?- tironeó de nuevo, pero ella no se movió, sólo siguió mirando fijamente el punto exacto por donde se habían ido. Contó los segundos, uno, dos...

— Jane- susurró, intentando hacer algo de conversación y hacer tiempo para que estuvieran lejos- ¿Quieres que te cuenta algo?

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- se exasperó e intentó hacer funcionar su poder con Bella- ¿Pero qué...?- evidentemente, no funcionó.

— Yo no me voy... con vosotros. ¿Quieres saber por qué he fingido rendirme, aún cuando vuestros poderes no funcionan contra mí?- caminó con lentitud hacia el centro del grupo, situándose en la boca del lobo- Muy fácil, voy a mataros a todos. Lenta y dolorosamente, Jane. ¿Sabes por qué?- ella negó sorprendida por el cambio que había sufrido la voz de la vampira a medida que hablaba. Ahora era un frío tono vacío de sentimientos que ponía los pelos de punta, y miraba fijamente a los ojos de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la guardia asustándolos, dejándoles inmóviles de la impresión.- Os mataré a _todos_, y lo peor de todo, es esto no va a salir de aquí. Nadie sobrevivirá.

— ¡Tú, maldit...!- todos se lanzaron contra ella, pero algo los detuvo. Como un latido de corazón humano, sintieron aquello que provenía de Bella recorrer cual sangre su cuerpo, siendo bombeado con velocidad.

Cayeron al suelo y solo pudieron gritar todo lo fuerte que le permitieron los pulmones.

Muy lejos de allí, los Cullen huían de lugar que lejos había quedado ya. Levaban sin parar de correr más de los cinco segundos que ella prometió pero no se habían detenido, hasta que escucharon el jadeo de Alice seguido de gritos que se escuchaban en el claro donde habían dejado desprotegida a Bella.

Alice se quedó inmóvil, estaba teniendo una visión. Fue breve, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerla caer al suelo como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

— ¡Alice!- gritó Jasper a su lado, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una oleada de dolor venir desde lejos. Se sorprendió, pero pudo generar suficientes sentimientos positivos para evitar que los demás en la familia pasaran por lo mismo que Alice y él mismo.

— ¿Bella?- preguntó Emmet inseguro. Jasper y Alice asintieron.

— Vamos a ver qué pasa- sugirió Carlisle en cuanto la pareja se recuperó.

Asintieron y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección al claro del que habían huido previamente; pero la lo que vieron los dejó estupefactos.

Bella se encontraba en el centro del claro rodeada de los cuerpos inmóviles de la Guardia Vulturi, sosteniendo a Jane por los cabellos mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siniestra.

Levantó más el cuerpo de Jane de manera que Bella podía contemplar mejor el rostro petrificado en una mueca de sorpresa de la vampira.

— ¿Quién ríe la última ahora?- le arrancó la cabeza y tiró el cuerpo lejos, sorprendiéndose cuando una brisa la avisó de la presencia de la familia.- Veo que seguís enteros; lo siento Alice, Jasper, he hecho lo que he podido.

— ¿Qué... has hecho?- Emmet dio un paso comprobando si podía, pero al no haber respuesta agresiva por parte de la otra, se armó de valor y avanzó más hasta situarse justo donde empezaba la pila de cadáveres.- ¿Los has matado a todos?

— Sí, ¿no es obvio?- contestó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Emmet y le tendió la cabeza, aún con los ojos abiertos, de Jane- Guárdamelo unos momentos, ¿Por favor?- él se sorprendió y tragó saliva, pero contuvo sus ganas de salir huyendo y tomó lo que se le ofrecía sin rechistar.

Bella comentó a recoger los cuerpos y lanzarlos unos sobre otros formando la pila para después incinerarla. Si no fuera por la expresión seria y el ceño fruncido, casi saltaba de alegría como cuando Alice estaba en las rebajas. Iba de un lado al otro recogiendo cuerpos de a tres y lanzándoles a la pila, sin importarle que todavía estuvieran con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Cuando terminó miró a la familia, exactamente Alice, porque ella siempre le daba un mechero para quemar los cuerpos. Ella comprendió su mirada y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo lanzó a Bella; luego, recogió un árbol cercano y muerto, y lo lanzó hacia la pila de cuerpos. Repitió la acción con otros árboles de por el suelo y prendió la hoguera que inmediatamente se volvió púrpura. Cuando terminó todo el proceso, se volvió hacia los Cullen todavía sin sonreír.

— ¿Qué?- dijo cuando vio la misma expresión en el rostro de todos, duda.- Ah, dame la cabeza, anda.- tendió su mano hacia Emmet y éste le pasó la cabeza de Jane con gesto asqueado- ¿Te da asco una cabeza? Oh, vamos, si está muerta...

— Por eso mismo, Bella- respondió- se me hace extraño tener en mis manos la cabeza del ser más sádico y peligroso que he conocido nunca. Jane era la mejor de la Guardia, casi al mismo nivel de su hermano Alec.

— No me digas- se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué la guardaste?- señaló la cabeza rubia todavía con los ojos abiertos- Ciérrale los ojos, por favor.

— Ah, se me había olvidado- puso sus dedos en los párpados y ladeó la cabeza con los labios fruncidos. ¿Qué debía decir y qué no?- Es un regalo... para un amigo... que la quería ver muerta. Aunque también podría enviarla a Volterra y ver la reacción de Alec-habló como si de verdad tuviera curiosidad, no pareciera que lo dijera porque sí.

— ¡Bella!- se sobresaltó Carlisle- No irás a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

— Si me lo pedís vosotros, no.- se encogió de hombros de nuevo y avanzó hacia la familia con gesto ausente. Ellos se apartaron y Bella pasó a su lado como si nada pero, cuando estuvo a varios metros más allá, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta parcialmente, sólo el torso- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí o regresamos a casa?

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha abandonando a sus espaldas la enorme hoguera, tumba de algunos de los más temidos de la Guardia Vulturi.

Después de aquello, Alice se las arregló para que todo pareciera un incendio, de manera que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que Bella había hecho. Ella había guardado la cabeza rubia en su armario consiguiendo que a Alice no le dieran muchas ganas de abrirlo y la dejase de molestar, un gran logro; lo único malo que salió de aquella experiencia es que empezaron a apartarla sin quererlo. Ella no les hablaba, sólo contestaba si le preguntaban directamente, y pasaba la mayoría de las tardes encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros antiguos y modernos de medicina avanzada, o también mirando por la ventana ausente mientras llovía.

Aún así siguió con su rutina de ir todas las noches, puntualmente, a cualquiera de las ciudades de alrededor y una vez tuvo que irse a otros países "para seguir alimentando el rumor por todo el mundo" dijo antes de desaparecer un par de días. Exactamente no sabían a dónde iba, pero vieron en las noticias que el "caso ángel" había seguido avanzando a otro continente, Asia; no se lo creyeron en un principio y sólo el hecho de que Bella volviera con la ropa destrozada, llena de barro y sangre con una bola de nieve de Siberia para Emmet y una escultura de porcelana china para Esme (Bella había descubierto que le encantaba) en su inseparable mochila negra, se dieron cuenta que era cierto.

Por otro lado, y quizá lo más triste, era que nadie hablaba con ella. Sólo salía de su habitación cuando Esme le pedía cualquier cosa (nunca le negaría nada a Esme) o para ir a "patrullar". Emmet abandonó los juegos con ella y se enfurruñó en el sofá sin que ni siquiera Rosalie con su ropa más provocativa consiguiera despegarlo; Jasper acompañaba a veces a Alice, pero ninguno de los dos se veían con ganas de hacer nada; Carlisle había dejado sus conversaciones con Bella, no quería obligarla a salir; y por último, Esme sentía que su corazón muerto se rompía cada vez que se asomaba a la sala principal y los veía a todos callados y tristes. Numerosas veces intentó que Bella saliera de su habitación, pero lo único que ella había logrado hacer en compañía de otros fue causar otra pelea con Rosalie, aunque la morena no abriese la boca ni un sólo momento.

Hoy era un día de los más pesados. Se anunciaba lluvia, cómo no, pero eso no quitaba el ambiente cargado lleno de humedad, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Rosalie porque siempre se le salía un pelo y parecía una antena en los días como esos. Emmet estaba mirando por la ventana aburrido mientras pasaba de lo que su esposa decía, cuando escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras, Bella. Estaba pálida, aún más que todos ellos, y vestía toda de negro haciendo que pareciera una gótica; es más podría pasar por una si se maquillara como ellas.

— Voy a salir- anunció, pero inmediatamente Alice y Jasper se tensaron recordando el incidente de hace unos días.- Hoy no va ha haber tormenta, así que no pasa nada. Sólo necesito despejarme.

Hizo un intento de sonrisa que acabó en una mueca torcida y se aproximó a la puerta, desapareciendo detrás de ella. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ella sabía cuidarse; aunque Jasper no apartó la vista de la ventana ningún segundo, preocupado. El día se fue volviendo cada vez más gris oscuro, indicando que iba a anochecer, pero Bella no volvía. El punto bueno era que podían percibir su presencia claramente no muy lejos de allí, pero Jasper seguía mirando cada cierto tiempo por la ventana.

Lo extraño es que miró y no había nada al lado del río, aunque sabía que Bella estaba cerca, así que no se preocupó, tal vez es que no estuviera en su ángulo de visión; se encogió de hombros y miró el programa que pasaban en ese momento sin mirarlo realmente. Se le olvidó mirar de nuevo por la ventana, pero se alertó cuando Esme, que pasaba por ahí, se quedó mirando por la cristalera con gesto espantado de manera que todos se giraron a ver qué la había asustado así.

Era Bella, de pie, al lado del agua. Había empezado a llover desde hacía ya rato aunque no le habían dado importancia, pero Bella estaba ahí empapada de pies a cabeza mirando el río con gesto ausente, vacío, e inmóvil como una estatua.

— ¡Bella!- gritó Jasper pero, antes de que pudiera salir por al puerta para buscarla, se desmayó cayendo al barro de forma ruidosa y ensuciándose como nunca.

Salieron todos a buscarla (hoy era día libre de Carlisle) y Jasper se adelantó a todos y la recogió sin miedo al dolor porque ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y la levantó en volandas sacudiéndola para que despertase.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella!- chilló, ignorando la lluvia y la familia se acercaba preocupada, incluso Rosalie- Bella, despierta, vamos, Bella- lo intentó varias veces más, pero Bella parecía como muerta, inmóvil y fría, con los ojos cerrados y los labios semi-abiertos, totalmente ajena a lo que le decían.

— ¿No estará...?- Alice no pudo terminar la pregunta.

— ¡No! Es imposible...- Jasper apretó más el cuerpo de Bella con la esperanza de que ella lo sintiera, pero siguió sin inmutarse.

— Creo que lo mejor es que la llevemos adentro- murmuró Carlisle y todos obedecieron sin ninguna palabra.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, Jasper depositó con cuidado a Bella en el lugar donde ella dormía a veces cuando la convencían, aunque estuviera llena de barro y agua de lluvia.

— Esto… Jasper, creo que necesitas cambiarte de ropa...- sugirió Alice, pero este pareció no escucharla.- ¿Jasper?

— Perdona, no estaba escuchando, ¿Qué decías?- se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia Alice rápidamente, situándose frente a ella, luego levantó una mano y acarició el rostro blanco como la tiza de su esposa.

— Jasper...- susurró ella entendiendo inmediatamente lo que pasaba. No estaba celosa, ni mucho menos; tampoco se sintió así cuando los descubrió abrazados antes, o ahora que Jasper prestaba más atención a Bella que a ella misma. Lo entendía, sabía que él quería pedirle de alguna manera perdón a la otra, además de darle el cariño que le falta, lo que Edward no le dio cuando lo necesitaba; lo malo es que empezaba a sentir celos aunque racionalmente no fuera así. Quizás eso explicaba el comportamiento de Rosalie, ella también estaba celosa, pero no lo podía explicar.

— Ahora mismo voy a cambiarme- sonrió, pero miró otra vez a Bella, que la habían puesto con la espalda apoyada en la cristalera de manera que quedara sentada, antes de subir por las escaleras. Tragó hondo. Bella parecía haber muerto definitivamente...

— Voy contigo- anunció Alice siguiéndolo.

Los demás se quedaron en la sala, contemplando a Bella ensimismados, buscando cualquier cambio en ella que indicara que seguía con vida. _Si es que esto se podría llamar vida_, pensó Emmet, _la pobre debe morir y volver a la vida todos los días para no matar a los que la rodean; ha recorrido medio mundo para encontrarnos, para encontrar a Edward, pero él no está aquí y nosotros no hacemos nada para remediarlo; además debe soportarnos a nosotros, tres parejas perfectamente compenetradas..._

Suspiró dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Bella había callado tanto tiempo junto a ellos, pero todavía le asaltaba la duda del porqué ella los había evitado después de lo de los Vulturis, era demasiado extraño... quizás le preguntaría después.

En ese momento Jasper y Alice llegaron ya cambiados de ropa y ella señaló las escaleras cuando recibió su atención indicando que debían cambiarse de ropa. Obedecieron (no es bueno contradecir a Alice) y ascendieron a sus habitaciones corriendo para encontrarse en las camas la ropa de _debían ponerse_.

Mientras, abajo, Bella seguía sin despertar.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabierto, ausente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alice la miró preocupada, probablemente habría que cambiarla de ropa (y en su defecto bañarla) porque estaba ensuciando todo; pero también porque ella no despertaba. Se acercó y la sacudió levemente por el hombro (había descubierto que despertaba cuando la tocaban o movían), pero nada; probó más fuerte, pero el mismo resultado. Tragó y miró a Jasper con entendimiento y temor en los ojos, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una oleada de preocupación inundó repentinamente el lugar y Alice comprendió que había estado conteniéndose desde hace tiempo su marido, así que lo dejó estar y recibió la preocupación del otro sin quejarse.

— Gracias- murmuró y se acercó a la pelinegra abrazándola por la espalda mientras miraban a Bella. Parecía un cadáver, era demasiado para ellos verla en ese momento, después de haberla conocido toda sonrojada y feliz, enamorada de su hermano.

La lluvia seguía desarrollándose afuera con algún que otro destello, pero ningún trueno; al menos no se parecía a la tormenta de la semana pasada. Alice se acercó a Bella y se sentó a su lado cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes, quería tener una visión que sirviera de verdad, pero sólo veía cosas sin sentido, imágenes borrosas de animales, de ellos cazando, del instituto…

Levantó las piernas y se las recogió para después apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas y concentrarse totalmente para intentar ver mejor, pero sólo pudo ver que iban a ir a un instituto nuevo pronto, que le iba a comprar un nuevo conjunto a Jasper que acaba de salir en la colección de otoño-invierno en París. Frunció el ceño, todo era inútil e intentó buscar en aquella zona del futuro que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban: distintas bifurcaciones del destino que eran poco probables, que dependían de decisiones.

Al principio todo era negro, pero poco a poco se fueron definiendo dos figuras, una masculina y otra femenina. Luego, identificó que eran vampiros, y que el chico tenía el pelo cobrizo; aunque fueron los ojos dorados de éste lo que le hiciera identificar la identidad. Era Edward, así que la chica tenía que se Bella por los destellos rojos en el rostro que parecía arrepentido mientras alargaba una mano al rostro de Edward con cuidado, pero éste le daba un manotazo violentamente y la lanzaba hacia atrás gritando algo que Alice no puedo escuchar con claridad; pero luego la visión cambió: se veía a Bella sonriente en medio de un campo de flores junto a Edward; ésta también desapareció y volvió a ver a su hermana en el mismo claro mientras llovía con fuerza, pero parecía una zombi con los ojos cerrados y un ramo de flores que morían lentamente a la par que todas las plantas del lugar...Y gritos en la oscuridad

Abrió los ojos asustada levantándose rápidamente y apoyándose en Jasper que había corrido inmediatamente a socorrerla. Alice empezó a híper ventilar con una mano en el corazón muerto que se situaba en algún lugar de su pecho, pensando en todo lo que había visto, en todos los futuros posibles que la habían alertado; pero al que más temía era en el que salían Edward y Bella. Él no sería capaz de pegarle a Bella.

— No puede ser... esto no puede pasar...- murmuraba estupefacta- Edward no puede hacer esto...

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Por qué nombras a Edward?- Jasper pasaba una mano por la espalda de su esposa para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?- escucharon la voz de Emmet descender por las escaleras y cuando miraron estaban ahí toda la familia preguntando con la mirada, ya cambiados de ropa- ¿Qué rayos me he perdido?- frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la pareja levantándolos del suelo con un movimiento fluido.

— ¿Has podido ver dónde está Edward?

— ¿Y algo sobre Bella?

— Y-Yo...- tartamudeó Alice todavía recuperándose- He visto a Edward y a Bella, juntos...

— ¡Qué bien!- saltó de alegría Emmet interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Alice, pero su entusiasmo de vio menguado cuando sintió la mirada fulminante de Rosalie sobre él- ¿Qué he dicho?

— No importa, Emmet. ¿Qué ibas a decir, Alice?- pidió Rosalie.

— He visto varias cosas... - susurró- Los vi juntos, luego a Bella sola en un campo de flores, a veces con Edward... Ella estaba feliz, quizás por eso la vi.- se rascó la cabeza insegura. Ella misma no sabía si lo que iba a decir ahora era lógico- Pero lo que más me aterró fue una visión en la que se peleaban en un sitio oscuro, quizás una buhardilla de alguna casa, y él la pegaba...- se giró para mirar a la que quería como una hermana, todavía llena de barro y mojada de pies a cabeza. Seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Todos se estremecieron. Era imposible que Edward le hiciera eso a su querida Bella pero, ¿No había llegado Bella hasta allí a pesar de ser imposible? Visto lo visto, nada era imposible.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar mientras se miraban a los ojos los unos a otros. Emmet carraspeó para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Esperamos a que despierte?- señaló a Bella con el pulgar.

— Yo la voy a bañar ahora mismo. Esme, por favor, ¿podrías limpiar eso?- la enana se acercó a Bella y la levantó sin esfuerzo para luego ascender corriendo por las escaleras. Pronto escucharon el sonido del agua en la duche del baño del piso de arriba.

Esme fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar los instrumentos que había utilizado antes para limpiar el suelo e inmediatamente el sitio que antes había ocupado Bella estuvo limpio como una patena. Cuando terminó, Esme devolvió todo a su lugar y regresó con Carlisle, tomándole una mano y mirándolo a los ojos. _Todo va a estar bien..._ susurró aunque todos lo escucharon. Amablemente se retiraron para darle intimidad a la pareja, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus actividades habituales en las habitaciones respectivas, aunque no podían concentrarse en lo que hacían.

Pronto Bella estuvo limpia y seca, vestida por Alice. Se veía preciosa con esa falda por encima de las rodillas negra (se decidió que Alice no podía aprovecharse de la situación y no la iba a vestir a su gusto), con botas a juego y una pulsera de plata adornada de bellos ónices; todo conjuntado a la perfección con esa corta camiseta negra y la chaqueta de cuero que poco atrás Bella había usado. Gracias a Dios, había sobrevivido a Alice.

La sentaron en el mismo lugar de antes, en la ventana, cuando empezaba a clarear. No había nubes en el cielo, por lo que ese día sería despejado. El sol fue subiendo cada vez más en el horizonte y, por casualidad, le dio de lleno a Bella, iluminando su piel convirtiéndola en un entramado de brillantes que resplandecían como arco iris, dándole más iluminación a la casa. Emmet rió, _Parece una bola de discoteca_, pensó pero se acercó a Bella, la apartó de la luz del sol y la sentó en el suelo a otro lado de la cristalera donde más sombra había con mucho cuidado, casi como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña, frágil.

Como estaba muy cerca de ella, pudo ver mejor las cicatrices que había por todo su cuerpo notando que había más que cuando llegó a la casa, hace casi dos semanas. Identificó muchas de ella como mordidas de vampiros, bastante antiguas, subir por sus brazos formando una red de marcas que parecían plumas; luego, siguió el camino que debía seguir por debajo de la camiseta con la vista, casi avergonzado por estar mirando fijamente el pecho de su hermana sin pestañear, pero Rosalie no estaba cerca. Tragó y levantó una mano para rozar las marcas del cuello, todavía mordiscos; aunque se le sumaron marcas alargadas por toda la mandíbula, como arañazos. Frunció el ceño, recordando que no estaban cuando la vio por primera vez, pero cayó en la cuenta que ella misma se las había hecho en el incidente del bosque. Subió si mano y acarició con cuidado la piel del rostro perfecto de Bella como si temiera que se rompiera, y apartó unos cabellos que habían caído sobre sus párpados cerrados. Suspiró.

Se detuvo bruscamente, ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No, Bella no se había movido, de eso estaba seguro. Decidió apartarse, pero de repente sintió que volaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, chocándose con la pared y destrozando uno de los cuadros favoritos de Esme. _¿Pero qué demonios...?_ Estaba a punto de expresar su rabia con palabras, pero un grito que lo dejó sordo (a él y a todos en la casa) lo interrumpió.

— ¡NO TE VAYAS, EDWARD!- El grito acabó en un sollozo roto mientras los cristales de las ventanas caían destrozadas al suelo. Era la voz de Bella.

Todos aparecieron inmediatamente en el salón para encontrarse a Bella acurrucada sobre sí misma en una esquina, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás murmurando palabras inteligibles. Alice dio un paso para acercarse pero, a pesar de estar a más de tres metros, Bella se encogió sobre sí misma negando furiosamente con la cabeza. _Edward,_ pudieron escuchar saliendo de sus labios a toda velocidad preocupándolos, pero se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que Bella sufría por el vampiro de cabello cobrizo. Esme probó a acercarse lentamente, cautelosa, esquivando los cristales del suelo con una agilidad característica de los vampiros.

— E-Esme...- murmuró Bella con voz ronca- No... te... acerques...

— ¿Por qué?- logró decir suavemente la vampira, con el tono que solía usar cuando se metía en su papel de madre- Bella, mírame, yo puedo ayudarte.

— No...- susurró Bella negando lentamente con la cabeza- nadie puede hacerlo, es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Carlisle situándose junto a su esposa.

— Es tarde para mí...- tembló un poco todavía con la cabeza entre las rodillas-... se acerca mi final. Moriré.- hubo silencio en la sala, nadie quería hablar.

— Tú no morirás, Bella. Los vampiros no podemos morir.- afirmó Alice segura de sus palabras.

— ¿No te acuerdas?- susurró Bella poniendo una mano en el suelo para apoyarse mientras se levantaba- Yo siempre he sido muy rara...- soltó una carcajada seca, sin reírse de verdad- El peligro me perseguía allí donde fuera, _él_ no me podía leer la mente...- ignoró las miradas de todos cuando dijo eso- No tenía miedo de un vampiro, estuve al borde de la muerte muchas veces... La lista puede seguir más allá, pero estoy totalmente segura de que moriré pronto. Y nadie puede evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo?- Emmet tragó saliva, indeciso, si podía decir o no esa pregunta. Lo miraron fulminantemente, pero decidió acercarse también, aunque esta vez Bella no le impidió situarse a su lado.

— Yo... en realidad no debería estar aquí- comenzó a hablar, al parecer esto consiguió distraerla y dejó de temblar, pero siguió en la misma posición en el suelo.- Yo dejé este mundo en Forks, cuando el oso me mató, cuando me sumí en la oscuridad en la que permanezco un par de horas todos los días.

— ¿Como cuando duermes?

— No. _Es_ cuando duermo.- levantó la cabeza y miró a Emmet a los ojos- Regreso al lugar que pertenezco todos los días un poco para que me dé algo de paz y así poder quedarme aquí, con vosotros, un poco más- todos sabían que ese "con vosotros" incluía a alguien más, pero la dejaron continuar- Al principio con una hora tenía energías para una semana, ahora... con cinco horas sólo me alcanza para un día.- Enmudecieron. Por esa regla de tres...

— Entonces... tú...- Carlisle expresó los pensamientos de todos.

— No lo sé- negó la otra con la cabeza antes de poner las manos en el suelo y coger impulso para levantarse- puede que me quede un día, un mes o un año. Nunca puedo estar segura.

— ¿Y si...?- Emmet iba a soltar una de las suyas, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló.

— Dime, Emmet- Bella le dio toda su atención, bueno, ella y todos en la sala, intimidando al vampiro.- No me importa, preguntes lo que preguntes.

— ¿Y si tú...?- tragó saliva- ¿Si te pasara otra vez algo como... lo del septiembre pasado...?- Todos se sorprendieron, incluida Bella, pero ella comprendió y respondió antes de que alguien regañara a Emmet por su falta de tacto.

— Lo mismo que cuando fui humana- dijo caminando hacia Emmet esquivando los cristales, pero se movía de tal manera, que parecía flotar sobre el suelo- Moriré inmediatamente, sin dudarlo. Si... eso... llegase a pasar, quiero que me descuarticen y quemen mis trozos, por favor.

— ¡Bella!- se asustó Esme, apoyándose en Carlisle para no caer.

— Nadie hará eso, Bella.- Alice parecía convencida. Los demás negaban con la cabeza, apoyando su idea.

— Pero... ¿Por qué?- Jasper llevaba un rato escuchando sin decir nada.

— Porque todo el mundo morirá. Si yo volviese a pasar por...una experiencia como aquella... no estoy segura pero, conociéndome, mi escudo desaparecerá ipso facto y dará rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Sólo puedo suponerlo, pero creo que será algo así como la vez pasada.

— ¡Nunca habrá una próxima vez!- declaró Emmet sobresaltándolos con el volumen en grito- ¡No lo permitiré!

— ¡Es cierto!- apoyó Jasper, situándose al lado de su hermano.

— No permitiremos que nada ocurra- aseguró Alice mirando a Rosalie, esperando a que ella añadiera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Bella los miró sorprendida, pero no lo exteriorizó. No quería preocuparles y por eso no había dicho nada antes sobre aquello, pero no se percató de que si salía ese día se darían cuenta del secreto.

Suspiró, rindiéndose ante el entusiasmo que presentaban ahora los Cullen, y deseó que durara para siempre. _O al menos hasta mi final_, pensó, pero recordó algo inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño, enfadada, mientras era abrazada sin mucho movimiento de su parte por toda la familia menos Jasper, aunque eso era habitual.

_No puedo morir ahora_, se recordó, _Todavía tengo una cosa por hacer._

No escuchaba las voces ni sentía que su cuerpo era empujado de aquí para allá por Alice, sólo daba vueltas a una idea en su mente: deseaba que le diera tiempo para cumplir la misión y que no la odiaran en el proceso. Pero estaba casi totalmente segura que no podría contarlo después de _aquello_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Muy poco interesante después de la laaaaaaaarga espera? Lo sé y lo siento, de verdad, pero prometo que a partir de ahora pasarán _cosillas _xDDDDD

_**Si de verdad te qustó (o no) por favor, pulsa en PRECIOSO Y HERMOSO botoncito de reviews que hay debajo (Gracias, la Gerencia xDDDDD)**_


	6. Ansiedad

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Hola! :3 ¡Soy yo! ¿A que me echábais de menos? Bah, para qué me convenzo, si nadie se debe pasar por aqui después de la laaaaaaarga espera xDDDD Bufff son 2 meses!1 Dios mío, desde el 17 de Febrero!

Bueno, ¿Qué inteligente excusa pongo? Pues muchas cosas. últimamente he he dedicado más a leer fics que a escribir, además de que he estado con una fiebre de Hetalia que las ideas de Crepúsculo de me iban de la cabeza xDDDD

Ahora, las canciones. Personalmente recomiendo música triste a lo largo del cap y algo de acción al final (si es que se le puede decir así...)

**¡ARRIBA SYSTEM OF A DOWN!**

* * *

_**Ansiedad**_

Después de aquello no mencionaron nada más del tema, pero Bella ayudó a Esme a recoger todo el desastre de cristales rotos, empezando por las habitaciones mientras Esme estaba en el piso de abajo.

Subió a velocidad vampírica por las escaleras de caracol y pronto estuvo ante la primera habitación del piso, justo al lado de la escalera: El despacho de Carlisle.

Todos sus títulos perfectamente enmarcados estaban en el suelo, sólo el marco de madera había sobrevivido. Con un suspiro avanzó hacia ellos y los fue depositando en el escritorio, así como todos los objetos del suelo para poder limpiar mejor los cristales.

De este modo, habitación por habitación (huyendo de algunos _objetos privados_ de Rosalie y Emmet), pronto el primer piso estuvo libre de ventanas rotas, pero quedaba el problema del viento que golpeaba con furia todos los objetos porque, si estoy en lo cierto, toda esa cara de la mansión era entera de cristal. Con una pequeña sonrisa por haber ayudado en algo a Esme, se fue a la última habitación, justo en frente a la suya; pero entonces sintió que la poca alegría que tenía se escapaba de su cuerpo cuando se asomó por la puerta. Palideció, era la habitación de Edward.

Estaba diferente de la última vez que se asomó, días atrás. Ahora, con los discos rotos en el suelo semi-cubiertos por la cortina; la pared oeste, antes de cristal, totalmente vacía y los cristales por el suelo; parecía un lugar fantasma. Vacío, sin dueño.

No había nada ni nadie allí.

Bella se derrumbó y cayó al suelo, con las manos en la cara, sollozando en silencio. ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esta manera? ¿Por qué no se había cumplido ninguno de sus sueños, sus expectativas? Era como admitir que había sido una ilusa al creer que "estarían juntos para siempre". Tal vez era eso, pero negaba la realidad; era más fácil decir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí en suelo, pero "despertó" cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y, al mirar por el agujero de la pared, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, juraría que madrugada por la ausencia de vida en los alrededores.

Suspiró intentando poner a un lado sus pensamientos deprimentes y se preparó para aparentar que no pasaba nada delante de su familia. De esta manera, se giró para comprobar quién había llamado su atención, esperando ver a Emmet o a Carlisle pero se llevó una sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien?- susurró Jasper a su lado, quitando la mano de su hombro y sonriendo un poco- Te llevamos llamando desde hace rato y no contestabas.

— Perdona- contestó ella apenada- estaba en mi mundo.- No concretó más, pero Jasper sabía perfectamente qué había pasado. No hacía falta tener poderes para saberlo.

— Vamos, Alice quiere que veamos una película juntos.- se levantó esperando a que Bella hiciera lo mismo, pero ella no se movió- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo que terminar de limpiar- contestó con voz de autómata. Escondía algo.

— Puedes terminarlo luego; es más, Esme puede hacerlo- sonrió más ampliamente y puso una mano bajo el codo de la otra- Está agradecida por tu ayuda.- Pero Bella no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Jasper, miraba asombrada la mano que tocaba su piel sin que nada pasara.

— ¿Qué...?

— He estado practicando solo un rato mientras limpiabas y creo que ahora puedo tocarte más tiempo- su expresión se crispó un momento antes de soltarla- Bueno, tengo que mejorar.

— Lo siento.- soltó rápido Bella.

— No pasa nada- sonrió Jasper- Tenemos que bajar o si no Alice me mata.

Bella asintió, guardándose la pregunta _¿Por qué has venido tú y no otro?_ porque sonaría mal. Ella quería saber por qué, a riesgo de sentir dolor, había venido Jasper; pero dejó las dudas en un rincón y siguió al otro abandonando la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo y cerrar la puerta.

Bajaron por las escaleras en silencio y llegaron a abajo donde ya estaban sentados delante de la televisión y acomodados en el sofá. Alice era la única de pie, caminando de un lugar a otro mirando la enorme estantería llena de películas que había allí.

— ¿Qué película vas a poner?- dijo Jasper. _Conociéndola, pondrá una romántica..._, pensó, pero miró apenado a Bella. No le parecía una buena idea.

— No sé...- dijo mirando a Jasper a los ojos, comunicándose como sólo ellos sabían hacer con la mirada. Ella sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de él y viceversa- Bella, ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

— ¿Yo?- parpadeó varias veces sorprendida. Su máscara se había disuelto en una expresión sorprendida al principio, pero luego pensativa- No sé... Supongo que algo de terror...

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Bella?- soltó de repente Emmet, riendo- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas de terror?

— No lo sé- ella se encogió de hombros volviendo a la inexpresividad habitual- Supongo que desde el año pasado... La última película romántica que vi fue "Romeo y Julieta".

Ese simple comentario consiguió que el poco ambiente amigable que había se esfumara, siendo sustituido por uno tenso. Todos recordaban que Edward y Bella la vieron justo antes de la fiesta decimoctava de Bella. Se miraron los unos a los otros como preguntándose qué hacer, pero nadie respondió.

Alice tragó y, armándose de valor dijo:

— ¿Y _Orgullo y Prejuicio_? Seguro que no lo olvidas. Con lo que te gustaba.- La sonrisa incluida apenas y se notaba que era falsa.

— ¿La tienes?- Bella desvió al vista del suelo y miró a Alice lo suficiente como para que ella apartara sus ojos de ella, intimidada.- ¡Me encantaría!- soltó con una pequeña sonrisa que no convenció a nadie.

— De acuerdo- asintió Alice girándose a la estantería de nuevo- _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

La encontró y la puso en el reproductor, para luego acomodarse junto a Jasper, abrazándolo y sin darse cuenta que Bella se removía incómoda.

Por otro lado, Rosalie, con la cabeza acomodada en el pecho de Emmet, miró a Bella y se apiadó de ella. Se sintió raro, el compadecerse de alguien; incluso podría jurar que era la primera vez que lo sentía. Ella no miraba la película, miraba a Bella.

Ella se abrazaba a sí misma mientras miraba las letras de la pantalla con gesto ausente, se mecía casi imperceptiblemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin sonreír y sin inmutarse de las imágenes que danzaban por la pantalla. Estaban en la escena del baile, cuando el baila con la chica. Él, con una expresión neutra casi sin sentimientos en el rostro; ella, feliz. Pero, al final, la pieza acaba y deben separarse; fue como si el ambiente se volviera más frío y deprimente.

Jasper frunció el ceño y esparció ondas de comodidad y felicidad a un nivel máximo, pero no fue suficiente para aplacar a Bella. Todos la miraron por el rabillo del ojo creyendo que ella no se daba cuenta, pero sí se enteró a pesar de que se hacía la que no sabe nada.

Aguantaron todo lo que quedó de la película gracias a que el ambiente se aligeró un poquito gracias al esfuerzo de Jasper y Bella pero, cuando aparecieron los créditos finales Bella desapareció de la sala para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Hubo otro momento de incomodidad mientras Alice apagaba todo, pero Esme se levantó decidida a romper todo este asunto que ponía en peligro la unión de la familia, _su_ familia.

Ascendió por las escaleras con relativa lentitud, sólo para avisar de su presencia a Bella, pero luego fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su puerta.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

— Pasa.

Esme obedeció y cerró detrás suya antes de entrar y sentarse al lado de Bella, en su cama. La habitación todavía no estaba terminada totalmente, le faltaba personalidad según Alice. Las paredes estaban vacías de cuadros, fotos o imágenes; la televisión y la cadena de música sin estrenar y la cama totalmente blanca, limpia y ordenada, como si nadie la hubiera tocado nunca.

¿Alguna vez pensó que una habitación estaba vacía? Nada podía compararse con el ambiente de la "habitación de Bella".

— ¿Estás bien?

— Se podría decir que sí...- se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana a las estrellas- He estado mejor.- susurró, pero Esme no pudo escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué...?

— ¿... me fui así?- la otra asintió- Porque no creo que tuviera razones para quedarme más tiempo allí. La película acabó y cuando algo acaba, acaba; ya no hay más.

— Pero... No puedes irte así, Bella- la reprendió amablemente Esme- Quédate con nosotros, por favor. Te queremos aquí, con...

Fue interrumpida por el grito que soltó repentinamente Alice. Sonaba a alarma, pero no parecía que fuera algo que _le doliera_, más bien era algo que _había visto_ algo. Corrieron inmediatamente a toda velocidad hacia el piso de abajo, pero antes de que Esme acabara de descender todos los escalones, Bella ya había agarrado la mano de derecha de la vidente y le había preguntado:

— ¿Qué es, Alice?

— Es... Ed..._él_- regresó a la normalidad y miró a Bella a los ojos antes de mirar al suelo, intimidada por el color rojo. Bella agradeció que no dijera el nombre.

— ¿Has logrado ver dónde está?- se acercó Carlisle con un teléfono en la mano, preparado el número del aeropuerto.

— Está... en un lugar muy nevado, con... ¿osos polares?

— ¿Denali?- preguntó Emmet serio.

— No creo- Esme se situó al lado de su marido- Él no haría algo como eso sin avisarnos antes. Además, las chicas nos avisarían.

— No... yo diría que es creo que está más hacia Europa que América.- sentenció Alice- Parece Rusia, pero no puedo estar segura. Creo que si me acerco veré mejor, aunque puede cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro; recordad que mis visiones...

— Son subjetivas- completó Bella antes que la vampira acabara de hablar.

— Exactamente...- contestó Alice, pero entonces se formó un silencio incómodo. Nadie parecía querer romperlo, pero Carlisle prefirió cortar por lo sano.

— Entonces, ¿Para qué país pido los billetes?

— Creo que lo mejor es empezar por Suecia y ya avanzaremos en coche por...

— Esto... ¿Podríamos ir a pie?- soltó de repente Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿A pie? ¿Estás loca?- Emmet puso una mano en la frente de su hermana, pero ella lo esquivó con habilidad.

— No, no lo estoy- frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesta-; es que no me gustan los espacios cerrados ¿Te acuerdas? ¿O es que tu pequeño cerebro no lo registró?

— Eso me ha dolido, hermanita- le respondió, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- Entonces, ¿Por qué no? Estaría bien ir corriendo hasta Suecia.

— No, eso daña mi pelo.- dijo seria Rosalie mirando fulminantemente a Bella.- Pero, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que ella diga?

— No me importa si vais en avión- dijo Bella interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Alice iba a decir, girándose para encarar a Rosalie- Creo que puedo llegar al aeropuerto de Suecia para cuando lleguéis.

— Yo iré contigo- aseguró Emmet poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bella con una sonrisa- ¿Por tierra o puedo nadar un rato?

— Nadando es más rápido- ella lo miró a los ojos, pero luego miró al suelo para no incomodar al vampiro- Aunque igualmente habría que nadar para salir de esta isla... ¿Qué país te hace ilusión cruzar?

— No lo sé... yo...

— ¡Esperad!- interrumpió Esme- No podemos separarnos, tenemos que ir todos juntos.

— Es verdad- apoyó Alice, quien no había opinado hasta ese momento.

— Yo creo que siguiendo el camino de Bella llegaremos igual o en menos tiempo que por avión- pensó en voz alta Carlisle- A mí no me importa, pero habría que llevar un cambio de ropa en bolsas plásticas...

— ¡No hay problema!- Alice desapareció escaleras arriba y, a los pocos segundos regresó con ropa suficiente para cada uno, bolsas plásticas y mochilas para todos- Que cada quien lleve su ropa en un de estas mochilas- señaló una de color rosa y luego sacó su ropa entre el montón y comenzó a envolverla en una bolsa- Haced lo mismo que yo...- puso un millón de nudos y luego metió todo en otra bolsa repitiendo el proceso-... y luego a la mochila. ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Vamos!

Todos comenzaron a repetir lo que había hecho Alice.

Se diferenciaba perfectamente cuál era la ropa de cada quien; Bella era la de negro, Emmet una más juvenil como Jasper, pero la de Em era más grande; Esme tenía un delicado pero resistente vestido estampado de flores muy a la moda, Carlisle una especie de traje, pero más informal. La única que no se movió fue, por supuesto, Rosalie. Se quedó de brazos cruzados en el pecho, de pie, sin hacer o decir nada mientras miraba a todos los miembros de la familia guardar sus cosas, al final deteniéndose en Bella. _Si las miradas matasen..._

Ella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca y se dio la vuelta cuando hubo terminado su tarea, pero no dijo nada, sólo miro a Rosalie con expresión neutra, muy diferente a la de la rubia. Al final, llegó un momento en el que Rosalie tuvo que bajar su mirada intimidada y recogió lo que quedaba del montón; es decir, su ropa: unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta de una sola manga. En silencio y ante la mirada fija de todos los Cullen, ella envolvió la ropa ignorando las preguntas silenciosas de los demás.

Cuando terminó, empezaron a planear mejor el viaje.

— Yo pienso que es mejor que Bella vaya primero- sugirió Alice- Ella tiene más experiencia con los viajes "a la antigua"- se burló de su hermana, quien la miró fulminante- Perdona, pero es que me parece que recorrer un continente a pie y cruzar el Atlántico a nado es algo que haría un ermitaño alejado de la sociedad. ¿No podías robar un coche?

— Primero, discúlpame por tener miedo de hacer daño a los demás- lo dijo tan a la ligera que nadie lo tomó en serio-; segundo, no, no podía. Mis valores éticos me lo impedían. Y me lo impiden, _gracias a Dios_.

— Golpe bajo, Bella- suspiró- Bueno, por donde seguía, creo que ella debería estar delante.

— ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Esme.

— Porque puede que nos encontremos con alguien...- dejó la oración sin terminar a propósito. No encontraba la palabra.

— Ya entiendo- dijeron Carlisle y Bella a la vez- ¿Vamos a Suecia directamente?- dijo Bella.

— ¿Por qué?- sonrió Emmet- ¿Quieres hacer turismo?

— ¡Hey!- miro fulminante Bella al otro, mientras Jasper le daba en la nuca- No es eso... Pensé que tal vez tenías curiosidad, bueno tú y los demás.- se encogió de hombros.

— Prefiero para otro momento, cuando estemos todos...- dijo Esme- Pero gracias por proponerlo.- sonrió para intentar suavizar el desliz anterior.

— Paso- dijo Alice y Jasper asintió de acuerdo.

— Entonces... ¿Cuándo salimos?

— Eres un impaciente, Emmet...- medio sonrió Bella antes de dirigirse a la puerta- ¿Ya?

Salió y esperó a los demás en el enorme jardín mientras olfateaba el aire y escuchaba con atención. Cuando Carlisle cerró la puerta con llave se acercó a Bella y a Alice, quien buscaba en el futuro por _algo_.

— ¿Por dónde?- dijo arisca Rosalie, fastidiada por todo esto.

— Por allí- señalaron a la vez Bella, Jasper y Alice hacia una dirección concreta.

Se pusieron en marcha, mochilas al hombro, hacia donde señalaban. Otra vez Bella tomó delantera, pero fue aminorando la marcha hasta quedar al lado de Carlisle y Esme, quienes no dijeron nada.

Corrieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al agua, lo único que debía hacer era saltar el acantilado. Bella había llegado antes, pero se detuvo en el borde del saliente rocoso justo delante de los Cullen porque quería dar algunas instrucciones antes de zambullirse.

Después de contener a Emmet, pudo hablar.

— Bueno, ahora vamos a saltar al agua,- señaló el mar a sus espaldas- pero quiero... _necesito_ que pongáis a prueba vuestra orientación. Ahí debajo se pierde la noción del arriba y el abajo, la izquierda y la derecha; por lo que es fácil perderse, y no me gustaría emerger en el Ártico, como cuando me perdí en África.- Emmet soltó una risilla- También me gustaría ir delante para detectar por si hay alguien... como yo.

— De acuerdo- asintió Carlisle- Si por alguna causa hay que decir algo a los demás, ascenderemos todos.

— Bien, vamos- Bella se dio la vuelta y se detuvo con los pies en el aire (Alice se había negado a dejarla descalza todo el trayecto, pero le dejó quitarse los zapatos para el viaje por mar) e inspiró hondo con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente le gustaba la sensación del viento en el rostro, quitando los cabellos de sus mejillas que ya no se sonrojaban, o de sus labios pálidos rodeados de cicatrices horribles y profundas.

Era como volar, se sentía bien, feliz, como si todas sus preocupaciones salieran volando... Pero todo tiene su final. Abrió los ojos y volvió la vista hacia su familia por última vez antes de retroceder un par de pasos para coger carrerilla. Y saltó.

No era como cuando saltaba desde una ventana, o de árbol en árbol; más bien era como si, por sólo unos segundos, volara sin alas con los brazos extendidos y descendiendo a toda velocidad hasta la superficie marina, chocando con esta de manera suave sin chapoteos y sin hacer el menor ruido.

Esperó a que bajara el resto mientras se iba sumergiendo cada vez más el agua. Primero fue Emmet, chapoteando lo máximo que pudo, seguido de Rosalie (con una expresión que no prometía nada bueno); luego llegaron Carlisle y Esme tomados de la mano y sonrientes; al final aparecieron Alice y Jasper, también de la mano y mirándose a los ojos.

Bella luchó para que el hecho de ser la única desparejada no le afectara y aguardó a que llegaran a su lado, buscando en su alrededor por si había alguien "de su tipo". Como no detectó a nadie, señaló la dirección correcta y todos comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad hacia allí; pero, al cabo de un rato, Emmet soltó la mano de Rosalie y avanzó hacia Bella. Tocó su brazo para llamarle la atención y luego señaló un enorme tiburón blanco con una cara de emoción contenida; pero Bella negó y siguió nadando hacia delante.

Ahí debajo los sonidos no se percibían de la misma manera que en la superficie, por lo que era una especie de descanso para los vampiros; además de que los animales huían por su cercanía inmediatamente, por lo que el viaje fue muy tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Había pasado cerca de media hora en la que nadaron sin detenerse, cuando Bella se tensó y se detuvo abruptamente, chocando con Emmet sin querer. Se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia arriba, queriendo decir que tenían que subir para hablar; de manera que obedecieron y nadaron hacia la superficie hasta poder sacar la cabeza del agua, sorprendentemente con pequeños trozos de hielos flotando a su alrededor.

— ¿Bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- pidió Carlisle.

— Primero, quería saber si os está faltando aire.- los movimientos de negación le indicaron lo contrario- Bueno, entonces quería decir que ya estamos cerca de Noruega, si vamos por ahí- señaló en una dirección que al parecer no llevaba a ningún sitio-, llegaríamos a Suecia; mientras que por ahí- señaló un sitio que en el horizonte se apreciaba costa- está Noruega. Podéis elegir.

— ¿Vamos por Noruega?- sugirió Jasper.

— A mí no me molesta.- dijo Alice, seguida de Rosalie y Emmet- ¿Carlisle?

— Noruega, pues- iba a sumergirse de nuevo, pero Bella lo detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Por aquí cerca hay alguien- todos entendieron-, así que daremos una especie de rodeo...

— Yo creo que puedo pasar cerca- interrumpió Jasper.- He tenido algo de práctica contigo, así que no creo que pase nada...

— ¿Seguro?- él asintió- Bueno, sigamos por ahí- y se metió en el agua.

De nuevo avanzaron cruzando el agua a toda velocidad, pasando con cuidado por encima de una cueva submarina donde, según Bella, había _alguien como ella_. Bella pasó por delante y saludó a alguien, pero volvió muy pronto.

Tardaron unos quince minutos más para llegar a tierra por fin, específicamente, otro acantilado con salientes muy angulosos y peligrosos para humanos; pero para los vampiros no eran nada, de manera que Bella empezó a escalar a toda velocidad y sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Cuando al fin dejó de moverse, fue para esperar a los Cullen ya cerca del bosque.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Hacia dónde?- espetó muy poco amable Rosalie mientras se escurría el pelo con el ceño fruncido.

— Me parece que es por aquí- señaló Jasper hacia el norte-Hay unas montañas que cruzar y luego llegaríamos a Suecia...

— ¿Y por allí?- señaló Emmet hacia otra dirección- ¿Qué hay allí?

— Agua de nuevo- contestó Carlisle-, y luego Suecia, si mis conocimientos de Geografía no se equivocan.

— ¿Por dónde vamos? - Esme tomó la mano de su marido- También hay que recordar que hay que cambiarse de ropa.

— Ah... es cierto- Emmet cayó en la cuenta.

— A mí no me importa cruzar las montañas- dijo Alice.

— Yo tampoco.- dijo Carlisle.

— Ni yo.- dijo Emmet- Puede ser hasta más divertido, suelen haber más animales "peligrosos" en montañas.

— ¿Tú siempre piensas en eso?- Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca.

— No, cariño- la abrazó por la cintura y acercó sus rostros-, yo pienso en ti la mayoría de las veces.

Eso pareció bajarle los humos a Rosalie, porque de buena gana agarró a Emmet por la nuca y se acercó más para darle un beso de los que le gustaban. Bella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

— Propongo cambiarnos antes- habló por fin en apenas un susurro-, las chicas vienen conmigo.- se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque para buscar alguna cueva o algo parecido.

Alice fulminó con la mirada a la parejita feliz antes de girarse y seguir a Bella, mientras Jasper tiraba del brazo de su hermano diciendo "Mirad lo que habéis conseguido" con una expresión enfadada.

Esme y Rosalie salieron corriendo y llegaron en poco tiempo al lugar donde acababa el rastro de Bella y la encontraron quitándose la camiseta con tranquilidad, al lado de Alice.

Al principio lo le prestaron atención (no era nada fuera de lo común la piel blanca y la perfección), pero cuando se agachó para recoger la toalla que había metido en el último momento, pudieron observar el total de las cicatrices de Bella; o, al menos, aquellas que se podían tapar con la camiseta. Sólo Alice era quien seguía moviéndose, exceptuando Bella.

Enmudecieron ante las marcas verticales y horizontales, alternadas y poco profundas; junto a aquellas que sí parecían dolorosas de verdad. Había varias mordidas en torno a los hombros y la base del cuello, algunas eran muy superficiales y apenas visibles; mientras otras se definían en su totalidad, pero había una en concreto que se diferenciaba de las demás, en el cuello.

— Bella- la otra asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los pantalones, dando a entender que escuchaba- ¿Qué es esa marca?- señaló Esme preocupada a la señalada con anterioridad.

— ¿Cuál de tantas?- dijo sin ánimo en la voz. No le gustaba mucho explicar dónde se las había hecho, principalmente porque no se acordaba ni ella misma. También podría ser que no le gustaba hablar.

— Esta- Alice se puso a su lado y repasó la mordida con un dedo, suavemente- Es... diferente...

— Ah...- suspiró, entendiendo- Es la mordida de Jonathan.- contestó y regresó a lo que estaba, sin una palabra.

— ¿Por qué es tan diferente y... de otro color?- la curiosidad de Rosalie le pudo para preguntar eso.

— Porque, creo yo, Jonathan me mordió muy fuerte y también porque por ahí me metió la sangre de animal.

— También quería preguntarte sobre eso, Bella- dijo Esme- Carlisle me dijo que quizá tu auto-control se deba a la presencia de sangre animal en tu proceso de transformación.

— Es posible- pasó las manos por los agujeros de las mangas y la cabeza por el suyo correspondiente- ¿Falta mucho?

Ellas salieron de su ensimismamiento y terminaron de vestirse a toda velocidad, pero Alice aprovechó y quemó la ropa mojada para deshacerse de ella _porque ya no servía_. Regresaron a donde estaban los chicos, ya vestidos, y la más bajita repitió el proceso de quemado antes de ponerse en marcha. Corrieron durante una hora más antes de llegar a la base de la montaña, toda nevada, y comenzaron a ascender por ella. No se veía gente, ni animales o siquiera vampiros. Estaba desierto.

Sin descanso, cruzaron sin problemas ni interrupciones hacia la otra montaña y así sucesivamente en los Montes Escandinavos, hasta que Bella se detuvo abruptamente justo delante de una cueva, aparentemente en mitad de la nada. Entró por ella sin ninguna palabra y luego salió con algo entre los brazos, pero no supieron identificar qué era; aunque cuando estuvo a su lado pudieron apreciar que era una vampiresa, que tenía los ojos cerrados, inmóvil.

— ¿Está...?- Carlisle no terminó la pregunta.

— Sí- contestó seria mientras miraba al cuerpo muerto entre sus brazos- Ha muerto, completamente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice.

— Ella... no sé qué le habrá pasado- comenzó-, pero mi experiencia me dice que lo más posible es que haya perdido... un ser querido, probablemente su pareja, y se haya sumido en una depresión. Con el paso de los años, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: una, que mueras un buen día; la otra, te conviertes en un vampiro sediento de sangre, dispuesto a vengar la muerte. Personalmente no me gusta mucho convertir el dolor en ira, pero todo el mundo es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?- cuando terminó de hablar, procedió a desmembrar el cuerpo e hizo una pila- Pobre... -susurró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mirad sus ropas- señaló el vestido con encajes blancos y rosa, intercalados con tiras desgarradas de tela que en un momento pudo haber sido seda, pero ahora estaba roído y sucio, lleno de sangre- Esta chica ha estado mucho tiempo esperando por su final.- su respuesta era algo confusa, pero le entendieron. Ubicaron la época de la ropa y parecía rondar los finales del siglo diecinueve, principios del veinte.

Esme soltó un grito ahogado. ¡Un siglo! Aquella chica sin nombre había esperado la muerte durante un siglo, pasando por el sufrimiento y el dolor, además de la soledad de no poder acercarse a alguien porque lo mataría.

En silencio, Alice le tendió las cerillas que había traído y prendieron la hoguera; pero la calma no duro mucho porque entonces sintieron la presencia de varios vampiros acercarse con velocidad.

— Mierda- se le escapó a Bella y en un segundo se había puesto delante de los Cullen, ofreciendo su cuerpo como escudo- El humo los habrá traído aquí. No se muevan ni traten de atacar primero.

— No hace falta que nos des órdenes, _hermana_- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz-, nos la hemos arreglado muy bien sin ti todos estos años, ¿recuerdas?

— Rosalie...- la reprendió Carlisle, pero no dijo nada más porque hicieron su aparición los otros vampiros, con expresión calmada. Sintieron un _déjà vu_ de aquel día en el campo de béisbol, hace ya casi un año...

— Saludos- inclinó la cabeza Bella sin sonreír- ¿A qué debo su presencia?

— Hemos visto el humo y pensamos que habían humanos- habló una vampiresa rubia, cuyo cabello le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, y de expresión furibunda- Veo que nos hemos equivocado.

— Entiendo- Bella hizo un además de reverencia y dio un paso hacia delante todavía a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué estáis en nuestro territorio?- otro vampiro de cabello corto y castaño repasaba a todos los Cullen lentamente, seguramente buscando los puntos débiles en caso de batalla- ¿A quién habéis matado?

— No... era nada- respondió buscando alguna mentira convincente. La experiencia le había dicho que lo mejor era seguir manteniendo el secreto de _la gente como ella_, un secreto mantenido durante siglos o incluso milenios.-Sólo una misión.

— ¿Te envían los Vulturis?- espetó otra vampiresa de cabello corto y castaño claro casi rubio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se adelantó un paso con las manos por delante- Ya les he dicho que no me voy a unir, tampoco mi hermana- se miraron a los ojos las vampiras antes de volverse hacia los Cullen.

— Yo no...- dio otro paso hacia delante pero no le dejaron terminar por el enorme rugido que salió de la gargantas de la chicas.

— ¡Aléjate!- gritó la rubia.

— Esto es un enorme malentendido- aseguró rápido Bella, viéndose en un problema- Mirad, yo...

— ¡Que no te acerques, he dicho!- y entonces, por arte de magia, apareció una llamarada que empezó a rodear a los Cullen y a Bella. Al principio era apenas un fuego bajo pero fue adquiriendo altura y fuerza- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, vampiro de pacotilla? No podrás contra mi fuego, nadie ha tenido nunca el valor suficiente para salir del anillo.

— ¿Te has enfrentado mucho con vampiros?- preguntó Bella con tranquilidad ignorando las miradas asustadas de la familia a sus espaldas. Se abrazaban con fuerza, esperando el final.

— ¿A ti que te importa?- soltó el chico.

— Para serte sincera, sí he pasado por muchas batallas- la miró burlona- quizá por cosas que tú no tienes ni idea.- los Cullen se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, luchando por ignorar el fuego que se acercaba inexorablemente a ellos.

— Alice,- ella miró a Bella- atrápalo- se quitó la ropa de abrigo que usaba para tapar las marcas en el cuello y los brazos, y después se quitó los pantalones de licra que usaba debajo del vestido negro. Se lo lanzó todo a Alice, quedándose sólo con el vestido corto y los guantes de tela hasta los codos.- Miradme- les dijo suavemente a los otros vampiros.

Ellos se quedaron mudos ante Bella. Nunca, en todos los siglos que habían pasado escapando de los Vulturis, habían visto a nadie así, tan lleno de cicatrices y mordidas, y seguir viviendo. Saltaba a la vista las cantidad de penurias que había sobrevivido aquella vampira, personas que había matado, así que era un aviso para todo vampiro que se acercara.

— Pe...pero...- la chica que parecía más furiosa, la que hizo aparecer el fuego, bajó las manos y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, incapaz de decir nada- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero mantuvo el fuego vivo. Frunció el ceño y añadió más fuerza a las llamas.

— Batallas...- susurró, pero dio un paso adelante de manera que quedó justo delante del borde del anillo- No creo que te interese saberlo.- sonrió, pero la felicidad no aparecía en los ojos.

— ¡No te acerques más!- gritó la rubia asustada- ¿No temes quemarte?

— ¿Quemarme?- bufó y comenzó a caminar hasta el fuego sin pestañear e ignorando los gritos de los Cullen. Dio exactamente tres pasos para salir de las llamas y miró a la castaña a los ojos, quien no pudo aguantar ni dos segundos antes de mirar al suelo- Los vampiros no podemos quemarnos, nuestra piel es ignífuga. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo... ¿Tu nombre?

Ella no pudo contestar de la impresión, pero el chico se aproximó a Bella con velocidad vampírica y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo agarrándola por el cuello. Gruñía y luchaba contra las ganas de destrozar el cuerpo de la enemiga.

— ¡Es mentira!- le gritó a sus compañeras- Debe de trabajar con los Vulturis, y ya sabéis los experimentos extraños que hacen.- Miró a su compañera castaña y ella apareció a su lado inmediatamente con un asentimiento de cabeza y sujetó a Bella por las muñecas inmovilizándola totalmente, pero la vampira no luchó por liberarse, sólo cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. _Siempre es lo mismo..._, pensó, _ahora viene cuando..._

Justo como pensaba, llegó la otra vampira y la atacó por la espalda y luego la tiraron al suelo. No se quejó, y tampoco cuando le dieron una patada y la lanzaron contra un árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Los Cullen gritaron, pero no pudieron acudir para ayudarla debido a su temor al fuego.

— No pasa nada- les dijo Bella mientras se levantaba lentamente y con esfuerzo- Ya estoy acostumbrada.- afirmó con un sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando avanzó hacia los vampiros lentamente y con movimientos cansados y perezosos.- Perdonadme, de verdad.- desapareció y luego apareció sujetando al vampiro castaño por el cuello, tal y como antes ocurrió al revés. Él luchó para soltarse, sin éxito; pero entonces vino la rubia para ayudarle con el mismo resultado. Levantó a los dos vampiros agarrados por el cuello y luego los lanzó hacia la chica que tenía el poder del fuego, pero este no disminuyó ni un poco.

— ¡Maldita!- gritó el vampiro y corrió hacia Bella, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando la miró a los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos y luego comenzó a retroceder lentamente con una expresión asustada y luego miró con desconfianza a Bella.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

— Yo no he venido a por nada ni nadie- ignoró la pregunta-. Yo no soy nadie, no soy ninguna Vulturi. Sólo estoy de paso para... buscar a alguien... y me había encontrado con una vampira que había muerto de dolor. ¿Alguna duda?

Los vampiros del lugar la miraron fijamente en medio de un silencio absoluto, nadie habló. Entonces, el fuego empezó a perder fuerza hasta que desapareció por completo dejando libres a los Cullen por fin, al tiempo en que Bella avanzaba otros tres pasos más para situarse justo delante de la castaña con expresión tranquila; pero los Cullen miraron su espalda con horror: tenía una enorme cortada que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de la cintura, casi al final de la espalda. De ella salía una especie de líquido transparente que presumieron era veneno, aunque Bella no había soltado ni un sólo gemido de dolor.

— Entonces me gustaría que nos dejaran en paz, por favor- susurró y la vampira salió corriendo despavorida del lugar, seguida de la rubia.

— De acuerdo- el vampiro que quedaba, ya más tranquilo, miraba a Bella con un nuevo respeto en los ojos inclinó la cabeza levemente- ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

— Naturalmente- Bella relajó los músculos y se giró para mirar al vampiro- Mi nombre es Bella, y no me importa si le cuentas a los demás.

— Entonces adiós- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ya se había acabado.

Bella fue hasta donde estaban los Cullen sin mirarlos a los ojos, se situó delante de ellos y se quedó mirando el punto exacto entre los árboles por donde se fueron los vampiros; pero segundos después miró a la familia y suspiró. De repente se tensó y levantó los brazos ante la enrome llamarada que salió de los árboles; apretó los dientes y aguantó lo máximo que pudo hasta que el fuego disminuyó su intensidad. Rugió al los árboles con el ceño fruncido y escuchó con atención, alerta; unos segundos después suspiró y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la familia.

— Ya podéis respirar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los Cullen se daban cuenta que no había estado respirando desde que apareció el fuego. Alice le lanzó su ropa a Bella, aunque apuntó mentalmente que debía acudir urgentemente a una tienda de ropa, la de Bella estaba totalmente quemada, desgarrada y sucia; además los guantes brillaban por su ausencia. ¡Incluso todavía la tela estaba ardiendo! La otra vampira atrapó al vuelo las prendas y se las puso encima del maltrecho vestido con un suspiro. Al menos consiguió que dejaran de mirarla fijamente con lástima, sobretodo su espalda.

— ¿No quieres que te revise?- preguntó Carlisle.

— No.- Bella hizo lo que pudo para sonreír- No hace falta.

— Wow...- susurró Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo mentalmente de Bella porque le salía humo por la ropa- No sabía que podíamos hacer eso.

— Ni se te ocurra, Emmet- le reprendió Esme- No quiero ver que te metas de lleno en una hoguera.

— No entiendo...- Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante- ¿Por qué no nos quemamos, si el fuego es nuestra mayor perdición? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— Me di cuenta cuando salvé humanos de un incendio por primera vez- comenzó a relatar yendo de un lado a otro recogiendo algo de nieve y lanzándola a los árboles para apagar las llamas residuales-, he reflexionado y, después de muchas comprobaciones posteriores, descubrí que nuestra piel es ignífuga además de resistente a las armas humanas.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué la única forma de matarnos es rompernos en pedazos y quemarlos?

— Exactamente, Carlisle- apareció al lado de ellos, asustándolos- Lo siento.- se disculpó- Bueno, como decía, para matarnos hay que destrozarnos porque los músculos si pueden quemarse mientras que la piel no.

— Interesante...- los ojos del Cullen brillaron ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Nadie dijo nada unos momentos hasta que Esme decidió ayudar.

— ¿Nos vamos?- sonrió y cogió la mano de su marido para avanzar por donde iban antes.

— ¡Un momento!- les sobresaltó Alice- Primero debemos ir a un centro comercial, no permitiré que te aparezcas con esas pintas.- hizo un puchero para conseguir lo que quería.

— De acuerdo- suspiró Bella y medio sonrió- ¿Vamos sólo tú y yo, o vamos todos? A mí personalmente me gustaría librarme de esa tortura rápidamente.

— ¡Oye!

— Estoy de acuerdo, Bella- dijo Carlisle.- Podríamos vernos en otro sitio y así aprovechamos el tiempo.

— De acuerdo, el caso es dónde- dijo ella.

— ¿En la frontera con Finlandia?- propuso Jasper apiadándose de Bella porque Alice había traído la tarjeta de crédito internacional.

— De acuerdo- Bella se dio la vuelta- Alice, súbete a mi espalda por favor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque así vamos más rápido.

— De acuerdo- dijo muy alegre corriendo para subirse. Cuando ya estaba acomodada, se giró hacia la familia y gritó antes de que desaparecieran entre los árboles- ¡Nos vemos en la frontera!

Los Cullen inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia Finlandia con velocidad, soportando los reproches y críticas de Rosalie con paciencia infinita.

Una hora después, cerca de la fila de coches que deseaban cruzar la frontera, esperaban a que llegaran Bella y Alice.

— ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Emmet impaciente.

— Tranquilo...- escuchó el susurro de Bella en la oreja que le hizo estremecer.

— ¡Hola!- saludó Alice justo detrás de ellos.

— ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?- cuestionó Jasper abrazando a su esposa.

— Acabamos de llegar, pero Bella quería daros una sorpresa.- puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Teníais que haber venido conmigo!- gritó entusiasmada- ¡Bella corre demasiado rápido! Creo que voy a vomitar...- hizo una expresión enferma mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, pero se fijaron que en la otra traía bolsas de ropa.

— Dios mío...- susurró Jasper- ¿No habrás...?

— Lo ha hecho- aseguró Bella- Hemos tardado poco porque le he metido prisa y porque la he llevado en la espalda para ir más rápido pero... era imposible detenerla por completo...- fingió estremecerse del miedo y todos rieron.

— ¡No digáis eso!- se quejó haciendo un puchero la de pelo negro- He traído ropa de recambio para todos. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar y hay que estar presentable todo el tiempo.- todos suspiraron pero no le dieron importancia

— ¿Has visto algo del paradero de... Edward?- el nombre le salió en un susurro a Carlisle mientras miraba de reojo a Bella.

— No me molesta el nombre- dijo con una débil sonrisa, muy ensayada- En algún momento tenía que superarlo, ¿No?- hubo un segundo de silencio.

— Bueno...- comenzó Alice- He visto un cartel publicitario cerca de ahí, pero no reconozco el idioma.

— Toma- Carlisle sacó un bolígrafo que llevaba metido en la camisa mientras Emmet se iba y regresaba con una hoja blanca- escribe algo. Quizá alguno sepa cuál es.

Ella de inmediato se concentró en la simple imagen que había vislumbrado y empezó a escribir con excelente caligrafía los caracteres de aquella lengua desconocida para ella.

— Es ruso- dijo Carlisle-, pero es un dialecto Estonio, quizá de norte.

— ¿Entonces está en Estonia?

— Eso parece- cogió el papel y lo hizo bola antes de tirarlo en la papelera más cercana- Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, cambiando de rumbo hacia Estonia. No estaba tan lejos como pensaban y, a la velocidad máxima, no tardaron más de una hora y media en llegar la capital (lastimosamente para Rosalie, tuvieron que volver a nadar); pero se detuvieron en un monte cercano porque Bella lo pidió.

— ¿Todavía nada?- preguntó Esme. Alice se quedó unos momentos en blanco, buscando.

— Por ahí- señaló segura en una dirección concreta, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y se quedara inmóvil unos momentos. _Por fin..._, pensó.

— Pronto, Bella- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda a su hermana. Ella lo miró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

— Ya lo sé.- miró con atención el camino y sonrió.

Corrieron sin detenerse un rato más y Bella estaba tan nerviosa que tuvieron que tranquilizarla porque los estaba dejando atrás y porque estaba afectando a Jasper. Ella sólo sonrió y corrió más lento, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el camino que seguían, parecía una niña pequeña e incluso ya podían imaginarse el ligero sonrojo que nunca aparecería en sus mejillas.

De repente se acabó el bosque abruptamente justo delante de un claro (¿O quizá un jardín?) y una enorme casa blanca abandonada, en donde parecía que la vida estaba desaparecida desde hace siglos; pero para los vampiros estaba más que claro que dentro había alguien porque olían su aroma. Bella suspiró, luchando para grabar la esencia de sol y miel en su cerebro y miró al suelo unos momentos antes de mirar a la familia con una sonrisa algo más auténtica y natural. Ellos le respondieron con una aún más grande en los rostros.

— ¡Vamos!- susurró Alice y empujó a Bella para que avanzara hacia la buhardilla, donde se concentraba el olor de Edward. Suspiró de nuevo y saltó con gracilidad y silenciosamente hacia la pequeña ventana que comunicaba al exterior y aportaba algo de luz al lugar.

El sitio en cuestión era pequeño y estrecho; sucio y lleno de ratas que correteaban de un lugar a otro huyendo de la criatura que habitaba allí; también había arañas, pero ignoraban al vampiro y seguían su camino buscando moscas que comer. Bella repasó todos los rincones con su aguda vista analizando el lugar donde acomodarse junto a la persona que buscaba.

Él estaba ovillado con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos enterradas en el cabello cobrizo lleno de polvo y despeinado. Daba la sensación que no se había cambiado de ropa o incluso bañado en días, quizá fuera cierto teniendo en cuanta que no estaba con Alice. Aún así, a Bella le parecía la criatura más hermosa que nunca había visto, mucho mejor lo veía ahora con sus ojos nuevos, limpios de impurezas humanas, y libres de contemplar la perfección de Edward en todas su facetas.

Él no alzó la cabeza cuando Bella se acuclilló en el alféizar de la reducida ventana, ni cuando el viento movió el vestido negro y llenó la habitación (si es que se podía llamar eso a aquel agujero) de su aroma a fresias. Bella avanzó un par de pasos probando, pero él siguió sin moverse aunque habló:

— Vete- susurró desconcertando momentáneamente a todos, pero Bella lo ignoró porque se distrajo con el sonido de la aterciopelada voz, aunque ronca, seguía sonando hermosa.

Ella avanzó un poco más y se dispuso a poner una mano en su hombro, pero se retractó porque se acordó de que él podía leer la mente y podría dolerle su contacto. Sintió que comenzaba a entristecerse, pero llegó repentinamente una oleada de calma y serenidad desde fuera y se apuntó mentalmente agradecerle a Jasper más tarde.

Se quedó de pie en el sitio esperando a que pasara algo, o que él hablara de nuevo para escuchar de nuevo su voz, pero nada ocurrió y cambió su peso de un pie a otro nerviosa. Quiso dar otro paso pero un grito la detuvo.

— ¡He dicho que te vayas!- Edward alzó la cabeza repentinamente y miró con furia a la vampira que tenía delante. Y no la reconoció.- ¡No quiero que nadie me moleste!- Bella comprendió que no se acordaba de ella y se puso algo triste, pero lo pensó mejor y seguro que era porque estaba algo cambiada.

— ¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó suavemente mirando los ojos negros del otro; no había comido y se preocupó por su salud.- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Bella...

— ¡No!- gritó poniéndose de pie aunque su cabeza casi rozaba el techo.- ¡Tú no eres ella!- analizó a la chica detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, y una misma conclusión cruzaba por su cabeza: ese... monstruo... no era su Bella.

— Mírame- siguió hablando en susurros ella- He cambiado, pero sigo siendo yo... y te sigo queriendo...- dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¡No te acerques, monstruo!- gritó y se puso en posición de ataque- Ella está viva, en Forks, lejos de aquí. Ella no es un monstruo.- eso dejó en el sitio a Bella, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra coherente.

— Tú... yo... Bella... vampiro... oso- quería explicar todo lo que le había pasado para llegar hasta allí, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Suspiró y se serenó para poder decir algo entendible.

— Fuera de aquí- interrumpió él-. no quiero verte, monstruo.

— ¡Soy Bella! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?- gritó sorprendiendo a todos. Ella nunca gritaba. Nunca se alteraba.- ¡He venido a verte, buscarte! ¿No puedes verme? Soy Bella...- se le quebró la voz y levantó un brazo lentamente para coger las manos de Edward, pero él la empujó bruscamente contra la pared, rompiéndola en el proceso.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!- gritó él- ¡Me das asco!- le soltó a la chica quien seguía en el suelo en medio de un montón de escombros y polvo que se había levantado.

— Entonces...- susurró ella sin levantarse aún- ¿Preferirías que muriera?- susurró débilmente, pero audible sólo para él.

— ¡Diablos, sí!- no medía sus palabras, ni lo que causaban en la vampira- ¡Cualquier cosa que verte... así!- la señaló despectivamente con rabia y decepción en los ojos.

Bella sólo lo miro unos segundo más y luchó contra el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

— Si eso... es lo que quieres- tuvo un _déjà vu_ del día en que él la dejó; había repetido esas mismas palabras con el mismo tono, pero en un lugar no muy diferente de aquel. Oscuro y tenebroso, vacío...- Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y se aproximó a la ventana en una fracción de segundo. Al siguiente se asomaba por él y miró hacia ningún lugar en concreto, ignorando las miradas de la familia hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta una vez más para mirar por última vez a Edward y luego miró a los Cullen.

— No me sigan, por favor- susurró aunque sabía que escuchaban perfectamente- Quiero estar sola.- no pudo ocultar la voz ronca por más bajo que hablara.

Saltó por la ventana y desapareció en el aire. Ella salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudieran sus piernas, pero no sonreía como cuando corría. No estaba feliz, no debía aparentar, no podía fingir más; no tenía por qué.

Frunció el ceño y corrió más rápido, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando se vio a punto de caer por un acantilado, con los pies en el aire y los dedos descubiertos sintiendo el aire que no era frío para ella. Normalmente hubiera disfrutado del roce del viento, de la sensación de su cabello volar libre, de sentirse ligera; pero esa vez no sentía nada. No había espacio para nada más que el escozor que sentía en los bordes de su corazón y el sentimiento del agujero en su pecho tan común, pero que ahora sabía que se convertiría en algo peor... y la familia Cullen estaba demasiado cerca.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraban ellos todavía procesando lo que había pasado delante de sus narices. _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaban, incapaces de entenderlo. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron mientras dejaban de percibir la presencia de Bella y el viento era su única respuesta a sus preguntas.

Entonces Jasper rugió y corrió hacia delante para escalar la pared que conducía a la ventana de la pequeña buhardilla de la casa; tomó a Edward del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó hacia afuera. Él protestó pero no pudo responder al ataque porque los brazos musculosos de Emmet lo atraparon a tiempo antes de que cometiera la segunda estupidez del día.

— ¿Cómo has podido, Edward...?- sollozó Esme en brazos de Carlisle y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward!- regresó Jasper y le dio un golpe en el rostro a su hermano que resonó por todo el lugar- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Por supuesto que no!- para evitar volverle a golpear corrió unos metros más allá y comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco, tirándose de los pelos.- ¡Ella es Bella! ¿Es que estás ciego?- fue de adelante hacia atrás luchando si seguir a la vampira o quedarse para gritarle a su hermano.

— Jasper, basta- Alice puso una mano en el brazo de su marido y mirándolo a los ojos, de manera que unos segundos después el brillo asesino y el color negro desapreció de ellos.

— Gracias- le susurró y besó la mano que estaba en su hombro. Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por una cachetada que le dio esta vez Rosalie al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

— Eres un estúpido- dijo con voz calmada y mirándolo desafiante ante los sorprendidos Cullen- Emmet, suéltalo.- el otro obedeció y Rosalie aprovechó para agarrar el cuelo de Edward y lanzarlo contra el suelo, antes de darle una patada en las costillas.

— Rosalie- le reprendió Carlisle y ella se detuvo.- Edward, ¿Por qué...?- calló la pregunta cuando vio a su hijo levantarse con la mirada perdida.

— Ella...- susurró con voz ronca-Ella... no es Bella... no mi Bella...

— ¡Idiota!- chilló Jasper y se acercó para darle otro golpe, pero Emmet lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

— Edward, ella es Bella, está viva- afirmó Esme abrazándolo- Nos sorprendimos tanto como tú cuando vino a buscarnos, pero no se ha ido de nuestro lado y pudimos comprobar que, en efecto, es ella. No es una broma- susurró en su oído y rezó para que funcionara pero, cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los negros de Edward se veían turbios y percibió que no la creía- Tienes que confiar en mí, Edward.

— Ve buscarla- se acercó Carlisle- Y regresa con ella, por favor.

— No- soltó Jasper repentinamente- Ahora no... ella... ¡Oh, Dios mío!- miró preocupado a Alice y ella entendió.

— Con un golpe como este...

—...Tal y como dijo... "Lo mismo que cuando fui humana, moriré inmediatamente, sin dudarlo"

— Oh, no...- susurró Esme comprendiendo- Hay que ir a por ella, inmediatamente.

— Alice, ve tú- Jasper puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra- Te escuchará mejor que los demás...

Ella asintió y salió corriendo de allí a toda la velocidad que pudo siguiendo el rastro del aroma de Bella.

En otro sitio, Bella miró unos segundos más el agua gris y sin fondo aparente del mar a sus pies, tan solo y vacío como ella en esos momentos. Volvió la vista ausente al lugar por donde vino y luego la regresó hacia delante buscando algo con que llenar su mente antes de que llegara el dolor de nuevo y la consumiera... antes de que pudiera matar a los Cullen o incluso que le hiciera daño a _él_... Nunca se lo perdonaría. No, no dejaría que el dolor... _su_ dolor... hiriera a los Cullen, o cualquier otra cosa; y fue allí cuando se prometió que siempre los protegería independientemente si la odiaban o no la quisieran cerca; no le molestaba si era desde las sombras.

Dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, se dio la vuelta definitivamente y se encaminó a otra dirección diferente pero cuando dio apenas un par de pasos sintió que ya no podía moverse más. Jadeó sorprendida y luchó para dar otro, agarrándose a una enorme roca cercana, pero dejó de sentir sus piernas temblorosas y estuvo a punto de besar el suelo. Maldijo en voz baja, _Esto está comenzando..._, pensó y se dejó caer demasiado débil como para evitarlo; entonces, apoyada en la roca cercana, comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas.

No supo cuánto tiempo en realidad transcurrió, ni el ruido que hacía o incluso del espantoso sonido del viento chocar contra su cuerpo de mármol. Ignoraba todo a su alrededor y tuvo miedo de regresar al estado zombie de cuando era humana. _Quizá incluso lo agradezcas_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignoró; _¡Escúchame, Bella! Las dos sabemos que esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir..._

— ¡Cállate!- gritó en apenas un susurro bajo, todo lo que su garganta podía emitir- Cállate...

— ¿Bella?- esa voz la sorprendió porque no la había oído llegar- Te estábamos buscando... - iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero la expresión del rostro de su amiga, y la posición en que la encontró respondían de ante mano- Vamos, te están esperando...- llegó junto a ella, quien parecía ausente a todo lo que la rodeaba, e intentó tirar de su brazo para ponerla de pie, pero Bella se apartó inmediatamente.

— No...- susurró apenas- Vete... Necesito estar sola...- se escondió entre las rodillas y se estremeció- Mejor no vuelvas, no quiero hacerte daño...

— Bella, tienes que venir...- se detuvo bruscamente al tener una especie de visión en la los veía a todos juntos, pero parecía que iba a ocurrir pronto, en ese mismo sitio. En ella los Cullen rodeaban a la vampira y ella caía al suelo, pero luego todo se volvió negro como aquella vez hace meses.

De repente Bella se tensó y comenzó a temblar violentamente, casi convulsiones; pero no dijo nada ni emitió ningún quejido.

— Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?- ella no respondió- ¿Bella?- nada- ¡Bella!

— Alice... Mátame- dijo con voz temblorosa y parecía que le costaba- Mátame o yo... - se detuvo y otro estremecimiento le recorrió.

— Bella, no vamos a hacer eso- aseguró la otra- Vendrás con nosotros y...

Calló al sentir la proximidad de la familia, la familia entera. _¿¡Qué diablos hacen!_ , se preguntó y corrió a su encuentro, no sin antes devolver la vista hacia su hermana todavía acurrucada en medio de plantas que se marchitaban y rocas de tamaño considerable. Entonces aparecieron en el claro los Cullen y Bella levantó la vista rápidamente sorprendida de darse cuenta que no los había detectado antes y lo achacó a su... estado. _No..._, quiso susurrar pero sólo lo oyó en su mente, _no deberían estar aquí... Morirán..._ Miró a su alrededor desesperada buscando una vía de salvación y se acordó del acantilado. _Quizá pueda servir_, se dijo y puso una mano en la piedra que la protegía parcialmente de la fuerza del viento, que soplaba de una manera que parecía querer arrancar los árboles. Luchó por moverse pero cayó otra vez al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Maldijo en voz baja y probó de nuevo todavía sin resultado.

Para ese momento ya habían llegado los Cullen, pero Jasper se quedó rezagado con expresión extraña, casi como si tuviera náuseas.

_Lo siento_, susurró Bella y consiguió fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse por completo.

— Bella...- escuchó en un débil susurro a su lado y cuando se giró vio a Alice de nuevo pero con Emmet a su derecha- Debemos ir...

— ¡No!- se concentraron para poder escucharla- Alejaos de mí... - dio un paso y cayó al suelo llenándose de tierra- ¡Que nadie se acerque!- le salió algo más alto cuando percibió que venían a ayudarla y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlos fijamente- Yo debo morir ahora- Esme soltó un grito ahogado- O si no haré mucho daño, os mataré y eso no puede ser. No podéis morir...- se levantó miró el acantilado a la espalda de todos. Dio un paso hacia esa dirección y los Cullen inmediatamente dieron uno hacia atrás, huyendo de ella inconscientemente.

— Bella...- dijeron varios, pero ella no escuchó. Dio otro paso, y otro más, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

— ¡Bella!- chilló Rosalie.

— ¿No irás a...?- Emmet la miró y luego siguió la vista de Bella hasta que dio el lugar al que se dirigía- ¡No lo hagas!

— ¡No te tires!- gritó Alice pero, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no le respondía cuando deseaba acercarse- ¿Por qué no puedo...?

— Tu cuerpo reacciona por ti- respondió Bella dando otro paso, pero cayó al suelo muy cerca del borde. Los Cullen se vieron repentinamente libres y corrieron a socorrerla- ¡No! - gritó poniéndose otra vez de pie, aunque su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Emmet todavía podía moverse y, tomando a Edward de un brazo para acabar de una vez todo ese lío, fue hacia Bella decidido; pero lo esquivó a tiempo antes de que la cercanía fuera peligrosa y volvió a encaminarse hacia el acantilado con pasos tambaleantes.

Luchó por correr, pero sólo podía dar pasos irregulares y cansados, incluso más lentos que para un humano. Murmuraba palabras sin sentido y peleaba contra sus párpados quienes se cerraban cada vez más en el pasar de los segundos. Otra vez intentaron acerársele, pero gritó algo que nadie entendió; y entonces volvió a caer al suelo diciendo que no podían ir a su lado. Cerró los ojos.

Calló y temieron por ella, pero cuando comenzó a estremecerse supieron que seguía viva. Suspiraron pero no se movieron de su sitio mientras la vampira en el suelo levantaba la cabeza y miraba el acantilado con esperanza en los ojos; pero no se movió. Luchó para mover una mano pero lo único que consiguió fue adelantarla unos centímetros y dejarla caer con un suspiro.

_Mierda... esto va a peor... Debo irme antes de que yo..._, pensó y se dispuso a decirlo en voz alta, pero no le salió la voz. Probó de nuevo y lo mismo, pero esta vez con sollozos incluidos por parte de Esme.

— Esme...- susurró, pero no lo escucharon- Esme...- ella la miró desde su posición, en brazos de Carlisle.

— Dime.- luchó contra el nudo de su garganta.

— Por favor, alejaos de aquí- suplicó sin mover ningún músculo todavía- Sé que tu siempre velas por la familia, y por eso quiero que me ayudar a convencer...

— ¡Bella!- la reprendió cuando entendió el significado entre sus palabras- No, no iremos a ninguna parte...

En el momento en que Bella comprendió que nadie la ayudaría a salvar a los Cullen suspiró, aunque este hecho le dio punzadas en el pecho, y buscó entre todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para alargar la mano derecha y enterrar los dedos en la tierra. Observó su destino convencida de lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo sólo con una mano mientras el resto de su cuerpo lo seguía.

Y los Cullen observaban en silencio.

Esme lloraba sola hasta que Alice se le unió cuando aparecieron sus sollozos ahogados en el pecho de Jasper, quien la abrazaba callado aguantando todo lo que podía para quedarse ahí. Sorprendiendo a todos, Rosalie bajó la cabeza apenada y tapó su boca para acallar el ruido.

Mientras, Edward no asimilaba todo todavía. Veía todo transcurrir a su alrededor como si fuera una película, pero no podía conectar las ideas que rondaban por su cabeza. No era fácil salir de un estado de inconsciencia perpetua.

Entonces, Bella se rindió de moverse, muy cerca del borde. Esperaron pacientemente a que hiciera algo, pero no pasó nada en los siguientes tres segundos.

— ¿Bella?- preguntó Carlisle inseguro de si dar un paso o no.

— Alejaos- dijo inmóvil en el suelo.- Lo más lejos posible.

— ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice- Podríamos ayudarte.

— No- susurró ella- Ya nadie puede, es demasiado tarde- hizo un pausa extensa- No puedo más.

— ¿Más de qué?

— No puedo soportarlo más...- susurró y bastó para entender, pero no se movieron.

— Podemos ayudarte, Bella- corrió a decir Carlisle- Aquí hay alguien que debe decir algo, ¿Verdad, Edward?

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre y se estremeció. Giró apenas la cabeza para comprobar que _él_ estaba allí, y que quería decirle algo, pero este no habló y sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente sin pestañear.

Bella escondió su rostro y soltó un gemido de dolor antes de mover un pie para levantarse. Probó repetidas veces, siempre lentamente, y al final consiguió encarar a Edward, pero miraba a suelo.

— Debes irte- le dijo y dio un paso en su dirección- O te haré mucho daño.- las convulsiones regresaron y ella apretó los dientes y los párpados con fuerza.

— Bella, yo...- Jasper corrió para ponerse delante de ella, justo al lado de Edward, pero ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Como un relámpago, pronto ellos dos, Edward y Jasper, se vieron volar por los aires a velocidades increíbles y lejos de allí. Con un débil "_Lo siento"_, Bella les había golpeado en el pecho y los había mandado a volar lejos, quizá no lo suficiente según ella. Se tambaleó y comenzó a dar traspiés hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no vinieron a ayudarla; al contrario, los Cullen comenzaron a retroceder apresuradamente por puro instinto, su cuerpo se movía sólo.

— Perdonadme...- susurró la vampiresa en medio del círculo que formaban los Cullen y cayó definitivamente al suelo.

Pero los Cullen no prestaron atención a eso porque, como si le hubieran dado a un interruptor, sintieron olas de dolor y desesperación correr por sus venas vacías. Miraron con los ojos como platos la figura en el suelo, pero su vista se nubló repentinamente y cayeron al suelo en medio de un montón de gritos que después identificaron como suyos.

De rodillas se agarraban la cabeza y enterraban los dedos entre el pelo luchando para dejar de padecer ese dolor... un dolor que les recorría de pies a cabeza, y que mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo su pecho. Sintieron cómo millones de esquirlas de hielo apuñalaban su muerto corazón y también sufrieron como si les hubieran abierto el pecho bruscamente y dejaran el agujero allí, con el pecho al aire sin capacidad de regenerarse. Pensaron que iban a enloquecer aunque tan sólo hayan sufrido medio segundo, y no pensaban que fueran a sobrevivir el otro medio.

Y entonces, se detuvo en medio de un silencio sepulcral. No escucharon nada y todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, pero pronto se le fueron despejando los ojos y pudieron contemplar cómo todos los árboles caían al suelo, marrones y marchitos; habían pájaros muertos recubriendo todo el suelo, y la tierra se había convertido en arena. Un paisaje muerto.

Como lo estaba Bella.

Aparecieron Jasper y Edward en ese momento, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose el uno al otro para poder caminar de forma recta, pero se paralizaron cuando llegaron justo al lado de los Cullen y levantaron la vista del suelo. A Jasper pareció que se le fue el poco color que tenía cuando miró a Bella, inmóvil y sin respirar.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó sin miedo a que le doliera, pero ella no le respondió. Probó con más fuerza y ella no contestaba, no despertaba.

— ¿Bella?- le susurró al oído, sin respuesta.- ¡Bella! Vamos Bella, sé que tú puedes. ¡Despierta!- la sacudió levemente pero ella no se movió, aunque su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por su propio peso. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y lágrimas increíblemente aparecieron en las comisuras de sus ojos, sólo que éstas eran rojas como la sangre.

Jasper jadeó sorprendido y observó detenidamente esos ojos rojos que ya no tenían brillo, no había vida en ellos; también levantó una mano y limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de sangre con cuidado infinito. No sabía qué hacer, así que sólo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y la apretó sin miedo. Pasados unos segundos se separó de ella y la sacudió de nuevo desesperado luchando contra el nudo de su garganta y ella seguía sin responder, sólo contemplaba el vacío de forma ausente.

— Jasper- dijo Carlisle acercándose y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. Tomó el cuerpo de Bella comprobó de forma automática sin resultados. Suspiró y cerró los ojos rojos de la que alguna vez fue su hija.

— Carlisle, ella...-susurró Esme llegando a su lado también, seguida del resto de los Cullen excepto Edward.

— ¿Está...?- preguntó Emmet mirando nervioso a su alrededor incapaz de mirar a la cara a su familia.

— No lo sé- negó con la cabeza levantando el cuerpo de la chica. Sin quererlo, la chaqueta que llevaba se le resbaló y cayó al suelo mostrando el corto vestido negro que Alice le había obligado a poner pero que no le gustaba porque descubría su espalda y dejaba al descubierto las horribles cicatrices.

— Tápala, por favor- dijo Alice levantando la chaqueta de cuero del suelo y dándosela a Esme, quien se la puso a la vampira. Todos observaban en silencio.

— ¡Edward!- de repente explotó Jasper corriendo hacia su hermano y lo agarró por el cuelo- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Estás contento? ¿Todavía dudas de ella?

— Bella...- susurró él- Bella... ¡Bella!- abrió los ojos, libres de ya de dudas y borrosidad, y contempló el rostro frío e inmóvil de Bella. Corrió a su lado y alargó una mano para acariciarla, pero Jasper se lo impidió golpeando su mano.

— ¡No la toques, imbécil!- le soltó y quitó el cuerpo de los brazos de Carlisle- Yo la llevaré. Vamos a casa.- dijo y se dio la vuelta.

— Bella...- volvió a susurrar Edward tirándose de rodillas al suelo y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos- Bella... ¿Qué diantres he hecho?

Los Cullen no le contestaron y se dieron la vuelta, aunque Carlisle se quedó en el borde de lo que alguna vez fue el bosque a esperarlo. Dejó que los demás se adelantaran y aguardó pacientemente a que su hijo terminara de sollozar y se pusiera de pie.

— Yo...- comenzó a decir algo-... me siento incapaz de ver a nadie a la cara ahora. No lo merezco después de lo que he hecho.

— Hijo- puso una mano en el hombro del otro-No está en mi mano decidir nada sobre este tema ahora, por eso debemos regresar a casa.- ellos se miraron a los ojos, pero de inmediato regresaron junto a los demás.

Después de aquello consiguieron un vuelo inmediato hacia Londres pero de allí irían a pie, en honor a Bella. Ella todavía iba en brazos de Jasper, quien parecía no querer soltarla, y le gruñía a todo aquel que se le acercase, incluso a Alice. Edward nunca abrió la boca.

Al llegar a su casa blanca, sintieron que la nunca podrían llamarla hogar; faltaba algo y sabían qué era. Ignoraron que era de noche y tenían las luces apagadas y corrieron sin detenerse hacia la habitación de Bella, la cual seguía en reformas y casi vacía. Jasper entró primero y colocó el cuerpo de la chica parsimoniosamente en la casa y se sentó a su lado sin apartar los ojos de su rostro frío e inmóvil; apretó los labios para contener un grito cuando levantó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla de Bella. Ya no pudo contenerse más y, para evitar incomodar más de lo que ya estaban a los demás, cerró los ojos y salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Los demás se quedaron de pie donde estaban, pero poco a poco se fueron rindiendo y saliendo de la habitación, de manera que al final sólo quedaron Alice y Edward en silencio y contemplando a Bella como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

— Ella...- murmuró Edward con voz ronca- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha acabado... así?- miró al suelo incapaz de mirar a Alice a los ojos- ¿Quién la ha condenado de esta manera?- contenía rabia para evitar salir persiguiendo a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho. No soportaba ver que todos sus esfuerzos al alejarse de ella no hayan servido para nada.

— No te atrevas a juzgarla por su aspecto- Alice lo miró con furia e insultos en la mente- No te atrevas a... - cerró las manos en puños y apretó los dientes con fuerza- Ella ha muerto... por tu culpa.- salió de allí y fue junto a Jasper, quien se encontraba en el jardín observando flores para tranquilizarse.

Al quedarse solo, Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama y escondió el rostro entre las sábanas preparándose para llorar largo y tendido. _¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué Bella ha... muerto?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez en medio de aquella habitación fría y vacía mientras percibía vagamente que ya se estaba haciendo de día afuera de la casa, pero no se movió. Sólo cuando escuchó pasos acercarse alzó un poco su cabeza para ver quién le interrumpía encontrándose con Jasper, que le miraba muy duramente y escondía sus pensamientos tras imágenes de la Guerra de Secesión.

— Edward- dijo todavía en el marco de la puerta- Debes bajar ahora.

— ¿Por... por qué?- tardó en reaccionar levantándose con lentitud de donde estaba y aspirando por la nariz para oler ese aroma a fresias ligeramente opacado por el barro.

— Tenemos que hablar...- dijo el otro y se dio la vuelta sin esperarlo siquiera- ...sobre Bella.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Ahora debo decir que he estado esperando por escribir esta parte, porque es verdad.

Ciertamente, esta historia se me ocurrió por fascículos; primero tuve un sueño de este cap, bueno la última parte; y luego, escuchando música, me imaginé el cap que viene :3 A paritr de ahí fui sacando con cuenta gotas partes de este fic y lo último de lo último que hice fue la introducción, que fue inspiración del momento xDD

Agradecimientos a la gente que no tiene cuenta:

-**D: **Hola! pues... la verdad es que mi fic también me gusta xDDD Y en este cap tienes a Edward :D sólo que habrá que esperar para el "felices para siempre"

- **desde las sombras: **Viene con efecto retardado xDD Perdón, se me olvidó hacer esto en el anterior cap, así que lo hago ahora :D Puesss muchas gracias! ^^ me esfuerzo para tener todo bien escrito porque ADORO la lengua española y no me gusta cómo está siendo maltratada últimamente.

- **me encanta: **Danke~^^ entiendo ese sentimiento de abrir el correo y ver que han actualizado, pero con lo ocupadas que estamos con los colegios por FanFiction, es normal tardar un poquito... bueno, bastante xDD

**_¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Dale al botón de reviews de abajo o me muerooooo! Me deprimo cuando no recibo muchos y veo que otros fics tienen cerca de 200 en apenas 15 capitulos... ¿Tan mal escribo? Bah, da igual :D_**

**_EDIT: _**¡Señoras! ¡No saben lo que me ha pasado! Sé que después de esta larga espera pude por fin actualizar, pero es que me empezó a fallar esto, justo cuando le daba a un fic para actualizarlo, pero buscando como una posesa desde ayer di con una solución. (Creo que también le servirá a otra escritora que lea mi fic): Hay que, en el navegador, cambiar la palabra "property" por "content" y ya te deja xDDD**_  
_**


	7. Bella

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Soy feliz.

¿Por qué? Fácil: He podido traer conti en un tiempo récord. Lo malo es que no lo he revisado, así que puede que lo cambie mañana o pasado xDD además de que no pude escribir lo que me hacía más ilusión escribir porque me saldría _demasiado _largo; para que luego no digáis que no pienso en mis lectoras.

Tambien estoy feliz porque la semana pasada recibí mis notas y:

- tuve más sobresalientes que notables ^^ y ningún bien o suficiente ^^ (obviamente ningún suspenso xDD)

- Subí mi media 0.1 cuando yo juraba que al menos había bajado 0.5 porque no he hecho nada este trimestre ^^

Soy feliz al recibir reviews ^^

Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ Feliz~ (He visto Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton xDD)

* * *

**_Bella_**

Inmediatamente él salió de allí cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Bella con cuidado. Por supuesto, cuando echó un vistazo por el pasillo Jasper no estaba y percibió su presencia abajo, junto a la del resto de los Cullen.

Decidido, fue corriendo escaleras abajo, recuperando la rabia al creer que alguien la había transformado; alguien de la familia.

— ¿Podría alguien explicarme esto?- gruñó hacia nadie en concreto cuando llegó al salón- ¿Por qué diantres Bella está... así?- se negaba rotundamente a admitir que ella era un... monstruo a sus ojos. Todos los vampiros eran monstruos.

— ¡Cállate!- le gritó Jasper, pero Alice le impidió lanzarse sobre él.

— ¿Has sido tú, verdad?- Edward lo señaló ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, ¿qué estaba diciendo?- Tú la has convertido, por eso estás pegándote a ella de esa forma.

— ¡Edward!- le reprendió Esme.

— No, Esme. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- casi gritó- ¿Por qué ni siquiera me buscaron cuando él- señaló despectivamente con su dedo hacia Jasper, quien todavía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y estupefacto- la mordió? ¿No pudiste controlarte y por eso la mataste? Por sus ojos rojos sé que es muy joven, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un mes; dos, tal vez...?

— ¡Tú...!- temblaba de furia el rubio, incapaz de atacarle por decir esas cosas de él y de Bella.

— Y claro, por eso te ves con el derecho a monopolizarla de ese modo...- en ese momento fue noqueado por Rosalie de un golpe en la nuca.

— No permitiré que digas esas cosas, _hermano_- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado- Nunca comentes cosas que no sabes. Si tanto quieres saber la verdad...- miró primero a su esposo y luego al resto de su familia- Yo te la mostraré- murmuró en su oído con voz siniestra y procedió a mostrarle unas cuantas imágenes de la Bella en los primeros días de su estadía en la casa Cullen: un Bella triste y demacrada. Luego, le enseñó el ataque de los Vulturis y, al final una sucesión de imágenes de la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana cuando mencionaban a Edward o veía algo que lo relacionara.- ¿Lo has visto?

— ¿Qué tengo que ver? ¿Que ella es un monstruo?- Rosalie lo calló de una cachetada.

— No te atrevas a decir algo de ella- Emmet corrió a su lado y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que le hiciera otra cosa a Edward.

— Rosalie, Edward... Basta- ordenó Carlisle y ayudó a levantarse a su hijo.- Vamos, antes debemos ponerte al día y luego preguntarás si sigues dudando.

— De... de acuerdo...- susurró Edward algo aturdido, pero miró fulminantemente a Jasper antes de sentarse. Este se quedó de pie en una esquina le la habitación y miró hacia las escaleras anhelante.- ¿Qué pasó primero?

— Bueno...- dijo Alice- Todo comenzó con una visión mía, hace unas dos semanas, en la que...-se sentó en el sofá en frente de Edward- Yo te prometí que no buscaría en su futuro, pero sentí que debía hacerlo y yo vi...

— ¿El qué?- preguntó angustiado por veía que Alice dudaba si enseñársela o no- ¿Qué viste?

— Yo...- se mordisqueó el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su hermano entrar en su mente unos segundos suficientes como para ver el cuerpo destrozado y sangrante de Bella, viva, en medio del bosque de Forks un día de lluvia.

— ¡Qué!- se levantó bruscamente y miró a Alice angustiado- ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Alice!

— No... no me lo he inventado- miró insegura a Jasper, quien entendió el mensaje y acudió a su lado y la abrazó.

— Alice... ¿Qué no nos has contado?- preguntó Carlisle.

— Yo mentí- contestó Alice agarrando el brazo derecho de su marido- Cuando dije que no vi nada, que todo estaba en blanco, no dije toda la verdad. Yo sí que llegué a ver a Bella, pero no en las mejores condiciones.

— ¿Ella humana o vampiro?- Carlisle ocupó el lugar junto a Edward.

— Humana... todavía. Yo creo que es de cuando... fue atacada por el oso.

— ¿¡Oso!- preguntó Edward.

— Sí- contestó Esme mirando hacia el suelo- Fue atacada por un oso que la mató...

— A veces pienso si debí o no ver esa...visión...- Alice se estremeció al recordar.

— ¿Qué... viste? Exactamente.

— El oso le rompió una pierna, la izquierda, y esta estaba a un metro lejos de su cuerpo- Esme sollozó en silencio- Los brazos dislocados, rotos en varias partes, y ella...- se tapó la boca y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jasper- No quiero hablar más, por favor.

— Entiendo- dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Pero qué más pasó?- preguntó Edward.

— Mejor míralo en mis recuerdos- dijo Alice recuperándose lentamente y buscando el momento en que Bella les explicó todo sobre qué había sido de su vida todo ese tiempo.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que sólo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones y el _tic-tac_ del reloj en una pared de la cocina. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo el ceño de Edward se veía más fruncido, (en la parte de Victoria Alice la resumió por encima) hasta que al final, cuando Alice le mostró la parte del _dolor_ de Bella y su incapacidad de acerarse a nadie, parecía que quería llorar. Miró a Jasper de nuevo sin entender cómo había hecho para acercarse a Bella, pero también se le pasó por la cabeza darle una disculpa a su hermano por dudar de él, cuando en todo este tiempo lo único que hizo fue apoyar a Bella como él no hizo. _Tic... tac_, sonaba todavía pero nadie se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera cuando el cielo se mostró de un precioso azul, libre de nubes, y el sol amenazaba con aparecer ante ellos.

— Todo esto... ¿es cierto?- preguntó mientras veía, desde el punto de vista de Alice, la noche de "guardia" de Bella y el tiempo que vivieron juntos, incluida la parte de cuando la encontraron en el bosque.

— Tan cierto como que me llamo Emmet- dijo él.

— Oh...- murmuró en la parte del camino hacia Suecia, para buscarlo a él, seguido de la hoguera de la chica en las montañas y la pequeña batalla con la vampira del fuego.- ¿Fuego?

— Yo también estaba sorprendido.- afirmó Carlisle asintiendo.- Es algo extraño entre los vampiros y no me extraña que tuviera miedo de que los Vulturis fueran a por ella.

— ¿Quieres ver más o te basta con eso?- preguntó Rosalie con tono despectivo.

— Es... suficiente- respondió él temblando al recordar qué venía después, pero entonces escucho de la mente de todos pequeños retazos de los gritos que reconoció como suyos y la temblorosa voz de Bella en la buhardilla- ¡He dicho que ya!- gimió- Por favor...

Inmediatamente todos se controlaron y pensaron en otra cosa. Esme se fue un momento a la cocina y regresó con una escoba e instrumentos para quitar la pequeña e imperceptible capa de polvo que se formó durante su ausencia. Alice subió anunciando que iba a bañar y cambiarle la ropa a Bella, pero nadie le contestó. Jasper miró unos momentos a Edward a los ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza decepcionado y subió a su cuarto, pronto escucharon el pasar de las páginas de algún libro.

Carlisle subió inmediatamente a su despacho y Emmet y Rosalie se fueron a afuera a pasear un rato y tranquilizarse; de manera que al final Edward se quedó solo con sus pensamientos depresivos.

_¿De verdad yo he causado todo esto?_ se preguntó muchas veces metiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y bloqueando los pensamientos dispersos por la casa y los alrededores; pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar un retazo de la mente de Alice, totalmente sin querer:

_Esta cicatriz nueva se ve muy fea... ¡Y mira estás! Deben de ser cuando fue a Rusia..._

_Espera..._, pensó Edward prestando atención a lo que seguía el pensamiento, otorgándole una perfecta visión del cuerpo perfecto y blanco de Bella. Ignoró ciertos aspectos femeninos y privados de una mujer, y se concentró las marcas que mentalmente se señalaba Alice. Él enmudeció ante tanta información, tanto sufrimiento tatuado en piel, formando intrincados dibujos con líneas verticales, horizontales y diagonales; incluso más marcas que las que conocía de Jasper.

_Dios mío..._, pensó cuando vio una enorme (y reciente) herida que iba desde el hombro hasta la cadera, muy profunda y que destilaba una sustancia transparente que parecía el veneno tradicional de los vampiros. Edward la identificó como la que aquella vampira que acompañaba a la del poder del fuego le causó en su enfrentamiento en las montañas.

La observó detenidamente unos momentos, pero cuando su hermana Alice comenzó a fijaste en aspectos más femeninos decidió dar privacidad y salió de su mente, encontrándose de repente en la de Jasper. Él pensaba en una conversación con Bella, pero sólo escuchó una parte, que era la le daba más vueltas a la cabeza de su hermano:

_— Porque yo... yo...- cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza- ... siempre hemos sido Bella Swan, la humana que amó a un vampiro, y los Cullen. Son dos conceptos separados, él y yo... vosotros y yo... - se estremeció y entreabrió los ojos, como si contuviera algún sentimiento que luchaba por salir- Nunca hemos sido iguales, hasta se cansaron de mi hace casi un año y se fueron...- su voz se quebró, pero se contuvo y habló lo más neutro que pudo- Fui muy tonta al creer que todo volvería a ser lo mismo cuando los encontrara, pero nada ha cambiado, somos dos cosas separadas. Tal vez...- fue bajando el volumen- ... tal vez nunca debí pedirle ese favor a Jonathan... y dejar que el oso...- un sollozo escapó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa frase. Jasper la observaba, atónito, mientras ella le contaba todas esas cosas y él, inmóvil, sin la opción de acallarla con un abrazo o con palabras._

Se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras que sabía que eran sinceras, pero no ciertas; él siempre la amó y nunca la vio como algo aparte, pero ahora que ella estaba... muerta... no podría decírselo jamás. _Ha sido tu culpa..._, le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza y le dio la razón absoluta.

Otro recuerdo, pero esta vez más reciente, cruzó por la mente de su hermano rubio, mientras miraba las páginas de un libro bélico sin leer las palabras. En esta ocasión, Jasper recordó conversaciones aleatorias con Bella, pero Edward se fijó en que en estas el rubio no prestaba su total atención a la voz de la castaña; él observaba a la otra detalle a detalle, buscando diferencias con la Bella que conoció en Forks, llegando al final a la conclusión de que había cambiado radicalmente.

_Sí, Edward_, pesó él reconociendo los sentimientos que emitía, _es tu culpa, pero ahora debemos dejar de lamentarnos y rezar... no, luchar... para que ella despierte._

— ¿Cómo estás tan convencido de que despertará?- preguntó susurrando, pero sabía que contestaría.

_Porque ya ocurrió en una ocasión. Mira_: Entonces le mostró el episodio del día de lluvia, después del ataque de los Vulturis, en el que Bella tuvo una reacción similar; aunque esa vez despertó, horas después, pero lo hizo. Pronto, Jasper comenzó a dejar pasar recuerdos banales de conversaciones con Bella, intentando relajarse para no incomodar a su hermano; pero un recuerdo le venció entre los demás: el momento en que Bella los lanzó bosque adentro para protegerlos. Recordó la sucesión de sentimientos que detectó desde la lejanía, sentimientos firmes y potentes a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia.

Edward se dio cuenta y también le vino a la memoria ese mismo instante. Sólo por medio segundo, unas imágenes—recuerdos— aparecieron delante sus ojos; eran muy vívidos y claros, pero cargados de una intensa tristeza y anhelo. Lo que le sorprendió cuando apareció la primera imagen fue verse a sí mismo, pero desde una perspectiva más baja y con un deje de amor, enamorado. No supo exactamente qué le pasaba hasta que escuchó la voz de la persona en otro recuerdo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de los recuerdos humanos de Bella, y en todos ellos salían ambos: en el piano, de noche en la habitación de ella, delante del porche de su casa, en un bosque...

Lo único que sí supo con totalidad y firmeza fue que nunca había percibido tantos sentimientos con esa potencia, como una bola de demolición gigante que lo golpease justo en el pecho. Eran los sentimientos impregnados en los recuerdos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza para salir de esa línea depresiva y caminó hacia donde sabía que estaba su padre: su despacho. Tocó la puerta por educación aunque sabía que el otro ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y pasó al interior de la habitación con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, hijo?- le preguntó Carlisle con educación y ofreciéndole asiento enfrente suyo.

— Querría... saber más detalles- dijo como si fuera una pregunta.

— Por supuesto- contestó él- ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- los dos sabían qué tema trataban.

— ¿Por qué ella tiene tantas heridas?- dijo de sopetón y a toda velocidad.

— Suele pelearse regularmente- Edward agradeció que no usara término pretérito- A veces por salvar a los humanos, a veces porque sí.

— ¿Salvar humanos?- preguntó extrañado. Había visto algo de eso en la mente de Alice, pero ella no concretó mucho.

— Sí- asintió con la cabeza poniendo a un lado unos papeles porque sabía que sería una conversación larga- Solía salir todas las noches a "patrullar" por las ciudades. Una vez le preguntamos por qué, y ella contestó que porque piensa que si tiene capacidades que superan a los humanos y que muchos vampiro lo usan para matarlos, ¿Por qué no salvarlos?- él sonrió.

— Me recuerda a alguien...- Edward lo miró significativamente e hizo un intento de sonrisa que le salió mal porque recordó la conversación que tuvieron Bella y su padre el día del cumpleaños de ésta, mucho tiempo atrás...- Otra cosa, ¿Qué pasó con Victoria?

— Bueno...- Carlisle no sabía por dónde comenzar a contar, de manera que por su mente pasaron imágenes de la batalla con los neófitos.

— ¿¡Neófitos!- se alarmó Edward- No pasó nada, ¿verdad?

— Nadie salió herido... gravemente- dudó al final de la frase cuando una imagen fija se establecía en su mente: la espalda de Bella mientras se interponía entre los enemigos y la familia. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del rubio, _Cuántas veces ella nos ha enseñado la espalda, no para huir, si no para proteger..._

— ¿Por qué ella hace esas cosas? ¿Por qué se mete en tantos problemas?- preguntó suavemente acomodándose en la silla aunque fuera innecesario- Ella no debería salir herida nunca más...- susurró.

— No lo sé.- dijo con sinceridad Carlisle- Es muy buena luchando, incluso la han instruido ex-miembros de La Guardia, como Eleazar, o nómadas experimentados, como María.

— ¿Estuvo en Alaska y no avisaron?- Edward frunció el ceño.

— Al parecer hubo una ligera pelea entre Irina y Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella nos dijo que Laurent e Irina estaban juntos, pero él le tendió una trampa a Bella para que Victoria la atrapara. Las dos lucharon y Victoria escapó, pero ninguna de las Denali supo lo que ocurrió, por lo que Irina supuso que Bella intentaba matar a su amado y ahora la odia para siempre. Tanya la apoya y sabes por qué- Edward bajó la cabeza, arrepentido.

— Lo siento- susurró y otra duda le surgió en la cabeza- ¿Luchar? ¿Bella?- la idea le parecía ridícula. Es decir, ¿Bella luchando, buscando los puntos débiles de la gente para matarlos?

— Pues sí- Carlisle buscó el recuerdo del momento en que Emmet y Jasper la retaron a un duelo, ambos perdiendo. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero se escuchó un grito desde el salón, donde Emmet veía un programa de coches.

— ¡Todavía me debe la revancha de la última vez!- gritó aunque le hubiesen escuchado perfectamente aún si susurraba- ¡Cuando despierte se va a enterar!- quizá la forma en que lo dijo o el tono de convicción absoluta que el hermano oso utilizó, o quizá ambos, le quitaron algún tipo de rastro de la tensión que pasaba la familia por esos momentos. _Eso si despierta_, pensó Edward.- ¡Hey, Edward, Carlisle! Deberían ver esto- sonó más serio, de manera que ambos se preocuparon y bajaron inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jasper apareciendo por la cocina con Alice de la mano.

— Mirad esta noticia- Emmet encontró el mando y subió volumen. En la pantalla se veía una grabación desde helicóptero que mostraba un acantilado y que se iba alejando lentamente para enseñar la magnitud de la catástrofe; mientras que en la parte de abajo había un cartel que ponía: "Misterioso desastre natural en Estonia", y también la voz de un reportero:

_—... entonces una avioneta que pasaba por aquí cerca descubrió el lugar devastado y avisó a las autoridades. Se trata de la desaparición de más de ocho kilómetros cuadrados de bosque y cientos de animales muertos por doquier. Expertos opinan que se trata de algún tipo de catástrofe natural, pero otros afirman que es de alguna especie de profecía antigua o incluso magia. Lo único que sabemos es que será difícil recuperar lo perdido..._

Entonces cambió a otra noticia, pero los Cullen no apartaban la vista de la televisión, asombrados. Eso fue lo que causó Bella, reconocerían ese acantilado en cualquier parte, pero seguía sin ser creíble.

— Esto es...- murmuró Carlisle.

— No sabía que era tanto...- susurró Jasper estremeciéndose al recordar el segundo en que todos esos sentimientos lo inmovilizaron y le hicieron padecer un dolor más allá que el que nunca había sentido, quizá más su propia transformación. _Si no fuera porque ella nos empujó, estoy seguro que hubiéramos muerto..._, pensó rememorando las acciones que ya tenían sentido de Bella antes de que...

— Jasper- casi suplicó Edward encogiéndose al sentir lo mismo que Jasper y escuchar sus pensamientos.

— Estaba pensando...- susurró Emmet- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente... ayer?- parecía inverosímil que todo haya pasado apenas el día anterior, cuando sentían que fueron meses. Nadie quiso hablar.

— Está más que claro- Rosalie dijo-Él la ha matado.

— ¡Rosalie!- la reprendió Esme- Ni siquiera sabemos si está muerta.

— Todo es cuestión de su fortaleza- apuntó Alice.

— ¿A qué... te refieres?- murmuró Edward sintiéndose culpable.

— Ella nos contó hace tiempo que, cuando afectaba a un vampiro, ellos... sufrían una pequeña parte de su dolor; y entonces la mente del vampiro se separaba del cuerpo al no poder soportarlo.- relató estremeciéndose y buscando los brazos de su esposo.

— Es cierto- continuó Jasper- Luego dijo que, dependiendo de la fuerza del vampiro, este podría salir o no de esa... cárcel... dentro de su cabeza.

— Entonces hay esperanza- dijo muy seguro Carlisle- Ella es fuerte.

— ¿Recordáis el...dolor... por el que pasamos ayer?- preguntó Rosalie y todos temblaron al rememorarlo- Pues eso sólo fue una pequeña parte del de ella. ¿Qué nos asegura que despertará? No entiendo cómo alguien puede soportarlo... Yo creí que iba a enloquecer como mínimo, y sólo fue medio segundo- frunció el ceño- Ella lo lleva soportando meses, ¿Y por qué?- la ira iba encendiéndose por momentos.

— Osita...

Poco después Bella estuvo limpia y con una nueva ropa constituida por un vestido blanco, aunque le dejaron los pies desnudos. Claramente Alice había aprovechado que estaba "dormida" para ponerle algo que fuera de otro color que no es el negro, a pesar de que se viera extraño ya que estaban acostumbrados a verla de negro total. Abrieron todas las ventanas cuando la casa quedó impecable gracias a Esme, incluso Edward recogió su cuarto a pesar de no querer abrir la ventana porque el olor de Bella todavía flotaba en el aire cuando abrió la puerta.

Pasaron dos días más y nada ocurría, Bella no daba signos de moverse o incluso respirar. Alice no era de ayuda, ya que cuando miraba en el futuro veía perfectamente como si Bella no estuviera implicada. Los veía a ellos mismos, pero eran imágenes borrosas y su propia ansiedad le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Jasper pasaba horas junto a Bella poniéndole flores entre las manos y mirándole el rostro buscando algún cambio en ella. Solía tomarle la mano derecha al principio, pero cuando Edward se apareció de repente haciendo aspavientos diciendo no-se-qué de que no podía tocarla, así que dejó de hacerlo, aunque de vez en cuando acariciaba el rostro suave y lleno de cicatrices de su hermana con infinito cariño y con mucho cuidado.

A veces la tensión era demasiada y comenzaban a gritarse pero, cuando anochecía, inmediatamente todos se detenían y debatían sobre quién salía a "patrullar", pero nadie se vio capaz de hacer lo mismo que hacía Bella en una misma noche.

Siguió pasando el tiempo; uno, dos, tres días más sin cambios de ningún tipo. Rosalie increíblemente ayudó a bañar a la vampira en un par de ocasiones, además de que eligió la ropa que iba a ponerle a la chica, sin ninguna palabra, pero poco a poco fue demostrando el profundo cariño que le tenía aunque nunca se lo demostró en persona. A veces venía a verla "dormir", pero se iba luego de pocos minutos a enfurruñarse en el sofá junto a su esposo. No duraba mucho siendo amable con Bella y a veces tenía arranques en su contra.

Todo se ponía cada vez más tenso, las peleas aumentaron considerablemente y regresaron a la época en la que Carlisle apenas volvía a casa, por lo que Esme tuvo miedo de volver a vivir esos meses tan espantosos de cuando abandonaron a Bella.

* * *

_Despierta..._, se dijo ella, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Se sentía flotar en medio de aquella oscuridad, incapaz de determinar dónde se encontraba el arriba o abajo.

Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, frecuentaba ese lugar todos los días, aunque sólo observaba apenas la superficie de forma ligera y rápida porque no quería volver a ese pozo de oscuridad absoluta. Pero lo hizo, irremediablemente había vuelto al lugar en el que no existían los sentimientos, el dolor o incluso el amor incondicional que la había movido tanto tiempo, que la había mantenido con vida.

Ahora sentía que se hundía cada vez más, como arenas movedizas, incapaz de agarrarse a algo para sobrevivir. Bueno, no era que no se agarrara a _algo_, era que ese _alguien_ por el que vivía ya no la deseaba a su lado.

_Entonces, no hay sentido por el que vivir..._, escuchó una voz en su mente, pero la ignoró. Algo habría, aunque fuera pequeño, porque debía vivir por ellos, proteger a su familia, a todo lo que le quedaba en este mundo. Aunque se hubiera convertido en una muñeca rota y sin sentimientos, tenía que levantarse y protegerlos; tenía que seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara.

_¿Por qué?_ le preguntó la misma voz, _¿Por qué levantarse y sentir el dolor si puedes esquivarlo? ¿Por qué el sufrimiento si es más cómodo no sentir nada?_

Es cierto, pensó dejándose arrastrar por el frescor, si es que le podría decir así, de aquel lugar oscuro y abandonado, haciendo flaquear su fuerza de voluntad. _¿Ves? Déjate llevar por la soledad. Hay veces en que es mejor así, Bella._

Asintió mentalmente mientras sentía que todas las preocupaciones la abandonaban a la vez que los recuerdos, felices o tristes, eso no importaba. Le pareció ver retazos de antiguos recuerdos vagar a su alrededor, pero los ignoró porque no le importaban; ya nada era importante. ¿Alguna vez pensó que todo volvería a ser felicidad como en sus recuerdos? ¿Creyó quizá que todo valió la pena, el dolor... el _calor_ de la transformación?

¿Que todo ese sufrimiento que se guardó fervientemente para sí misma tuvo sentido? No... No lo tuvo, pero ya no importaba.

Intentó abrir los ojos descubriendo que no podía, aunque viese perfectamente su alrededor; luego, observó sus brazos etéreos y el resto de su cuerpo, descubriendo que era algo así como un fantasma. ¿Acaso habría muerto? ¿Existía un cielo para los vampiros? No lo sabía, pero no pensó regresar con los Cullen.

_¿Para qué?_ le preguntó la voz irónicamente, aunque parecía que se encontraba a su lado; y en efecto, ahí estaba ella, la que siempre le susurraba cosas a Bella en su cabeza. Tenía los ojos del mismo rojo brillante pero estos se veían peligrosos, daba muchísimo miedo siquiera mirarla. Imponía, y mucho, con esas manos llenas de sangre y unas uñas brillantes y largas que casi parecían garras. De sus labios caía un hilillo de sangre que parecía reciente, humana; y su boca formaba una sonrisa siniestra hasta que separó los labios y le dijo:

— Bella...- susurró acercándose más para tomarla de la mano y comenzándola a arrastrar hacia la luz blanca que se vislumbraba a lo lejos- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al notar que la otra dudaba y miraba hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido- ¿Quieres volver?- le recriminó furiosa- ¿Para que te hagan más daño? ¿Para que vuelvan a matarte?- le chilló soltándola con fuerza.

— No es eso...- se disculpó Bella a su otra yo- Ellos están muy tristes.- entonces escucharon unos sollozos bajos, una voz masculina que susurraba su nombre- Edward... y Jasper- miró a los ojos de la otra con culpabilidad- Si me voy... no quiero dejarlos así.

— ¡Argh! ¡Haz lo que quieras, idiota!- frunció aún más el ceño la otra Bella.- Pero te garantizo que por allí es mejor- señaló con el pulgar la luz que se hacía más brillante cuanto más pasaba el tiempo- Sin preocupaciones, sin sufrimiento...- se acercó de nuevo y le susurró al oído- ... Sin dolor...

Eso descolocó unos momentos a Bella. ¿Una existencia sin dolor? Daría lo que fuera por ella, pero no deseaba la infelicidad y el sufrimiento para los Cullen, es decir, que todavía quedaban algunos retazos de ella misma en ese cuerpo casi inexistente. Miró a lo que creía que era arriba cuando se escucharon unos gritos muy lejanos.

— ¡Ha sido tu culpa!- gritaba Jasper- ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil!

— Yo...- se disculpaba el otro.

— ¡Es muy tarde, Edward!- dijo Alice- ¡Está muerta!- se echó a sollozar, pero el ruido quedó ahogado por el pecho de Jasper.

— Si sólo ella no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas...- se escuchó el susurro de Rosalie.

El silencio regresó y Bella bajó la cabeza arrepentida porque _era su culpa_. Por ella Edward estaba triste y solo, los Cullen se peleaban y la familia se había dividido.

— _Si tan sólo yo no hubiera existido..._- susurró la otra Bella todavía esperando- Es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió levemente- No te preocupes, algún día se cansarán y empezarán de nuevo. Te olvidarán- afirmó-, porque fuiste algo pasajero. Con el paso de las décadas los vampiros olvidan también, aunque no lo creas.

— ¿Es eso... cierto?- preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Me ves con cara de mentir?- dijo seria. La verdad era que fruncía el ceño y miraba fulminantemente a todo. Bella negó.- Entonces, andando.

Tomó la mano temblorosa de Bella y la arrastró hacia delante, con prisas, pero la otra seguía mirando hacia todos lados con la culpa en la mirada.

— Tranquila, que nada pasará- suspiró exasperada la asesina. Bella suspiró de una manera muy extraña y miró decidida "el túnel le luz" que tenía delante, rindiéndose de volver. La asesina sonrió y la guió con delicadeza hacia "delante".

Y avanzaron hacia la luz lentamente.

* * *

_Peligro...peligro... ¡Peligro!_

_Rápido, lejos, bosque, ¡peligro!_

_Rápidorápidorápido... ¡RÁPIDO!_

Los animales corrían de un lado a otro, huyendo de algo o de alguien desconocido sin saber en realidad por qué huían. Avisaban a los otros con los que se cruzaban y pasaban el mensaje de unos a otros para poder salvarse, sobrevivir como especie y evitar ser exterminados por _aquello_.

Muy, muy lejos de allí, unos ojos rojos se abrían abruptamente y observaban el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba; las paredes sin pintar y pobremente decorada, impersonal. Luchó para girar su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche que había allí al lado. Eran las diez de la noche, estaba oscuro afuera y llovía.

Intentó mover una mano y, alzándola, observó sus dedos comprobando que todavía podía moverlos sin dificultad. Miraba las cosas con curiosidad, como si hubiera olvidado todo sobre ese mundo. Abrió la boca y se maravilló por los sabores que percibía, indescriptibles con el vocabulario que encontró en su memoria, muy extensa. Luego, inspiró por la nariz y detectó multitud de distintos aromas: la lluvia, productos de limpieza, la tierra, el polvo, algún perfume que apenas flotaba en el aire... Millones de distintos y tan diferentes olores llegaron a sus fosas nasales, pero no pudo identificar a la mayoría.

Movió un pie para salir de la cama, en medio de un intenso silencio. _Qué raro..._, pensó porque recordaba perfectamente que debería haber alguien en el piso de abajo. Logró levantarse con algo de esfuerzo y se apoyó en la mesita de noche para mantenerse en pie; después movió los dedos de los pies y los tobillos, tal y como hizo con las manos y muñecas. Asintió para sí misma y dio un paso, pero se desequilibró y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo pero nadie acudió a socorrerla.

Consiguió apoyarse en sus manos para levantar su cuerpo y, después de varios intentos logró su cometido viéndose erguida de nuevo; por lo que miró desde otra perspectiva esa habitación, pero se quedó horrorizada con la ventana y el reflejo que daba por la oscuridad en el exterior. Era Luna Nueva.

Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de sus labios inconscientemente, pero no produjo ningún otro sonido porque no encontraba su voz totalmente. Aquellos ojos rojos que situó en su rostro lleno de cicatrices no eran de ese planeta, quizás ni siquiera de ese universo. Estaban vacíos, sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos o algo de brillo, como antes. Eran como un reflejo del lugar oscuro, pero conservaba el color rojizo. Tuvo que cerrarlos viéndose incapaz de mostrarlos a nadie más que a ella. Estaba segura que condenaría a cualquiera que los mirase.

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta pero se mareó y cayó de nuevo. Con su no-voz maldijo mentalmente y se levantó con esfuerzo para ir hacia las escaleras.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, los Cullen se habían quedado inmóviles totalmente en cualquiera que fuera su tarea para escuchar atentamente los sonidos que provenían de arriba. Primero Edward y Jasper quisieron subir para ayudar a Bella pero su cuerpo no respondía por alguna razón desconocida. Un miedo irracional les recorrió de arriba a abajo a la vez que Bella despertaba, también se fijaron en que las plantas de la casa comenzaban a marchitarse con velocidad anormal.

_¿Bella hace todo esto?_ Se preguntó Alice.

Pronto sólo se escucharon los pasos inestables de Bella, acompañados de golpes muy ruidosos y de apariencia dolorosa, pero nadie movió un dedo para ir con ella porque no podían. Varios pasos más y ella llegó a las escaleras por lo que, apoyándose en la barandilla para no caerse, fue bajando lentamente incluso para un humano.

Cuando vieron sus pies desnudos contuvieron el aliento, así que sólo el ruido de la lluvia y los pasos en la madera rompían el silencio. No era como el de una película de miedo, más bien era el suspense de una buena película psicológica, uno que te da escalofríos y comienzas a sentir un frío inhumano en las extremidades sin que puedas controlarlo. Luego vieron sus largas y níveas piernas surcada de cicatrices, algunas apenas superficiales; pero había muchas espantosas, como la que queda en el desmembramiento. El vestido que llevaba esa vez era algo corto, blanco pero con algunas cintas negras para no perder la costumbre, además de la gargantilla de terciopelo negro que Rosalie le había puesto en el cuello. Pero lo único malo de aquel vestido era que no cubría la piel necesaria para que Bella no diera grima, por ejemplo los brazos o el pecho, aunque Bella no dijo nada cuando bajó totalmente y se quedó de pie y apoyada todavía en la barandilla. Su respiración era jadeante por el esfuerzo y le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

— Bella...- susurró Edward, pero ella no levantó la cabeza ni abrió los ojos.

Caminó un par de pasos, suficientes para llegar a tiempo a una pequeña mesa cercana antes de volver a caerse al suelo; después respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos.

— Yo no... soy Bella...- dijo suavemente- Ella... no está aquí.

— ¿Dónde está?- suplicó Edward.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con el mismo tono Alice.

— Soy su cuerpo... Simplemente-se tambaleó- soy sólo un par de sentidos y retazos de sus recuerdos. Ella no está aquí.

— ¿Ha... muerto?- susurró con voz ahogada Edward. Ella no le dijo nada en unos segundos.

— Estáis en peligro- habló por fin.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Alice.

— Los Vulturis... vienen...- le costaba un poco hablar y tenían que esforzarse para entenderla porque hablaba muy bajito y la voz sin ningún sentimiento.

— ¿Por qué?- se asustó Esme.

— Vienen... a por...mí- frunció levemente el ceño y se desequilibró, pero antes de caer al suelo pudo poner una mano y no se dio en a cara. Nadie se movió todavía.

— No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no he visto nada?- se quejó Alice mirando el futuro.

— Supongo que todavía está buscando el lugar y por esa indecisión no puedes verlos- murmuró Edward suavemente.

— Es cierto- se recuperó Bella- Están algo lejos de aquí, pero me parece que... ahora... ya saben dónde estoy.- en ese momento Alice pudo verlos por fin, unas personas con las capas negras hasta los tobillos que corrían por el bosque.

— ¡Ah!- gritó sobresaltándose.- ¿Cómo lo has... sabido?

— Puedo escucharlos...- susurró orientando su cabeza hacia el este. Parecía autista por la manera de actuar y hablar: no miraba a nadie directamente y tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Desde tan lejos?- dijo Emmet. Bella no contestó.

— ¿Cuándo llegan?- dijo Carlisle pensativo ya pensando un plan de huida.

— En cinco horas- contestaron Alice y Bella a la vez, la pelinegra buscando en el futuro desesperadamente.

— Entonces tenemos tiempo para escapar hacia...

— No huiremos- respondió Emmet.

— ¡Pero Emmet...!- Esme puso una mano en su pecho- Nos matarán...

— Nadie os tocará- respondió Bella tambaleándose y cabeceando inconscientemente.- No pueden...

— Bella- dijo Edward levantando una mano y luchando contra su instinto de supervivencia para avanzar un paso.- Bella, ven aquí...

— Aléjate, Cullen- dijo con indiferencia en la voz. No parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, más bien hablaba así con todos.

— ¿Me... odias?- preguntó con el corazón en la garganta y deteniéndose. Ella no contestó, pero se tambaleó ligeramente, por lo que se apoyó más en la mesita. En ella había un jarrón lleno de rosas, pero cuando Bella se movió unos milímetros más estas se volvieron negras inmediatamente y se convirtieron en polvo.

— La... flor- murmuró Alice ausente, pero Bella lo escuchó y se giró totalmente permitiéndoles una vista perfecta de la espalda descubierta.

Bella abrió ligeramente los ojos porque no tenía a nadie delante y observó con detenimiento al jarrón vacío rodeado de polvillo que se iba con el viento. Ladeó la cabeza y levantó una mano para acariciar la fría (al menos no para ella) porcelana fina que recordaba haberle traído de china a Esme. Cerca de este había otro jarrón, también con flores, pero estas seguían enteras aunque un poco negras. Movió el brazo perezosamente, mas cuando extendió un dedo todavía a treinta centímetros de la pieza, las flores explotaron en medio de una nube de cenizas. Todos miraron el jarrón y luego a Bella porque sabían qué significaba aquello: el... _dolor_... de Bella había aumentado hasta el punto de que no acercarse a las plantas a menos de treinta centímetros Las plantas, los seres vivos más simples del mundo en cuanto a sentimientos se hablaba. Por eso no quería que Edward se acercara antes, y por eso no podían moverse por más que lo intentaran.

Ella suspiró, pero al parecer este acto le dolió, porque esbozó una mueca extraña y se giró de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

— Alice, ¿Puedes ver quiénes son?- entendieron inmediatamente que se refería a los Vulturis.

— A ver...- susurró escaneando el futuro- Veo a Alec... Heidi... Dios mío...- pareció que palidecía aún más.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó Jasper, pero no pudo acercársele.

— Son... toda la Guardia- tembló imperceptiblemente- Veo a Marco y a Cayo...- todos contuvieron un grito ahogado, excepto Bella, quien estaba igual que antes.

— ¿Y Aro?- preguntó Bella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— No... no está.

— Aro...- sonrió de forma siniestra, enseñando todos los dientes dándole un aspecto macabro a la vez que daba miedo- Siempre ha sido el más prudente.- se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca- A ella no le gustará que Cayo haya venido, una pena.

— ¡Bella!- se asustó Emmet- ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Quién es "ella"?- preguntó dudoso Edward.

Bella no respondió a nadie, sólo sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro; pero sin causa alguna su mano resbaló de la pieza de madera y estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo de nuevo. Gruñó ligeramente y recuperó el equilibrio.

— ¿Algún problema?- Carlisle deseó acercarse.

— La energía no me durará mucho- respondió simplemente. _Con todo lo que ha dormido, ¿Y no aguantará mucho?_ Se preguntaron varios a la vez incomodando a Edward.

_¿Tanto había empeorado?_ Cruzó por la mente del de cabellos cobrizos.

Mientras tanto, Bella se recuperaba totalmente de la caída anterior; probó un par de pasos y no se cayó por lo que se soltó de su agarre tambaleándose un poquito; luego, "miró" la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin ninguna palabra.

— ¿A... dónde... vas?- dijo suavemente Edward causando que ella se detuviera bruscamente, mas no se giró.

— Tengo algo que hacer- abrió la simple puerta de madera pintada de blanco y dio un paso al exterior.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

— Eh... una semana- respondió confundido Carlisle- ¿Por qué?- preguntó pero cuando parpadeó ella ya no estaba ahí.

Por fin pudieron moverse, aunque cayeron al suelo porque sentían las piernas débiles. Tardaron un par de segundos en volver a respirar con normalidad, todavía sin poder hablar hasta que Rosalie dijo:

— ¿A dónde habrá ido?- parecía preocupada.

— No... lo sé- susurró Carlisle.

— ¿Lo habéis visto?- preguntó Alice señalando lo que alguna vez fueron las flores- Está empeorando...

— Es mi culpa...- se lamentó Edward.

— Tranquilo, hijo- se le acercó Carlisle poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho- Seguro que te escuchará si le explicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bella corría por un bosque a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas de manera que a ojos de cualquier criatura, vampiro o humano, sería invisible. Iba tan rápido que no dejaba huellas en la tierra que pisaba, aunque casi no tocara el suelo; más bien era algo parecido a volar. Corría en una dirección concreta, sin detenerse en ningún momento, pero pronto llegó a una montaña. Cuando llegó a la base de ésta ladeó la cabeza mirando todo muy curiosa y medio sonrió porque ahí se encontraría con una de las pocas personas que la comprendían. Inmediatamente saltó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza que pudo llegando casi hasta los treinta metros de altura, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, por lo que saltó de nuevo y consiguió llegar a su objetivo: una cueva oculta en una pared rocosa.

— Charlotte- murmuró e inmediatamente una chica apareció delante suya a una velocidad que Bella consideró lenta.- Ha llegado el momento, han venido a buscarme.- la otra asintió entendiendo, pero antes de darse la vuelta miró a Bella detenidamente. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó con suavidad la vampira. Ella era algo más alta que Bella, sólo un poco, pero su aspecto era totalmente diferente al de la castaña; el cabello desordenado de un color parecido al de las fresas le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un negro potente parecían haberlo visto todo y nada a la vez. Aunque lo que más destacaba en la vampira en la atmósfera deprimente que la rodeaba, todo parecía más gris cerca de ella, y sólo podía comparársele con Bella.

— Una... complicación en los planes- murmuró Bella sin sentimientos en la voz. Charlotte asintió y se dio la vuelta, no había que decir nada más porque no era necesario; eso era algo más que ambas tenían en común.

— Buscaré a los demás- y se adentró en la cueva- Suerte en lo tuyo.

— ¿Quieres que les dé algún mensaje?- Bella hizo una mueca terrorífica enseñando los dientes blancos y perfectos.

— Lo dejo a tu gusto.

Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta sin inmutarse de que tenía la ropa mojada, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no había lluvia allí donde se encontraba. Tampoco le importó la enorme altura que había desde su posición hasta el suelo lleno de árboles cuando se tiró del borde la planicie montañosa en donde tuvo su conversación con la vampira.

No cerró los ojos ni disfrutó de la sensación que tanto le gustaba antaño, no sentía esa corriente eléctrica que sustituía a la adrenalina de los humanos. Tampoco admiró el paisaje mediterráneo que sobrevolaba a velocidades comparables a las de un avión en pleno vuelo.

Sólo seguía adelante.

Por culpa de la gravedad fue descendiendo hasta chocar estrepitosamente con el suelo de tierra y hojas logrando hacer un cráter de amaño considerable. Inmediatamente se levantó y lo dejó atrás.

* * *

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se lamentó Alice corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa buscando en el futuro, pero sólo veía a los Vulturis venir y… desaparecían. Todo se veía blanco.

— ¿Tengo que hablar con ella. Debo arreglar esto- dijo decidido Edward siguiendo a Alice en su caminata sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y sobre los Vulturis? ¡Vamos a morir!- exclamó Rosalie.

— No podemos huir,- aseguró Emmet- debemos luchar.

— ¡Eso es un suicidio, Emmet!- chilló Rosalie. Iba a decir algo más, pero cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, apretándose el pecho entre los brazos.

— ¡Rose!

Corrieron hacia ella, pero les pasó lo mismo: algo invisible les golpeó bruscamente en el pecho y les dejó sin respiración; a continuación, perdieron fuerza en las piernas y tropezaron. _¿Qué diantres?_ pensó Emmet cayendo encima de la puerta, tumbándola y revelando lo que había detrás de ésta. Bella se encontraba justo delante del porche a un metro escaso de ellos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, pero pronto la echó hacia atrás con suavidad.

Sus ropas estaban sucias y llenas de barro, además de que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza consiguiendo que todo el hermoso cabello castaño fuera más bien negro, que se le pegaba a las mejillas y le tapaba parcialmente los ojos. El vestido ahora era transparente a causa del agua, pero a nadie le importó en ese momento.

Bella ladeó la cabeza lentamente e hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa antes de dar un paso hacia delante; pero sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el cuerpo de la vampira fue inclinándose cada vez más hacia delante para tocar por fin el suelo.

Ella no se levantó, lo que preocupó a los Cullen.

— ¡Bella!- gritó Edward levantándose apresuradamente y corriendo hacia ella- ¡Despierta!

Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados. A su lado llegaron el resto de los Cullen apresuradamente, Jasper se agachó junto a Edward, pero se extrañó de un detalle: ya no llovía. Entonces, ¿Por qué Bella seguía mojada?

Por otro lado Emmet levantaba la puerta y la ponía en su sitio haciendo un arreglo rápido porque no había tiempo; Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme contemplaban preocupados a Bella, incapaces de ayudar en nada.

— Llevémosla adentro- sugirió Carlisle. Inmediatamente Edward la levantó y la puso cuidadosamente encima del cómodo sofá blanco que ahora quedaba sucio y gris por el agua y la tierra.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esperamos a que despierte?- murmuró Esme.

— No queda otra- respondió Jasper mirando el rostro de Bella con el ceño fruncido, pero luego miró a su esposa Alice, quien estaba cambiando las flores de los jarrones.

Pasó el tiempo y nadie se vio capaz de esperar tranquilamente, algunos daban vueltas por todo el lugar; Alice limpiaba aquí y allá nerviosamente, buscando imperfección en cualquier cosa mientras buscaba en el futuro que se le presentaba blanco totalmente; Esme era la más tranquila, sólo abrazaba a su esposo, sentada en el regazo de éste mientras era acariciada por la espalda.

Era un tiempo de expectación que pronto se vio interrumpido cuando la temperatura pareció descender varios grados y todo parecía perder color. Se quedaron inmóviles mientras Bella abría los ojos por fin sin ninguna palabra, sólo miraba el techo ausente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- preguntó, o más bien exigió, con voz neutra. Alice se estremeció del miedo.

— Tres horas- contestó Jasper- Bueno, en realidad tres horas y media.

— Sólo queda una hora para que los Vulturis...- susurró ausente Alice en la otra esquina de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo suavemente Carlisle- Si puedo saber, claro.

— Visité a una... amiga.- se incorporó con lentitud y miró al suelo.

— Oh, vaya- Esme intentó ser amable- No nos hablaste de ella, ¿Dónde vive? Podríamos visitarla en otro momento.

— Ella no vive en ningún sitio- respondió sin levantar la vista del suelo-, aunque ahora mismo está en Florencia.

— ¿Fuiste a Florencia? ¿Tan lejos?- se sorprendió Emmet.- ¿Corriendo?

— ¿Cómo va a ser si no?- respondió con una mueca que enseñaba los dientes en una especie de sonrisa.

La miró con un nuevo respeto. ¡Correr hacia Italia y volver en media hora! Eso era físicamente imposible, aunque con Bella nada es imposible.

De repente Bella los sobresaltó a todos desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la puerta reparada. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando le preguntaron:

— ¿A dónde vas?- Alice se apresuró a ir junto a ella, pero no pudo acortar mucho la distancia.

— Voy a matar a los Vulturis, o eso creo- respondió con la mano en la perilla.

— ¡Debes cambiarte de ropa primero!- gritó sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Bella, pero ella no lo exteriorizó.- ¿Prefieres blanco o negro de nuevo?

— Como desees- respondió simplemente, pero esperó a que Alice subiera y bajara con un vestido un poco corto, de color negro esta vez. Parecía rasgado, pero del vestido en sí, dándole un aspecto salvaje y rebelde a quien se lo pusiera; además de que Alice traía incluso la ropa interior, negra también. Edward prefirió no ver eso, por lo que se dio la vuelta, y si pudiera estar sonrojado lo estaría.

— ¡Alice, no seas indecente!- la regañó Esme riéndose internamente.

— Toma- Alice le tendió las prendas a Bella y señaló el piso de arriba- Puedes utilizar los pantalones cortos de siempre. Oh no, espera; creo que esos se rompieron.- frunció ligeramente el ceño- Bah, en mi armario hay más, puedes usar lo que quieras.

Bella asintió y subió por las escaleras con la ropa en las manos sin comentario alguno. Pronto escucharon el roce de las telas y el sonido suave de la madera del armario de Alice mientras Bella sacaba los susodichos pantalones. Era extraño que Alice no hubiera subido con Bella, pero cuando la miraron ella ya no estaba ahí y sólo pudieron ver un borrón de cabellos negros subir apresuradamente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó.

— No mucho- respondió suavemente Bella- ¿No es el vestido un poco corto?

— Eh... no, ¿Por qué?- _Sólo es un regalo para Edward_, pensó ella otorgándole una visión perfecta del cuerpo de Bella con el vestido antes que a los demás. Él no podía apartar la mirada.- ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

Les extrañó eso, ¿No estaba con Alice?

La pregunta se respondió por sí sola cuando la encontraron sentada al lado de la ventana mirando por ella con gesto ausente. Cruzaba las piernas y se sentaba en ellas con delicadeza; sus manos estaban descubiertas al igual que los pies, algo poco común.

— ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del cristal.

— Las tres de la madrugada- respondió Carlisle mirando el reloj negro de la pared.

— Falta media hora para que lleguen- dijo Alice bajando por las escaleras.

— De acuerdo- asintió Bella y suspiró- Esperadme aquí, cuando termine volveré y...

— No pretenderás ir tú sola, ¿no?- preguntó asustado Edward imaginándosela a ella sola delante de la Guardia Vulturi. Tembló de terror, eran cerca de cuarenta vampiros en la visión de Alice.

— ¿Qué propones?- dijo ladeando la cabeza incrédula. Lo "miraba", todavía con los ojos cerrados.

— Podemos ir todos y...

— No- dijo y regresó su vista al ventanal.

— ¡No permitiré que vayas tú sola!- explotó de ira- ¡Te matarán!

— Yo no puedo morir- ella se levantó en medio de un silencio tenebroso- No mientras sigáis con vida. Además, ellos no podrán tocarme; nadie puede.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta y la abrió en silencio. Dio un par de pasos y se dio la vuelta todavía debajo del porche de la casa.

— ¿Tanto deseáis venir?- algunos asintieron- De acuerdo, pero con condiciones: Una, se quedarán donde yo diga sin moverse; dos, si me descontrolo debéis correr lo más lejos posible; y tres, Emmet, no vas a tener acción.

— Aceptamos- dijo Carlisle acompañándola hacia afuera. Edward corrió hasta ponerse lo más cera posible pero, cuando miró un momento la hierba mojada, se fijó en que sus pies dejaban marcas de quemaduras ahí por donde iba.

— Es por ahí- Bella señaló en una dirección concreta, al este.

— ¿No vas a llevar nada para defenderte?- preguntó sorprendida Alice.

— ¿Cómo qué?- de nuevo no recriminaba nada, decía la verdad.

— No sé... ¿Unos guantes? ¿Zapatos?

— No los necesito- movió los dedos de los pies- Lo único malo es que estoy haciendo daño al bosque... Supongo que tendré que correr de verdad, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó Emmet.

— Nos vemos en el acantilado- murmuró dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, luego aterrizando en un árbol varios metrós más allá.- ¿A qué estáis esperando?

— ¿Vas a ir por los árboles?

— No- contestó. No iba a decir nada más, pero la expresión de incredulidad de Emmet la obligó a concretar- No tocaré el suelo, al menos no mucho. Vamos, tengo prisa.

Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podían mientras seguían las indicaciones de Edward y Alice. No vieron a Bella por más que quisieran, sólo podían percibir ligeramente su esencia; ni siquiera Edward, el más rápido de todos, logró alcanzarla. Él vislumbraba una sombra negra saltar de árbol en árbol, pero no pudo verla con totalidad.

Gracias a la velocidad a la iban, pronto llegaron a la última línea de árboles y, por lo tanto, a un enorme saliente rocoso que estaba por lo menos a cuarenta metros de altura. Se podían ver unas pocas nubes rodear la montaña a pesar de que fuera noche cerrada, eso no era un inconveniente para vampiros; también vieron a lo lejos multitud de pájaros negros volar a toda prisa lejos de allí, por lo que fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta que no habían escuchado ningún ser vivo desde que Bella despertó. Bella los esperaba ahí de pie, encima de una roca muy grande para no tocar las plantas del suelo. Su vestido ondeaba al viento de forma suave, acorde con la expresión relajada y casi neutra de Bella; tenía las manos cerradas en puños y observaba el horizonte, enseñando la espalda descubierta y dejando a la vista casi todas las cicatrices. Eso era algo muy extraño en ella ya que desde que la reencontraron en el bosque tiempo atrás confesó que odiaba enseñar "sus debilidades".

— Alice, ¿Podrías describir el lugar?- preguntó mirando el horizonte, de espaldas a ellos.

— Es muy amplio, tiene forma de punta de flecha y hay una piedra enorme en un extremo.- sus ojos estaban lejanos.

— Es ahí- señaló con el dedo tranquilamente un lugar que estaba un poco lejos- Andando.

Retrocedió un par de pasos para coger carrerilla, pero fue detenida por Rosalie.

— No pretenderás saltar esa distancia, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué propones?- repitió lo que le dijo a Edward con anterioridad.

Al no saber qué responder, Rosalie prefirió callar. Bella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, los ojos todavía sin abrir, y se dio la vuelta, corrió a toda velocidad el tramo que quedaba antes del vacío y saltó.

Los Cullen se rezagaron sorprendidos al verla _volar_, porque eso era lo que hacía a una velocidad comparable a la de los aviones. "Volando" iba incluso más rápido que nadando o corriendo en tierra firme, a esa velocidad casi podrían sentir la adrenalina volver a correr por sus venas vacía, pero cuando Bella hizo una pirueta en el aire para conseguir ponerse en otra posición vieron que su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión. Por la mente de la familia corrieron imágenes de cuando saltó el acantilado cuando fueron nadando hacia Suecia, y la expresión de felicidad que ella mostraba.

_Ha cambiado tanto..._, pensó Esme con el corazón en un puño, lo que incomodó a Edward.

Emmet fue el siguiente en saltar, pero cogió más carrerilla que Bella ya que no confiaba en poder repetir lo mismo que ella; luego vino Rosalie junto a Alice, Jasper siempre detrás de su amada. Uno a uno los que quedaban saltaron también, pero todos quedaron atrás, muy atrás, incapaces de seguirle el ritmo a la otra vampira. Mientras, Bella se acomodó pegando los brazos a su cuerpo y las piernas algo separadas para conseguir aerodinámica, pero pronto avistó el lugar concreto separó los brazos para ponerse erguida. Al parecer la velocidad a la que iba no le afectaba para inclinarse ligeramente hacia arriba y doblar las piernas un poco e ir frenando. Lo demás repitieron cada movimiento pero lastimosamente no aterrizaron igual a ella, de forma suave y sobre los talones de sus pies, más bien ellos cayeron unos sobre otros dejando un agujero de tamaño moderado.

Se recuperaron pronto y se posicionaron como siempre, Carlisle en el medio con Edward a un lado y Esme al otro; al lado de Esme estaban Alice y Jasper, al lado de Edward, Emmet y Rosalie. Bella estaba un metro delante de ellas, esperando con expresión tranquila, y protegiendo a los Cullen.

— Recordad lo que dije- apenas movió la barbilla en su dirección- Y si es necesario, te daré una buena reprimenda, Emmet.

Callaron incapaces de refutarle nada a Bella. Daba miedo, no podían negarlo, pero también notaron la presencia de los Vulturis acercarse.

Oyeron que Bella gruñía y la miraron curiosos, por lo que ella lo notó les dijo en voz baja:

— Olvidé traer la cabeza- murmuró suavemente. Todos comprendieron a qué se refería y se estremecieron al recordarlo. Edward los miró interrogante y Alice le mostró cómo Bella parecía ser otra totalmente diferente cuando luchó contra aquellos Vulturis que fueron a por ella, luego le enseñó que Bella guardaba la cabeza de Jane en su armario. Tembló considerablemente al ver aquello y luego miró incrédulo a su ella, ¿Quién diantres era ella?

Entonces aparecieron cerca de cuarenta figuras negras en el claro. Caminaban sin prisas, totalmente coordinados sin ningún error, capaces de dar miedo sólo con el etéreo sonido de los pasos por la hierba. Bella avanzó un paso más y se subió a una pequeña roca que había cerca para no dañar las plantas; y esperó pacientemente a que los Vulturis formaran una media luna compuesta por dos filas de vampiros, de manera que ocuparon una gran superficie del lugar para impedir escapatoria. Por las capas, dedujeron que Marco y Cayo estaban ocultos detrás de las filas de vampiros, con capas de colores más cercanos a un gris oscuro que al negro azabache.

— Cobardes...- bufó Emmet mosqueado.

Edward sólo podía mirar con horror la cantidad de vampiros al otro extremo del claro, y Bella entre ellos. Ella, simplemente con un vestido negro; ellos, con un ejército bien entrenado de vampiros centenarios. ¿Y Bella planeaba enfrentarse a ellos? Era un suicidio en toda regla.

— Os estaba esperando- anunció Bella con voz neutra, como siempre, sólo que sonaba algo fría. No saludó ni se inclinó.

Los Vulturis miraron a Cayo esperando órdenes, ya que Marco no parecía querer inmiscuirse en esos asuntos, más bien parecía aburrido. El de cabellos blancos quitó la capucha de su capa para enseñar su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de asco y desagrado.

— ¿Y tú eres quien ha dado tantos problemas?- escupió incrédulo- No me hagas reír. ¿Sólo tú? ¡Un simple vampiro maltrecho, incapaz si quiera de mirarnos a los ojos!- soltó una sonora carcajada seca y avanzó un par de pasos para situarse junto a alguien con la capa algo más clara que la suya propia- Alec, querido, creo que es tu oportunidad. Está _sola_...- hizo énfasis en la palabra, ignorando totalmente a los Cullen y lanzando una mirada envenenada a Bella-... y no es rival contra ti.

— ¿Y qué hago con los otros?- respondió el chico quitándose la capa y mirando con infinito odio a la vampira en medio del claro.

— Bah, puedes matarlos- respondió restándole importancia.

Los Cullen se sobresaltaron ante tal conversación, pero no podían moverse, la cercanía de Bella se los impedía. Alec avanzó a velocidad vampírica hacia Bella y se detuvo justo frente a ella, mirándola al rostro, pero ella tenía la cabeza baja.

— ¡Mírame!- gritó levantando una mano enguantada y alzando el rostro de Bella con brusquedad- ¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi hermana? ¡Contesta!- Bella no abría los ojos todavía.

— ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos, _Bella_?- escupió su nombre con desdén Cayo mientras el resto de la Guardia esperaba pacientemente a que dieran la orden de ejecutarla.

— No quiero hacerte daño- contestó ella haciendo esfuerzos- Demasiado he hecho ya, y no deseo acabar otra vez...

— ¡Basta de cháchara!- gritó exasperado Alec dándole una cachetada muy sonora que la envió directa al suelo, los Cullen sólo miraban horrorizados.- ¿Y tú te llamas vampiro? ¡Levanta y pelea, inútil!- Bella no se movía, estaba todavía en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla y con el rostro oculto por su pelo. Entonces apoyó una mano en la hierba para levantarse, pero comenzó a temblar y cayó estrepitosamente "quemando" todas las plantas a su alrededor.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedes moverte!- corrió a su lado, ya que con la bofetada la mandó varios metros más allá, y le dio una patada en las costillas que sonó a crujido; aunque Alec no se conformó sólo con eso y siguió aporreándole patadas y puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, cansándose y lanzándola contra un árbol tomándola del brazo que no estaba en su mejilla.

Ella no se quejó. Temblorosa, luchó para levantar al menos la cabeza, pero no podía y los Cullen comprendieron que las energías no le daban para tanto. Esme sollozó ligeramente, preocupada por su hija, pero llamó la atención del vampiro encolerizado hacia la familia provocando que corriera a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enseñaba todos los dientes. Nerviosa, Alice echó un vistazo a Bella, pero ella seguía tiraba como un saco de patatas en el suelo, inmóvil. _Vamos, Bella, sé que tú puedes..._, rezó en su fuero interno sin darse cuenta que pensamientos parecidos cruzaban por la mente de los Cullen, incluida Rosalie.

— Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia Cayo dudando- ¿Puedo hacerles matarles, amo?

— Si tanto lo deseas...- una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en el rostro de todos los vampiros Vulturis.

— No...- se dio la vuelta y observó cada Cullen con detenimiento, ignorando que desviaban la vista a Bella cada dos por tres- No será suficiente el asesinarlos delante de esa...- torció el gesto a acordarse de Bella, lanzando una miradita envenenada de soslayo al cuerpo de la vampira enredado en medio de las raíces del árbol con el que chocó antes- ¡No es suficiente para compensar lo que yo sufrí! ¡Ella no sabe lo que es perder a un ser querido!- corrió al lado de Bella y la levantó del suelo por los cabellos. Sonreía de forma macabra- Mataste a mi hermana, pagarás por ello...- apretó más su agarre y la alzó por encima de su cuerpo para golpear el suelo con ella.- ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado _por tu culpa..._!- siseó la última parte.

— No...- susurró Bella débilmente.- No creo que... debas pagarlo conmigo...

— ¡Una simple como tú no sabe lo que es sufrir!- repitió el proceso de antes y la lanzó otra vez contra el suelo, consiguiendo hacer una pequeña grieta en a tierra.- _¡No sabes nada!_

— Créeme que yo... conozco cómo te sientes...- ocultaba su rostro entre el pelo, pero todos alcanzaron a ver un débil destello rojo entre los cabellos.- Tú...

— ¡Cállate!- gritó y le dio una patada para lanzarla contra otro árbol, pero esta vez en el lado contrario del claro, bastante cerca de los Vulturis.- Sufre...

Corrió junto a los Cullen de nuevo y caminó lentamente por delante observando con sus penetrantes iris rojos sangre cada gesto y cada rostro de la familia, buscaba cualquier indicio de algo que le ayudase a cumplir su venganza. Se alegró cuando encontró lo que buscaba, un vampiro en concreto observaba nervioso el cuerpo de la chica, varios metros más allá, y en sus ojos no había nada más que amor por la chica.

Alec sonrió deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del vampiro.

— Tú...- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- Tú serás a quien utilice...- levantó una mano para cogerle por el cuello, pero algo lo detuvo.

Incrédulos, todos miraron cómo el brazo de Alec era aprisionado por la mano desnuda de Bella, incapacitándole en cualquier cosa que pretendiera hacer con Edward. Ella ocultaba su rostro detrás de su melena castaña e inclinaba su cuerpo de forma extraña. El vestido estaba todo sucio y tenía varias hojas pegadas, junto a rajas producidas por las ramas.

— No te atrevas a tocarle un sólo cabello,- apretó el agarre y los vampiros del lugar temblaron de miedo- ¿Entiendes?- preguntó en voz baja, aunque tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón. Increíblemente Alec comenzó a temblar de terror incondicional y alejó unos centímetros su mano del cuello de Edward, pero Bella no lo soltó todavía.- Hazme lo que quieras, córtame en trocitos, tortúrame, me da igual; pero si te acercas a ellos...- apretó más y oyeron perfectamente cuándo el hueso se rompió por la mitad, pero la piel seguía entera. Alec gritó de dolor.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Ahora quieres que te suelte?- preguntó irónica con esa voz que daba escalofríos mientras la temperatura descendía un par de grados.- Pues bien- enroscó su otra mano en el cabello del Vulturi y lo lanzó sobre su cabeza tal y como antes ocurrió al revés.

Ni lenta ni perezosa repitió el proceso un par de veces en medio de un montón de crujidos de los huesos del vampiro, además del sonido que producía la tierra cuando se rompía. Cuando se cansó agarró los cabellos castaños de Alec y lo alzó hasta que sus rostros estaban a la misma altura, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Él no podía mantenerse de pie, tenía las piernas fracturadas en varias secciones, pero sin llegar a separarlas de su cuerpo.

— No sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una media sonrisa siniestra- Mi nombre en Bella, encantada de conocerte.- sonrió del todo- Y sí, yo maté a tu sádica, sanguinaria y crédula hermana. Era un estorbo y sólo me molestaba- lo tiró al suelo, pero él no pudo levantarse- Odio cómo siempre os creéis los reyes del mundo, pero estáis muy equivocados- dio unos pasos rodeándolo muy lentamente, pero de una manera muy sexy enseñando sus largas piernas níveas- Me pones enferma de sólo mirarte.

Los Cullen la miraban estupefactos. Esa no era Bella, no era su Bella.

Aquella mortífera vampira que torturaba al Vulturis sólo se parecía a la chica tímida y torpe que conocieron por su aspecto, pero ni siquiera eso, ya que la forma de sonreír y el cómo tapaba su rostro no era propios de Bella.

Observaron horrorizados cómo ella se inclinaba sobre el vampiro y lo volvía a levantar por el pelo, sólo que esta vez ella prefirió dejar los pies del vampiro arrastrándose; pero a él no le importó, no sentía las piernas y le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para preocuparse por pequeñeces. Nunca había sufrido así físicamente, estaba acostumbrado a ser intocable para todo el mundo, un ser invencible e imprescindible para los Vulturis. Miró angustiado y pidiendo ayuda a la Guardia sólo para encontrarse con el vacío, lo ignoraban y apartaban la mirada de la suya. Suplicó con los ojos a que Cayo acudiera en su auxilio, pero sólo alcanzó a verlo mirar sorprendido y con hambre de poder en la mirada mientras observaba los movimientos y acciones de Bella.

Estaba totalmente solo, y lo iba a dejar morir. Cerró los ojos esperando su final.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta por fin, Alec?- preguntó Bella- Para ellos nunca fuiste importante, sólo eras un ser sustituible en caso de emergencia; bueno, eras útil, te lo concedo, pero ahora te dejan morir y sólo contemplan tu final.

— Ya veo...- murmuró arrepentido y miró hacia arriba para observar el rostro de Bella surcado de cicatrices. Se fijó en aquellas que eran mordidas y otras arañazos, apiadándose de ella. Quiso levantar una mano para tocarla, pero no podía mover un ápice de su cuerpo- ¿No vas a matarme?

Por toda respuesta, ella le dio el silencio. Creyeron que lo dejaría libre pero entonces ella suspiró y levantó la cabeza para contemplar a los Vulturis, pero luego regresó a Alec.

— Antes decías que sufrías, ¿No es cierto?- él asintió débilmente- Te mostraré... una pequeña parte de lo que yo siento...

Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos carmesí, pero estaba de espaldas a los Cullen para no hacerles daño. Pasó medio segundo para que ella los abriera en su totalidad, pero no pasó nada. Aparentemente.

Entonces Alec comenzó a gritar de dolor, incluso más fuerte que las víctimas de Jane cuando los torturaba. Bella lo dejó caer y se apartó un paso para contemplar su obra.

El vampiro se retorcía en su agonía invisible, que solamente podía compararla con su transformación... incluso la superaba. Sentía millones de agujas atravesar sus maltrechos músculos una y otra vez, mientras un fuego helado se apelotonaba en sus venas vacías y se acumulaba en su muerto corazón. Sintió una y otra vez romperse en mil pedazos y recomponerse, como alguien separase la piel del músculo, el músculo de los huesos...

Una y otra vez.

Todos contemplaban callados el espectáculo, los Cullen alternando las miradas con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Bella.

— ¿Te diviertes?- le susurró al vampiro que sufría en el suelo, mas este no respondió.- ¿Quieres que te libre del sufrimiento?

Él asintió apresuradamente con una mano en el pecho luchando para arrancarse le corazón y liberarse del dolor, pero eso no sirvió de mucho. Bella se tele transportó junto a Alec y, antes que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, ya veían trozos de los que alguna vez fue Alec por el claro, y sus gritos habían desaparecido.

En medio de un silencio sepulcral, Bella avanzó hasta situarse justo en medio del claro con lentitud, entre los Cullen y la Guardia.

— ¿Y ese es el mejor soldado Vulturi, Cayo?- ella soltó una seca carcajada- No me hagas reír.- la miraron detenidamente, Cayo podría estar enrojecido de la ira que lo corroía en esos momentos porque lo había ridiculizado. La Guardia seguía esperando la orden.

Cayo respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y gritó bien alto y claro:

— ¡A por ella!- e inmediatamente los vampiros corrieron para abalanzarse sobre ella con todos sus poderes incluidos. Algunos desearon ir contra los Cullen y matarlos primero, ya que se habían dado cuenta que era su mayor debilidad. Con tantos vampiros, seguro que no se daría cuenta de los pocos que se separaron.

— ¡Nadie se va a ningún sitio!- gritó.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles cuando vieron una especie de barrera translúcida rodear el campo de batalla, excluyendo, claro está, a los Cullen.

— Preparaos para el infierno que os espera- afirmó Bella y cerró los ojos.

Los gritos de la Guardia podían escucharse hasta varios kilómetros más allá.

* * *

De acuerdo, en un principio no quería tratar así a Alec, le tenía pensado un sufrimiento más laaaaaaaaaargo, pero me apiadé de él y dije: ¿Por qué no?

Que conste que debería estar durmiendo, pero pedí, bueno, más bien supliqué un tiempillo más para subir el cap. Acabo de terminarlo, tengo sueño y no lo he revisado por si me sale cambiarle algo, por lo que puede que lo cambie, como dije arriba. TENGO SUEÑOOOOOOOOO (tengo 14 años también xDD)

Ahora contesto los reviews que no tiene cuenta aquí:

- **kariana18: **¡No me pegues por favor! Lo siento, pero era necesario algo de sufrimiento. Tranquila, people, que todo mejorará, lo juro.

- **sarichu: **Gracias por leer (y tomarte la molestia de leer todo esta horrible cantidad de palabras). No te preocupes, no importa que no haya review porque me conformo con saber que alguie me lee :D

**_Un review, una sonrisa~! Plz, dale al HERMOSO Y PRECIOSO botón de reviews de abajo. Gracias :D_**

PD: Mi intención era hacer llorar, xDDDDDDDDD Sorry !


	8. Esperanza

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Hola ^^!

Me siento muy feliz de haber traído conti tan pronto, de haber escrito una cosa que me hacía lusión desde hace más de un año, y de haber compartido esto con otras personas.

Agradezco profundamente a todo el mundo que comenta, y los que no comentan también, por haberse dignado a pulsar mi fic (eso quiere decir que les llamó la atención mi summary) y por haber soportado mis bajas de inspiración y lo largo de los caps. **¿Debería dividirlos en varias partes? **Espero respuesta ^^

Quiero decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo :D Este fic va a terminar pronto a pesar de que intentado alargarlo un poco y juntar todas mis ideas y sueños que siempre deseé cumplir en este único e inigualable fic de Crepúsculo (ya que no habrán más). Debo añadir que me río de mí misma al haber pensado que duraría unos 5 capítulos, pero ahora se han convertido en monstruos gigantes cada capítulo, siendo un total de 9 en mi fic. Hay diversión para rato xDDD Personalmente me encantan los fics con caps largos, pero si queréis los acorto para no molestar en la lectura ^J^

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ^^ **

Quisiera agradecer en general a todo el mundo porque estoy pletórica de felicidad en estos momentos :D

Bueno, ahora sí, el cap (ojito que es laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo no, lo siguiente xDD Tened un poco de paciencia :D) :

* * *

_**Esperanza**_

Edward miraba horrorizado que los Vulturis se detenían totalmente inmovilizados, y con una expresión de terror en los rostros descubiertos.

Bella también estaba quieta en el mismo lugar que antes y sonreía de oreja a oreja con las manos ligeramente separadas del tronco y las palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Algunos vampiros retrocedieron a causa del golpe contra la barrera que se había formado rodeando a los enemigos y a Bella misma, una barrera que protegía a los Cullen e impedía que se les acercaran a menos de dos metros. No podían moverse de la impresión de ver tantos vampiros incapacitados, pero sabían que aquello era sólo el principio.

Entonces los Vulturis se vieron liberados y se giraron para encarar a Bella, gruñéndole y lanzando sus capas por los aires para poder moverse con más libertad, para después avanzar hacia ella con sus zancadas suaves y casi inexistentes. Cayo seguía alejado de la batalla junto a Marco.

— ¡Maldita!- gritó alguien que encabezaba la avalancha de vampiros enfurecidos, pero ella no se movió de su sitio, sólo los miraba en la misma posición.

La rodearon para impedir escapatoria aunque fuera innecesario, porque Bella no luchaba para escapar. Esperó pacientemente a que llegasen a su lado y levantó la cabeza decidida con los ojos bien abiertos, las manos en la misma posición y expresión neutra mirando al cielo. Como aquella vez en la lucha contra Victoria, el ambiente se ensombreció y fue perdiendo color a toda velocidad mientras los vampiros se quedaban totalmente inmóviles en medio de su salto con gesto sorprendido.

Jasper, muy previsor, descubrió cuál era la estrategia de la vampira por lo que se preparó para emitir sentimientos positivos suficientes como para salvar a los Cullen. Cuando se vio una onda casi invisible salir del cuerpo de Bella a toda velocidad, Jasper se situó delante de los Cullen y expandió su propio "escudo" de sentimientos positivos, recibiendo él mismo el peor golpe. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y resistió lo máximo que pudo, pero se derrumbó en el suelo incapaz de mantenerse de pie por sí mismo aunque Alice lo recogió a tiempo antes de que se diera de cabeza en el suelo. Antes que su vista fuera tapada por el cuerpo de su esposa, pudo observar los ojos de Bella en su totalidad; rojos como la sangre que le dieron estremecimientos sólo con haberlos visto una milésima de segundo. Ella lo estaba observando fijamente con algo de resignación y una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Mientras, el resto de los Cullen observaban cómo caían uno a uno los vampiros que rodeaban a Bella en esos momentos, todos con expresiones de dolor infinito y los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que la boca. Ella no se movió más que cuando levantó la cabeza otra vez hacia el cielo oscuro y cubierto de nubes para soltar una sonora carcajada macabra.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que la _poderosa y ambiciosa_ Guardia Vulturi tiene?- juntó las manos para comenzar a dar palmadas tranquilas a modo de aplauso- No me hagáis reír por favor, hoy no tengo ganas.

Entonces algunos vampiros se movieron, levantando brazos y piernas para ponerse de pie, mas cayeron inmediatamente. Se escuchó un crujido ensordecedor cerca de ahí y los Cullen comprobaron que eran los árboles de alrededor que se rompían por su propio peso al verse incapaces de sostenerse porque estaban muertos. Por culpa de Bella.

Todavía seguían cayendo cuando cerca de veinte vampiros lograron ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el resto no lo hizo porque estaban demasiado cerca de Bella.

Nunca más se levantaron.

Ignorando los cuerpos, Bella pasó por encima de ellos totalmente descalza y se aproximó con paso lento hacia los que seguían conscientes gracias a que había dejado de enviar oleadas de sus sentimientos permitiendo a Jasper descansar. Estaban demasiado cerca unos de otros, no se diferenciaba quién era quién entre los vampiros enemigos, sólo Bella podía ser reconocida porque estaba sola justo delante de ellos.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja ladeó la cabeza y desapareció. Se detuvieron bruscamente al escuchar una risa macabra desde todos sitios, una voz femenina. Buscaban su procedencia pero cada carcajada provenía de un punto diferente por lo que muchos gritaron frustrados al verse incapaces de detectar su presencia aunque se girasen cada dos por tres y cubrieran varios flancos.

— ¡Ah!-gritó uno de repente pidiendo ayuda. Cuando todos voltearon a mirar lo encontraron destrozado y esparcido por todas partes.

Las carcajadas invisibles se oían cada vez más cerca mientras la cantidad de víctimas aumentaba, los árboles continuaban cayendo y Bella aparecía y desaparecía como le placía. A veces sobre un árbol mientras este caía, otras frente a ellos inmóvil. No le importaba que pareciera una sádica, ni siquiera cuando le quitó todas sus extremidades a un vampiro y lo dejó vivo, tampoco cuando utilizó a otro para destrozar a varios a la vez. Corría de un lado a otro totalmente libre simplemente con un vestido negro artísticamente desgastado. Era espantoso observar todos los cuerpos volar por los aires, trozos blancos de vampiros asesinados esparcidos sin orden por toda la extensión del claro, pero los Cullen se preguntaban por qué todavía no había atacado a Cayo y a Marco con lo fácil que le resultaría.

Los pocos vampiros que quedaban se agruparon en el centro de forma circular para cubrir todos los flancos, observaban nerviosos a todos lados intentando ignorar los estremecimientos que le producía la risa siniestra de Bella, o los susurros suaves que los mandaba al infierno y los maldecía aunque provinieran de una voz celestial más propia de ángeles que de ese... demonio de ojos rojos. Sólo se podían ver sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces Bella apareció en el claro totalmente tranquila y relajada como si hubiera estado allí esperando con paciencia, con los ojos abiertos y observaba con atención los cuerpos que ella misma había desmembrado. Sin dejar de sonreír, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo ante la atenta mirada de los Cullen, el grupo de más o menos diez vampiros que quedaban y de los reyes Vulturis; luego, comenzó a bailar.

Danzaba como una auténtica bailarina profesional haciendo piruetas, tanto en el suelo como en el aire, mientras tarareaba una simple melodía con su voz de ángeles. Era la nana que Edward alguna vez compuso para ella, aunque sólo la melodía principal; Edward pudo notar que usaba un tono más bajo dándole un aspecto macabro cercano al de la banda sonora de una película de terror. Su rostro era una sonrisa de felicidad extrema totalmente falsa que parecía una mueca propia de una mujer enloquecida, como la de las películas; además ella saltaba de aquí a allá y pisaba sin contemplaciones los trozos de vampiros que había por ahí. A veces reía y daba volteretas hacia atrás, desapareciendo sin más.

Terminó de cantar pero siguió yendo de un lado a otro aumentando la velocidad y riendo sin parar con una vocecita aguda y alegre dejando atrás las carcajadas siniestras; después dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó con suavidad ante los vampiros aterrorizados que vigilaban sus movimientos con cautela. Inclinó su cuerpo a modo de reverencia extendiendo los brazos a los lados y agachó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro tras los cabellos castaños, aunque se podían ver perfectamente destellos blancos y rojos de sus dientes y sus iris, respectivamente.

— ¿Qué diablos eres?- preguntó alguien, un vampiro de cabellos cortos y también el más adelantado del grupo. Bella se enderezó y puso los brazos tras su espalda- ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

Bella lo miró con curiosidad sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, ladeando la cabeza haciéndola parecer una loca de remate, a pesar de que esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron varios ese día. Ella iba a decir algo pero se escuchó un grito de Cayo que los llamaba y la Guardia que quedaba retrocedió inmediatamente para proteger a sus señores.

— Es la hora de utilizar _eso_- dijo con tranquilidad Cayo y los vampiros asintieron.

Cinco de ellos corrieron hacia Bella, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, de una manera algo suicida; el resto mientras tanto corrió en otra dirección distinta para distraer a Bella.

Ella los miró con una ceja alzada y desapareció para encargarse de los que quedaban pero todo se detuvo cuando un silbido cruzó el aire a toda velocidad, se trataba de cuchillos. Los había lanzado Cayo desde su posición y todos creyeron que iban dirigidos hacia Bella, pero las armas tomaron otra dirección y fue demasiado tarde cuando los Cullen vieron un destello plateado aproximarse hacia ellos. Bella miraba todo con los ojos abiertos midiendo las posibilidades pero no movió un dedo. Miró a Cayo y luego los cuchillos pasar muy lejos de ella, para después mirar el rostro horrorizado de Edward mientras se cubría a cámara lenta, a su modo de ver. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y rió de nuevo desapareciendo.

Esme (aunque también el reto de las chicas Cullen) gritó y se aferró a su marido como si se le fuese la vida cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe que no llegó.

Al abrir sus orbes doradas, al igual que el resto de los atemorizados Cullen, pudo observar la espalda de Bella, pero también vio perfectamente el brillo peligroso de las enormes dagas atravesando a la vampira. Alice gritó de horror al darse cuenta que Bella se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de las armas para impedir que ellos sufrieran algún daño; pero eso no la tranquilizó, ni mucho menos, se sentía desfallecer al ver cerca de seis dagas de exagerada longitud atravesando el cuerpo de la que ella creyó su hermana.

Bella bajó los brazos al creer el peligro atrás, pero se sorprendió al oler a... pólvora... o al menos algo parecido. Todos escucharon un _clic_ seguido de una explosión y ella cayó en la cuenta siseando de rabia. Permaneció en su sitio y recibió de lleno el balazo que le dio en su estómago, produciendo un agujero y permitiendo ver a través del cuerpo de la vampiresa.

Los Vulturis la observaban estupefactos y con los ojos como platos mientras se sacudía el polvo y los harapos achicharrados del vestido con total tranquilidad, como si no tuviera un agujero enorme en la barriga y varias cuchillas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

— Vaya...- aplaudió a los vampiros sorprendidos- ¿Así que esto era lo que los _maravillosos y magníficos_ Vulturis guardaban en secreto con tanto ahínco?- preguntó sarcástica mientras su piel se veía cubierta por rayos azules que danzaban a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Bella no parecía inmutarse hasta que se fijó que Cayo e incluso Marco la miraban con la boca abierta- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- frunció el ceño y levantó un brazo para admirar los relámpagos azules y soltó otra carcajada fascinada por la luz. Era muy brillante.

— N-No entiendo...- susurró un vampiro al lado de Cayo- ¿Por qué no te duele?- ella lo miró extrañada unos momentos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego entendió a qué se refería. Rompió a reír de verdad, incluso se agarraba un estómago que no estaba.

— Ah, ya entiendo- soltó en medio de risillas y puso una mano en el mango de una de las dagas- Yo ya no puedo sentir dolor,- aclaró sacándolo lentamente, también dejando un agujero más o menos a la altura de su corazón muerto, para luego tirarlo al suelo. El brillo de los rayos disminuyeron al igual que el ruido que producían- al menos no en este mundo.- se sacó otro y lo clavó junto al primero- Me he acostumbrado a torturas peores que esto, para mí son como el roce del viento- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- Yo estoy muerta.

Con otra sonrisa se quitó de un tirón, y una por una, el resto de las dagas ante las miradas sorprendidas de los vampiros del lugar. Soltó un par de carcajadas más y recogió las dagas con curiosidad, tocando la hoja y el mango con total libertad e ignorando el brillo blanco-azulado de los rayos que desprendían las cuchillas ante su contacto. Después miró hacia abajo y contempló el agujero que había justo debajo de su pecho y paso una mano por encima mientras la otra sostenía todas las dagas. El claro estaba más silencioso que una tumba.

Se podía ver a través de ella con total libertad; bueno, más bien a través de los agujeros que la hacían parecer un queso. Ella soltó una risilla metiendo la mano libre por el agujero y tocándose la espalda con esa misma, pero luego levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los Vulturis.

Nunca miró a los Cullen de frente.

Puso tres dagas en cada mano y avanzó un paso hacia delante tranquilamente con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, ligeramente separados del tronco, aunque cada vez el aire se volvía más pesado y tenebroso, además de cercano a una tumba para los Vulturis porque sabían que iban a morir. No tenían escapatoria a pesar de haber intentado una y otra vez romper ese escudo imposible de detectar a simple vista, además de que Bella no les dejaba moverse mucho. Entonces ella se puso en movimiento en serio y echó a correr de forma moderada permitiendo a los Cullen verla con claridad mientras lanzaba una cuchilla en dirección a uno de los guardias. Este inmediatamente gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo temblando, sucumbiendo a los relámpagos blanco-azulados que a Bella no le hacían efecto.

— Interesante...- susurró Bella lanzando el resto de cuchillos a vampiros al azar, pero nunca atacó a Cayo ni a Marco.

¿_Los estará dejando para el final...?_, pensó Jasper mirando la batalla.

Al ver que se le habían acabado las armas, los cuatro vampiros que quedaban se decidieron por dividirse otra vez y realizar una de las técnicas que les enseñaron en Volterra. Bella se detuvo mirándolos con atención, pero pronto dio un salto en el aire para admirar desde arriba todo el panorama de cadáveres, además de los rostros sorprendidos de los vampiros que seguían en pie. Después calculó la distancia y se dejó caer de una manera brusca para poder dar un golpe con toda su fuerza en los puños en el suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto que desequilibró a todos. Los Cullen cerraron los ojos inconscientemente para evitar que entrara tierra y polvo a sus ojos, pero cuando abrieron no quedaban vampiros vivos en el claro; sólo estaban de pie... los reyes. Marco miraba algo aburrido el desenlace; y, creyendo que nadie le veía, se apartó unos pasos de Cayo y cerró los ojos.

_Pronto..._, pensó sorprendiendo un poco a Edward al poder escucharlo ya que descubrió que no podía leer los pensamientos de quienes se encontraban dentro del escudo de Bella. _Menos mal_, pensó, _así no puedo escuchar los gritos de..._Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y prestó atención a Bella, aún con el tronco casi inexistente, de pie a sólo un par de metros de distancia de Cayo.

— Vaya, vaya...- murmuró con los brazos en jarras y admirando el lugar- ¿No han aguantado mucho, verdad?- el vampiro tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás temblando de terror.- Oh vamos, Cayo... Si luchas, será peor... para ti.- se rió de él un poco y recuperó la distancia que el otro había puesto entre ellos, pero ahora quedando a un metro. Cayo temblaba aterrorizado por aquellos ojos rojos llenos de ironía.

— ¿Q-Q-Que quieres d-de mi?- tartamudeó mirando nervioso a todos lados, pero descubrió que no había escapatoria- Te daré lo que quieras...

— Yo no necesito nada- aseguró ella encogiéndose de hombros- sólo estoy arreglando cuentas.- el vampiro cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y decidió usar otra táctica.

— Sabes que cuando no volvamos Aro vendrá a buscarnos, ¿Verdad?- le dijo con el tono más atemorizante que tenía, luchando para parecer aterrador ante la vampira ya que le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura. Ella rompió a reír con esa encantadora voz de campanillas.

— ¿Es que no sabes nada?- dijo entre risas intentando tranquilizarse- Ah, es verdad, no lo sabes. Bueno, en realidad nadie lo sabe.- se encogió de hombros- Aro está muerto, todos en Volterra lo están.- dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un giro en un solo pie con los brazos extendidos- ¿No es maravilloso?- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando al cielo soltando una risilla- Nadie vendrá a buscarte Cayo, estás solo- desapareció y reapareció a cinco centímetros de Cayo aunque no lo tocó en ninguna parte. Él estaba aterrorizado como nunca estuvo en todos sus años de existencia, y sólo de una simple vampira que había venido de la nada.- Como ella lo estuvo. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿Te acuerdas de Charlotte?- susurró lanzando su aliento fresco hacia el rostro del otro.

— ¿Ch-Charlotte?- murmuró a toda velocidad recordando.

— Ah, veo que al menos alguien se acuerda de ella- permaneció en su sitio- Tengo un mensaje de su parte. ¿Sabes? Ella nunca te olvidó jamás, ni siquiera cuando la dejaste tirada tiempo atrás y tampoco en todos estos años, ¿Y tú?- hizo una pausa en la que no esperó una respuesta- Seguiste sin ella, te casaste y la olvidaste, ¿Y por qué? _Porque ya no te servía...-_ siseó enfurecida y levantó una mano.- "Estaré contigo siempre, para toda la eternidad"- dijo en voz alta.

— Eso es...- comprendió Cayo recordando sus propias palabras.

— Sí...- respondió ella sonriendo y acercando una mano a él. De un solo golpe, arañó al Vulturi y lo lanzó al suelo pero luego lo recogió y le dio una especie de abrazo acercando su boca a las heridas que le había provocado con las uñas.- Ella deseaba estar aquí y hacértelo pagar- susurró tranquilamente y pasó la lengua por el cuello del tembloroso vampiro suavemente- Créeme cuando te digo que ella te guardaba algo peor, mucho peor...

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- murmuró apenas en voz baja.

— Quiero enseñarte... su dolor...- lo mordió ligeramente allí donde había lamido siendo apenas un roce superficial con sus colmillos, pero produciéndole a Cayo un dolor que lo obligó a gritar.- ¿Puedes notarlo? Ella pasó por algo mucho peor...

Luego besó su rostro en muchos sitios, la nariz, los ojos, la frente... pero los gritos de dolor del Vulturi impedían escuchar cualquier sonido en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Todo eso sólo con un simple roce de sus labios.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia soltó al vampiro del abrazo y lo contempló agarrarse el rostro con expresión torturada mientras la miraba a ella con miedo en los ojos.

— ¿Qué... me has hecho?- preguntó asustado tranquilizando sus jadeos.

Ella no contestó y alargó una mano con tranquilidad, una sonrisa en su rostro. Rozó un dedo a lo largo del pecho de él por encima de la ropa, pero pronto se cansó y le empezó a quitar la capa con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué prefieres? Una muerte rápida, o...- levantó sus ojos para fijarlos en los del otro vampiro mordiendo su labio de forma sensual y un extraño brillo pícaro apareció en los iris rojos- ¿Quizás algo de acción?- le arrancó la capa de un tirón dejándolo con una camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Sin separar su vista de los ojos del rey Vulturi avanzó en una simple caricia desde el pecho hasta su hombro derecho, para luego llegar hasta el codo y levantó su brazo con suavidad.- Responde, ¿O te comió la lengua el gato?

— Yo...- Cayo no sabía que decir, estaba atrapado totalmente por ella incapaz de dar un solo paso por miedo aunque se sentía atraído hacia ella de una manera extraña que nunca había experimentado. Balbuceó un par de palabras, pero se vio interrumpido por el dolor cuando Bella arrancó su brazo.

— Muy lento, muy lento...- lanzó la extremidad con gesto aburrido hacia atrás y regresó su atención a Cayo- ¿Sabes? Me estás aburriendo. Creo que...- murmuró y rodeó el cuerpo del vampiro inmóvil y lo abrazó clavándole las uñas a propósito causándole más dolor al otro.

— ¡Por favor mátame o lo que sea, pero para!- gritó desesperado cayendo al suelo de rodillas y jadeando.

— Como desees...- le susurró al oído y le dio un lengüetazo por toda la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios del Vulturi- Mándale saludos a Aro y a Jane de mi parte.- puso sus manos en el cuello de Cayo y se concentró para bajar su escudo mental a niveles _saludables_.

Entonces él gritó con todas sus fuerzas mirando a Bella con terror en los ojos. Susurraba cosas sin sentido suplicando su muerte pero Bella sólo lo contemplaba absorta y sonriente el sufrimiento de rey Vulturi, poco después posiblemente se compadeció de él ya que de un sólo movimiento fluido le arrancó la cabeza limpiamente. Lanzó todos los trozos descuartizados del vampiro junto a los de los demás y se quedó mirando la pequeña pila de trocitos que se había formado sola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Respiró hondo y reparó entonces en la presencia de Marco Vulturi junto a ella, quien la miraba en silencio y con algo de respeto en su mirada.

Ella se giró para encararlo y fijó sus ojos rojos brillantes y llenos de dolor en los vacíos del vampiro, transmitiendo muchos pensamientos y emociones en tan sólo una mirada. Ella veía toda esa soledad concentrada en sus iris turbios y borrosos ya vacíos de ambición de poder, comprendiendo. Él asintió solemnemente y se aproximó a Bella relajadamente.

— Necesito un favor- anunció con voz clara y en voz alta deteniéndose junto a Bella mirándola desde su altura una cabeza más alta.

— Comprendo- respondió asintiendo.

— No sabía nada de esto- comenzó a hablar inesperadamente- Lamento todo por lo que has pasado, un ángel como tú no se lo merece.

— Da igual- se encogió de hombros sonriendo de una forma más natural y tranquila, lejos de las sonrisas de oreja a oreja que helaban la sangre-, nunca llueve a favor de todos, pero hay que seguir adelante sin importar qué.

— Sabias palabras, señorita- concedió inclinando la cabeza- Comprendo tu punto de vista, ¿Tú me entiendes a mí?

— Por supuesto, ¿Podría saber la razón?

— Hace mucho tiempo comprendí que todo este asunto de la realeza era algo vacío y sin sentido, sobre todo cuando ella murió...-miró con nostalgia a Bella fijamente- Me recuerdas tanto a ella...- sonrió pasando una mano por el pelo de Bella- Me quedé con mis _hermanos_ porque se lo prometí, además de que no tenía a dónde ir. Pero ahora que todo acabó por fin desearía que me permitieras reunirme con ella- Bella se conmovió de la tristeza y el anhelo en las palabras del vampiro, por eso cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Naturalmente, Marco- puso sus manos en las mejillas del vampiro- ¿Algo que desees decir?- internamente se sorprendía de que no estuviera gritando de dolor al roce de sus manos, una prueba más del sufrimiento interno del Vulturi.

— Bella, necesito que sepas que no todo es cómo crees- miró significativamente a los Cullen al otro lado del claro- Debes confiar en lo que te dicte el corazón. Bueno, eso es todo.

— Adiós, Marco- él cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente su final con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bella se concentró y dejó escapar sus sentimientos para matarlo lo más rápido posible, pero se sorprendió cuando Marco no se quejó.- Fuiste uno de los más compasivos, me alegro de haberte conocido.

Con esas palabras el último Vulturi cayó sobre los pies de Bella muerto pero feliz. Pasaron unos segundos de tranquilidad posterior a la tormenta, pronto amanecería en el lugar, pero nadie se movía de su sitio mientras contemplaban cómo Bella se quedaba de pie dejando que la brisa a su favor meciera sus cabellos y el maltrecho vestido negro hecho jirones.

— Muchas gracias, Bella- habló la extraña vampira completando el concepto de locura- Deseaba salir por fin... No sabes lo claustrofóbico que se está ahí adentro...- frunció el ceño extrañada- ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- cambió el peso de un pie a otro pero los Cullen no vieron el cambio de expresiones (de una triste y vacía a la de la asesina de nuevo) porque se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.- Ah... entiendo...

Mientras ella hablaba "consigo misma", los Cullen admiraron la obra maestra de la vampira que no era su Bella entre maravillados y horrorizados; pero no pudieron pensarlo mucho porque una brisa a su favor llevó sus aromas a Bella. Ella aspiró profundamente disfrutando de la mezcla y cuando abrió sus ojos había más deseo de asesinar en ellos. Necesitaba matarlos y ya.

Se dio la vuelta agazapándose en posición de ataque ignorando la voz que le gritaba en su cabeza para que se detuviera.

_¡Oh, cállate!_, dijo silenciando la molesta vocecilla débil.

Rugió hambrienta a los vampiros quitando su escudo físico para aproximarse a ellos. El sol comenzó a hacer su aparición dándole otro color a las cosas y también haciendo brillar la piel de los vampiros, sobre todo la de Bella.

Se asustaron al ver sus ojos borgoña en contraste con la luz del astro rey, también se horrorizaron por los rayos de luz que se colaban por los agujeros en su cuerpo llegando al final a tocar el suelo de hierba. Ella caminaba lentamente haciendo parecer que todo se detenía mientras daba esos cortos pasos con la mirada fija en la familia. De repente y sin motivo alguno Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo bruscamente en su lugar a diez metros de los Cullen mostrando desconcierto en los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡No me jodas!- gritó enfadada la asesina- ¿En serio?- cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza entre sus manos con expresión torturada. Temblaba incontrolablemente alternando miradas llenas de sufrimiento con otras cargadas de instintos asesinos- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué así, Bella?- levantó una pierna para levantarse, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo sufriendo espasmos cercanos a convulsiones.

Los Cullen recordaron el día en que Bella... murió... en el acantilado. Parecía que lo mismo ocurría, pero lo único que no comprendía era por qué ella se llamaba así misma "Bella". ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué había aparecido en el cuerpo de Bella?

— Maldita sea...- murmuró logrando levantar la cabeza- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Edward Cullen!- lo señaló con el dedo y sonrió como antes mientras asesinaba a los Vulturis y soltó una risa macabra- Esto... va a doler...- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande, pero detectaron resignación en su voz y el brillo disminuía a una velocidad impresionante, permitiéndoles contemplar cómo morían antes de que ella agachara la cabeza.

En ese momento Bella levantó el rostro hacia el cielo con expresión solitaria unos cuantos segundos cerrando sus hermosos pero tristes ojos rojos como la sangre lentamente y suspiró rodeada en medio de un ambiente gris y tan solitario como su rostro. Luego un sollozo lastimoso salió de sus labios seguido de otro mientras murmuraba el nombre del vampiro que siempre amó.

Luego gritó hacia las nubes, gritó con todos sus pulmones hacia el cielo dejando salir parte de su dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, luchando para no volver a romperse en miles de pedazos a pesar de que su corazón ya lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un lamento prolongado sin palabras, que parecía más bien al de un animal malherido, llenó el incómodo silencio que se formó cuando ella tuvo que recuperar el aire sólo para seguir gritando con toda la potencia que su garganta tenía en esos momentos. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir aquella extrañas lágrimas rojas que olían a sangre, pero ésta no se hacía apetitosa para los vampiros presentes aunque le daban un aspecto aún peor a Bella mientras soltaba sollozos rotos en voz baja.

Después de descargar todo eso se dobló sobre sí misma híper ventilando sin control y susurrando apresuradamente el nombre de su amado. Jasper se derrumbó al suelo incapaz de mantenerse de pie un segundo más ante tal espectáculo, era demasiado impactante verla así, llorando con sangre en vez de lágrimas y mostrándoles lo que siempre se había guardado para sí misma.

Edward poco después también fue directo al suelo junto a su hermano mirando lo que él había hecho, le había destrozado la vida a una chica simplemente por haberla conocido y amado. Se sorprendió cuando ella lo señaló con su níveo dedo lleno de cicatrices y le gritó la verdad a la cara, aunque pronto comprendió que Bella no le habría dicho eso, al menos no la auténtica Bella. Miró cómo ella se derrumbaba al suelo y sintió cómo un enorme peso se iba de su corazón pero al escuchar las mentes de su familia se dio cuenta que Bella era quien había mantenido el aire tan pesado todo ese tiempo.

Corrieron hacia ella inmediatamente para socorrerla pero no supieron si sería correcto tocarla. Fue sólo Jasper quien se atrevió a levantarla del suelo y abrazarla ignorando que su camisa se manchaba con la sangre de las lágrimas de Bella.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba.

No supieron en realidad cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándola inmóviles, pero Jasper supo que había pasado tiempo cuando unas gotas de lluvia mojaron su rostro despertándolo, por lo que levantó la mirada al cielo comprobando que el sol se había ocultado detrás de las nubes aunque pareciera que fuera mediodía. Consiguió fuerzas donde no las tenía para ponerse de pie, aún con el cuerpo de Bella en sus brazos, y observó los cuerpos de los Vulturis. Estaban muertos, totalmente muertos. Y Bella los había matado.

Ella sola había vencido a los Vulturis con un simple vestido negro y sus propios medios.

Jasper descendió su vista al ahora tranquilo rostro de Bella controlando los sollozos que pugnaban por aparecer. No debía derrumbarse de esa manera en ese momento, debía evitar influir en los Cullen.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Emmet expresó con palabras lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

— Deberíamos recoger todo esto... y esperar a que despierte- dijo Carlisle intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Creéis que despertará?- susurró Edward preocupado. Recibió un silencio como respuesta, nadie sabía con exactitud lo que iba a pasar.

— Un momento...- susurró Jasper abriendo mucho los ojos mirando fijamente a Bella, exactamente su mano izquierda- Creo que se ha movido.

Corrió inmediatamente unos metros más allá y depositó con suavidad a Bella en la mojada hierba mientras seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Con su cercanía se fijó en los agujeros que tenía en el torso dándose cuenta que estos comenzaban a cerrarse con lentitud.

— ¿Estará despertando?- murmuró Rosalie preocupada también.

— Habrá que esperar.- respondió Alice.

Inmediatamente Bella abrió los ojos rojos en toda su amplitud emitiendo un débil quejido, pero luego cerró los ojos y prestó atención a sus otros sentidos, percibiendo a los Cullen cerca de ella. Tambaleándose consiguió ponerse de pie y encaró a los Cullen.

— Supongo... que tenéis muchas preguntas...- susurró girándose hacia los cuerpos del lugar y abriendo los ojos para percibir mejor ya que no tenía a ningún Cullen delante. Se asombró a ver todos esos cuerpos y luchó para recordar lo que había hecho, pero sólo su último recuerdo era el rostro atemorizado de Edward visto a través de su cabello...- ¿He hecho... todo esto?

— ¿No recuerdas nada?- se asombró Carlisle.

— No- respondió suspirando y tele transportándose junto a los cuerpos más cercanos para apilarlos, pero de repente se encontró con una de las cuchillas y la levantó para admirarla mejor- Oh vaya... así que estas cosas son de lo que todo el mundo hablaba...- tuvo una especie de flashazo de un recuerdo y miró hacia abajo para comprobar que los agujeros seguían ahí. Soltó un sonido extraño parecido a un suspiro, y acercó sus dedos para tocarlo metiendo uno.

— ¿De verdad... no te duele?- Alice estaba estupefacta.

— ¿Debería?- susurró volviendo su vista a la daga todavía de espaldas a los Cullen. Puso una mano en la hoja y otra en el mango, pero su contacto fue rechazado por el rayo blanco-azulado que había asesinado a seis Vulturis.- Está... caliente, pero nada más- intentó explicar con su voz suave e incapaz de decir otra cosa que no fueran susurros.

Regresó su atención a los cuerpos mientras posicionaba la cuchilla a un lado para examinarla después, después se acercó al montón de trozos blancos y los fue juntando hasta conseguir un montón que le llegaba más o menos a la cintura. Miró otra agrupación que estaba más allá y ladeó la cabeza desapareciendo para luego situarse junto a los otros trozos para repetir el proceso ante la atenta mirada de la familia, encontrándose con otras dos dagas. Las lanzó hacia donde había dejado la otra con demasiada fuerza de la necesaria asustando a Alice, porque era la que más cerca estaba, y clavándolas en la tierra.

— Lo siento- murmuró antes de volver a su tarea.

De esta manera consiguió apilar los más de cuarenta vampiros en cinco montones pero se sorprendió que, al llegar a Cayo, encontrase una especie de pistola pero más grande. La miró con atención observando que esta no desprendía esos rayos mortíferos.

— Esto es rarísimo...- contempló un poco más el arma de fuego plateada, probablemente estuviera recubierta de plata, con extraños grabados en los laterales que no consiguió entender porque estaban en latín. Se encogió de hombros y lo lanzó junto a las otras seis dagas.

— ¿Bella?- preguntó Alice insegura si debía referirse a ella con ese término, pero se relajó cuando vio que la vampira volteaba la barbilla ligeramente hacia ella.- He traído un mechero, tómalo- rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con su objetivo y se lo lanzó a Bella, quien lo recogió sin una palabra.

Ella recogió algunos árboles muertos y los puso junto a los cadáveres para quemarlos. Pronto pudo verla caminar hacia ellos con una gran llamarada a sus espaldas que, combinado con el brillo del sol y la lluvia, le daba un aspecto amedrentador a Bella aunque ella estuviera cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza pero no conseguía apagar las enormes llamaradas que se estaban volviendo color púrpura con el pasar del tiempo.

Bella llegó junto a los Cullen inmovilizándolos con su cercanía, luego se agachó y recogió todas las armas para mirarlas con atención y reparó en los adornos de las empuñaduras de las dagas, observando su extraño parecido con un murciélago de ojos rojos como sangre hechos de rubíes, siendo rodeado por una serpiente de escamas de oro. _Son unos exagerados...,_ suspiró mentalmente Bella mirando esta vez cómo, tal y como pensaba, la pistola estaba recubierta de plata.

— ¿Te las vas a quedar?- habló Emmet para romper el incómodo silencio.

— Pueden ser de utilidad.- se giró hacia ellos cerrando los ojos- Adelante, que comiencen las preguntas.- los Cullen se miraron a los ojos buscando quien hablaría primero.

— ¿Qué... ha pasado antes? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?- preguntó con suavidad Carlisle.

— No recuerdo con exactitud- admitió ella- Y sobre la otra pregunta... Lo que pasó fue que... mi "otra personalidad" salió a flote.

— ¿"Otra personalidad"?- dijo estupefacta Alice. Nunca habría creído que Bella fuera de esas personas que normalmente aparecen en historias de terror con otra cara asesina.

— Sí, más o menos...- tomó aire para comenzar a explicar- Cuando Bella... cuando yo era humana- ignoraron el momento de duda- enloquecí totalmente. No hablaba normalmente, escuchaba voces y estuve paranoica todo el tiempo hasta el punto que no dormía, aunque si llegara ese caso las pesadillas se encargaban de despertarme- se encogió de hombros- Con la transformación se convirtió en algo peor, al igual que mis sentimientos, porque cuando se es vampiro todo aumenta en intensidad. Aquella locura insana intenté reprimirla para no hacer daño, pero encontró una salida en mis instintos asesinos de neófita. La vampira que habéis visto es la auténtica Bella, la Bella neófita que no controla las ansias de matar.- se giró para mirar el fuego ausentemente mientras la lluvia seguía mojándola y pegando sus cabellos en sus mejillas- Ella no distingue a quien debe matar y a quien no, pero pude controlarla a tiempo...

— Entonces, con quien ella hablaba en voz alta era...- comprendió Jasper.

— Sí, era yo. Bueno, más bien era la necesidad que Bella me transmitió de manteneros con vida.

— ¿De verdad crees que no eres Bella?- susurró Edward intentando dar un paso, pero no lo consiguió.

— Ella no está aquí- afirmó con fuerza pero sin contestar directamente a la pregunta.

— ¿Y quién es Charlotte?- cambió rápidamente de tema Esme.

— Es una vampira… como yo. Charlotte y Cayo se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, bastantes siglos atrás- comenzó a contar dándose la vuelta y "mirando" al suelo- Ella se enamoró a primera vista de él pero Cayo sólo la quería por su enorme potencial todavía siendo humana. Le hizo creer que también la amaba, engatusándola y cortejándola con palabras dulces llenas de promesas...- hablaba con voz tranquila pero detectaron que ella sentía igual- Le contó sobre su verdadera naturaleza pero ella lo aceptó sin remordimientos pidiéndole que la convirtiera, lo que él aceptó. Poco después la llevó a su castillo en Italia. - hizo una corta pausa- Corría el siglo once.- Carlisle se sorprendió. Esa fecha...

— ¿No fue cuando...?- preguntó extrañado.

— Sí, más o menos fue por aquel tiempo cuando sufrieron uno de los peores ataques en Italia, el que les obligó a trasladarse definitivamente a Volterra.

— Eso no lo sabía...- murmuró Carlisle.

— Bueno, continuando con la historia, Charlotte estaba pasando por la etapa de la transformación todavía cuando Cayo la dejó atrás pensando que no valía la pena volver a por ella sólo por su poder.

— ¿Y qué poder tenía?- dijo Alice curiosa.

— Tiene,- corrigió Bella- ella está viva, y su poder es el de hacerte ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, casi control mental, pero debe estar tocándote para que funcione correctamente.

— ¿Cómo que su poder no merecía la pena?- dijo sin comprender Emmet- ¡Pero si lo que los Vulturis más desean es el control mental!

— Acababan de conocer a Jane y a Alec por lo que cualquier poder les parecía mucho peor- se encogió de hombros- Continuando con la historia, Charlotte terminó de convertirse justo en medio del asalto pero no era consciente de sus actos porque la arrastraba el instinto de supervivencia. Salió de allí y se escondió en un bosque cercano asustada y aguardando a que todo terminara. Cuando por fin "despertó" se dio cuenta que estaba sola y que todo lo que Cayo le dijo era mentira- comentó con amargura torciendo el gesto- Aquel hecho le causó tanto dolor que estuvo a punto de asesinar media Italia por ello a causa de sus sentimientos, pero corrió y se escondió en el mediterráneo aunque fue trasladándose a todas partes cada cierto tiempo, aguardando.

— ¿A qué?

— Esperaba el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su venganza. Al principio sólo quería matar a Cayo por todo lo que le había hecho y lo que le había quitado, pero luego su dolor fue convirtiéndose en ira y deseo de venganza. Estuvo maquinando cuidadosamente su plan durante décadas pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que nunca conseguiría matar a Cayo Vulturi como ella quería... hasta que me la encontré.

— ¿Y por qué tú?- preguntó bruscamente Jasper- Quiero decir... que no comprendo qué tienes tú de diferente para poder...

— Principalmente dos cosas: primera, yo puedo interactuar con el resto del mundo gracias a mi poder. Ella no podría comunicarse con los otros vampiros si no es a través de mi-no se alteró por el tono de Jasper- Y segundo, aunque quizá lo más importante, los Vulturis siempre están escondidos en su "guarida"- hizo las comillas en el aire-, por lo que era necesario que alguien los sacara. Ahí fue cuando yo actué llamándoles la atención a través de las noticias y el asunto del "ángel".

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste así y no de otra manera?- preguntó curioso Carlisle entendiendo por dónde iban las cosas.

— A Bella... quiero decir, a mí no me gusta matar personas por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería llamar la atención con buenas obras, es decir salvando humanos, que apareciendo es artículos de misteriosos asesinatos en masa.- se encogió de hombros- Conclusión, habría que esperar a que los Vulturis se aproximaran, pero yo no contaba con que iba a aparecer Victoria, aunque en realidad fue un golpe de suerte porque consiguió adelantar las cosas aumentando la curiosidad de Aro y sus deseos de poseerme en su colección.-hizo un gesto asqueado.

— ¿Colección?- preguntó estupefacta Rosalie hablando por vez primera.

— ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta? Él reúne vampiros con poderes impresionantes y me quería a mí, una vampira capaz de matar sólo con su presencia, tal y como y veía en los recuerdos de Victoria. ¡Imagínatelo! ¿Una habilidad más eficaz que la de Jane? Era el sueño de Aro hecho realidad- sonrió de forma siniestra- Lo que él no sabe es que no es mi poder... Bah, da igual.

— Entonces... antes fuiste a avisar a Charlotte de que venían.- dijo Jasper.

— Chico listo, Jasper- contestó regresando a la expresión neutra- Fui a decirle que comenzaba el plan. Alice, ¿Podrías ver lo que ocurre ahora en Volterra, por favor?

Ella obedeció y soltó un grito agudo al contemplar lo que una vez fue la ciudad de Volterra, ahora en llamas y totalmente destrozado. Por el suelo veía un panorama más o menos parecido al que tenían en Inglaterra, cerca de cuatro hogueras dispersas por las ruinas del castillo que antes se alzaba orgulloso en el horizonte de la toscana. De pie vio un grupo de vampiros sonrientes que reían y se abrazaban contentos por su victoria, pensó Alice. Escuchaba las felicitaciones de las bocas de todos, pero cuando esos vampiros miraron un punto concreto en el suelo las sonrisas abandonaron sus rostros y murmuraban palabras de agradecimiento en voz baja...

— Veo... que han ganado...- susurró regresando al presente- pero hubo una baja o eso creo.

— ¿Sólo una? ¿Con cuántos vampiros se enfrentaron?- preguntó extrañado Jasper.

— Mm... Creo que la guardia personal de Aro y con Aro mismo...-murmuró intentando recordar el plan- Acordamos que yo me enfrentaría con el resto...

— ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar tal plan? ¡Podrías haber muerto!- nuevamente Edward intentó acercarse sin éxito a Bella para agarrarla por lo hombros.

— Me dio igual- se encogió de hombros- realmente no sabía si sobreviviría a o no a la batalla, pero eso no importaba porque sabría que me odiaríais después de enfrentarme a ellos. Realmente no sabía si quería venir aquí y pensé que si os encontraba me conformaría con veros bien y vivos, también me prometí que no os vierais afectados por esto.- guardó silencio y se dio la vuelta para que no vieran cómo su máscara de rompía y sus ojos muertos se veían ocultos por lágrimas rojas como la sangre. Inspiró hondo y alzó el rostro al cielo permitiendo que la lluvia se llevara sus lágrimas y limpiara sus mejillas.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó desde su lugar, totalmente inmóvil todavía, Carlisle. Ella no contestó.

— Muchas cosas inesperadas ocurrieron...- susurró sin contestar a Carlisle- No todo salió... como yo esperaba...- Edward bajó la cabeza arrepentido- Pero me alegro de que al menos algo fuera bien, ya podéis alegraros: Aro no vendrá a por vosotros y vuestros poderes- sonrió haciendo una mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque dejando atrás las hogueras que se apagaban con las gotas de lluvia, dejando también a los Cullen con la palabra en la boca. Ella no podía irse.

— ¡Bella, espera!- gritó Edward moviéndose por fin yendo tras la chica desesperado por disculparse.- ¡Tengo algo que decirte!- ella se detuvo pero siguió enseñándole la espalda pero dando a entender que escuchaba.- ¡Bella, te amo! Yo... ¡Lo siento!- gritó y todo se quedó aún más en silencio, pero Bella no se dio la vuelta.- No sabía lo que causaba cuando me fui, tenía miedo de hacerte daño en un descuido y no podía permitírmelo. Debes entenderme. ¡Fui un idiota, lo sé! Pero desearía que... al menos por la familia, puedas...

— ¿Perdonarte?- preguntó quieta en el mismo sitio y sin girarse, razón por la que no vio cuando Edward asintió efusivamente- No hay nada que perdonar- el de cabellos cobrizos se quedó a cuadros y se derrumbó de la impresión, cayendo de rodillas.

— Bella... ¿Es el daño que te he causado tan grande? ¿Tanto que no puedes perdonarme?- murmuró con la voz rota.

— No hay nada que perdonar ahora, Edward-repitió ella por fin dándose la vuelta con los ojos aún cerrados- porque ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo, el día en que te fuiste. No te odio- afirmó tranquilizando a los Cullen y encendiendo una llama de esperanza en sus corazones.

— Entonces vamos a casa- dijo muy alegre Alice creyendo todo resuelto. Dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a Bella, pero hubo un momento en que no pudo avanzar más. Alice miró con atención el rostro de Bella intentando comprobar por qué ella seguía así después de la confesión de Edward.- ¿Bella? ¿Qué...?

— No voy a volver, yo ya no vivo ahí- suspiró bajando la cabeza- Bella ya no vive ahí...

— ¡Menuda tontería, Bella!- intentó Emmet animarla- Claro que estás con nosotros, ¡Eres una Cullen más!

— No, no lo soy… somos- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás- Es demasiado peligroso que yo esté cerca, debo irme.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Volverás?- preguntó Esme con la mano en el pecho.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con saña sobre sus cabezas, parecía que a propósito comenzaba a arreciar e incluso escucharon algunos truenos retumbar en la lejanía.

— No sé a dónde voy a ir y no voy a volver. Me iré y os dejaré vivir en paz y tranquilos, lejos de los remordimientos y el dolor de mi presencia.- hizo una pequeña pausa donde organizó sus pensamientos y decidió utilizar algo que quizá funcionaría- Todo esto me ha hecho abrir los ojos y me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. Yo soy un monstruo- subió la cabeza con la expresión más fría e inexpresiva que nunca contemplaron ella, a la vez que la temperatura parecía descender un par de grados. Edward miraba horrorizado que ella repetía sus palabras con exactitud, aquellas palabras que lo destrozaron todo- Debo marchar ahora.

— No puedes irte, Bella- murmuró Edward ausente- No después de haberte recuperado...

— No puedo quedarme, Edward. No te convengo- ella continuó diciendo sus mismas palabras, pero ni siquiera él pudo evitar que otras salieran de sus labios.

— No seas ridícula, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda... toda mi existencia...

— No puedo permanecer aquí, Edward. Sería muy peligroso.- respiró hondo y continuó hablando sin que le quebrase la voz- Lamento haber permitido que todo esto llegara demasiado lejos, no debí haber venido aquí y tampoco pedir a Jonathan que me convirtiera en primer lugar... Por ello necesito que os olvidéis de mí, de que alguna vez conocisteis a Bella Swan.- ella se dio la vuelta y dio un paso en medio de un silencio sepulcral, pero se detuvo un segundo para decir-: Debéis prometerme que no vendréis a por mí. También me gustaría que quemaseis todo lo que alguna vez me perteneció.

— No podemos Bella, ahí es donde está el problema- aseguró Alice.

— Con el pasar de los años las cosas se olvidan-sonrió débilmente- Este mundo está lleno de distracciones suficientes como para que un vampiro olvide la simple existencia de una humana. Olvidadme, por favor.

— Bella...

—Os haré una promesa a cambio -dijo-. Os garantizo que no volveréis a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a haceros pasar por todo esto. Podréis retomar vuestra vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido...

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido..._, retumbaban esas palabras por la mente de Edward recordando lo mucho que le costó decirlas en su momento. ¿Y para qué habían servido? Sólo para asesinar lo más bello que podría existir en este mundo.

Esme lloraba sin lágrimas al perder una hija más, al ver su mundo oscurecerse con el paso de los segundos. Alice sólo podía contemplar destrozada a Bella de pie justo delante suya, pero sin acercarse y sin darles opción a ellos para abrazarla. El pobre Jasper debía aguantar todo eso, pero su propio dolor le impidió emitir sentimientos positivos para evitar que la familia se desmoronase allí mismo y sólo podía contemplar cómo se producía el fin de los Cullen.

Bella los estaba abandonando para siempre, totalmente rota por dentro sin capacidad para curarse a pesar de que Edward le hubiera dicho lo que había pasado en realidad, que la seguía amando.

— ¿Es que ya... no... me... quieres?- logró decir Edward desde el suelo mirando la espalda de Bella.

— Eso no es importante- evitó contestar- Hasta nunca, Cullen- se giró apenas para hacer una reverencia y desapareció del claro y de las vidas de los Cullen sin ninguna otra palabra.

Se había ido.

Bella los había dejado para siempre.

_Esto no puede estar pasado..._, pensó Alice asombrada del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, _¡Es imposible! ¡Ella no puede estar dejándonos!_

— Pero lo es, Alice- susurró Edward todavía en el suelo, roto de dolor. ¿Podría ser que estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que Bella? ¿Causó él el mismo dolor en la, ahora vampira, que tanto amaba? Lo más probable es que así fuera pero no lo quería admitir.- Los errores se multiplican, uno tras otro, ¿Por qué no me quedé con ella? ¿Por qué no me fui cuando debí? ¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos? ¿Por qué...?- nadie se veía con ánimos de interrumpir el monólogo de Edward, ya tenían suficiente con lo suyo.

Ni siquiera Rosalie, con lo mal que le caía Bella por su errónea elección, podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella despedida llena de significado para Edward. Todos sabían que Bella había utilizado palabras similares, si no las mismas, a las que Edward utilizó en su día cuando la dejó por su bien.

Y este era el resultado.

Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba mientras asimilaban los acontecimientos, pero siempre se perdían cuando Bella decía que todo estaba bien. ¿En realidad estaba _todo_ bien? ¿Estaban _ellos_ bien? ¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Muchas preguntas pasaron a toda velocidad por sus veloces mentes pero se vieron incapaces de llegar a ninguna conclusión.

— Edward...- susurró Alice luchando por ver aunque fuera una pequeña pista en el futuro- Deberías ir a por ella.

— ¡No!- soltó de repente furioso mirando ausentemente las gotas de lluvia golpear la tierra- Ella dijo que no quería...

— ¡Ella dice muchas cosas!- interrumpió Rosalie- Pero todos sabemos que hay veces en que es mejor confiar en los demás, escuchar sus opiniones, y Bella no hizo caso a las nuestras en su decisión. ¡No nos preguntó!

— A mí me parece justo...- murmuró casi inaudible- Yo no le pregunté cuando me fui...

— ¡No seas tan pesimista!- explotó de ira la rubia levantando a su hermano por la camiseta- ¡Lucha, joder! ¡Tráela, recupérala!

— Ella tiene razón- apoyó Emmet- Hay esperanzas de recuperarla todavía. Bella... - dudó si usar ese término-nunca dijo que no fuera ella del todo, quiero decir, Bella sigue existiendo dentro de ese cuerpo.

— Vamos, Edward- Esme se separó de su marido aún con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas que nunca brotarían- Una última oportunidad.

Él todavía no estaba convencido del todo, pero asintió levantándose del suelo con esfuerzo y cubierto de barro por todos lados; después miró decidido el bosque por el que presumía que Bella había desaparecido y olfateó el aire rezando por captar su esencia antes de que la lluvia borrase todo rastro. Nada.

Frunciendo el ceño probó repetidas veces con el mismo resultado y comenzó a desesperarse. Corrió hacia el bosque esperando que allí detectase algo más, aunque pensase que fuera en vano porque sabía que él era un pésimo rastreador. _¡Bingo!_, pensó cuando olió esa inconfundible esencia a fresias en la copa de un árbol cercano. Subió por el tronco de éste sorprendiéndose de su altura y de la ausencia de otro rastro cerca de ahí, aunque también pensó que con Bella nada es imposible. Saltó desesperado hacia otro árbol buscando otro indicio del aroma de Bella, aunque también prestando atención a sus otros sentidos...

Una repentina ráfaga de aire fue lo que escuchó en un claro que había varios metros más allá. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, por lo que se encaminó inmediatamente hacia allí pidiendo a todas las deidades que llegase a tiempo. Cuando posó sus pies en la hierba del lugar volvió a olfatear encontrando leves indicios, pero recientes, de la presencia de Bella en ese lugar pero estos conducían a una dirección concreta, otorgándole información muy valiosa.

Corrió unos cuantos metros más y divisó una sombra saltar de árbol en árbol, pero cuando ésta frenó en seco comprobó sus sospechas de la identidad del vampiro. Había encontrado a Bella.

— ¡Bella!- corrió el trecho que quedaba sólo para descubrirse de pie en ningún lugar en concreto delante de Bella, quien le daba la espalda. Observó los agujeros de su torso en pleno proceso de curación e hizo una mueca pensando lo que debía escocer eso.- Escúchame, por favor. Tengo algo que decirte.

— Habla- susurró ella con voz dura.

— Yo... no encuentro suficientes palabras para decir lo mucho que lo siento, Bella- probó a empezar por ahí- Yo no pregunté por tu opinión cuando me fui y me arrepiento por ello. Puedo incluso arrastrarme a tus pies implorando perdón si lo deseas- esperó a que ella respondiese, pero el único movimiento que observó en ella fueron sus cabellos apelmazarse a causa del agua- Quiero que sepas que te quiero, que siempre te he querido y que siempre te querré... El día en que te dejé... cuando te dije que no te amaba... fue la más negra de las blasfemias. Porque te amo, Bella, más que a mi propia vida.

— ¿Tu vida?- susurró ella todavía de espaldas con voz suave- Edward,- él no supo por qué, pero tembló de terror por primera vez al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Bella- yo te entregué todo de mí. Te di mi amor, te ofrecí mi sangre, perdí mi alma y mi cordura...- se dio la vuelta mirando al suelo mientras temblaba incontrolablemente- Lo dejé todo para estar _contigo...-_empuñó las manos y apretó los dientes- ¿Qué más quieres de mi? Pídemelo, para dártelo ahora mismo.- soltó un sollozo roto- ¡Dime, por favor! Porque nunca te he entendido a pesar de que creía saberlo todo de ti. Creía que todo estaba bien, que seríamos felices _para siempre..._

— Bella...- alargó una mano hacia ella para tocar su rostro.

— ¡No me toques!- ella dio un salto hacia atrás pero se tropezó torciéndose el tobillo y cayendo en el proceso- No te acerques...

— ¿No me deseas a tu lado nunca más?- logró decir el de cabellos cobrizos con el corazón en un puño.- ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu vida?

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cometerás una locura, si lo que dices de amarme es cierto...- murmuró levantándose con la ayuda de un árbol, pero pronto éste murió y se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Fue allí cuando él comprendió que ella se alejaba por su bien. Aún en ese triste momento ella pensaba en él.

— Entonces quédate, te lo suplico...- ella miró hacia otro lado nerviosa. Nunca diría que no si se lo pedían de esa manera... si é_l_ se lo pedía de esa manera- Yo nunca fui feliz lejos de ti, si es eso lo que piensas. Nunca hubo ninguna distracción siempre estuviste en mi mente, Bella… Como siempre ha sido desde que te vi por primera vez en la cafetería de Forks.- sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en la chica, por lo que siguió por ahí- Pasaba todo el tiempo hecho una bola, hundiéndome en mi miseria, mientras pensaba que todo era por tu bien y que tú tendrías una vida llena de experiencias humanas lejos de mí y el peligro que yo represento...

— ¿Es... todo eso... cierto?- susurró ella estupefacta, incapaz de creerse todo aquello después de haber pasado mucho tiempo pensando lo contrario.

— Como que soy vampiro- sonrió aunque ella no lo viese a la cara- ¿Por qué no me miras, Bella? Deseo verte los ojos aunque sean de otro color.- murmuró apenado.

— No puedo- susurró ella en el mismo tono- Te mataría de dolor ¿Es que no viste antes a Alec?- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra que recordaba a la de la otra personalidad de Bella.

— Créeme también cuando digo que sé... que no me harías daño. Yo también he sufrido y, como tú bien dijiste una vez, Si echas un vaso de aguar al mar no pasa nada, ¿Verdad?

— Supongo...- dijo dando cortos pasos tambaleantes hacia Edward. Dudó un par de segundos antes de subir su rostro y abrir con extrema lentitud sus ojos rojos como la sangre, aunque oscuros por los bordes. Edward levantó una mano tembloroso y dudando si era correcto. _¡Al diablo!_, se dijo mentalmente posando sus dedos con suavidad en la barbilla de la chica como siempre hacía antaño, pero esta vez tuvo que apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza unos momentos.- ¡Lo siento! Sabía que no era buena idea...- susurró intentando separarse, pero fue atrapada a tiempo por el brazo de Edward.

— Ven aquí...- murmuró mirando al suelo- No soportaría volver a ver cómo te vas...

— Edward...- dijo mirándolo con el rostro desencajado y comenzando a tener esperanzas en su corazón que, tal vez con un poco de suerte, podrían..._¡No!_, chillo una voz en su interior, _No debes permitir que la esperanza vuelva a llenar tu corazón. Recuerda la última vez, recuerda cómo te rompiste en miles de pedazos cuando..._

Bella sacudió la cabeza para acallar a _esa_ Bella que la molestaba y regresó a donde estaban pero esta vez pegándose algo más a Edward, el vampiro que tanto amaba. Todavía lo amaba con locura.

Literalmente.

Alzó la cabeza asombrándose con la cantidad de detalles que sus nuevos ojos podían admirar, sus rasgos perfectamente marcados y se quedó maravillada con los labios carnosos y llenos que tanto la llamaban. ¿Podría...? No, se respondió, sería muy peligroso.

Él consiguió poner sus dos manos en las mejillas arañadas y llenas de mordidas de Bella, ignorando aquellas horribles marcas, y pasó suavemente sus pulgares cerca de los párpados de Bella antes de subir su mirada para admirar los ojos que tanto había añorado volver a ver.

Casi se atraganta del susto.

Era la viva imagen del dolor, del vacío y de la desesperanza en uno mismo. No había brillo en ellos y la chispa de vida que le gustaba contemplar horas y horas en los hermosos chocolates de la ahora antigua humana había desaparecido. Consiguió evitar que su rostro se crispara en una mueca de dolor y odio por sí mismo al haber causado todo eso él solo, por haber matado toda vida que podría haber en la chica que tenía delante y que temblaba en sus brazos imperceptiblemente.

— Estoy horrible- confesó ella para romper el silencio incómodo.

— No... Eres hermosa...- dijo Edward con la voz un poco ronca, pero entonces no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas- Bella... no sabes cuánto lo siento... Debería morir por todo lo que te he hecho...

— ¡No!- lo cortó ella inmediatamente horrorizándose con sólo imaginar verle muerto- No hagas eso...

— ¿Por qué? Todo lo que yo he conseguido hacer en esta... existencia... es hacer daño a lo que más quiero proteger. - susurró contra el oído de la vampira, quien no pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando al otro con ella. Le temblaban las rodillas.

— ¿Por qué...?-susurró más bien para sí misma. _Es cierto... ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? ¿Por qué creo que él me ama? ¿Por qué todavía siento que hay esperanza para mí?_- Porque yo todavía te amo, Edward- se sorprendió de haber sacado firmeza donde no la tenía al pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¿De verdad?- preguntó él rompiendo toda la emoción de Bella cuando soltó una risilla. Ella luchó para separarse aunque sabía que tenía más fuerza que el vampiro, pero de repente todas sus fuerzas de neófita se redujeron y ella sintió que regresaba a ser una débil e indefensa humana- ¡Perdona!- dijo apresuradamente Edward- Yo no quiero decir que dude de tus sentimientos... Es sólo que yo... no puedo creerme que sigas teniendo algo de cariño por un monstruo como yo...

— No eres un monstruo- ella dijo enfadada- Eres maravilloso y quien diga lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

— Veo que la transformación te ha afectado más de lo que creía- dijo con una sonrisita que iluminó ese día a Bella porque le recordaba a aquellas risas que retumbaban en su habitación hace tanto tiempo...- Bueno, quería decirte algo más. Por favor no te vayas, te necesitamos... te _necesito_ a mi lado. No creo que pueda...

Se vio interrumpido esta vez no por la voz de la vampira, sino por sus labios en un contacto suave contra los suyos. Al principio se quedó estupefacto, pero luego respondió con ganas sin todavía preguntar siquiera por acceso a una versión más profunda. Tendrían tiempo para eso.

Al separarse se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana, se abrazaron para expresar todo el amor que podían más allá de las palabras de perdón, de las palabras de arrepentimiento. Nada de eso era necesario en ese momento para ninguno de los dos porque ese momento les pertenecía y nada ni nadie podía quebrarlo, ni siquiera las palabras.

Poco después se separaron pero Bella sintió sus fuerzas abandonarla con velocidad y ella se preparó para dormir largo rato.

— Necesito... un descanso...- susurró cerrando sus ojos que iban recuperando vida.

— Descansa- aceptó él con una sonrisa pequeña.

— ¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte?- logró articular a punto de dormirse del todo.

— Siempre...- ella escuchó antes se sumirse en la _oscuridad_ de nuevo, pero esta vez con intenciones de volver. No permitiría que _Bella_, la verdadera, volviera a rendirse de esa manera. "Cerró" los ojos y se concentró para llamar a su _alma_ al otro lado y alegrándose cuando, de golpe y sin avisar, sintió que todas las Bellas que existían (la _asesina_ y la _real_) se fundían en ella misma con una sonrisa aceptando la realidad y deseándose suerte mutuamente.

Algo lejos de allí y en el mundo real, los Cullen esperaban pacientemente y rezando a pesar de que fuera una cosa imposible para ellos. Miraban el bosque con atención esperando ver las figuras de Edward y Bella juntos de nuevo, como debe ser. Esme sollozaba ligeramente pero cuando todos sintieron que se aproximaba un vampiro esperaran a que fuera Edward con buenas noticias.

Lo que vieron no se lo esperaban: observaron cómo Edward venía corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de felicidad y con el cuerpo de Bella en brazos. Por la forma en que él parecía feliz, dedujeron que todo había salido bien.

— Regresará con nosotros- afirmó cuando llegó junto a ellos.

— Contigo, querrás decir- corrigió Alice sonriendo también. Nadie había notado que ya no llovía, sólo una débil niebla flotaba en el ambiente.

— Volvamos a casa.- dijo Carlisle tomando a su esposa de la mano para dirigir el trayecto.

— No...- murmuró Jasper- Volvamos a _nuestro_ hogar- miró significativamente a Bella, quien dormía plácidamente. Aquella enorme mansión ya no le parecía tan ajena a su persona, más bien deseaba regresar para vivir tranquilidad con Bella.

Corrieron hacia allí inmediatamente, llegando en apenas cinco minutos. Todo les parecía más alegre, más colorido y también con más futuro, sentían que pasara lo que pasara siempre encontraría una solución. Llevaron a Bella a su habitación inmediatamente y esperaron pacientemente a que ella despertara.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, estaba viva. Siempre recordarían ese momento por el entusiasmo con el que ella se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Edward, aunque quizá con demasiado entusiasmo, ya que lo tumbó al suelo todavía abrazados y en medio de las risas de la familia.

Bella se quedó con ellos y ayudó a cubrir los destrozos de la batalla con los Vulturis, aunque Emmet todavía no se podía creer que Bella sola los hubiera matado a todos. Las peleas amistosas entre Bella y Jasper o Emmet al principio estuvieron suspendidas, pero cuando Bella consiguió mejorar en su control del escudo y sus sentimientos, Emmet decidió que no podía "oxidarse", por supuesto seguido por Jasper, haciéndole una pequeña exhibición a Edward de las capacidades de Bella. Bueno, tal vez ella se lució un poquito haciendo demasiadas acrobacias y ridiculizando a Emmet, pero al menos los aplausos valieron la pena.

La relación entre el de cabellos cobrizos y Bella mejoraba cada vez más con el tiempo pero ella se veía incapaz de tocarlo sin guantes, de besarlo o incluso estar cerca sin incomodarlo. Muchas veces la descubrieron meditando en posición de loto en el patio, pero ella ni se daba cuenta aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros, en ese caso siempre tenía que ir alguien a buscarla. Poco a poco Bella logró tocar plantas sin guantes por un corto período de tiempo.

Alice celebró con un especial de compras intensivas cuando Bella llegó un día después de "meditar" con un ramo de flores hecha por ella, con las manos desnudas por supuesto, dándosela a Edward mientras miraba al suelo balbuceando palabras inteligibles.

En realidad había pasado sólo una semana y unos días después del incidente de los Vulturis, pero les parecía una eternidad, excepto a Bella porque a veces dormía durante horas, todavía necesitaba descanso aunque sabía que no moriría nunca. Un buen día nublado, como siempre, tanto Alice como Bella se detuvieron en sus quehaceres al detectar un enorme grupo de vampiros acercarse hacia su casa con velocidad. Bella recuperó esa expresión sombría de cuando se enfrentaba a vampiros ella sola pero esta vez le impidieron luchar sin ellos.

Salieron de la casa a esperar los diez minutos restantes hasta que vieron unos veinte vampiros entrar al jardín de los Cullen desde el sur, justo enfrente de la casa, lentamente y con gesto defensivo. Detrás de ellos venían muchos más, pero estos decidieron quedarse escondidos en los árboles a observar y alertar en el caso de un ataque.

— ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Bella tranquilamente pero sin usar ese tono escalofriantemente inexpresivo que ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Eres Bella?- preguntó un vampiro muy alto y rubio de cabello lacio pero ondulado en las puntas. Lo tenía peinado de forma salvaje al igual que sus vestimentas pareciendo que no se había aseado en días.

— ¿Quién te envía?- dijo todavía a la defensiva Bella.

— Responde- dijo una vampira que estaba al lado del rubio enseñando los dientes.

— Sí, soy Bella- asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba todos y cada uno de los rostro sin reconocer ninguno de los veinte que estaban ahí de pie en el patio Cullen.- ¿Para qué me necesitáis?- se puso algo nerviosa y sospechó cuando se miraron a los ojos los extraños con gestos llenos de significado.

— ¿Es cierto que llamaste la atención de los Vulturis y los mataste con tus propias manos?- preguntó un vampiro de uno de los extremos de la línea defensiva que formaban.

— Sí, es cierto - respondió seria reafirmando su posición delante de la familia, justo delante de Edward, para protegerlos por si acaso.

— ¡Es ella, chicos!- gritaron varios con sonrisas en el rostro a los vampiros que estaban ocultos. Estos eran cerca de cuarenta más y Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa. _¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?_, se preguntó nerviosa.

— Salve a Bella, la Reina de los Vampiros...- dijo el rubio hincando una rodilla en la hierba mojada a la vez que bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto. Los Cullen no lo tomaron en serio pero en el momento en que todos los vampiros repitieron las mismas palabras mientras hacían una reverencia como la del rubio, Bella quedó totalmente descolocada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

— Disculpa, pero no entiendo- preguntó al vampiro rubio que parecía representar a los demás- ¿Podrías explicarme un poco de qué va esto?

— Por supuesto, señora- respondió poniéndose de pie pero todavía con la cabeza inclinada.- Nosotros somos los vampiros que fuimos a Italia según el plan- hizo un movimiento que abarcaba la fila de vampiros que apareció en un principio. Después hizo otro con gran galanura esta vez para señalar a los que estaban detrás- Y esos son los que se nos unieron por el mundo en vuestra búsqueda para conocer a la leyenda y para mostrar respetos.

— ¿Leyenda? ¿Respetos?- Bella entendía cada vez menos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y buscó a un vampiro en concreto entre la multitud- ¿Dónde está Charlotte? Creo que es a ella quien deberíais nombrar líder... o lo que sea... porque el genio del plan es ella.

— Charlotte lamentablemente ha muerto- Bella bajó la cabeza apenada- Pero nos dijo que si alguien era capaz de llevar a los vampiros por el buen camino esa sería Bella, la vampira que es capaz de interactuar con otros seres aún con su "maldición" y que fue la única en plantarles cara a los Vulturis y salir victoriosa- hablaba con devoción en la voz causando un sonrojo imaginario en Bella. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, nerviosa.

— Vaya...- murmuró dedicando unos pensamientos a la única amiga que alguna vez comprendió el _dolor_. Esperaron pacientemente a que Bella guardara la información hasta que ella volvió a hablar- No comprendo otra cosa... ¿Por qué deseáis un rey... de los vampiros después de la experiencia con los Vulturis? ¿Qué os garantiza que no me volveré loca por el poder?

— Es muy sencillo- respondió otro sencillamente- Usted pudo haber tenido todo el poder del mundo en sus manos, pudo haber matado a quien quisiera, pudo haber llamado la atención de los Vulturis con asesinatos en masa... Pero no lo hizo.

— Usted tiene algo que proteger,- dijo una vampira que estaba al lado del que habló antes mientras tomaba su mano y se sonreían- alguien quien ama y una familia que la quiere. Los Vulturis no tomaban en cuenta esos sentimientos.

— Usted tiene una familia que la detendrá si es preciso- escucharon la voz de alguien desde atrás.

— Vaya...- susurró ella mirando un momento al suelo perdiendo la máscara de seguridad y regresando a ser ella misma.

— Por esas cosas... desearíamos que usted sea nuestra Reina- concluyó el rubio volviendo a bajar su cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Necesito... un momento...- logró articular Bella mirando aturdida la gran multitud que se inclinaba ante ella. Se dio la vuelta y se aproximó a los Cullen con gesto sorprendido.

— ¡Felicidades!- dijo Emmet dándole una palmada en la espalda amistosamente.

— No sé si voy a aceptar- susurró ella en voz muy baja para que no la escucharan los otros vampiros- Es todo tan confuso... ¿Cómo acabó esto de este modo?- preguntó asustada mirando a todos a los ojos- ¿Debería aceptar?

— Cariño, haz lo que creas que sea lo correcto- Esme la abrazó maternalmente.

— Nosotros te apoyaremos independientemente tu decisión- completó Carlisle con una mano en su hombro y mirándola serio.

— Tendré que renovarte el vestuario _otra vez_. ¡Debes estar apropiada en todo momento!- dijo emocionada Alice pensando en cuero... color negro... vestidos provocativos para Edward... Espera, eso para después.

— Alice...- Edward la fulminó con la mirada al ver todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esta.

— Nunca habría pensado que debería decir esto, pero...- suspiró Jasper- Creo que serías una grandiosa soberana, Bella- hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró fijamente- Mis respetos- sonrió como siempre le hacía a ella mientras reía al ver cómo ella se ponía aún más nerviosa.

— ¡Jasper!- susurró ella imaginando el calor que debería aparecer en sus mejillas. Miraba a todos lados nerviosa pero de repente sintió que la abrazaban y levantó el rostro para contemplar el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros. Era lo más cercano que habían estado en todo ese tiempo porque él entendía que ella necesitaba su espacio- Edward...- susurró algo más tranquila y cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo las dudas la abandonaban y, al volver a abrir sus orbes rojas como la sangre, había decisión firme en ellos.

— ¿Mejor?- le dio al oído dándole escalofríos agradables a la vampira.

— Mucho- dijo separándose y encarando a los vampiros que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta admirando, algunos hasta envidiando, el cariño perceptible en esa familia. Familia, no _aquelarre_.

— ¿Su respuesta?- preguntó el vampiro rubio.

— Acepto- dijo mirando todos y cada uno de los rostros con expresión seria y decidida, aunque sus ojos delataban su nerviosismo- Pero primero quisiera aclarar unas cosas.

— Lo que desee- dijo una vampira que estaba a la izquierda del rubio.

— Mi primera orden como reina es...- todos esperaron pacientemente a que escogiera las palabras-... que todos aquellos que no deseen estar aquí o que han sido arrastrados por terceros... son libres de irse. Yo no obligo a nadie a permanecer a mi lado y entenderé si decidís iros- se miraron a los ojos varios de los vampiros, aún estaban con una rodilla en la tierra, pero nadie se movió- También quiero decir que yo no mato humanos- se escucharon gritos ahogados de asombro-, yo bebo sangre de animales.

— Teníamos entendido sobre los Cullen y su "vegetarianismo"- asintió un vampiro- pero no sabíamos que usted también... ¿Por qué tiene los ojos rojos, entonces? Si me permite la pregunta.

— Claro que puedes preguntar- sonrió ella- Y por favor, llamadme Bella. Solamente Bella- algunos se sorprendieron por ese gesto de familiaridad- Y sobre tu pregunta... es que tengo pocos meses en esta vida. Apenas tengo dieciocho años humanos- dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada de la cantidad de pared de ojos rojos que la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿No seré muy joven para esto?- susurró al viento en general.

— ¿Una neófita?- preguntó alguien de atrás asombrado.

— Mm... sí- respondió ella sin comprender pero levantando admiraciones entre los vampiros- Siguiendo con lo que decía, entenderé si deseáis beber sangre humana y comprenderé las muertes; pero lo que no soporto es asesinar sin razón.- frunció levemente el ceño- No obligaré a nadie a escoger esta dieta, pero si alguien lo desea, es libre de escogerla así como quedarse aquí conmigo.- miró los rostros para ver si su pequeño discurso improvisado iba por buen camino. Después miró a su familia y casi se troncha de risa al ver a Emmet secándose una lágrima imaginaria mientras murmuraba a algo parecido a _"Cómo crecen de rápido..."_- Me gustaría hablar personalmente con cada uno que quiera estar bajo mi... mando- hizo una mueca extraña, le parecía inverosímil decir esas palabras-, para conocerlos mejor, saber sus nombres y conocer alguna dirección por si algún día necesite hablar por alguna razón. También desearía ser vuestra amiga- sonrió tímidamente.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos el mundo, acostumbrados a las órdenes secas y frías de los Vulturis; pero este pensamiento les hizo sonreír al caer en la cuenta que Bella sería una gran soberana. Por fin se levantaron del suelo y Bella cayó en la cuenta que, además de que no se oía ni un murmullo, la gente de atrás no la veía. Alice se dio cuenta inmediatamente y corrió al interior de la casa, regresando con una tarima de madera más o menos alta que serviría para esa ocasión. La puso en un punto central, enfrente al grupo de vampiros, para que Bella se subiera y diera su discurso en condiciones. Después de que Bella agradeciera Alice se fue junto a la familia y Bella fue visible para todos en el lugar, aunque se asustó ante los rostros sorprendidos de los que antes no podían admirar sus cicatrices.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó asustada una vampira de aspecto adulto con expresión horrorizada y poniendo una mano en su corazón muerto. Bella sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que ella la miraba como hacía Esme cuando se hacía daño.

— He peleado mucho para llegar hasta aquí- miró a sus espaldas-, para estar con ellos...

— ¿Qué... le ocurrió?- preguntó una vampira joven.- Bella tomó aire para intentar resumir su vida hasta ese momento.

— Cuando todavía era humana me enamoré de un vampiro y descubrí su Secreto- miró a Edward con una sonrisa- Él tenía miedo pero conseguimos que todo funcionara...- cerró los ojos cuando recordó cómo seguía la historia- Pasaron una serie de cosas y él tuvo que... irse de mi lado... porque pensó que me haría daño- Edward bajó la cabeza apenado- Yo estuve a punto de morir varias veces, sentía que ya no tenía luz en mi vida, pero siempre recordaba su rostro y me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante... Poco después fui convertida y conocí a Charlotte, me enfrenté a los Vulturis y el resto ya lo conocéis- sonrió ampliamente- Con todo esto lo que yo quiero decir es que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, la luz que te guía en medio de la oscuridad. Hay que seguir adelante, pase lo que pase.- inspiró hondo- Quiero... ser la luz del camino de aquellos que la han perdido, tal y como ellos lo han sido para mí- hizo un movimiento de su mano para señalar a los Cullen.

— Preciosas palabras, señora... Bella- le dijo alguien de entre la multitud.

— Gracias...- murmuró jugando con un mechón de pelo, nerviosa.

— ¿Deseas algo más... Bella?- se les hacía extraño tutearla.

— No, no creo que tenga algo más que decir...- inspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse- Ahora, podéis iros tranquilamente, pero antes por favor decidme vuestros nombres, el apellido de vuestro aquelarre, o algún nombre para referirme a vuestro grupo, y vuestra localización- esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajando de la tarima y esperando a que los primeros se aproximaran- ¡Oh, vaya! Había olvidado presentarme correctamente, jejeje...- dijo amablemente- Me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella; y estos son los Cullen, mi familia- fue junto a ellos y los arrastró hasta la pequeña tarima para que subieran uno a uno- Esme y Carlisle... Emmet y Rosalie...- él le dio un golpe en el hombro antes de bajar, sacándole todo el aire bruscamente- Alice y Jasper...- miró fulminantemente a Emmet- y este es Edward- lo tomó de la mano- es el vampiro del que me enamoré...- algunos lo miraron fijamente con ganas de matarlo por la osadía de hacerle daño a su Reina- ... y es mi luz de la Esperanza- se acercó a él un poco más y levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro.

Se calmaron al ver todo el amor que Bella desbordaba con ese toque y al contemplar cómo era recíproco, por lo que perdonaron al vampiro y asintieron aún más seguros de su decisión de seguir las órdenes de la vampira conocida como Bella, una neófita.

Las presentaciones calmaron los nervios de todos y rompió la tensión que se había formado. El vampiro rubio se acercó, junto a su pareja, con gesto decidido a Bella sorprendiéndose del abrazo que recibió. Bella le sonrió y recibió en respuesta una sonrisa más grande de la vampira que tenía delante, dándose un abrazo cariñoso y sintiendo cómo se hacían más cercanas.

— Me llamo Annabelle- dijo la vampira- y este es Mathew- abrazó a su pareja y sonrió a Bella otra vez.- Estoy muy feliz de haber seguido a Matt en esta empresa, de haberte conocido, y me siento orgullosa de ser una de los que decidieron elegirte nuestra Reina- hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Encantada de conocerte, Annabelle. Lo mismo a ti, Mathew- le sonrió.

— Nosotros nos quedaremos con... usted- dijo él olvidando la norma de referirse a Bella por su nombre- al menos por un tiempo.

— No hay problema, ¿Alice?- preguntó y la pelinegra se materializó a su lado.

— Hay sitio de sobra- sonrió la vampira.

Después de ellos vinieron muchos más vampiros deseosos de ver en persona la leyenda en que Bella se había convertido, la vampira que había aparecido en las noticias, no por haber asesinado humanos, si no por salvarlos; la vampira que mató a los Vulturis ella sola; y, sobre todas las cosas, la vampira de la que Charlotte había hablado con tanto respeto y que había dicho, textualmente, "que merecía la felicidad del mundo". Ahora comprendían sus palabras, se habían dado cuenta que su nueva reina ocultaba aspectos de su vida y dolor que contenía a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa a todo el mundo, y de haber cubierto de abrazos a mucha gente.

Fueron relativamente pocos los que se iban quedando con ellos, mientras hablaban con los Cullen tranquilamente, otros simplemente se iban después de haberle dicho sus datos a Bella. Al final oyeron un gritito de Bella y se asustaron, pero se tranquilizaron cuando observaron cómo ella desaparecía y se materializaba abrazando un vampiro de cabellos rubio platino, quien tenía una sonrisa amable mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bella con suavidad.

— Me alegro de verte...- susurró Bella con una sonrisa y envolviendo el torso del vampiro con sus brazos descubiertos, ya que llevaba puesto un vestido muy Alice.

— Yo también, Bella- dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pelo y oliendo con expresión relajada- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bella, ¿Quién es?- preguntó Edward conteniendo sus celos al verla en brazos de otro.

— Jonathan- se aproximó Carlisle aclarando las cosas y evitando una pelea por parte de Edward.- Es agradable volver a verte.

— Igualmente, amigo- se separó de Bella y la miró un momento- Me siento muy feliz de ver que todo se ha solucionado, Bella. Me siento muy honrado de haber sido quien te... convirtió- dijo bajando un poco la voz porque sabía que ese tema no le gustaba mucho a Bella.

Los vampiros del lugar se lo quedaron mirando unos momentos sorprendidos de observar que no fue un momento feliz para su reina ni para su familia la transformación. Algunos se dieron cuenta que Bella ocultaba muchas cosas y otros observaron cómo su rostro de ensombrecía.

— Fue una buena idea- dijo Bella-, y mucha suerte el que hubieras pasado por ahí aquel día- dijo con una sonrisa y se aproximó a Edward para abrazarlo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce- Si no, no podría estar con él en estos momentos; así que te doy las gracias.

Una brisa suave recorrió en claro y un silencio cómodo dio final a la conversación. Bella y los Cullen entraron en la casa y se encontraron con una enorme caja de madera medio abierta. Se acercaron curiosos y recelosos.

— Es un presente- anunció Annabelle acercándose- Lo encontramos en Volterra y pensamos que le sería útil a la Reina.

— Esto... ¿Gracias?- dijo Bella a modo de pregunta y abrió de un tirón la caja encontrándose con una gran cantidad de armas de distinta índole: dagas, pistolas, hachas, espadas... ¡Incluso una katana! Nunca en su vida había visto un arma japonesa como las de las película en persona y la tocó inconscientemente- Son bastantes...

— ¿Esas no son...?- comenzó a preguntar Jasper y buscó una bolsa por ahí en donde pusieron las armas con que Bella luchó contra los Vulturis.

— Sí, ellos encontraron una especie de material capaz de hacer daño a los vampiros, de cortar la piel y causar una especie de corriente eléctrica dolorosa... ¡No lo toque!- avisó el vampiro rubio, Mathew.

— A mí no me pasa nada- sonrió Bella tranquila tocando la hoja de la katana. Era hermosa e increíble, imponía más que las que veía en libros y películas. Esto pronto se acentuó cuando se vio esa electricidad blanco-azulada.- Yo no puedo sentir dolor.

— ¿Cómo...?- dijo estupefacto él y alertando a los otros que se habían quedado con los Cullen.

— Mi cuerpo y mi mente están acostumbrados al dolor- le restó importancia a ese hecho encogiéndose de hombros, después guardó el arma en su funda y la puso junto a las otras- Luego las miraré más de cerca, ahora creo que necesito dormir un rato...- no habló más porque se había desmayado cayendo en los brazos de Edward.

— ¡Señora!- dijo asustado un vampiro de cabello negro- ¿Está bien?

— Sí, ella está perfectamente- sonrió Edward aproximándose a las escaleras- Ella duerme unas horas todos los días porque... una serie de sucesos la han estado debilitando y su cuerpo no es capaz de aguantar su mente... o algo así.

— Es bastante complicado- dijo Emmet rascándose la cabeza haciendo reír a varios.

Edward dejó atrás las conversaciones para ir a la habitación de Bella y planteándose si debería dar sus respetos a Bella o no, si deberían seguir su relación o no... Pero todo quedó a un lado cuando la depositó suavemente en la cama y la arropó.

— Reina o no, eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca- le susurró al oído aunque supiera que no lo escuchaba, y le acarició el rostro con ternura infinita.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella.

* * *

De acuerdo, esta es la cosa más larga que he escrito en mi p**a vida xDDD

Tengo que decir que me siento algo... no sé. Pero me duelen los dedos ‹‹¿Por qué será...?››

Total, que me siento feliz, y recuerdo, por si alguien no ha leído arriba, que este fic va a terminar ya. Una lástima, pero quiero preguntar desde ahora si deseáis una secuela o algo así. Sinceramente me sentiría muy feliz seguir escribiendo sobre esta idea, ya que no tengo más sobre Crepúsculo, y no quiero perder la oportunidad de escribir sobre vampiros xDD

Por eso: **_¿Queréis una secuela, sí o no? _**(responded mediante reviews)

Ahora, respondo a reviews sin cuenta:

**(): **Realmente no sé si eres un hispoanohablante o natural de inglés, pero por eso respondo ambiguamente: ¡Thanks!

**Shadow: **Gracias por tu precioso comentario :D Me siento muy feliz de leer esas palabras, aunque tal vez sea excederse un poco al decir que es el mejor que has leído nunca, ya que hay más fics, y muy bueno, en todo internet. Y, por favor, no aumentes mi enorme ego xDD

PD: Me casaré contigo si me das un anillo apropiado xDDD

**kariana18: **Hice a esta Bella sádica a propósito xDDD Me gustó la idea que vi en otros fics, pero lo vi más necesario aplicarlo de otra forma más... ¿Lunática? Puede ser... xDD(por cierto, ¿ese "18" es tu edad? Wow, gente mayor leyendo mis humildes fics de una chica de 14 años :O)

**chibinel: **Gracias por tu idea! :D Pero yo ya tenía algo programado para ellos :D En otro momento será, si se me ocurre una idea útil.

**Por favor, pulsad ese _MARAVILLOSO Y HERMOSO _botón de reviews y haced feliz a un humilde chica española de 14 añitos... a quien le gusta el chocolate!**

**_REPITO: ¿Queréis una secuela?_**


	9. Epílogo: Luz

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Bueno... ¿Felicidades?

Sí, puede que sea eso lo que debería decirme a mí misma. ¡Joder! He terminado un fanfic en condiciones, con una narrativa y una ortografía que considero currada, muy diferente a la que tenía en mis fics más antiguos, de cuando tenía 11 años.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esto ha terminado, señoritas. Muy a mi pesar, ha terminado...

Espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo :D Esto es todo un logro para mi. He recibido un total de 48 reviews hasta el momento y ¡Sí, señor! Me siento orgullosa. También porque sólo he tardado cuatro días en terminar mi epílogo. **Como un pequeño chiste/adivinanza: ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué he titulado así el epílogo? **

A la ganadora... le daré abrazos virtuales xDDD Es broma, si alguien se da cuenta de la razón principal por la que titulé así este epílogo pienso mandarle por mp (o por la contestación del mismo review) un summary para la secuela que planeo antes de que lo sepa nadie más.

He aquí, una humilde chica como yo, presentando el final de un fic algo corto pero denso.

_Con todos ustedes... ¡El final!_

* * *

_**Epílogo: Luz**_

Bella abrió los ojos para contemplar un sol brillante semi-oculto entre las nubes de Londres.

Observó la pared que tenía delante, de color naranja, y contempló unos momentos en escritorio de madera finamente tallado; después miró el portátil que Edward le regaló bastantes años atrás. Estiró sus extremidades y se levantó con pereza de la cómoda cama que Alice solía renovar cada cierto tiempo sólo para ella, a pesar de que era utilizada cada mucho tiempo. Quitó las sábanas de seda blancas de encima y sacó una pierna de la cama todavía con la mirada fija en el aparato último modelo que sabía utilizar con facilidad. Con un suspiro se levantó totalmente, abrió la tapa y observó la pantalla: una foto en la que salía Edward con ella, felices y brillando bajo el sol de una playa paradisíaca. Ignoró la sucesión de fotos que ya se sabía de memoria y abrió una pestaña concreta contemplando la cantidad de gráficas y números que habían allí con el ceño fruncido, luego abrió varias más en distintas lenguas y suspiró de nuevo acentuando la arruga entre sus cejas.

— Toc, toc- oyó pero no giró la cabeza- ¿Puedo pasar?- era la dulce voz que tanto le gustaba.

— Sabes perfectamente que tú no tienes por qué preguntar, Edward- pronto sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

— Lo sé,-suspiró- pero debo hacerlo... Recuerda que eres la jefa- añadió con una risilla sabedor lo mucho que le molestaba a Bella.

— ¡Tú no!- bufó mientras cerraba el portátil negro y se giraba para encarar a Edward.- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo por inercia. Siempre ocurría algo.

— Emmet quiere estrenar el videojuego contigo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- dijo y miró a Edward con los ojos brillantes- Preferiría...- dijo con un pequeño ronroneo.

— Ahora no, Bella- dijo él riéndose de la cara aburrida de su pareja- Mantén la compostura. No olvides que el mundo te vigila.

— Ya lo sé...- murmuró fastidiada levantándose para acercarse al ventanal de la casa y mirar a través de él- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea?- puso las manos detrás de la espalda mientras susurraba esas palabras. Sólo llevaba una especie de vestido, aunque de tela fina y delicadamente confeccionado especialmente para ella, parecía un traje digno de reyes con ese hermoso color marfil que Alice eligió para ella. Bella subió un poco la cabeza para admirar el sol oculto del todo tras las nubes con aire reflexivo más propio de un sabio que ha visto de todo. Ella imponía y su porte adulto te daban deseos de inclinarte ante ella.- ¿Hice bien al aprobar la Gran Revelación?- suspiró al recordar aquel suceso...

* * *

_Poco después de su ascensión al "trono" vampírico mucha gente se le unió al grupo inicial de cincuenta personas, convirtiéndolo en el total de la población de vampiros del globo. Bella se sintió extraña al recibir los respetos y juramentos de lealtad en varias lenguas de bocas de muchos vampiros que se tomaron la molestia de moverse hasta ese humilde bosque en medio de Londres. Alice redecoró muchas cosas de la casa con ayuda de Esme y Rosalie para ampliarla y convertir la nueva área en una especie de recepción, a la que se llegaba por otra puerta, y que a su vez daba a una sala con un trono en el medio. Allí es donde Bella trataba asuntos oficiales._

_Bastantes vampiros jóvenes y aventureros se quedaron una época con Bella para ser entrenados por ella convirtiéndose poco después en su guardia personal, disponible las veinticuatro horas, y que vivían en una casita no muy lejos de la mansión Cullen. Bella compró algunas armas de fuego humanas y se entrenó en el uso de armas de todo tipo para usar las de los Vulturis, aunque parecía que tenía habilidades natas para el combate (tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como utilizando armas), ya que no necesitó de mucha instrucción. _

_Entre ella, Jasper y Emmet montaron una escuela de lucha y entrenamiento a varios niveles disponible para quien lo deseara; pronto tuvo bastante éxito y acudieron muchos vampiros nuevos deseosos de aprender a ser como su heroína._

_Con Carlisle, Bella terminó sus estudios de medicina, aunque estudió ingeniería genética y química orgánica e inorgánica, para después montar un laboratorio privado donde estudiaba e investigaba en busca de sustancias compatibles con vampiros y nuevas formas de aprovechar los recursos del planeta Tierra._

_Bella terminó su entrenamiento personal de sus sentimientos y habilidades (su autocontrol), consiguiendo la libertad ansiada, aquella en la que podía tocar a Edward con facilidad y sin el miedo a que él sufriera el dolor; pero también descubrió que todas aquellas sensaciones fuertes desembocaron en un nuevo poder: la capacidad de matar, tanto lo vivo como lo muerto, y de destruir objetos inanimados. En repetidas ocasiones Alice tuvo que acudir a comprar nuevos jarrones y bombillas porque Bella los destrozaba cuando se alteraba._

_La Bella asesina nunca regresó._

_Bueno, más bien parecía que se había fusionado con la Bella original dando lugar a una vampira bastante amedrentadora cuando se lo proponía, es decir, cuando su familia estaba en riesgo. Ella también descubrió que podía utilizar un escudo físico aunque inconscientemente la Bella asesina ya lo había hecho cuando asesinó a los Vulturis, pero no lo sabía controlar muy bien, mas con un poco bastante de práctica pronto pudo extenderlo hasta límites insospechados._

_Sus seguidores decidieron comenzar con la dieta animal aunque les costase la vida en ello, de manera que pronto casi todos se convirtieron al "vegetarianismo" y pudieron vivir entre humanos sin ningún tipo de problema con la sangre, casi igual que Carlisle y Bella. En una especie de chiste privado, Emmet había comenzado a contar los años según "antes de Bella (a.B)" y "después de Bella (d.B)" debido a que todos los nuevos vampiros creados fueron educados al estilo Cullen, patentado por Bella y sus "protegidos", como ella prefería llamarlos._

_Un buen día, representantes vampíricos de los continentes acudieron al hogar de los Cullen con una idea: Mostrarse definitivamente ante los humanos. ¿Las razones? Ya no asesinaban humanos y la sed estaba más que controlada en gran parte de la población vampírica, además de que la ley de los Vulturis había muerto con ellos y Bella parecía de acuerdo. _

_Hicieron una especie de encuesta por todo el mundo y se decidió una exposición gradual en vez de una brusca; por ello una serie de vampiros de todas partes del globo comenzaron a tomar lugares importantes en la política humana y en la economía para poder controlar la situación si las cosas se tornaban oscuras. Luego le contaron a humanos importantes: grandes sabios y filósofos, a presidentes de potencias mundiales... todos de acuerdo con el plan. Conocieron personalmente a la famosa reina de la que sus colegas vampiros hablaban con gran devoción, sorprendiéndose al ver a una adolescente trajeada y creyendo que les tomaban el pelo descaradamente._

_ Ella dio mucho miedo e impuso respeto ese día, ya que todavía tenía los ojos muy rojos._

* * *

_— Charlie, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo una mujer avanzada de edad, pero no mayor, mientras se acercaba a un sofá color café donde descasaba un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, quizá más._

_— Mucho mejor, el resfriado se curó bastante rápido- sonrió y se estiró para darle un beso en los labios a la mujer- Ven y siéntate, Sue- ella hizo lo que dijo y acomodó para mirar la televisión._

_— Hoy es el día del comunicado internacional, ¿no?- dijo preocupada. ¿Qué sería aquello que los Gobiernos de todo el mundo anunciaban desde hace semanas?- Voy a llamar a los chicos._

_— Recuerda que era a las ocho- dijo Charlie Swan, ya con unas pocas canas entre sus cabellos chocolate que contrastaban con sus ojos llenos de vida. Sue lo miró unos momentos recordando cómo temió que ese brillo se fuera para siempre cuando su hija desapareció..._

_— Soy yo- dijo por teléfono a sus hijos ya crecidos y que se habían convertido en licántropos hacía ya unos cuantos años- Sí, llamaba por eso... ¿Aquí?... Recordad traer la comida.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Todos? No, no hay problema... Vale, nos vemos. Adiós.- y colgó._

_— ¿Viene la manada entera?- preguntó con curiosidad y con una sonrisa. Le encantaban esos chicos y no le importó cuando Sue le dijo toda la verdad sobre La Push.- Acabarán con la nevera._

_— No, ellos traerán su comida- aclaró Sue Swan, ex-mujer del difunto Harry Clearwater quien murió el mismo día en que se dio por muerta a Bella..._

_Esperaron poco tiempo a los licántropos, quienes vinieron en tropel cargados de botellas de refresco y alcohol, además de un arsenal de comida a mansalva. Se las ingeniaron para que cupieran todos en la pequeña salita de los Swan, y luego encendieron la televisión._

_— Se interrumpe toda la programación para el comunicado internacional televisado por todo el globo, y en directo- escucharon la voz de la mujer del telediario- Conectamos con nuestro corresponsal del lugar._

_— Así es- dijo en hombre- No han dado nada de información y sólo han dejado pasar pocos periodistas... ¡Viene alguien!- al parecer el hombre era uno de los afortunados. El cámara enfocó a un político trajeado que se posicionó en el atril dispuesto mientras sostenía unos papeles con gesto serio y el ceño fruncido._

_— Se les ha convocado aquí este día porque las cámaras políticas de todos los países hemos acordado exponer... a cierta persona el día de hoy- el traductor hablaba sobre la voz nerviosa del hombre trajeado- Ahora, por favor señorita...- dijo apartándose para dejar espacio a alguien quien se aproximaba. De otra sala se oyó un ligero taconeo, apenas un roce sobre el suelo de mármol, y luego el sonido de una puerta abrirse. La cámaras enfocaron a la persona que entraba en medio de un silencio sepulcral y decepcionando a los televidentes de todas partes del mundo al ser sólo una chica adolescente. Ella inspiró hondo y subió por las escaleras para llegar a la tarima donde se sentaban en filas una serie de hombres finamente trajeados y vestidos, la mayoría avanzados de edad, que no podían evitar comerse con los ojos a la chica con porte elegante que caminaba de forma inconscientemente sensual. Alguien carraspeó y todos parecieron despertar del trance al contemplar esa belleza de cabellos castaño chocolate recogidos en una coleta alta; piel blanca como la cal y que parecía vestida por modistos._

_Ojos rojos como la sangre ocultos tras lentillas de color marrón, aunque estas no aguantarían mucho tiempo._

_Terminó de llegar al atril y se situó cerca del micrófono sin papeles en las manos, tenía el discurso más que practicado._

_— Buenas noches a todos los que han asistido a esta reunión- dijo con el rostro serio- Como podrán ver, a mis lados se encuentran representantes de todos los países del mundo. Yo he venido aquí en representación de un pueblo que ha habitado este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre ocultos en las sombras. Siempre vigilando y esperando a poder salir a la luz. - comenzó a decir- Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y vengo a este lugar en nombre de todos los vampiros del planeta Tierra._

_Se oyeron exclamaciones por toda la sala. ¿Vampiros? ¿Sería una broma? No lo era, les indicaban los rostros serios de los hombres sentados a los lados de Bella, enfrente a mesas alargadas de madera falsa._

_— Sí, somos vampiros, y hemos estado viviendo muy cerca a los humanos, más de lo que muchos creen.- cerró los ojos unos momentos- La leyenda es cierta, pero con algunas cosas diferentes: No morimos bajo la luz solar y una estaca no puede asesinarnos- se le escapó una débil sonrisa.- No dormimos y nos "congelamos" a la edad en que nos convirtieron.- bajó la mirada unos momentos y la subió, pero esta vez sus ojos ya no eran de ese extraño tono marrón turbio, si no que era rojos como la sangre- Tengo treinta años y fui convertida a los dieciocho, pero he estudiado en varias universidades y puedo garantizar que estoy suficientemente preparada para llevar esto a cabo- anunció y una sonrisa mostró sus blancos dientes, pero excluyendo los colmillos- Y, con respecto a la pregunta más importante: Bebemos sangre, pero ya no humana. Bebemos sangre de animales..._

_En el hogar de los Swan se formó el silencio más pesado que nunca se había contemplado en la casa. A varios se le cayeron las cosas de las manos y sus ojos estaban desorbitados de la impresión. ¿Un vampiro diciendo el Secreto a todo el mundo? _

_Pero por la cabeza de Charlie pasaba otra cosa: ¿Bella? ¿Acaso sería la misma Bella? ¿Bella, una vampiresa?_

_— Charlie...- susurró Sam muy serio y reconociendo esa chica que hablaba a las cámaras con gesto decidido y adulto._

_— Bella...- dijo en un susurro roto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo- ¿Es ella? ¿Ella de verdad?- miró los rostros serios de todos en la sala y se detuvo en Sam cuando detectó que este le escondía algo.- Tú sabía de esto, ¿verdad?- lo señaló con el dedo._

_— Sí, ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada a cambio de que se fuera del pueblo...- bajó la cabeza arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión- Lo siento Charlie, pero no sabía qué pensarías y era algo peligroso...- inmediatamente se calló al volver a escuchar la hermosa voz como de campanillas de Bella._

_— Se podría considerar que soy la Reina de los Vampiros- miró seria a la cámara- Antes habían otros, mucho más antiguos que yo, pero que enloquecieron por el poder y asesinaban sin motivo a muchos vampiros... Ellos murieron y fui elegida para este trabajo. Podéis comenzar con las preguntas- anunció y repasó toda la información que podía decir. Nadie dijo nada unos segundos eternos._

_— ¿Por qué no habían salido a la luz antes?_

_— ¿Tienen poderes, como dicen los libros?_

_— ¿Cómo es el proceso de conversión?_

_— ¿Creéis en Dios?_

_— ¿Creéis en el infierno?_

_Muchas preguntas fueron pronunciadas ese día y Bella las contestó todas con paciencia y tranquilidad. No se cansó ni sudor apareció en su frente, al contario que todos esos políticos sentados cerca de ella..._

* * *

— Fue una buena idea- sonrió Edward devolviéndola a la realidad- si no, ¿Cómo habrías comercializado la Sangre Falsa?- fue a su lado y la abrazó por detrás apoyando el mentón en su hombro y dándoles cosquillas en el cuello lleno de marcas.

— Ya...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el paisaje unos segundos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que pasó después d aquella caótica reunión en donde se dio a conocer el Secreto ante las cámaras y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que sí, los vampiros existían. Se formaron muchos grupos anti-vampiros y sectas religiosas a su favor, pero Bella los acalló a todos y poco después demostró que se podía confiar en ellos cuando evitó una catástrofe natural en un país occidental. Fue el día en que sorprendió a mucha gente (humanos y vampiros) cubriendo un país entero con su escudo físico y los protegió de un enorme tsunami.- Hablando de comida... tengo mucha hambre- sonrió y miró sus reflejos en la ventana de cristal, primero mirando el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de Edward, a juego con sus ojos dorados; y luego se miró a sí misma con ese vestido color marfil que quedaba perfecto con su piel anormalmente pálida, incluso más que un vampiro normal. También miró sus ojos escarlata, brillantes en cualquier momento, que nunca podrían cambiar de color por más sangre de animal que bebiese.

— Tranquila, Alice ya lo tenía todo preparado y tiene unas cuantas botellas calentadas y listas para ti- se separó de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en el mentón, y se aproximó a la puerta- Te esperaré abajo- cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Bella suspiró y se encaminó hacia su enorme armario, más grande que su "humilde" habitación. "Humilde" porque era gigantesca: tenía una cama _King Size_, aunque toda desordenada, se veía hermosa con los doseles de seda blanca con detalles azules; un escritorio en la pared de al lado donde tenía todo lo necesario para escribir los extensos informes y cartas oficiales que a veces le encargaba a Alice hacer; un tramo más allá se encontraba una puerta pintada de blanco que daba al baño, este con un jacuzzi incorporado para los días más agotadores.

En la pared contigua a la puerta que daba al pasillo se encontraba otra puerta, ésta compuesta por dos placas de cristal translúcido que no permitía ver qué había en su interior, y que conducía al temido "armario" donde guardaba toda la ropa innecesaria que Alice renovaba cada cierto tiempo. A un lado de este y de forma longitudinal se encontraba la ropa formal compuesta por trajes de _Channel_ y otras marcas que su hermana la duende consideraba apropiadas; del otro estaba la ropa más normal, la que sobrevivió a la purga de Alice, y con la que Bella se sentía más ella misma: vaqueros y camisetas negras y alguna que otra que le regalaron empresas con sus logos. Eran muy cómodas y resistentes. También habían vestidos y faldas, pero estos eran menos utilizados.

Al fondo de la enorme habitación-ropero estaba la ropa "del trabajo". A Bella siempre le dio mal rollo tanta cantidad de cuero en su vida humana, pero al menos ya le gustaba más porque le daba ese aspecto que tanto necesitaba a veces para dar miedo y que le obedecieran.

Riéndose internamente se fue vistiendo con tranquilidad mientras recordaba cómo un experimento fallido la había vuelto un bicho aún más raro entre los bichos raros...

* * *

_Fue un día tranquilo en que Bella experimentaba en su laboratorio. Se encontraba sola ya que era de madrugada y sus compañeros humanos necesitaban descansar; bueno, ella también lo necesitaba, pero podría esperar un poco más. Sentía que estaba en medio de un descubrimiento importante ya que llevaba un mes practicando con la genética y con la sangre humana para crear un sustituto de la sangre, humana o animal, porque la población de estos últimos se estaba viendo exageradamente reducida por la dieta "vegetariana". _

_Hacía una noche tranquila y silenciosa en el laboratorio, nadie acompañaba a Bella porque todos sabían que no era bueno molestarla cuando se concentraba tanto; y, aunque estuvieran a sólo unos pocos metros de ella y apenas tuvieran que bajar unas escaleras, no bajaban a verla._

_Bella echó un líquido en una probeta con mucho cuidado y paciencia, luego lo removió y observó detenidamente cómo esa mezcla pasaba de un color blanco lechoso a uno rojo profundo como la sangre, tal y como había predicho. Respirando profundamente dejó el instrumento que tenía en la mano derecha en la mesa y miró fijamente el recipiente que contenía el resultado de largas y agotadoras, para los humanos, investigaciones. Con cuidado apagó la llama azul que calentaba el líquido rojo y sacó la probeta del soporte que lo mantenía en vertical; luego lo acercó a sus labios y dio un trago sin miedo. Todo iba bien, sentía cómo la sustancia bajaba por su garganta y llegaba a su estómago vacío para luego llegar a todo su cuerpo y llenarla de energías tal y como la sangre normal hacía._

_Pero entonces un fuego proveniente de su estómago comenzó a recorrerla de arriba a abajo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y tuvo que doblarse sobre sí misma porque le dolía la barriga. Soltó el repitiente de cristal y este cayó al suelo produciendo el ruido característico que alertó a los vampiros que se encontraban escaleras arriba. Bella se derrumbó en el suelo todavía tosiendo esa "sangre" que la quemaba como si estuviera en la transformación, luego cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para evitar empezar a jadear._

_— ¡Bella!- escuchó el grito en la puerta del laboratorio, pero no subió la cabeza para comprobar que era Edward._

_— ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Carlisle aproximándose para levantarla con cuidado, pero entonces reparó en el suelo cubierto de la sustancia roja y olió con cuidado- ¿Te lo has bebido? ¡Sabes que es inestable!_

_— ¿Qué ha hecho?- dijo Emmet tapando la luz que venía del pasillo e ignorando que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras ya que a Bella no le hacía falta encender las luces._

_— ¡Bella, mírame!- pidió Edward junto a ella y tomando el lugar que antes ocupada Carlisle. Tomó la barbilla de Bella y miró sus ojos preocupado mientras buscaba en el color dorado que estos ya tenían alguna respuesta._

_— Estoy... bien- murmuró ella controlando los jadeos y poniéndose de pie- Me está quemado un poco... pero ya se está pasando- abrazó a Edward y luego miró a Carlisle- Creo que ha dado resultado, Carlisle- sonrió alegremente separándose de su vampiro de cabellos cobrizos para ir hacia un montón de papeles perfectamente ordenados._

_— ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Alice llegando junto a ellos viendo el peligro pasar._

_— ¿Es en lo has estado trabajando?- dijo Emmet cruzado de brazos porque no le había gustado que ella hubiera dejado a un lado sus tardes de juegos por trabajar en el laboratorio._

_— Sí- dijo ella-, estábamos metidos todos nosotros en una fórmula para crear... un sucedáneo de la sangre._

_— ¿Animal o humana?- preguntó curiosa Alice._

_— Ambas. Me he estado fijando que los animales del planeta no serán suficientes para toda la población vampírica, lo que llevaría a un final a los humanos, vampiros y animales.- dejó escapar el tono de preocupación algo maternal que Bella tenía sobre todos los seres que habitaban el planeta.- Por ello planteé una solución en pruebas que hoy he terminado con éxito.- sonrió argullosa._

_— ¡Pero sabes perfectamente que era peligroso!- la reprendió Carlisle muy serio- No sabíamos las consecuencias, ¡Incluso podrías haber muerto!_

_— ¡Bella! ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Edward abrazándola._

_— Tranquilos- ella correspondió al abrazo- Sabéis perfectamente que yo no puedo morir. Además, es mi responsabilidad como Reina el garantizar la protección y seguridad de los vampiros y no me veo capaz de hacer pruebas con otros y hacerles sentir dolor alguno. También hay que tener en cuenta que yo ya he muerto en varias ocasiones y soy inmune a cualquier tortura. ¿Quién más que yo podría ser el sujeto de pruebas?- Edward apretó el abrazo recordando todo lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa._

_— Bella...- escucharon a Rosalie soltar una especie de gritito ahogado mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y los ojos bien abiertos- Tus ojos...- todos miraron con atención cómo estos perdían poco a poco el color dorado hasta volverse algo naranja tirando a cobre. Bella parpadeó y cuando los abrió de nuevo sus iris eran rojos como la sangre, quizá más potentes, y con un brillo amenazador. Parecía regresar a los de la Bella neófita._

_— ¿Qué?- preguntó ella yendo hacia un espejo que había en una pared- ¿Qué demonios...?- se acercó para comprobar si era una ilusión._

_— Tu piel- susurró Alice caminando hacia ella con gesto serio. Bella se levantó la camisa y observó cómo su piel se volvía más blanca aún, pero sus marcas y cicatrices seguían en su sitio, incluso la de los agujeros de bala y las dagas seguían como antes. Bajó la camiseta y miró su rostro con detenimiento, quedándose en los amedrentadores ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto terrorífico. Gimió contrariada._

_— ¿Qué diantres ha pasado aquí?- murmuró dándose la vuelta.- Un momento...- frunció el ceño al sentir cómo algo palpitaba en su interior- Me siento..._

_— ¿Qué pasa?- Carlisle fue junto a ella curioso._

_— Siento como si volviera a ser neófita- dijo frunciendo más el ceño mirando sus manos mientras las cerraba en puños- Siento la fuerza incontrolable en mis manos, siento otra vez como si pudiera correr hasta Italia y volver en media hora- añadió esto último como chiste privado con Emmet quien todavía no se olvidaba de la hazaña._

_— ¿De verdad?- a Carlisle le brillaron los ojos pero cayó en la cuenta de algo- Entonces no se lo podremos dar a los demás vampiros, volverían a los primeros días y se descontrolarían._

_— Tienes razón- Bella fue hacia su escritorio a una velocidad relámpago haciendo recordar a todos la época de cuando ella era neófita todavía- Ah... extrañaba la velocidad...- dijo en un murmullo haciendo reír a Emmet._

_— No puede ser- habló Jasper por fin- Justo cuando creía que podría ganarte, vas y regresar a ser neófita- ahora sí todo el mundo rió, incluida Bella._

_— En otra ocasión será, hermanito- volvió a lo que hacía y miró detenidamente las palabras en los papeles- Carlisle, creo que ya lo tengo._

_— ¿Dónde está el fallo?- dijo yendo junto a ella y mirando sobre su hombro._

_Entonces se enfrascaron en una conversación típica de ellos dos cuando trataban esos temas. Luchaban por ver quién sabía más, aunque normalmente ganaba Carlisle, pero Bella le daba pequeños cambios modernos a las teorías del vampiro antiguo para mejorarlos. Edward fue el único que se quedó a esperarla pacientemente en la puerta._

_Poco después salió al mercado una bebida sólo-para-vampiros llamada "Sangre Falsa" que ya no producía los mismos efectos que a Bella cuando la probó. Sólo actuaba como la sangre normal y corriente, pero te hacía tener el color de tus ojos originales, de cuando eras humano. Muchos vampiros alternaban la sangre animal con la Sangre Falsa ya que les gustaban sus ojos dorados porque se habían convertido en símbolo de Bella._

* * *

Bella rió un poco mientras miraba sus ojos eternamente rojos escarlata en el espejo que había en la habitación-armario. Terminó de vestirse y se fue silenciosamente de su habitación, no sin antes recoger todo el desorden que había causado en la cama, y llegó a las escaleras para bajarlas. Antes siquiera de pisar el primer escalón ya tenía a Alice junto a ella empujándola para que se diera prisa.

— Vamos, Bella- dijo impaciente- Sé que sólo duermes una vez a la semana y todo eso, pero el tiempo es demasiado corto para _todo_ lo que tenemos que hacer...

— Precisamente por eso, Alice- dijo Bella con un suspiro- Es mucho trabajo, creo que necesito unas vacaciones.

— ¡Tranquila!- sonrió la enana cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras que ya no eran de caracol. Alice se cansó un buen día y la tiró abajo para poner otra más "formal" en su lugar.- ¡Ya veré que hago! Conseguiré un tiempo para que Edward y tú tengáis un tiempo romántico y todo eso... ¿Crees que es muy pronto para otra luna de miel?- condujo el camino hasta la cocina donde las esperaban las botellas matutinas de Bella.

— ¡Alice!- ocultó su rostro entre las manos aunque ya no pudiera sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Ya podía escuchar las risas profundas de Emmet sacudir los cimientos de la casa.

— No importa, Bella- sonrió la otra dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole a su hermana-cuñada.- Ya sé que tendréis tiempo y todo eso. Yo tengo paciencia.

— No te preocupes, Bella- gritó Emmet desde el salón de la casa, lugar donde se encontraban todos los aparatos de juegos de Emmet.- ¡Que nadie te va a quitar a tu Edward!

— El mensaje quedó claro la otra vez- Jasper se unió a la broma mientras llegaba junto a ellas, pero se llevó un golpe en el brazo de parte de Bella- ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó sobándose el brazo. Le había dolido mucho.

— Eres el que está más cerca- dijo Bella enfadada mientras se sentaba dejando caer todo su cuerpo en la silla de madera.- ¿Tanto fue lo de Tanya?- preguntó más bien al aire.

— Bastante- dijeron todos los vampiros de la casa a la vez antes de comenzar a reír descontroladamente.

— ¡Edward! ¿Tú también?- gimió avergonzada ocultando su rostro entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

— Es que fue algo divertido, amor- le susurró al oído abrazándola y sorprendiéndola a la vez. No había notado su llegada.- Nunca te había visto... así- admitió con una risilla suave para no herir los sentimientos de Bella.

— ¿Y quién no hizo nada para evitarlo, eh?- gruño contrariada mientras alargaba un brazo para coger una botella de las que Alice había puesto sobre la mesa- Está calentita...- la acercó a sus labios y comenzó a beber de su propia creación. Cerró los ojos recordando el momento de aquel fatídico día...

* * *

_Ocurrió poco después de su ascensión al trono vampírico, más o menos entre la llegada del primer grupo de cincuenta vampiros y la reunión para la Gran Revelación, fue cuando venían vampiros de todo el globo para ofrecer respetos a su Reina. Uno de los grupos de vampiros que acudieron a la llamada fueron los de Denali._

_— ¡Carlisle!- saludó Eleazar cuando los recibieron en el patio de la casa. Junto a él estaba su esposa Carmen y a los lados, aunque un poco enfurruñadas, se encontraban Irina y Tanya con gesto contrariado. Justo detrás estaba Kate saludando con la mano alegremente._

_— Es un placer volver a veros a todos- dijo el rubio dándole la mano al otro._

_— Bueno, como seguramente sabrás, hemos venido a ver...- dudó si utilizar esa palabra. No sabían quién era la tan poderosa vampiresa de la que todo el mundo hablaba, nunca le dieron su nombre, pero sí su ubicación. Se sorprendieron al ver que era la casa de los Cullen en Inglaterra, ¿Acaso habrían encontrado a la Reina? ¿Trabajaban para ella? ¿Sería alguna chica Cullen?_

_— Han venido a por mí- dijo Bella acercándose y situándose junto a Carlisle. Todavía tenía los ojos rojos porque bebía a veces sangre humana de las bolsas que Carlisle le traía, y su fuerza y velocidad estaban intactas._

_— ¡Bella!- se sorprendió Eleazar retrocediendo unos pasos asombrado y recordando cómo ella acudió a ellos desesperada, buscando a los Cullen con todas sus fuerzas, y lo destrozada que estaba en aquellos momentos. Recordó también que no le gustaba que se le acercaran.- ¿Eres tú de verdad?- antes de que ella respondiera se le adelantó alguien._

_— ¡Tú otra vez!- gritó Irina contrariada- ¿No te fue suficiente el daño que me has hecho y ahora nos gastas una broma para fastidiar?- fue pisando fuerte junto a ella y levantó una mano para darle una cachetada, pero cuando creía que le iba a dar, sólo toco aire.- ¿Qué dem-?_

_— Eso es de mala educación, Irina- sonrió Bella justo detrás de ella.- ¿No te han enseñado que hay que saludar?_

_— ¡Maldita sea!- se dio la vuelta y dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas sin darle otra vez. Bella sonrió aún más y fue junto a Eleazar ignorando a Irina._

_— Un gusto volverte a ver, Eleazar- inclinó la cabeza con gesto serio- Tengo que agradecerte el haber descubierto mi poder y haberme acogido esos días en tu casa- se giró hacia Carmen- Y a ti te agradezco la ropa que me dejaste- sonrió de forma más amable._

_— No fue un probl...- empezó a contestar Eleazar estupefacto, pero su voz de acalló por el grito emocionado de Tanya._

_— ¡Edward!- chilló y fue corriendo hacia el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos que salía de la casa tranquilamente- ¡Estás aquí!- se abalanzó sobre él efusivamente, tumbándolos a ambos al suelo en un abrazo sin respuesta por parte del chico._

_Algunos vampiros que pasaban por ahí, huéspedes de la reina y alumnos de la escuela de lucha, observaron con los ojos bien abiertos la escena, se indignaron de lo que había hecho la vampira que respondía a nombre de Irina y se horrorizaron ante la expresión seria y sombría de su reina ante el abrazo en el suelo._

_— ¿T-Tanya?- preguntó algo sorprendido Edward todavía sin responder al abrazo._

_— ¡Tú, vampira maleducada! ¿No ves que la Reina estaba hablando ahora mismo?- gritó un vampiro de cabellos castaños y rasgos europeos mientras se acercaba para quitar a la vampira de encima de la pareja de su Reina- ¿Y estás tan ciega que no ves que él está con Bella?- volvió a gritar mientras intentaba quitar a la vampira de encima de Edward._

_— ¡Tú no me dices qué hacer o qué no!- chilló enfadada, resistiéndose a soltar a Edward, su Edward._

_— ¡Tanya!- la reprendió Esme corriendo a ayudar._

_— Tanya, para- dijo Eleazar yendo a socorrer a Edward, quien estaba encerrado entre los brazos de mármol de la vampiresa._

_De repente todos se detuvieron y tragaron nerviosos al sentir cómo un aura oscura llenaba el lugar. Miraron a Bella, quien tenía el rostro oculto tras el pelo, y la observaron cerrar las manos en puños. Incluso oyeron un crujido._

_— Mierda...- dijo alguien entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de los Cullen y los Denali._

_— Tanya,- susurró Bella con tranquilidad, pero haciendo temblar a todos incontrolablemente- suéltalo. Ya._

_Tanya obedeció sin que quisiera en realidad, su cuerpo actuaba solo por el miedo y el terror que la recorría de pies a cabeza. No sólo se había separado de Edward, sino que también retrocedió varios metros hasta pegarse a un árbol cercano. Temblaba violentamente e incluso creyó escuchar su corazón palpitar descontroladamente._

_En el segundo que Bella dejó de apretar los puños todo pareció regresar a la normalidad, los pájaros volvieron a cantar y todos sintieron un peso abandonar sus cuerpos temblorosos. Bella subió la cabeza y sonrió sin nada de alegría, pero seguía dando miedo, y le recordó a los Cullen la sonrisa macabra que tenía cuando asesinó a los Vulturis a sangre fría. Tanya se sintió muy débil y cayó al suelo jadeando._

_— Vaya- murmuró Eleazar incrédulo-, así que tú eres la tan famosa Reina- inspiró hondo e hincó una rodilla en la tierra antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto- Mereces el nombre Bella, Reina de los Vampiros- ella se puso incómoda y se frotó un brazo nerviosa, regresando a ser ella._

_— Salve- dijo Carmen haciendo lo mismo que su marido. Luego se les unieron todos los vampiros que pululaban por ahí._

_Un rato después estaban los de Denali por ahí sentados en el enorme salón de los Cullen mientras charlaban alegremente para ponerse al día. A veces miraban a Bella fijamente, claramente nerviosos y con un nuevo respeto al escuchar su historia y dándose cuenta el grave error que fue el de Tanya cuánto más pasaba el tiempo y la historia de sus batallas victoriosas. Varios vampiros que pasaban por ahí se quedaban a escuchar la historia de Bella, pero uno les hizo el favor de "proyectar" en su mano el suceso, directamente de los recuerdos de los Cullen, avergonzando a Bella en el proceso. Se le hacía extraño observar cómo ella misma asesinaba a tantos vampiros de esa manera, cómo su cuerpo era atravesado por las dagas y el balazo de la pistola que guardada tenían en la caja junto a las demás armas que estaba aprendiendo a usar._

_Se escucharon grititos de asombro en la parte que ella reía y bailaba como una loca de remate, desaparecía y aparecía sin que nadie pudiera verla, y también cuando causó un ligero terremoto con sus puños._

_La conversación cambió bruscamente de tema cuando llegaron a la parte en que ella se despedía, por lo que los otros vampiros que no eran de las familias se fueron a seguir con lo que hacían antes de acudir para escuchar la historia. Bella se levantó aburrida y fue en un momento junto a su portátil a una velocidad que la hacía invisible, levantando las miradas de los Denali. También sentía la mirada fulminante de Irina y Tanya en la nuca._

_Los Cullen, viendo su incomodidad, decidieron dar un paseo para enseñar los alrededores a los visitantes pero Tanya decidió quedarse. _

_— Y... Edward...- susurró haciendo un movimiento con la piernas que consideró sexy- ¿Por qué sigues con ella?- dijo suavemente mirando significativamente a Bella sentada en la mesa del comedor con el portátil blanco delante. Ella frunció el ceño pero siguió con lo suyo porque pensaba que no podía comportarse como una novia celosa._

_— Creo que esa pregunta no viene al tema, Tanya- dijo caballerosamente como siempre, esquivándola como podía sin hacerle daño._

_— Claro que sí- bufó haciendo una especie de sonido al final de la oración- El ser la pareja de alguien tan... importante- iba a decir "asquerosa" o algo parecido mientras miraba las cicatrices visibles por el corte en la espalda del vestido que Bella llevaba puesto. Edward gruñó al escuchar sus pensamientos-. ¿No es un poco agotador? – preguntó con un ronroneo. Bella desapareció un momento y Tanya sonrió triunfante. _Se ha rendido la muy..., _pensó._

_— ¡Hora de limpieza!- dijo Bella dejando caer una pesada caja enorme de madera encima de la mesa- Edward, ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas?- dijo sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Tanya, quien se encontraba de frente a ella, e ignorando a Edward porque estaba sentado de espaldas a ella._

_— Por supuesto- respondió levantándose para ir a la mesa. Apartó el portátil blanco mientras lo cerraba, luego fue a la cocina para traer los instrumentos con que Bella limpiaba las armas. Mientras, las dos vampiresas se fulminaban con la vista y se escuchó perfectamente cómo un gruñido aparecía en el pecho de ambas._

_Bella abrió de un tirón violento la caja, para luego tirar la tapa al suelo. Después, procedió a sacar primero las armas de fuego: pistolas, escopetas, una mini-gun... Algunas era modernas, pero había otras con el aspecto típico de las de las películas de gánsters. Luego sacó las armas blancas pequeñas: dagas, espadas pequeñas... Y al final, vinieron las espadas, sables, katanas, hachas..._

_Pronto la mesa estuvo en su totalidad cubierta de armas de todo tipo, algunas con bastante polvo, pero otras estaban perfectamente limpias por el uso repetido. En ese momento Edward ya estaba ahí y quitó la caja de en medio para luego sentarse en una silla mientras tomaba un trapo._

_— Primero las de fuego- dijo Bella tomando una pistola, esa con la que Cayo le abrió un agujero enorme en la barriga, para después desmontarla a toda velocidad. Edward empezó a hacer lo mismo con las otras siete pistolas iguales a la de Bella, pero iba más lento y con más cuidado._

_Tanya al parecer no aprendió la lección de su llegada, porque se aproximó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente a Edward para continuar su conversación. Totalmente descarada, Tanya hacía referencias un tanto sutiles a épocas en la que los Cullen vivían con ellos en Alaska; hablaba, o más bien parloteaba como una urraca, sobre lo bien que se llevaban Edward y ella y las cosas que hicieron juntos._

_De vez en cuando Edward y Bellas cruzaban una mirada diciéndose que ella estaba haciendo el tonto._

_Pero entonces Tanya hizo un comentario en concreto: _

_— ¿Y esas marcas, Bella?- sonrió acercándose más a la vampira, mucho para un vampiro si se tiene en cuenta que tienen una vista excelente- ¿No eras omnipotente? ¿Y esas de uñas?- aguantó el aliento falsamente, con una mano tapándole la boca- No me digas que eres de esas esquizofrénicas... Con razón Edward se fue.- se encogió de hombros y regresó a su asiento admirando su obra._

_Bella se quedó helada en su sitio, el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos picándole con lágrimas muy distintas a las de sangre que sólo salían cuando el dolor alcanzaba los límites. Tenía un revólver entre las manos y un trapo en la otra, ya que estaba sacándole brillo a la superficie del arma. Ambos creyeron que soltaría todo y se iría a llorar sola._

_Pero los sorprendió cuando subió la cabeza, orgullosa de tener el amor de Edward, y puso las balas en los sitios correspondientes para luego cerrar el tambor y hacerlo girar hasta pararlo con un chasquido sordo. Luego miró el arma de cerca y desvió sus ojos hasta Tanya de forma significativa, sus iris rojos más brillantes que de costumbre, y sonriendo de forma un tanto amedrentadora._

_— Discúlpame por defender a los Cullen- dijo poniendo el arma junto a las demás que ya estaban limpias- Perdóname por haber liberado este mundo de los Vulturis y perdóname por amar a alguien que no te ama- su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando tomó una escopeta que estaba limpia y le ponía las balas especiales que los Vulturis crearon, abierta por la mitad. Luego puso la escopeta como antes y la cargó haciendo el sonido característico, pero en medio de un silencio sepulcral.- ¿Decías?- dejó todo lo que hacía y puso sus manos encima de la mesa con tranquilidad y con la sonrisa intacta._

_Tanya tembló de terror. Bella siguió con su tarea con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que seguía dando miedo a pesar de que estaba a punto de terminar su primer año como vampira y perdería por fin los ojos rojos. La conversación siguió un rato más pero Tanya decidió cambiar de tema, le preguntaba a veces cosas a Bella de forma tranquila: le daba curiosidad cómo había avanzado con su escudo y le pidió una demostración del, todavía poco desarrollado, poder de destrucción._

_Pronto llegaron los Cullen y los Denali, por lo que Emmet no pudo evitar sentarse junto a Bella para contemplar las armas de cerca pero sólo podía tocar los mangos de las espadas ya que le daría una corriente dolorosa, aquella a la que Bella es inmune. Todos notaron a Tanya extraña, pero no le dieron importancia._

_Cayó la noche pero nadie se fijó, sólo hablaban tranquilamente con Bella mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la extensa cantidad de armas que había "heredado" de los Vulturis._

_— Edward- cortó de repente Tanya. Y antes de que incluso Edward pudiera leerlo en su mente, se lanzó hacia delante para darle un beso en los labios. Apenas fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para que Bella dejara caer una espada al suelo, sorprendida._

_Todos se helaron en su sitio, convirtiéndose en piedra literalmente. Nadie respiraba o se movía; sólo Tanya, con una sonrisa de felicidad, seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa triunfante ahora._

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido: en un milisegundo todo el mundo estaba quieto y Bella seguía con las manos quietas en el aire, en la misma posición; al siguiente ya había cogido el revólver y apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Tanya. Nadie la pudo ver hasta que ya tenía el dedo índice en el gatillo y el pulgar en el seguro, quitándolo._

_No se escuchaba nada, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno por un silencio pesado, un silencio de muerte. _

_Bella iba a matar a Tanya._

_— Bella...- susurró Tanya cayendo en las consecuencias de sus actos. Giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la fija mirada de los ojos rojos como la sangre de Bella, una mirada llena de odio y que tenía la muerte pintada en ellos- ¿N-No irás a mat...?- tartamudeaba del miedo mientras temblaba como una hoja, temiendo por su vida como nunca lo había hecho. Miró con horror cómo un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de Bella, veía la sombra que los cabellos de la vampira producían en sus ojos de manera que se acentuaba el brillo notablemente. Escuchó el _clic_ de cuando ella quitaba el seguro del arma con tranquilidad, pero Tanya seguía con la mirada el brazo lleno de marcas que la apuntaba a su sien para ver el hombro, que tenía la marca característica del desmembramiento, para luego mirar cómo Bella se encontraba junto a ella pero con la cabeza girada, mirándola fijamente con los ojos más fríos que alguna vez había visto en toda su vida, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo encaraba a Edward, quien estaba todavía sorprendido y sentado al otro lado de la mesa. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente y sus dientes contenían un rugido. _

_Apretó un poco el gatillo. Tanya cerró los ojos esperando su final mientras sentía el frío metal rozar su piel._

_ Todo estaba en silencio._

_— Bang...- dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se escuchaba perfectamente cómo todas las bombillas y los jarrones de la casa se rompían en pedazos a la vez. Tanya creyó que había disparado y gritó de terror antes de lanzarse al suelo y agarrarse la cabeza temblando incontrolablemente._

_Bella soltó una carcajada macabra con la cabeza alzada hacia el techo y dejó caer la pistola al suelo antes de agacharse para mirar a Tanya a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, luego se acercó más y rozó su cuello con la punta de la nariz antes de susurrarle en el oído:_

_— Corre- dejó salir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas a Tanya e inmovilizándola por el terror que la recorría, un terror que sólo le permitía mirar fijamente a Bella con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, mirar sus ojos escarlatas y el contraste con la oscuridad de la noche._

_Ella gritó de nuevo demostrando todo lo que sentía antes de ponerse de pie a toda velocidad y correr despavorida como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el bosque en medio de las carcajadas propias de una pesadilla de Bella._

* * *

Muy pronto terminó con todas las botellas que solía beberse cuando despertaba de su sueño semanal. Sí, semanal.

Tenía que "dormir" unas horas, más o menos diez o doce, para poder aguantar el resto de la semana aunque también influían sus poderes.

Se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para limpiar la mesa impecable y para tirar las botellas vacías, pero Alice se le adelantó. Y mira que eso es difícil.

Emmet llamó su atención desde el salón y ella se encaminó hacia allí para ver qué juego quería estrenar con ella. ¿Sería uno de peleas? ¿Uno de inteligencia? ¿O uno de aventuras, quizás? Se rió al recordar cuando jugaron al _Assasin's Creed_. Tuvo que disfrazarse de Altaïr, posteriormente de Ezio Auditore, porque perdió una apuesta con Jasper. En ella tenía que hacer lo que Emmet quisiera, así que con ayuda de Rosalie evitó tener que vestirse provocativamente una semana para disfrazarse de los personajes de videojuegos que Em quisiera, y estaban enviciados con el _Assasin's Creed_ en ese momento. Fue motivo de burla bastante tiempo, ¡Incluso tuvo que ir así a varias reuniones, en presencia de humanos!

— ¡Tenemos que jugar al Guitar Hero!- gritó Emmet sobresaltándola.

— ¿Ese no lo habíamos terminado ya?- preguntó algo aburrida.

— Es uno nuevo- dijo. Bella ya podía imaginárselo botando en el sofá. Por ello siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón, pero tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos cuando los rayos del Sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro y la convirtieron en una bola de discoteca.

— Maldito Sol...- murmuró contrariada mientras levantaba un brazo hacia el cielo y cerraba un puño. Entonces, y como por arte de magia, un montón de nubes acudieron a su llamado para tapar la estrella enana y producir sombra- Mucho mejor.

— Deja de malgastar tus energías en poderes inútiles y ven aquí- la reprendió Emmet palmeando el asiento al lado suyo.

— ¿Inútil?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué poder fue el que evitó una lluvia ácida? ¿Cuál acabó con la sequía y las inundaciones?- se quedó de pie, inamovible.

— De acuerdo...- murmuró rindiéndose. Bella nunca había perdido una discusión en todos sus años de existencia, y mira que han sido unos cuantos.- ¡Pero tienes que jugar!- Bella sólo pudo suspirar.

— Vale...- tomó una de las guitarras y la posicionó correctamente- Espero que este no me decepcione...

— Era demasiado fácil- dijo Emmet dándole la razón- ¿Por qué no vas a Japón para que lo mejoren?

— Sabes que no puedo abusar de mi autoridad, Em- dijo seleccionando el nivel ultra-difícil del juego.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Quiero decir... ¿De qué sirve ser la Reina del mundo, la jefaza, y no poder usar tus ventajas?- frunció el ceño mirando las canciones disponibles- Aunque también puedes usar el control mental...

— ¡Deja mis poderes en paz!- alzó la voz.- Ya han pasado sus años de eso, ¿Podrías dejar de intentar verme usando los más peligrosos?

— No- contestó Emmet- Pero si algún día quieres usarlos un ratito... ¿Podrías hacerme crecer alas? O mejor, ¿Podrías hacer subir a la Atlántida a la superficie de nuevo? ¿Me harías dormir y tener dulces sueños? Con mi hermosa Rosalie, por supuesto...- pensaba las opciones.

— Algún día, Emmet...- suspiró.

Entonces se escuchó un llanto por toda la casa y los pasos apresurados de Rosalie ir de un lado a otro. También sintieron a Jasper tranquilizar el ambiente, ya que estaba sentado justo al lado del sofá leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Bella a Rosalie.

— No hará falta- se escuchó la voz cansada de Rosalie- Soy su madre, algo puedo hacer yo solita.- Bella sonrió feliz de ver a su cuñada-hermana tan feliz con el regalo que le dio en su última boda...

— Todavía tengo que agradecértelo, hermanita- Bella sintió los enormes brazos de Emmet en su cintura.- Sin ti esto no sería posible... Mi Rose está muy feliz, y todo gracias a ti.

Bella sonrió feliz de ver a los demás felices con esa idea loca que tuvo...

* * *

_Ocurrió el día de su trigésimo segundo cumpleaños, mucha gente acudió a celebrarlo, gente de todas partes del mundo. Habían vampiros por doquier, además de humanos importantes: sabios, filósofos, ancianos... amigos que Bella hizo en su vida vampírica. Aunque también acudieron amigos humanos jóvenes, como compañeros de la universidad en la que Bella ahora estudiaba una nueva rama de derecho, amigos de la universidad de tecnologías, y amigos de la facultad de pediatría y psiquiatría. La mansión nunca tuvo tanta gente._

_— ¡Felicidades!- gritaron al unísono cuando hubo que cortar el pastel, uno gigante, capaz de alimentar a los humanos._

_En general fue una fiesta agotadora para todos, tantos puntos que cubrir, tantos humanos y tanto calor que enloquecía a los vampiros; pero estos al menos supieron controlarse por su señora._

_Llegó pronto la noche y todos vieron adecuado irse a sus casas, pero sólo unos cuantos vampiros se quedaron para hablar un rato más con la Reina y compartir experiencias._

_— Mis saludos, señora- dijo una vampira amable mientras se aproximaba a Bella sin asustarse de sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Se estrecharon de las manos y Bella se sintió como si estuviera tocando a un humano, por lo que frunció el ceño- Tranquilícese- dijo con una sonrisa-he venido para haceros un regalo._

_— Oh, vamos- dijo Bella con otra sonrisa en respuesta- todo el mundo sabe que odio los regalos._

_— Este no es un regalo material, señora- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza- Más bien es una herencia. Llevo años buscando a una persona para traspasar mi poder._

_— ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo se aproximaba su familia._

_— Tengo demasiados años ya- la vampira suspiró- No he sabido a quién trasladar esta... herencia... pero he encontrado a la indicada. Espero que usted sepa cómo manejarlos, ya que no es fácil._

_— Por supuesto, ¿podría saber qué ocurre?- dijo preocupándose de verdad._

_— Sobretodo relájese y piense que puede serle de utilidad- agachó la cabeza, porque era más alta que Bella, para susurrarle al oído- Vengo a darle el poder de los poderes, mi Reina. El poder de copiar lo poderes, el de decidir si alguien merece poseer uno o quitárselo. Yo lo llamo cariñosamente "espejo"- se separó de ella y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Bella con cariño infinito mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- A la vez voy a copiar dentro de usted los que he estado acumulando en todos mis años de existencia, por lo que voy a tardar un poco._

_— De acuerdo- asintió Bella, decidida- Si es lo que deseas._

_Los Cullen sólo recordarían de ese momento cómo un humo blanco salía del cuerpo de la vampira extraña, para luego entrar en el de Bella. Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contenía un gemido de sorpresa. Luego una gran cantidad de humos de diferentes colores y tamaños empezaron a entrar en el cuerpo de Bella a toda velocidad mientras ambas vampiras tenían los ojos cerrados, concentradas al máximo._

_Bella a veces gemía de dolor sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero a veces sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_Pronto ambas sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos._

_— Comprendo- dijo Bella apoyándose en la otra vampira, pero se vio sustituida por el pecho de Edward cuando éste acudió a socorrerla._

_— Lo dejo en vuestras manos- sonrió la otra antes de dejarse caer en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Nunca más los volvió a abrir._

_Poco después la enterraron apropiadamente._

_Bella es explicó que ahora tenía más poderes vampíricos, pero todo eso gracias a uno solo: el de copiar los de los demás con sólo un toque. También podía dejar al vampiro original sin el suyo, pero Bella jamás hizo eso a nadie. Copió los de Alice, Edward y Jasper por lo que ahora podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez; también descubrió el poder de lanzar fuego por las manos, el de controlar los elementos, el de cambiar el estado de la atmósfera a su antojo... Una vez se descontroló y dejó salir el poder el de alargar sus uñas y Emmet le dijo que se parecía a un personaje de un cómic, la novia de Logan, en "_Los X-Men"_._

_Descubrió que podía copiar los poderes en otros, cumpliendo el sueño de Emmet de volar, casi al mismo tiempo que se encontró con un vampiro capaz de "humanizar" a los seres no-muertos para darles aspecto humano, hacer latir su corazón de nuevo... Solía gastar bromas a la gente gracias a ese poder. _

_No fue hasta que Bella encontró a Rosalie mirar fijamente un programa sobre la maternidad cuando no se le ocurrió un posible uso de ese poder._

_— Rose- la llamó mientras se sentaba frente a ella- ¿Qué me dirías si tuviera la posibilidad de conseguir que pudieras tener hijos?_

_— ¿Hablas en serio?- apartó la vista de la televisión a regañadientes- Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no podemos tener hijos._

_— Pero ¿y si pudiera de verdad?- sonrió con cariño a su hermana-cuñada consiguiendo que la otra la tomara en serio. Se llevaban muy bien, casi tanto como con Alice, pero tenían ciertas diferencias y Rosalie seguía celosa por la atención que la castaña recibía de su esposo. Le gritó unas cosas el día en que Emmet le pidió a Bella que vistiera ropa provocativa, aunque también tuvo ayuda de Edward._

_— Bueno... Te preguntaría primero si estás tomándome el pelo- miró a Bella a los ojos y percibió ese brillo de determinación en los iris y supo que no era coña- Luego te pediría que me dijeras el cómo._

_— Muy fácil- respondió Bella materializándose junto a Rosalie mientras ponía las manos en las mejillas de la otra, para luego pasarlas sobre el vientre plano de su hermana-cuñada. Ambas escucharon perfectamente el sonido de las entrañas de la rubia quejarse del poco uso - Tengo el poder de "humanizar". ¿No crees que podría activar tu sistema hormonal?- Rosalie cayó en la cuenta y gritó de alegría mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermana-cuñada con mucho entusiasmo, ambas cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente._

_— ¿¡Qué ocurre!- llegaron gritando Edward y Emmet, sorprendiéndose de ver a Bella y a Rosalie abrazadas dando vueltas por el suelo mientras reían._

_— ¡Tengamos un hijo, Emmet!- gritó Rosalie levantándose y placando a su marido, pero no cayeron como antes hicieron las chicas._

_— Rose, ya sabes que nosotros..._

_— Sí que podemos- dijo alegre y abrazando a su marido- Bella me ha ayudado. ¿Te acuerdas de su poder? Sé que puedo hacerlo._

_— ¿De verdad?- preguntó Emmet estupefacto mirando a su hermana favorita."_Es increíble, no puedo expresarlo con palabras... ¡Un hijo! Yo... uhm..._"_

_— Emmet- asintió Bella acercándose a la feliz pareja-No hace falta que digas nada. Podéis iros si queréis- sonrió y palmeó con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria el hombro de su hermano oso._

_Ni lento ni perezoso, él tomó a su esposa en volandas y ambos desaparecieron en el bosque para hacer niños.  
_

* * *

Ya estaban esperando a que la canción comenzase y Bella no se había dado ni cuenta debido a lo concentrada que estaba recordando. Estuvo preparada a tiempo cuando la ingente cantidad de botones a pulsar aparecieron en la pantalla más o menos cuando la guitarra de la canción comenzaba a sonar.

_Bah, no es tan difícil..._, pensó Emmet acorde con los pensamientos de su hermana-cuñada sin darse cuenta. _Bella, repito que deberías ir a Japón y pedir que aumenten la dificultad de este juego_.

— Emmet, no- dijo ella seria y con la voz tranquila aunque estuviera tecleando a toda velocidad. Ambos miraban concentrados la pantalla y pulsaban los botones correspondientes a una velocidad que sus dedos apenas se desdibujaban los contornos. Bella rió internamente al recordar cuando, en una reunión informal con los representantes de Japón, se le escapó lo mucho que jugaba con sus hermanos. A causa de ello salió al mercado una serie de juegos especiales para vampiros con dificultades superiores a cualquier humano.

— Sabía que estabas escuchando mis pensamientos- rió Emmet sin equivocarse en ninguna nota- Te estás volviendo una entrometida como Edward.

— ¡Oye! No es mi culpa, tus pensamientos están a todo volumen, al igual que tus emociones. ¿Podrías por favor controlarte un poquito cuando estás con Rose? Me pones de los nervios.

— Bella, ese ha sido mi padecimiento desde que conocí a Emmet- dijo Jasper levantando su vista del libro.

— Y el mío desde siempre, amor- dijo Edward apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

— Ya bueno...- ella torció el gesto unos momentos, pero cuando iba a decir algo más sus ojos se desenfocaron unos segundos causando que fallara en una nota y perdiendo su combo quíntuple- ¡Mierda! Edward tráeme mi teléfono.

— ¿Por qué?- dijo corriendo escaleras arriba para traer lo que pedía- ¿El manos libres también?

— Sí- asintió apretando con algo más de la fuerza necesaria los botones- Me van a llamar ahora. Malditas visiones inoportunas... ¡no puedo perder contra Emmet!

— Ya sabes cómo me siento- se quejó Alice sentada en un ordenador en la habitación de al lado.

— Creo que un día de estos voy a desactivar todos vuestros poderes, o al menos unos cuantos. ¡Son demasiadas cosas a la vez!- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Edward puso el auricular en la oreja de su amada mientras pulsaba el botón de contestar- ¿Qué pasa?

— _Hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas por aquí, señora_- escucharon perfectamente la voz de un hombre al otro lado, a pesar del ruido del tecleo de Emmet y Bella en las guitarras- _Han habido algunas desapariciones de humanos y vampiros sin explicación. Sospechamos de alguien, pero ese también ha desaparecido_.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Acabo de despertarme.

— _Eres una perezosa..._-se escuchó un suspiro resignado- _¡Levántate ya y ven aquí! La gente está muy nerviosa y no querrá a una Reina que no acuda a su llamada. ¿Qué fue del "estaré ahí cada vez que me necesiten"?_- Bella bufó.

— Acabo de perder la partida. Siéntete culpable.

— _Ah, ¿estabas jugando? ¡Menuda reina!_- él también bufó.

— ¡Oh, cállate y déjame en paz!- Bella soltó la guitarra bruscamente y la bombilla que estaba por encima de su cabeza se rompió en pedazos- Ups...

— _¡Bella! ¡Deja de romper cosas!_- rió el otro- _Bueno, te estaré esperando aquí._

— Adiós...- dijo colgando y quitándose el auricular- Más y más trabajo...- el teléfono volvió a sonar y Bella volvió a poner el aparato en su oído- ¿¡Qué!

— _¿Has leído lo que mandé?_- dijo una voz aterciopelada al otro lado, un vampiro.

— Sí. Sabes que siempre leo todo ese rollo cuando me levanto...- suspiró- ¿Qué pasa?

— _Problemas, problemas... ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!_- y colgó dejando a Bella con la intriga. Un jarrón y dos bombillas explotaron cuando la ceja de Bella tembló ligeramente.

— Ah, ¿¡Ahora tengo que tele transportarme a dos sitios totalmente alejados del mundo!- refunfuñó corriendo hacia las escaleras y desapareciendo piso arriba.- Me acabo de levantar y todo el mundo sabe que no es recomendable molestarme, ¡Pero no...! ¡Molestemos a Bella, será divertido!- refunfuñaba mientras pisaba fuerte por todo el piso de arriba. Los vampiros en el piso de abajo sólo podían contener la risa- Sí, sí... ríanse de Bella... pobrecita yo...- gruñó y escucharon algo romperse- ¡No! Era mi espejo favorito...- pronto el suave sonido de sus pisadas fue sustituido por el taconeo de las botas que acostumbraba a usar- ¡Y yo que quería ir a Forks!

— Ya irás en otra ocasión, los lobos no se moverán- dijo Edward intentando tranquilizarla, pero a distancia. Era peligroso estar cerca.

Bella gruñó pero sonrió al recordar cuando fue a Forks tiempo atrás, justo dos días después de aparecer en televisión contando el Secreto. Fue sola, vestida con el traje "de trabajo" muy parecido al que se ponía en esos momentos, y temerosa de creerse olvidada en ese pueblo que tanto quería. Los licántropos de La Push la recibieron entre sorprendidos y furiosos, pero Sam lo único que pudo hacer fue reír bien alto y darle un abrazo de bienvenida a Bella mientras decía que no había peligro. Charlie lloró mucho ese día, pero estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija que creía muerta.

Bella les explicó _todo_... Empezó contando que siempre supo lo que Edward y su familia eran y lo mucho que lo amó. Contuvo a su padre cuando explicó todo lo que le pasó en la "época oscura", todavía humana, y cuando contó cómo murió. Sam bajó la cabeza arrepentido cuando Bella dijo que los lobos la echaron pero ella rió y le dio las gracias porque gracias a eso tuvo fuerzas suficientes para comenzar su aventura por el mundo, además de que cuando ella se fue el sol volvió a salir en el pueblo de Forks.

Pasó por encima el hecho de su tristeza infinita y que murió en varias ocasiones, sólo se detuvo cuando les dijo el plan con el que derrotaron a la realiza Vulturi (incluida la parte de la batalla con pelos y señales) porque los lobos más jóvenes se lo pidieron con chiribitas en los ojos. "Hija, has crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo", fue todo lo que Charlie pudo susurrar antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a una Bella fría e inmóvil, de ojos rojos como la sangre. Sonrió ante los esfuerzos de todos los presentes para no gruñirle o temblar de terror ante su presencia, sintiéndose completa por fin. Desde entonces tuvo permiso para entrar en La Push cuando quisiera; bueno, ella y todos los Cullen porque el tratado fue disuelto.

Aquellos días también visitó a sus antiguos compañeros de instituto, al menos aquellos que se quedaron en Forks, sorprendiendo a Jessica y a Lauren de su belleza y haciéndolas gritar de furia al levantar muchas miradas y al ver cómo sus novios babeaban por ella. Literalmente. Mike Newton intentó invitarla a salir, pero bastó con una mirada fría y el brillo de una daga para acallarlo.

Charlie murió un par de décadas después, pero al menos le dio tiempo de llevar a su hija al altar aunque un poco a regañadientes.

A su funeral asistió poca gente, solamente la manada y Sue, Bella y Edward, además de algunos amigos humanos de Charlie. Bella no permitió que curiosos vinieran a molestar con su escudo físico, pero se descontroló y su poder del control atmosférico hizo que lloviera demasiado fuerte ese día, sustituyendo unas lágrimas que Bella no podía derramar.

— Alice, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi traje?- dijo de repente volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisita.

— Bueno... no me quejo- respondió caminando hacia las escaleras- La capa está chula, al menor es mejor que la otra.

— Ya lo sé, la hice yo. Así que no la rompas.

— Lo que sea- bajó corriendo las escaleras- Emmet y Jasper, ¿Espada o katana?- era la pregunta que siempre hacía antes de salir...

— Espada/Katana-... y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Se fulminaron con la mirada y se gruñeron.

— La espada es mejor- susurró Jasper amenazador.

— La katana es más moderna- contestó Emmet.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡Llevaré ambas!- terminó Bella la discusión desapareciendo y apareciendo con una espada y una katana, ambas de color negro y brillantes por lo limpio- Ah... ya echaba de menos mi espada...- la acercó a su rostro blanco como el papel y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un tanto siniestra. Luego puso la katana a su espalda y la espada atada a su cintura.

Todos la miraron como una loca, bueno siempre lo hacían cuando decía cosas como esa. Edward no apartaba la vista del traje "de trabajo" de Bella, pero es que no podía evitarlo cuando la ves toda de cuero negro, un traje que se le pegaba a la perfección a su perfecto cuerpo. El mismo pensamiento de siempre le pasó por la cabeza: _Tú no sales así a la calle..._. Causando el mismo resultado en Bella.

— Edward, creía que ya habíamos superado esa parte hace años- todos comprendieron a qué se refería, causando risas incluso de Rosalie y su bebé, Emmet Junior.

— No puedo evitarlo, cariño- se acercó a ella riéndose también al recordar el día en que Bella se puso el traje por primera vez...

* * *

_Alice se puso a diseñar su vestuario especial, digno de la Reina de los Vampiros, pero que diera miedo. La pelinegra vio películas, obras de teatro, moda gótica... De todo._

_Primero se le pasó por la cabeza vestirla de Lolita Gótica (como había encontrado en internet), pero más que dar miedo causó que Jasper tuviera que irse corriendo lo más lejos posible de la casa o se habría tirado encima de Alice o Bella para hacer cosas indecentes._

_Luego le puso un simple vestido negro, pero ese estaba muy visto, por lo que le añadió correas y pulseras con clavos. Parecía una "emo"._

_Al final, cuando vio una película que a Emmet le causó risa, dio con el resultado; de manera que se encerró durande días en su estudio para confeccionar el traje para Bella sin necesidad de tomar medidas porque se sabía el cuerpo de su, en ese entonces, hermana. Cuando por fin lo terminó arrastró (literalmente) a Bella a su habitación para que se lo pusiera._

_— ¡Bella, pon el escudo mental!- casi ordenó Alice._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Edward no debe entrar en mi cabeza.- escuchaban los chicos impacientes en el piso de abajo. Jasper estaba con un pie en la puerta por si debía salir corriendo antes de cometer locuras._

_— ¿Alguna razón en especial?- dijo ella ampliando su escudo y cortándole la diversión a Edward._

_— Es una sorpresa- oyeron cómo Alice sacaba algo de una bolsa y lo tiraba sobre la cama, tal y como había hecho con los anteriores trajes._

_— Alice...- dijo Bella después de reponerse de haber visto... eso- ¿Tú quieres que me vea amedrentadora o como una cualquiera?_

_— Tú póntelo._

_— ¿Rojo? ¿Cuero? ¿Negro?- soltaba palabras todavía inmóvil y en ropa interior._

_En el piso de abajo, si Edward pudiera sonrojarse estaría como un tomate de pies a cabeza. Emmet sacudía los cimientos de la casa con sus risas sofocadas mientras Jasper miraba dudoso las escaleras planteándose si debía ayudar a Bella. Menos mal que Esme y Carlisle no se encontraban cerca._

_Por la mente de Edward cruzaban una serie de imágenes de Bella en ropa interior, totalmente extraídas de la imaginación de Emmet, y de algunas películas que le habían obligado a ver. Sí, todavía no habían avanzado mucho en ese ámbito Bella y él. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que Bella subió al poder y siempre estaban rodeados de gente._

_Edward probó a echar una miradita sin resultado. ¡Maldito escudo! Cuando menos lo necesitaba..._

_— Edward, deja de molestar mi escudo- se quejó Bella. Siempre que alguien probaba a romperlo o pasar a través de él le dolía como un pinchazo._

_— ¡Lo sabía!- gritó Alice dando saltitos- Edward, a veces llegas a ser un poquito pervertido._

_— ¡Pillado!- se unió Emmet a las risas, seguido de Jasper. Edward gruñó._

_— Como sea, póntelo o escondo tu colección de pistolas- amenazó la duende._

_— ¡No! Todo menos eso...- se quejó Bella y oyeron sus pasos etéreos ir hacia la cama- ¿Cabré en esto?_

_— Claro, aunque tal vez el pecho...- Edward pegó un salto al escuchar eso- Ha crecido notablemente, comparado con cuando eras humana… Aunque tampoco estabas tan mal en aquella época._

_— ¡Alice!- oyeron un manotazo- Vale, vale. ¡Ya me lo pongo! Pero luego te vas a enterar...- refunfuñó- ¡No verás a Jasper en días!_

_— A mí no me metas en esto, Bella- dijo Jasper conteniendo carcajadas._

_— Eres malvada, Bella- oyeron golpecitos impacientes del pie de Alice, probablemente- ¿Estoy oyendo una sesión de compras?_

_— Jasper... ¿Te apetece ir de acampada?- preguntó Bella con voz suave. Ella siempre amenazaba a Alice con llevarse a Jasper por ahí ya que no podía fastidiarla por otro lado._

_— Di adiós a tus armas- gruñó la enana saliendo de la habitación pisando fuerte._

_— ¡Listo!- dijo Bella con un repentino tono alegre- Oye, tampoco está tan mal... Ahora estoy entre la de Matrix y la de Underworld._

_— ¿Selene?- preguntó Emmet. Había visto esa película varias veces mientras se carcajeaba de lo lindo._

_— ¡Esa misma!- rió Bella y escucharon tacones- Aunque las botas... ¿Tienen que ser tan altas?_

_— ¡Por supuesto!_

_— Bah, supongo que da igual. Al menos así parezco más alta._

_— ¿Eso ha sido algún tipo de indirecta?_

_— Nop- Bella rió- Ahora sólo necesito mis armas y... ¿Qué?-escucharon susurros pero no entendieron nada- ¿De verdad tengo que hacer eso?_

_— Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que toca- imaginaron a Alice sacando su tarjeta de crédito internacional de fondos infinitos. Temblaron de terror._

_— Esta vez lo dejaré estar- suspiró Bella y oyeron más taconeo- A la próxima me llevo a Jasper de paseo. Quizá también a Emmet._

_— ¡Yo sí quiero!- saltó él alegre. Con Bella solía ir a sitios que Rosalie no quería visitar porque se le dañaba el pelo o las uñas._

_— ¡Bella!- gritaron Rosalie y Edward a la vez, enfadándose un poquito._

_— De acuerdo...- suspiró ella de nuevo._

_No oyeron más voces, ni siquiera el sonido de los tacones de las botas de Bella. Miraron a hacia todos lados buscándola, a veces les hacía bromas desapareciendo y reapareciendo, pero esa ocasión no parecía ser una broma._

_Escucharon su risa y sintieron su presencia en las escaleras, por lo que se giraron a verla justo a tiempo, porque entonces una mancha negra con roja saltó desde lo alto y aterrizó con suavidad y elegancia digna de una reina en el suelo, justo frente a Edward. Observaron cómo Bella hacía una reverencia para luego subir la cabeza, ya erguida, y sonreía de oreja a oreja con el pelo liso y suelto esparcido de forma rebelde por sus hombros. Después sacó dos cuchillas (muy parecidas a las de Elektra, un personaje de cómics) de unos soportes que se encontraban en sus muslos, para luego girarlos entre sus manos y lanzarlos contra el suelo de madera y dejarlos clavados en vertical; dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y desapareció para luego reaparecer detrás de Edward. Le dio un beso en la oreja y desapareció de nuevo, aunque cuando la buscaron estaba justo donde se encontraba antes, girando las cuchillas a toda velocidad entre sus dedos. Los guardó en su sitio y luego hizo otra reverencia._

_— ¡Bravo!- aplaudió Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos. Fue junto a Jasper, quien miraba todavía sorprendido a Bella, para luego abrazarse a él.- ¿A que es genial?- preguntó señalando su obra maestra._

_Bella llevaba puesto una especie de corsé de cuero negro con dos franjas verticales de tela roja escarlata, que alzaba sus pechos y los hacía ver más grandes de lo que eran, pero mostraban un poco más de la piel que Edward estaba acostumbrado a ver; a juego tenía unos pantalones de cuero muy apretados que parecían una segunda piel (muy útil en caso de batalla), donde Bella había puesto las cuchillas hechas especialmente para ella a partir de unas dagas Vulturi. Los pantalones terminaban metidos dentro de unas botas hasta las rodillas, también negras, que tenían cintas de terciopelo negras, adornadas con pequeñas púas plateadas, puestas de manera que formasen un entrecruzado hasta llegar al enorme tacón de púa un tanto exagerada pero que sería útil para clavárselo a alguien en el ojos._

_También tenía una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos de color negro, muy al estilo Matrix, que en la espalda se apreciaba la forma de unas alas de ángel negras grabadas en el cuero que también llegaban hasta el final de la tela y casi rozaban el suelo. Así que por eso Alice buscaba desesperadamente imágenes de ángeles en el ordenador, pensó Edward._

_En el cuello Bella portaba una gargantilla, también de terciopelo negro, donde Alice se había esmerado en colocar una "B" hecha de oro y que tenía un pequeño remolino en los extremos superior e inferior de la letra, imitando la caligrafía de principios del siglo XX._

_Ese símbolo se convirtió poco después en el emblema de Bella, además de los ojos dorados, porque todo el mundo tenía esa letra, ya sea en la camiseta o en un collar e incluso en la línea de ropa interior que Alice fundó tiempo después. Siempre que Bella hablaba por televisión a su espalda había una bandera negra con la "B" dorada en el medio. A ella le daba mal rollo._

_Después de ese primer traje vinieron muchos cambios, normalmente cuando Alice se cansaba de la monotonía, por lo que se le fueron añadiendo cosas: soportes para las espadas en su espalda, versiones que enseñaban menos piel del pecho, bolsillos en la chaqueta, versiones sin chaqueta...  
_

* * *

— Total, que me voy ya- anunció abriendo la puerta con su poder de telequinesia, cortesía de un amigo del lejano oriente, y poniendo un pie fuera- Volveré lo antes posible.

— ¿Cuando vuelvas puedo...?- soltó Emmet.

— No, ¡Tú ya tienes la tuya!- le cortó Bella apareciendo con su moto roja eléctrica, uno de sus mayores tesoros- ¡Esta es mía!

— ¿Segura que no quieres un deportivo?- preguntó por enésima vez Edward.

— Sabes que odio los espacios pequeños- gruñó subiéndose de forma inconscientemente sensual a su moto y encendiéndola. Esta soltó una especie de rugido potente, comparable con su enorme tamaño.

— Tenía que probar- se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Bella haciendo rugir más el motor- Ah... Me encanta cómo suena...- susurró sonriendo- ¡Gracias, Rose!

— De nada- respondió apareciendo por la puerta.- Te debo eso y mucho más.

— Bah, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas- rodó los ojos y comprobó que tenía las pistolas cargadas- Bien, espero que este colegio no me dé tanto la brasa.- sonrió un poco orgullosa de haber fundado institutos, colegios y universidades donde cursaban vampiros y humanos; para los humanos era una especie de proceso de adaptación a la presencia de vampiros; para los habitantes de la noche, servía como entrenamiento de convivencia con humanos y aprender a utilizar aparatos modernos.

— Suerte- le deseó Edward y ella respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver la vista a su moto, especialmente hecha para ella y retocada por Rosalie, ya que podía alcanzar velocidades muy altas comparables con las suyas de cuando corría a pie.

Nadie le ganaba en una carrera.

Bella miró un momento el Sol cubierto de nubes sobre su cabeza antes de subir la velocidad. Había algo que la preocupaba, era un sueño que se repetía constantemente cuando dormía. Solía humanizarse para tener sueños donde no debía preocuparse y podía estar con Edward tranquilamente.

En él se veía a sí misma pero con los ojos dorados, veía a Edward besándola y hablando con ella pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. Y ahora lo más extraño: entre sus brazos solía tener una bebé que tenía sus ojos de cuando era humana, pero el pelo era el cobrizo de Edward; y, cuando se fijaba bien, encontraba sus puntas rizadas y la mandíbula cuadrada de Edward. A veces fantaseaba con que esa niña era su hija, pero sabía que era imposible.

También veía a uno de los lobos, ahora el segundo al mando, pero parecía más serio y amargado. Jacob era su nombre y solía aparecer para exigirle la niña, quien alargaba los brazos contenta hacia en licántropo.

Muchas veces se plateó que hubiera pasado si ese día no se adentrara en el bosque, si no muriera. Se planteó si habría ido a casa de Jacob para reparar las motos que justo había comprado esa misma noche, se preguntó qué habría sido de ella si se hubiera quedado en Forks. Tal vez las cosas serían algo diferentes. ¿Victoria la habría acosado con un ejército de neófitos? ¿Habría conocido a los Vulturis? ¿Edward la habría convertido?

¿Estaría con Edward para toda la eternidad o moriría de vieja? Era una de sus muchas preocupaciones.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se concentró para organizar sus pensamientos y dirigirse a su destino. Mientras cruzaba las calles a velocidades cercanas a la barrera del sonido, en sus pensamientos no dejaba de sonar un nombre una y otra vez.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen..._"

* * *

EDITO: De acuerdo, estaba re-leyendo mi fic por ennésima vez (sí, leo mis propios fics cuando no sé que escribir) y caí en la cuenta que debía explicar a qué viene lo del, tan conocido, videojuego de Assasin's Creed. Bueno, es que por aquella época estaba viciada a la historia del juego y no sabía con qué rellenar el espacio. Ahí fue cuando tuve la idea de incluir una experiencia donde Bella tuviera que disfrazarse. Perdonad a esta pobre escritora tonta xDDD (Al menos así recomiendo el juego)

ASDF! Creo que tengo una preferencia por los caps largos xDDDD

Bueno, That's All Folks! xDDDD

Siento como si viera un hijo crecer y abandonar el hogar... Buaaaa! Tengo el síndrome de que cuando escribo lo que pienso es como si fuera borrado de mi mente. Lo malo: ya no tengo con qué entretenerme en las salas de espera, lo bueno: tengo espacio en mi disco duro (xDDDD) para más! Puede que escriba la secuela y todo :D

Por eso, tengo algo que preguntar:

**_¿Tenéis alguna idea? ¡Bienvenida sea! Agradecería ideas para secuelas, si las veo que encajan en mi pequeño esquema mental, la utilizaré :D_**

Respuestas de reviews que no tienen cuenta:**  
**

**- liz: **Ya veré qué puedo hacer ^^' Muchas gracias por amar mi fic, y por lo tanto a mi (?)

Señoritas... las consecuencias de actualizar a toda velocidad:

1º- te castigan por pasarte horas escribiendo sin parar cuando tienes un trabajo de 20 páginas A MANO para el lunes

2º- no hay casi reviews :'(

**_¡Gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí!_**


	10. NotaAsuntoWhatever

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale)

* * *

Hola!^^

Bueno, como podéis comprobar, esto no es un cap ni nada de esas cosas.

Sólo me paso por aquí para anunciar a aquellas personas que tienen sólo mi historia agregada a favoritos para que sepan que he subido el Prefacio de la tan ansiada secuela.

De paso aprovecho para dos cosas:

-Primera: Voy a tardar medio siglo en escribir el primer cap, el capítulo como tal, me refiero. ¿Por qué? Pues estoy a sólo un mes de terminar el curso y los profesores no dan paz con miseria y nos tienen corriendo de aquí para allá. Si eso no convence también digo que estoy agotada tanto física como psicológicamente y no me siento con ganas ni inspiración para escribir con regularidad (ni siquiera puedo dibujar adecuadamente). También digo que el fic de "Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir" tardé un año en tenerlo decentemente desarrollado, con las escenas principales... ¡No os alarméir! No creo que tardetanto en animarme con la secuela... Pero estoy segura que tardaré, quizá incluso ponga la conti cuando acabe el curso (o sea, en Junio). Excusas, excusas... Pero que conste que puso ese Prefacio para que la gente vaya agregando a Favoritos, para aumentar las ansias y hacer el Gran Regreso más rimbombante xDDD

-Segundo: Contesto cositas :D

**- desde las sombras: **Danke~! Vaya, se me va a subir el ego más de lo que está *rubor* Gracias por decir esas cosas de mi fic y de mí, pero creo que hay más gente ahí afuera que escribe mejor que yo :D

- **lizz: **Wow! Foreign people reading my fic's! I know how difficult is read y another language, but I think that if it's a good story it worth. Actually I use Google Translate xDDDDD "One of the best fanfics I've read in my life"? WTF! Please, don't say that / Thanks for the effort of read in Spanish

Gracias por haber leído mi fic :D A aquellas personas que sólo agregan a Favoritos o no tienen cuenta o lo que sea (y no comentan) También les doy las gracias. Estoy feliz de haber llegado a más de 50 reviews (mi sueño hecho realidad)

Os quiero, a todos y cada uno de mis lectoras y lectores! (Eso va por un chico O.o? que hay por ahí creo)


End file.
